est-ce l'amour?
by airmaster10
Summary: Alors que Jake l'abandonne à son tour, Bella décide de ne plus se laisser faire. Prenant tout son courage elle fonce vers la maison de Jake afin d'avoir enfin des explications mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. prologue

PROLOGUE:

Après le départ d'Edward j'avais sombré dans une léthargie profonde. Seul Jacob avait réussi à me sortir de ma dépression et il était hors de question qu'il m'abandonne à son tour.

Je grognais en me levant après plus d'une semaine sans nouvelle de Jake et m'habillait d'un jean et d'un t-shirt à bretelle. J'enfile un gilet léger et souffle en me faisant un chignon lâche. Je descend les escaliers et trouve Charlie affalé sur la table le regard dans le vague.

\- Où vas-tu? Souffle Charlie en voyant ma tenue.

\- Voir Jake pour avoir des explication! J'en ai marre qu'on me considère comme une petite fille fragile qu'il faut protéger! Je suis pas en sucre merde! Hurlais-je ma tasse à café sur la table.

Mon père sursauta et mes mains tremblèrent. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit en hochant la tête. J'attrape mes clés et embrasse la joue de mon père avant de courir vers ma voiture. Le trajet vers la Push me sembla interminable mais peu importe son refus de me parler ou de me voir je ne me laisserais pas faire. J'arrive devant la maison des Black et saute de mon camion. Billy sort sur le perron et je sert les poings.

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi Bella...

\- Je dois lui parler! Grognais-je en m'approchant encore.

\- Il dort et ne veut pas te parler! Rentre chez toi! Ordonne Billy.

je ricane de façon cynique et me recule pour voir la fenêtre de Jacob ouverte.

\- JACOB! hurlais-je de rage.

Un bruit derrière moi résonne et je me retourne vers Sam et sa bande sortir du bois. La colère me submerge et je cours vers eux. Embry et Quil baissèrent les yeux en me voyant. Sam me regarde de haut alors qu'un quatrième gars sort de la forêt.

\- C'est à cause de vous s'il ne veut plus me voir! Laissez le tranquille et ne vous mêlez plus de nos affaires.

\- Sinon quoi? Elle va nous faire quoi la chérie des sangsues? grogna le quatrième type.

je courus vers lui et lui mis une claque en pleine figure. Son regard plongea dans le mien et instinctivement mon souffle fut coupé. Si j'avais cru ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre sans Jake parce que celui-ci était mon soleil, ce mec venait de tout briser. Mon corps ne désirait qu'une chose me fondre contre se mec qui était mon univers, mon tout. Il se mis a trembler de toute part et instinctivement je fis un pas vers lui.

\- PAUL! Hurla Sam en me reculant de lui.

Tout se passa très vite et Jacob sorti de sa maison en hurlant mon prénom tout en se transformant en un immense loup. Je tournais ma tête vers Paul et vis un loup argenté aux yeux rouge se jeter sur Jake dans une bagarre endiablé. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis évanoui.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Point de vue PAUL :

Alors que la claque résonne sur ma joue mon regard se plonge dans les yeux chocolat de Bella Swan et c'est là que tout mon monde bascula. Quant Sam m'avait parlé de l'imprégnation je me suis foutu de sa gueule. Maintenant que son regard chocolat avait croisé le mien je ne pouvais plus nié les faits. Tout mon corps tremblait d'euphorie et mon loup voulait sortir pour hurler sa joie. Malgré la claque, malgré qu'elle soit sortie avec notre pire ennemi mon loup voulait hurler à tous qu'il avait enfin trouvé notre moitié.

\- PAUL! Hurla Sam de sa voix d'alpha.

Jacob saute sur moi en loup et instinctivement je me transforme. Je vois Bella s'évanouir dans les bras de Sam et ma colère prend le dessus. J'envoie valdingué Jake d'un coup de patte et le mort au dos. Il grogne et me pousse contre un tronc d'arbre. Il gronde et me montre les dents mais mes pensées sont focalisés sur Bella. Au bout de trente minute de combat et d'inquiétude pour elle Jake me donne un violent coup de patte dans la gueule et je tombe à la renverse.

\- Arrête de pensée à elle! grogne Jake.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Feulais-je.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie!

-C'est mon IMPRÉGNÉE ! Hurlais-je en sentant les sentiments de Jacob.

Il se retransforme sous le choc et je me calme en le voyant s'avouer vaincue. Je souffle et me poste devant lui en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Elle est toute ma vie maintenant Jacob, jamais je lui ferais de mal.

\- Je sais c'est juste que...

\- Elle sera dans le secret. Plus besoin de lui mentir, vous pourrez vous voir autant qu'elle le souhaite.

Il se lève et me donne une accolade avant de me pousser. Embry nous donne des shorts lorsque nous sortons des bois et nous dit que Sam a amené Bella chez lui. Je souris heureux et commence à courir sous le regard amusé de Jake qui me rattrape et nous faisons la course jusque chez Sam.

Point de vue Bella :

Je me réveille sur un canapé et le visage inquiet de Sam se pose sur moi. Je me frotte le visage de la main et souffle en réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passé devant mes yeux.

\- Des loups hein? soufflais-je en replongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il acquiesce en me tendant un vers d'eau que je bois avec avidité. Une femme apparait derrière lui et me sourit.

\- Bonjour, je suis Emily l'imprégnée de Sam. Tu dois être Bella, les garçons me parlent tout le temps de toi!

Je me braque en entendant ses mots. Bien sûr les garçons ont dû lui parler de la pauvre petite Bella, amoureuse d'un vampire et qui déprime. Ma main se ressert autour du verre et celui-ci se brise. Elle sursaute et Sam m'enlève les bouts de verres de la main pendant qu'elle court chercher sa trousse de soin. Sam me regarde dans les yeux et essaie de me sonder comme avait l'habitude de faire Edward lorsqu'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées. Mes mains tremblent de colère sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Emily ne cherche pas à te blesser, les gars lui parlent parce qu'ils sont inquiet.

\- JE VOUS AI RIEN DEMANDER! Hurlais-je. J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié!

\- On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

\- Ha bon? Première nouvelle. C'est à cause de vous que je n'ai pas pu voir Jake et maintenant vous êtes inquiet?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. J'ai besoin d'air, Sam est brûlant et trop près de moi. Je titube et il m'attrape le bras pour me conduire dans sa cuisine. L'odeur du sang me donne la nausée et je souffle de soulagement lorsque l'imprégnée de Sam revient. D'ailleurs c'est quoi une imprégnée. Sam ressort de la cuisine pour nous laisser entre fille et Emily s'applique à me nettoyer la plaie de ma main.

\- Emily c'est quoi une imprégnée? demandais-je doucement.

\- Lorsque le loup rencontre celle qui est faite pour lui, un lien magique le relie à elle. C'est un peu comme un coup de foudre, sauf que c'est typique des loups. Tu ressent comme si tu étais déconnecté de la terre pour n'être relié qu'à lui. C'est comme un cadeau des esprits pour les remercier de défendre les humains.

Plus elle parle, plus je deviens blanche. Paul c'est imprégné de moi. Elle me regarde d'une drôle de façon et sourit.

\- Jake et toi vous...

\- Non, Paul! Soufflais-je tremblante.

\- C'est merveilleux! Il le mérite tellement après tout ce qu'il a traversé!

Elle se fou vraiment de moi c'est ça! ah c'est sûr c'est merveilleux qu'un garçon s'intéresse seulement à toi grâce à la magie ou à cause de ton sang. Je bouillonne de rage. Pendant toute ma dépression ils se sont foutu de ma gueule en m'appelant la nana au vampire, miss croc et plein d'autre surnom débile. Alors quoi maintenant je dois être heureuse que celui qui m'insultait le plus soit relié à moi par un destin magique. Je retire ma main de la sienne avec la sensation d'avoir été brûlé et sort de la maison pour me retrouver face à Paul et Jake.

\- Bella je...

\- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!

Je cours vers la maison de Billy et monte dans ma voiture les larmes coulant sur mes joues. J'arrive chez moi et monte dans ma chambre. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Jake et Paul retentirent derrière la porte de ma chambre. Jacob donne un grand coup dans celle-ci et elle s'ouvre avec fracas me faisant sursauter. Instinctivement je me recule d'eux le cœur battant la chamade. Jake se rapproche de moi avec prudence et j'attrape ma batte de base ball offerte par Phil et le menace.

\- Bella je sais que tu as peur mais je te jure qu'on te fera jamais de mal. Souffle Jake.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur? J'ai pas peur, je suis furieuse!

Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Jacob s'avance lentement et essuie mes larmes sous le regard inquiet de Paul. Celui-ci croisant mon regard décide de se rapprocher et je m'éloigne doucement de mon ami.

\- T'es pas obligé d'être là Paul. Soufflais-je un peu durement.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis obligé d'être là?

\- Parce que ce foutu lien mystique te le dicte! grognais-je. Jusqu'à présent tu ne fais que me rabaisser et m'insulter alors pourquoi tu es là si ce n'est pas à cause de l'imprégnation, hein? Dégage, je veux pas te voir!

\- Bella je...

Il tend sa main vers ma joue mais je me dérobe avant qu'il ne me touche. Je sais que si il pose la main sur moi je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de lui. Mon cœur se serre alors que son regard se voile et il sort de chez moi sans un mot. Je hurle ma peine en m'effondrant dans les bras de Jake, le hurlement de tristesse du loup de Paul résonne dans la foret. L'entendre si triste me déchire le cœur mais je ne veux plus souffrir ni espérer être heureuse. Lorsque je me calme enfin Jake se lève et me pose sur mon lit.

\- Bella qui t'as parlé de l'imprégnation?

\- Emily m'a dit que c'était les esprits qui vous récompense... que c'était un lien magique...que...

\- Écoute l'imprégnation est un cadeau fabuleux surtout pour celle de qui nous nous imprégnions. Souffle Jake en s'installant à coté de moi et en soufflant.

Je me redresse sur le lit et le regarde attendant qu'il poursuive. Je prend ma main dans la sienne et sèche mes larmes de l'autre.

\- Lorsqu'on s'imprègne notre cœur ne bat plus que pour elle. Tout notre univers ne tourne plus qu'autour d'elle. C'est elle qui décide de ce que nous seront pour elle, un ami, un frère, un amant, un mari. Notre seul désire est de rendre heureuse l'autre personne parce qu'elle la personne la plus importante pour nous. Les loups s'unissent pour la vie Bella, peut importe ce que tu décide Paul respectera ton choix.

Je souffle perdu dans mes pensées et Jake s'en va en me laissant seule. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai le choix et je dois avouer que je suis complétement perdu. J'ai quitté ma mère parce qu'elle me reprochait de ne pas pouvoir partir avec Phil. Je suis arrivé chez Charlie et j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Edward ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, je devais suivre et faire selon ses désirs. Alice faisait de moi sa barbie même si elle savait que je détestais cela. En fait je me rend compte que je n'ai plus fait mes propres choix depuis plus de deux ans.

Je prend mes affaires et fonce sous la douce en me posant la question : qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Bella?

La douche chaude m'a bien détendu et je descend préparer le repas pour Charlie et moi. Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment? Je veux redevenir la vrai Bella, celle qui faisait de la danse et qui se sentait bien, sans complexe. Je veux sourire et rire sans me retenir. Je veux pouvoir faire ceux que je veux sans me sentir mal ni avoir de regret. Je veux qu'un homme même et m'embrasse sans avoir peur que mon sang ne lui fasse perdre la tête. Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule et je sursaute de peur en me tenant le cœur.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, je t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Soufflais-je à Charlie

\- Désolé... ça va?

\- Oui papa je réfléchissais... j'avais besoin de réfléchir...

Mon père hoche la tête et s'en va dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, j'informe Charlie que je vais faire un tour à La Push et sort de la maison sous son sourire. Je conduis par automatisme et je suis surprise de me garer près de la plage. Au bout de la plage je vois un feu ainsi que plusieurs personnes qui rigolent. Instinctivement je me rapproche d'eux et souris en voyant Paul le regard perdu dans la contemplation du feu. Mon cœur se réchauffe et je pose ma main sur ma poitrine en me rapprochant doucement. Jake me voit et sourit en tapant l'épaule de Paul. Il tourne la tête vers moi et mon cœur fait un bond. Son sourire me fait fondre et je m'arrête sur le sable.

\- Paul.

Son prénom est sorti de ma bouche en un léger souffle. Il se lève et court dans ma direction manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprise et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'éclate de rire alors que celui-ci m'entraine dans son ultime chute.

\- Bella.

Il tente de se redresser mais j'encercle son torse de mes bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il me regarde dans les yeux se posant mille et une question. Sa chaleur contre ma peau fraiche me réchauffe et m'embrase, je me sens enfin entière. Je souris et l'embrasse sur la commissure des lèvres doucement.

Point de vue Paul :

Les gars ont décidé de faire un feu de camp pour fêter mon imprégnation mais pour moi il n'y avait rien a fêter. Jake essaye de me remonter le moral en me disant qu'il faut que je laisse le temps à Bella de comprendre et d'accepter. Je souffle en regardant Embry et Quil se battre gentiment sur la plage. Mon regard plongé sur le feu qui crépite je réfléchis à tout et à rien lorsque je sens la main de Jacob se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Tu vois je t'avais dit de lui laisser du temps. Souffle Jacob et je me retourne vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Regarde par toi même! sourit Jacob en me montrant une silhouette du doigt.

Je me fige en voyant la silhouette de Bella se rapprocher de nous. Elle s'arrête a quelques mètres et souris en prononçant mon prénom. Sa voix me fait sortir de ma léthargie et je me lève d'un bond pour courir dans sa direction. Je suis tellement perturbé par sa présence que je me casse la figure plusieurs fois sous le rire des autres avant de l'atteindre. Je glisse et l'attire dans ma chute et elle se retrouve coincé sous mon corps.

\- Bella. Soufflais-je incrédule.

Je tente de me lever pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais elle me surprend en me serrant contre elle, ses bras entourant mon torse. Je retiens mon souffle en essayant de comprendre son geste tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien qui pétille de mille feu. Elle me souris et embrasse la commissure de mes lèvres. Instinctivement je ferme les yeux et savoure la douceur de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne légèrement je replonge ma bouche contre la sienne et inspire son odeur de fraise qui me fait perdre la raison. Elle rigole contre ma bouche et je m'écarte afin de la laisser respirer tout en souriant comme un débile.

\- Paul, j'étouffe!

Je lui donne un dernier baisé chaste avant de me lever et de la remettre sur ses jambes. Elle souris et me fait signe de la suivre du menton afin de nous éloigner des autres. Nous marchons jusqu'au rocher situé au bout de la plage et elle me force à m'asseoir avant de se poster debout entre mes jambes. Elle est magnifique et je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler sous les rayons de la lune.

\- Paul, je peux pas rester longtemps sinon Charlie risque d'envoyer une patrouille donc j'aimerai qu'on clarifie certaines choses.

Elle se mordille la lèvre et mon cœur loupe un battement tellement se geste la rend sexy et sensuel.

\- Je veux te connaitre et que tu me connaisse moi, pas la Bella des vampires ou la Bella idéalisé de Jacob. Je veux te connaitre toi tout entier, j'ai envie qu'on partage des choses ensemble et qu'on se fasse confiance. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne m'abandonnera pas toi aussi et je risque de te le faire répéter souvent. Je veux ton avis, pas celui de l'imprégné qui cède à mes moindres caprices. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je peux faire pour que ton loup et toi vous soyez heureux donc il faut que tu me promette de me parler.

\- Promis.

Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse légèrement sur le bout des lèvres avant de me reculer.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin mon loup à besoin de savoir se que tu désire... un ami, un frère, un petit ami?

\- Un petit ami ça me va. Souffle Bella en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

Je la tire plus près de moi afin de sentir son corps contre le mien et inspire par le nez à plein poumon. Ma langue caresse gentiment sa lèvre inférieur et Bella ouvre la bouche sans se faire prier. elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux alors que nos langues s'embrase dans un balais sensuel et je gémis de bonheur et de plaisir. Elle se colle encore plus à moi et son gémissement manque de me faire tomber du rocher. Putain de merde j'ai jamais ressenti cela en embrassant une fille. Le souffle court je m'écarte tout en posant ma tête dans son cou pour inhalé son odeur tout en caressant celui du bout des lèvres. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que son père l'appel afin qu'elle retourne chez elle.

\- Je peux passer te voir demain pour qu'on fasse connaissance si tu veux bien? soufflais-je en la raccompagnant à sa voiture.

\- Pas de soucis.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et mon regard reste braqué sur la route alors que son camion s'éloigne doucement de moi.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Point de vue Bella :

Pour la première fois depuis des mois j'ai dormi sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vient perturber ma nuit. Je me réveil détendu et souris en me rappelant qu'aujourd'hui Paul doit venir me rendre visite. Je descend les escaliers en courant, finissant les quatre fers en l'air et j'éclate de rire face au regard paniqué de mon père.

\- Ça va Bella?

\- Oui. Rigolais-je. Je crois que la gravité a décidée de ce rappeler à moi parce que j'ai la tête dans les nuages.

Mon père rigole en m'aidant à me remettre debout. Je prépare le petit déjeuner et m'installe en souriant face à lui tout en dévorant mes tartines. Charlie me contemple en souriant dans sa moustache et une larme coule de son œil sans retenue. Je me rend compte qu'il a dû énormément souffrir de ma léthargie suite à la disparition des Cullen. Je souffle et lui prend la main tout en lui transmettant tout mon amour à travers mon regard.

\- Papa, je sais bien que c'est derniers mois ont été difficile pour toi. Je... J'ai décidé d'avancer et de me reprendre en main, d'accord. Merci pour ta patience et ton soutiens pendant tout ce temps. Maman aurait jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps mais toi, tu es resté, tu es mon rocs! Je suis fière d'être ta fille, je t'aime papa!

Mon père pleurs sous l'émotion et je fais le tour de la table pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert de la situation, le pauvre commence à avoir plein de cheveux blancs. Nous finissons notre petit déjeuner dans un silence paisible. Je débarrasse la table et fait la vaisselle tout en fredonnant sous le regard heureux de mon père.

\- Papa...j'aimerai que Paul et Jake passe à la maison. Je voudrais leurs montrer des vidéos... tu sais... celle des spectacles de danse avec Sarah Black. Je veux faire un truc pour l'anniversaire de Billy et j'ai besoin de leurs avis.

\- Tu... tu vas reprendre la danse? Souffle mon père ahuri.

\- J'ai continué chez maman mais depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas eu le temps de pratiquer et ça me manque vraiment. C'est ok pour toi?

\- Bien sûr! Je vais pêcher avec Billy, tu veux que je demande à Jacob de venir ici avec... Paul c'est ça?

\- Oui! Tu vends pas la mèche à Billy! Je vais essayé de voir avec ses filles afin de nous organiser pour son anniversaire!

\- Bella, son anniversaire c'est dans deux semaines !

\- Je sais figure toi! C'est pour ça que plus vite tu vas chez Billy plus vite je pourrais m'organiser! Rigolais-je en le poussant vers la porte. Je t'aime papa!

Je ferme la porte derrière Charlie qui rigole et fonce sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien détendant tout mes muscles. Je cours me changer en vitesse puis tire ma malle du placard. En ouvrant celle-ci la nostalgie et l'euphorie m'envahit, j'avais oublié à quel point la danse me manquait. J'attrape les dvd et descend au salon pour tout mettre en place. Les garçons sonnent à la porte pendant de je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Instinctivement je leurs hurle d'entrer tout en continuant ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je relève la tête en souriant et mon cœur loupe un battement en croisant le regard de Paul. Sans attendre je me relève entièrement et saute dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mon dieu, c'est fou ce que ses lèvres m'ont manqué. Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité et je rigole devant le regard outré de Jacob.

\- Et moi, mon bisou?

Paul grogne et j'éclate de rire en me séparant de lui pour faire un bisou bruyant sur la joue de Jake.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque Jacob est venu me chercher pour aller chez Bella j'étais légèrement à cran. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il me dit que Bella avait demandé à Charlie de nous envoyer tout les deux chez elle. Fou de jalousie face à la complicité de mon imprégnée et de Jacob je grognais au fur et à mesure qu'il me parle de leurs pères et des moments passé ensemble enfants. Une fois arrivé devant chez elle je saute de la voiture et sonne à la porte avec impatience.

-Entrez! Hurle Bella.

J'ouvre la porte et la retrouve à genoux sur le sol près de la table basse entrain de trier des dvd, un froncement de sourcils ornant son visage concentré. Soudains elle relève la tête vers nous et sourit avant de se jeter dans mes bras, ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes dans un baiser salvateur. Elle gémis sans s'en rendre compte et j'inspire son odeur qui nous a manqué à mon loup et moi.

\- Et moi, mon bisou? S'offusque Jacob me faisant grogné de possessivité.

Bella s'écarte en éclatant de rire, mon loup savoure se son comme la plus belle mélodie du monde et je souris alors qu'elle pose un bisou bruyant sur la joue de Jacob.

\- Alors Bella, pourquoi voulais-tu que je soit là? Demande Jacob intrigué alors qu'elle nous pousse sur le canapé avant de mettre un dvd en route.

Une musique s'enclenche et mon regard fut attiré par une petite fille à la peau laiteuse. Une fleur dans les cheveux celle-ci souris en dansant entourait d'une femme et de deux fillettes que je reconnais comme les sœurs de Jacob. Je comprend que la femme est la mère de Jake, la femme de Billy. Je me retourne vers mon ami, mon frère de meute et vois des larmes couler comme des rivières sur ses joues avec un regard rempli d'admiration et d'amour. Bella vient s'installer entre nous deux en souriant, elle aussi à les larmes aux yeux et je replonge mon regard vers la télévision.

Les trois petites filles dansent tout en chantant, Bella au milieu des jumelles, la mère de Jacob sourit et relance la musique en tapant dans ses mains. Mon regard se focalise sur la petite Bella qui irradie la pièce par son sourire, sa beauté et son chant. Elle a l'air d'être faite pour danser. Le spectacle est incroyable, je n'ai pas assez de mot pour d'écrire ses images qui défilent devant moi. Le dvd s'arrête et Bella se lève pour le ranger dans sa boite.

\- Ça va Jake? Souffle-t-elle en regardant notre ami.

\- Bella je ... Merci...

Je comprend enfin le lien qui les relient tout les deux. Jake et Bella se connaissent depuis leurs naissances. La mère de Jacob considérait Bella comme l'une de ses filles, c'est évident sur la vidéo. Je souris compréhensif lorsqu'elle le serre dans ses bras et me lève pour prendre des jus de fruits pour tout le monde afin de leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. Lorsque je reviens Jake a repris contenance tandis que Bella tourne son regard vers moi et me sourit heureuse.

\- Dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Billy. Souffle Bella nerveuse. J'aimerai voir avec tes sœurs pour préparer un spectacle en hommage à ta mère et en l'honneur de ton père. Je compte également faire une vidéo montage et un diaporama des images de ta mère. Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir?

\- Bella, ma mère était son soleil! Tu ne pourra jamais le rendre plus heureux. Souffle Jacob en la serrant dans ses bras.

Point de vue Bella :

Jacob nous a laissé seul après m'avoir promis de téléphoner à ses sœurs et de leurs donner mon numéro de téléphone. Je me dirige vers la cuisine est prépare le déjeuner pour Paul et moi. Celui-ci admire les photos du salon puis me rejoint en m'embrassant dans la nuque, passant ses bras autour de moi. Je me laisse aller contre lui, mes émotions encore perturbé par la nostalgie.

Ses pouces caresse doucement mon ventre et je lâche un soupire de bien être. Son souffle dans ma nuque et ses lèvres sur ma peau réveil une sensation de chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je colle mon dos avec plus de force contre son torse et me savoure cette nouvelle sensation. Je me retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Mes bras s'enroule autour de sa nuque tandis que mes doigts se glisse dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi et nous reprenons notre souffle devenu erratique. Je souris et embrasse son nez avant de me détacher de lui pour faire cuire les steaks avec les haricots verts. Il m'aide à mettre la table, attrapant les verres installés trop haut dans le placard pour moi.

Tout en mangeant il me pose des questions sur la mère de Jacob, sur mon enfance et ma passion pour la danse. Je lui explique que la mère de Jake était Hawaïenne et qu'elle est venu vivre au états Unis afin d'ouvrir une école de danse. Elle est devenu amie avec ma mère qui l'a invité un jour à La Push pour faire une virée à la plage. Billy et Sarah se sont rencontré grâce à mes parents. Lorsque j'ai eu trois ans je suis allée chez eux et j'ai vu la mère de Jacob danser le Mele ainsi que le Hula avec ses filles et j'ai commencé à faire comme elle. Sarah m'avait sourit puis presque tout les jours je finissais chez les Black pour danser.

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça que les jumelles sont parties vivre à Hawaï, pour se rapprocher de la culture de leurs mères après son décès. Soufflais-je en débarrassant la table.

\- Elles te manque?

\- Je considère Rebecca et Rachel comme mes sœurs, Sarah était ma mère de cœur. J'adore ma mère mais elle est spéciale.

\- Comment ça?

\- Ma mère a le caractère d'une gamine de quatorze ans. A la maison c'est moi qui m'occupait de tout : la cuisine, le ménage, les déclarations d'impôts et les factures. J'ai dû grandir très vite loin de mon père avec une mère incapable de faire cuir un œuf sans foutre le feu à la maison.

\- Je suis désolé... souffle Paul en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ma mère a été géniale, immature mais géniale.

Nous nous installons dans le salon et j'attrape un album photo pour lui faire partager des souvenirs de mon enfance. Au bout d'une heure je lance un autre dvd de mes spectacles de danse et m'allonge contre lui dans le divan. Je profite de sa chaleur et contemple les images qui défile le regard perdu dans le vide. Lorsque j'entends la voix de mon professeur de danse de Phoenix j'ai un sursaut en repensant à l'attaque de James dans cette salle et coupe la télé en panique en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Mon cœur s'affole et Paul se relève puis se poste devant moi. Son regard inquiet m'aide à reprendre pied, sans m'en rendre compte je gratte la cicatrice à ma main laissé par James. Son regard suit mon geste et ses yeux change de couleurs alors qu'il se met à trembler.

\- Paul ? PAUL! Hurlais-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues.

Il tremble de plus en plus ses mâchoires sont serrées, il lutte pour ne pas se transformer je le sens.

\- Paul dis moi ce que je peux faire... soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

\- Le loup...besoin de voir... de contact...

Je hoche la tête et me lève en attrapant son bras et le tire en courant vers ma chambre. Je le fais s'asseoir sur mon lit et recule le temps d'enlever mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Ses tremblements sont de plus en plus fort et je lui enlève ses vêtements à son tour et le pousse sur le lit afin de pouvoir m'allonger sur lui. Le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la mienne est grisante mais je me focalise sur Paul. Ses bras m'encercle et son nez se loge dans mon cou. Il est effrayé, je le sens grâce à notre lien. Lentement je lui murmure que je suis là, que tout va bien, que je suis en sécurité dans ses bras. Je passe calmement ma main dans ses cheveux en embrassant son épaule. Il semble se détendre et je l'embrasse sur le front, puis sur le nez et la bouche. Ma bouche descend dans sa nuque et je parsème celle-ci de baisé. J'embrasse sa clavicule, son épaule puis ses pectoraux. Les tremblements de peurs se muent en tremblement de désir et je souris en laissant mes lèvres se balader sur sa peau café au lait.

-Bella...

Sa voix est roque et lorsque je redresse la tête vers lui son regard rempli de désir me percute de plein fouet et il me fait basculer d'un coup de hanche. Les picotements dans mon bas ventre se manifeste alors qu'il colle son bassin contre le mien. Il m'embrasse avec passion et sa main encercle ma hanche, son pouce dessinant des cercles de feu sur ma peau. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais rien senti de tel. Je gémis sans pouvoir me retenir alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres dans le creux de mes seins.

-Paul...

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure tellement je me sens bien sous ses baisers. Il dégrafe mon soutien gorge et je le laisse me l'enlever. Lorsqu'il contemple ma poitrine un couinement lui échappe et ses lèvres se jette sur eux avec appétit. Je suis en feu, son odeur empli mes narines et je suis submergée par les sensations qu'il fait naitre en moi. Il ne tremble plus a présent et je prend son visage entre mes mains afin de le faire remonter pour me donner un baiser.

\- Ça va mieux? demandais-je en plongeant mon regard vers le sien.

\- Pardon Bella! S'exclame Paul.

Il tente de s'éloigner de moi mais je l'en empêche en encerclant ses hanches de mes jambes. Son sexe cogne contre le mien à travers son boxer et ma culotte. Il gémis en fermant les yeux mais je le force à me regarder.

\- Paul regarde moi... ça va mieux? soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

\- Oui mais mon loup à envie de te prendre maintenant... Murmure Paul les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Seulement le loup?

Ma question à le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en grand et je hausse un sourcil attendant sa réponse.

\- Non...pas seulement le loup... je veux pas te faire peur... je

Il a murmuré cette phrase mais je l'ai très bien entendu. Je souris et l'embrasse. Je comprend ce qu'il veut dire et je sais au fond de moi que si je lui disais de s'arrêter là il le ferait. Pourtant je n'en n'avais pas envie. Le lien qui me relie à Paul est tellement fort que je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre car jamais il ne me fera de mal. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieur et il ouvre la bouche. Nos langues se titillent et s'entortillent ensemble dans une danse sulfureuse.


	4. chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour mes post il faut savoir que je met le chapitre en ligne dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Je pense poster un chapitre par jour voir deux si je suis inspiré et que mon mari me laisse l'accès à l'ordi. Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et je vous dit à bientôt.

Chapitre 3 :

Attention LEMON /

Point de vue Bella :

Nos langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Nos respirations nasales et nos gémissement emplissent ma chambre. La température de nos corps grimpent en flèche de même que notre excitation. Mon cerveau est complétement déconnecté, tout les autres sens sont en alerte. La main droite de Paul descend le long de mon flan tandis que l'autre caresse délicatement mes cheveux. Ma main droite cagole son dos tandis que la gauche caresse son torse musclé. Ses lèvres se détache des miennes et il frotte sa joue contre la mienne de manière lupine. Son loup aussi est excité, je le sens à travers notre lien non loin de la surface ce qui me rempli de satisfaction. L'homme et le loup ne désire qu'une personne et c'est moi. Il saisi mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et je lâche un couinement de plaisir.

-Bella...

L'entendre murmurer mon prénom avec tant de désir me rend folle et mes hanches ondulent d'elles même contre les siennes nous procurant des frissons de plaisir. Lentement ses doigts se glisse dans ma culotte et je retiens un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il touche mon clitoris. Ma main descend et empoigne l'une de ses fesses. Il gronde dans mon cou tandis que son pouce caresse délicatement mon clitoris en cercle et je me mord la lèvre.

\- Oh...Paul...

Il redresse la tête et son regard brulant croise le mien pétillant de désir. Il embrasse délicatement ma bouche et insert lentement un doigt en moi. Je me cambre en arrière et me retient à ses bras musclés. Je pousse un râle alors qu'il s'amuse a faire entrer et sortir son doigt de mon vagin tout en embrassant ma nuque et ma clavicule. Je commence à voir des étoiles à cause de toutes ses sensations.

Paul se redresse sur son avant bras et embrasse mes seins puis mon ventre tout en continuant la torture de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il insert un deuxième doigt en moi je me crispe légèrement et il s'arrête.

\- Ça va?

Je hoche la tête incapable de parler et j'entends un bruit de tissus déchirée avant de voir ma culotte volée en lambeau à travers la pièce. Je ricane doucement devant son empressement et sa fougue. Je passe ma main sur son boxer et Paul fait subir le même sort à celui-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander s'il est pressé que sa langue se pause sur mon clitoris. Tout mon corps tremble par cet assaut et j'ai la sensation de flotter au dessus de mon corps. J'ai la sensation que mon vagin je ressert de plus en plus autour de ses doigts. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ma vue se brouille et mon ventre se contracte violemment autour de ses doigt et je comprend que je viens d'avoir un orgasme lorsque le regard pétillant de fierté de Paul croise le mien vitreux de plaisir.

Sa main vient caresser mes cheveux et je sens son membre dressé se positionner à mon entrée.

-Paul je suis ...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et qu'il me pénètre sans ménagement. Je hurle de douleur contre sa bouche, mort sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang et plante mes ongles dans ses fesses. Il réagit aussitôt et écarte sa bouche de la mienne les yeux écarquillés. Je le retiens par les épaules afin qu'il ne bouge plus. Sa main vient essuyé une larme de douleur.

\- Vierge. Soufflais-je en reprenant contenance.

\- Pardon ma belle...je pensais pas que...je me suis laissé emporté...

Nous restons ainsi encore quelques instant avant que je commence à onduler doucement mon bassin. J'ai l'impression d'être complétement rempli mais c'était une erreur. Il me pénètre entièrement en embrassant chaque centimètre de mon visage. Il reste ainsi pendant un long moment et je comprend qu'il attend un mouvement de ma part pour reprendre nos ébats. Mes hanches commencent leurs légers mouvements et il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Son membre effectue un long retrait et une sensation de vide me coupe le souffle sans qu'il ne sorte entièrement. Lorsqu'il s'enfonce de nouveau se ne fut pas un cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ma bouche mais un râle de bien être suivit par celui de Paul.

\- BELLA! Grogna Paul en me mordillant le cou au bout d'innombrable coup de rein plus lent les uns les autres.

\- Oui... laisse le sortir...

Il grogne encore plus fort et ses coups de rein devinrent plus chaotique et plus brutaux. Suivant mon instinct je le mord à l'épaule et ses grondements augmente de volume. Ma vue commence a se brouillé et des étoiles apparaissent devant moi. Sa respiration est erratique, je sens mon vagin se contracter autour de son sexe et je m'écroule sur mon lit alors qu'il me saisit la nuque pour me donner trois derniers coups de rein. Il pousse un râle de victoire et jouis a l'intérieur de moi. Appuyé sur ses avant bras je croise son regard couleur feu reprendre lentement sa belle teinte brune. Nos front sont couvert de sueur et je l'embrasse lentement afin qu'il revient à lui et le serre contre moi.

(fin du lemon)

Je sens Paul trembler contre moi et des larmes atterrissent sur mon visage. Paul pleure et je le fais basculer sur mon lit. Il cache son visage de son bras et mon cœur se serre en le voyant ainsi. Je m'allonge a ses côtés et caresse son dos doucement pour le rassurer. Lentement il se détend et je retire son bras afin qu'il puisse lire tout le bonheur qu'il m'a apporté pendant nos ébats.

\- Je suis désolé ma belle. Souffle Paul contre mes cheveux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'était ta première fois et je me suis comporté comme un sauvage! Grogne Paul en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Pour moi c'était fabuleux, j'ai eu deux orgasmes. Je me trouve très chanceuse parce que très peu de femme ont cette chance, surtout pour une première fois.

Il grogne mais je remarque son petit sourire de fierté alors j'attrape mon oreiller et le frappe avec tout en rigolant. Lentement je me lève et m'étire puis attrape une culotte et un short afin de m'habiller, je ramasse mon t-shirt et le passe par dessus ma tête. Je remarque alors que Paul me reluque et sourit avant de lui jeter son short et son t-shirt.

\- Habille toi avant que Charlie arrive sinon tu risque de te retrouver avec une balle dans la fesse. Souris-je en lui volant un baiser.

Nos estomacs grondent et je rigole en descendant les escaliers suivit de Paul qui c'est habillé à vitesse éclair. Une fois nos sandwich avalés je le tire par la main et le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il me regarde légèrement tendu et je souris afin de le rassurer.

\- Maintenant que je sens ton loup calme et serein j'aimerai savoir se qu'il l'a rendu aussi furieux et possessif s'il te plaît Paul. Soufflais-je en caressant sa joue.

Il attrape ma main et embrasse la cicatrice laissé par James me faisant retenir ma respiration. La tristesse emplit son regard brun comme les noix et je prend une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai vu la cicatrice, c'est une morsure de vampire! gronde Paul. Mon loup était furieux car pour lui tu est "Ysun". (Ysun : le créateur de toute vie, le grand "tout")

\- Celui qui m'a mordu est mort, je ne craint plus rien Paul. Affirmais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il redresse la tête est souffle en me serrant dans ses bras. Il a l'air ailleurs je le sens.

\- Je dois patrouiller avec Sam cette nuit... Je vais rentré et prendre une douche.

\- Pas de soucis! souris-je un peu triste en m'écartant de lui.

Il dépose un baisé sur ma tempe et me souffle qu'il passera me chercher demain afin qu'on puisse se balader un peu tout les deux et je l'embrasse heureuse avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque je sortis de la maison de Bella le loup se réveilla lentement. Il est heureux d'avoir pu mélanger son odeur à celle de sa compagne et j'inspire l'odeur de mon t-shirt. L'odeur de fraise et de fleur de Bella est mélangé à mon odeur de prairie et d'herbe fraiche se qui me fait sourire. Je cours jusqu'à la maison de Sam euphorique. Le loup m'envoie son envie de se faire grattouiller le ventre par Bella et j'éclate de rire tout seul. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation mon loup est enfin paisible. J'arrive à la maison de Sam et siffle afin qu'il sorte, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

Sam me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et nous nous transformons afin d'aller patrouiller. Sam m'interroge sur ma bonne humeur ainsi que sur mon changement d'odeur et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire défiler mon après midi avec Bella. Il s'arrête net et je manque de le percuter en pleine course. Le loup noir gronde et gratte le sol, ses pensées sont trop confuse pour que je puisse comprendre leurs sens. Sam reprend sa course et nous passons la nuit à surveiller notre frontière. Il est trois heure du matin lorsque la relève arrive et Sam nous reconduit chez lui afin de muter.

\- Va te reposer, il faut que je parle au conseil! Ordonne l'Alpha et je me plis. Viens avec Bella chez moi pour manger, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose!

Je le regarde surpris et retourne chez moi afin de me reposer. Des images de Bella nue enlacé dans mes bras m'envahissent et je m'endort paisiblement le sourire au lèvres.

Point de vue Bella :

Après le départ de Paul les sœurs de Jacob m'ont appelée afin de savoir exactement ce que je veux faire pour l'anniversaire de Billy. Rebecca m'a demandé de lui envoyer toutes les vidéos et photos pour faire le diaporama en m'expliquant que c'est se qu'elle fait tout les jours à son travail. Nous nous connectons en visio sur skype et nous sanglotons de joie. Nous parlons toutes les trois de la chorégraphie et de la musique. Elles me parlent de leurs vie à Hawaï, de la culture et des différentes musique traditionnel que Rachel veut me faire écouter. Au bout de deux heures de rattrapage de temps perdu nous coupons notre conversation avec la promesse des filles de venir dans trois jours soit mercredi afin que nous puissions commencer les répétitions et la mise en place du spectacle. Je scanne toute les photos accompagnés des vidéos et les envoient en mail groupé à Rachel et Rebecca. Lorsque je regarde l'heure sur l'ordinateur je me rend compte qu'il est déjà onze heures du soir et que je suis épuisée.

Je regarde ma chambre et ramasse nos sous-vêtements déchirés tout en souriant niaisement en repensant à ce que nous avions fait. Je réalise alors que malgré tout mes sentiments pour Edward je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour passer ce cap important. Edward me faisait me sentir comme une petite fille fragile, une poupée précieuse qui pouvait ce briser à chaque mouvement. Avec Paul je me sens femme, je me sens désirée et chérie. Moi qui pensait aimer Edward j'en viens à me poser la question : est-ce vraiment de l'amour? Non! Je me sentais soumise au bond vouloir d'un vampire que j'essayais par tout les moyens de rendre heureux. C'est dans cette quête du bonheur que je me suis perdu en chemin. Les mots d'Edward dans la forêt emplisse ma tête et je me rend compte qu'il était juste. Tend que je faisais ce qu'il voulait il était heureux, je n'étais qu'une distraction.

Paul me fait me sentir heureuse, mon bien être l'importe au point de pleurer et de ce remettre en question lorsqu'il a réalisé que c'était ma première fois. Mon cœur se réchauffe en pensant à lui et un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Oui, Paul me rend heureuse. Une larme de joie coule sur ma joue en me rendant compte que pour lui mon bonheur passe avant le sien et pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens importante. Je m'allonge dans mon lit sous ma couette et laisse les odeurs de nos ébats m'envahir et me bercer dans les bras de morphée.

Mes rêves sont peuplés des caresses de Paul et il me faut un certains temps pour me rendre compte que je le soleil est déjà bien levé. J'entends du bruit en bas et je fonce prendre une douche afin de me réveiller complétement. Après avoir enfiler un sarouel noir et un débardeur blanc j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche puis enfile mes ballerine pour descendre rejoindre mon père.

J'ai un temps d'arrêt lorsque je vois Paul attablé avec mon père. Tout les deux sont en train de boire un café, j'embrasse mon père sur la joue puis me pose devant Paul. Il relève son visage souriant vers moi et je grogne en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et me sert mon café. Lorsque je me retourne mon père me sonde du regard, Paul figé de surprise ne fait plus aucun mouvement. Je me rend compte que je viens d'embrasser Paul devant mon père qui n'est pas au courant et me frappe mentalement le front.

\- Papa voici Paul, ami de Jacob et mon petit ami. Grognais-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Paul. Paul, Charlie Swan mon père qui va avoir la gentillesse de se comporter comme un être civilisé et laisser son pistolet rangé bien sagement dans son étuis. Affirmais-je en menaçant mon père du doigt.

Mon père éclate de rire en secouant la tête et je remarque que ma manie vient de lui.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer, je suppose que c'est grâce à toi si ma fille est de nouveau elle-même. Je te préviens qu'au moindre faux pas je n'hésiterais pas à te tirer dessus. Bon je vais rejoindre Billy, je risque de ne pas revenir avant le diner. Souffle mon père en embrassant ma tempe avant d'attraper sa veste et de sortir de la maison.

Paul reprend vie et se laisse glisser sur la chaise en expirant bruyamment ce qui me fait éclater de rire. Son rire rejoint le mien et nous finissons notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Paul a l'air fatigué et je touche doucement les cernes sous ses yeux. il frissonne a mon contact et je l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche puis commence à débarrasser la table. Il se lève et m'enlace alors que j'attrape mes clés et nous sortons pour rejoindre La Push. Le trajet se passe dans un silence apaisant même si je remarque que Paul est légèrement tendu.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué... ça va? tu as l'air agité. Murmurais-je en lui massant la nuque.

\- Sam veut qu'on mange chez lui ce midi avec le reste de la meute et les imprégnées. Souffle Paul

Nous arrivons devant la maison de Sam où plusieurs voiture sont déjà garé. Paul m'aide à descendre de la voiture et me serre dans ses bras en inspirant profondément, son nez me chatouillant la nuque. Je ressens un stresse dans notre lien et je penche la tête afin de lui donner un plus grand accès à mon cou. Je sens le loup nerveux non loin de la surface et me retourne dans ses bras afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as peur que je ne leurs plaise pas? Demandais-je intriguée.

\- Non je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous t'adorer. C'est Sam qui m'inquiète, pendant la ronde il a eu un comportement étrange.

\- Écoute si jamais je ne me sens pas à l'aise je te préviens et on va faire un tour. Ne te stresse pas pour rien Paul, tu rend ton loup nerveux. Tout ce passera bien d'accord.

Il hoche la tête en m'embrassant tendrement le front plus la bouche et nous avançons main dans la main vers la maison de l'Alpha.


	5. chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur :

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.

Chapitre 4 :

Point de vue Bella :

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une femme mince au cheveux court, son visage est sévère mais ses yeux pétille d'intelligence et de douceur. Elle est svelte tout en étant musclée. Elle est presque aussi grande que Paul qui me dépasse de deux têtes ce qui est pour moi très impressionnant. Au moment où elle passe à côté de moi Sam hurle à Leah de revenir immédiatement et celle-ci se fige. Paul tremble légèrement et je le pousse vers l'entrée. J'attrape l'avant bras de Leah en lui faisant un sourire rassurant et entre avec elle dans la maison. Tout le monde semble tendu et j'ai moi même du mal à garder mon calme face à son regard noir dirigé sur Leah.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Sam d'avoir envoyé Leah pour nous accueillir! Souris-je en prenant Leah dans mes bras.

Leah affiche un sourire et me retourne mon câlin en se détendant légèrement. Jacob éclate de rire en comprenant ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère alors que le regard de Sam se focalise sur moi en me lançant des éclaires.

\- NE TE MÊLE PAS DE CA !Claque la voix de Sam.

Je peux voir tout le monde rentrer leurs tête dans leurs épaules face au tond autoritaire de Sam, même Emily semble vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Je souffle et force Leah à s'installer au côté de Paul. Je caresse la nuque de mon loup du bout des doigts mais il se recroqueville encore plus. Tout mes efforts pour qu'il soit détendu sont partis en fumé.

\- Tu peux me dire pour qui tu te prend? Grognais-je sur Sam en me postant devant lui.

\- Bella! Murmure Jacob en me disant par le regard de ne pas insister, les dents serrés.

\- TAIS TOI! Hurle Sam à mon visage les yeux noir de rage.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièces se jettent par terre en tremblant de peur. Je recule d'un pas afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui donne une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Ne soit pas désagréable! Calme toi, tu terrifie tout le monde! Tu es sensé montrer l'exemple alors arrête de te comporter comme un homme des cavernes! Soufflais-je mutine en le poussant vers le fauteuil.

\- Ysun! Murmura la voix du loup de Sam en inspirant près de mon visage.

Sam me regarde ahuri et se laisse tombé assis la bouche grande ouverte. Lentement les filles redressent la tête et j'aide Emily à se remettre debout. Elle m'enlace puis tapote le bras de Sam en lui montrant les garçons. Sam souffle quelque chose d'inaudible pour tout les humains dans le salon et les garçons reprennent vie en me lançant des regards admiratifs.

Paul se précipite sur moi pour m'embrasser, son corps se détendant en me sentant dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou en gémissant et je le passe ma main froide sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. Il pousse un soupire d'extase et je rigole en m'écartant pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Il faut que tu arrête de soupirer dans ma nuque parce que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus,devant tout le monde ça risque de faire désordre! Murmurais-je en souriant contre son oreille et il éclate de rire.

Je regarde Jacob et je remarque qu'il se retiens de rire ainsi que tout les hommes dans la pièce avec Leah.

\- Pourquoi ils font cette tête? demandais-je à mon homme.

\- Parce que les loups ont une très bonne ouïe! Souffle Paul dans mon cou et je deviens rouge pivoine.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et je frappe Paul gentiment en gloussant et part rejoindre Emily dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Même si je viens de me ridiculisé devant tout le monde, ma petite tirade à eu au moins l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Emily me sourit alors que j'attrape un couteau pour éplucher les pommes de terre et bientôt toutes les filles nous rejoignent pour finir la préparation du repas. Les présentations sont lancées et je rencontre donc Kim l'imprégnée de Jared, Claire l'imprégnée de Embry. Leah reste en retrait et je lui montre du couteau le siège à côté du mien, elle me sourit et se met à éplucher des pommes. Les plats sont dans le four et Leah nous informe qu'elle commence sa patrouille avec Quil. Celui-ci entre dans la cuisine et je leurs promets de leurs garder une part au chaud pour leurs retour. Leah me serre dans ses bras en murmurant un merci et Quil m'embrasse sur la joue ce qui arrache un grognement à mon loup.

\- Dite donc Monsieur le ronchon si vous vous ennuyez au point de suivre le moindre de mes mouvements vous pourriez au moins mettre la table! Sifflais-je amusée. C'est valable pour les autres aussi! Lançais-je depuis la cuisine en retournant a ma préparation des tartes aux pommes.

J'entends les gars éclater de rire puis il rentre chacun leurs tours dans la cuisine en file indienne. Emily regarde les garçons prendre tout le nécessaire pour mettre la table, ahurie, puis me fait un grand sourire. Elle m'enlace et me demande si je peux revenir tout les jours et je rigole avec les filles. Au fur et à mesure que les garçons passent à côté de nous Emily fait les présentations : Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Seth le frère de Leah et les jumeaux Brady et Colin. Brady et Colin ont le même âge que Sam et travail à Port Angeles dans une conserverie. Les jumeaux ainsi que Seth et sa sœur n'ont pas encore trouvé leurs imprégnées.

Emily m'annonce que Sasha, l'imprégnée de Quil dort dans sa chambre. La petite souffre d'une poussée dentaire. Lorsque je demande qu'elle âge a Sasha, Emily me sourit en me disant six mois. Elle m'observe avec appréhension et je souris compréhensive. On ne choisit pas de s'imprégner et intérieurement je remercie le ciel que cela soit arrivé à mon âge. Sam observe sa femme et souris en secouant la tête avant de venir l'embrasser chastement et de rejoindre les garçons.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance et je souris heureuse. Étant fille unique je n'ai pas l'habitude de toute cette effervescence et je dois avouer que manger seule devant les Cullen me rendait mal à l'aise. Une fois le repas finis Paul se propose pour faire les cafés et Emily le remercie après plusieurs minutes bouche bée. La petite Sasha c'est réveillée et pleure de tout son soule. Emily part la chercher et je me lève pour la suivre. La petite est rouge de colère et se débat dans les bras de la pauvre Emily qui se balance dans la pièce pour essayer de la calmer. Les garçons se bouchent les oreilles ou grincent des dents, Sam tremble légèrement et une veine de son front ressort.

\- Je suis désolée les gars, j'essaie mais elle a mal au dent. Souffle Emily les larmes aux yeux alors que Paul pose les derniers cafés. Si seulement Quil était là, il la calmerai rapidement.

\- Donne la moi et va te poser Emily, je m'en occupe. Affirmais-je sereine en prenant Sacha de ses bras.

Je cale la petite dans mes bras et la contemple en souriant. Elle ouvre grand ses yeux noisette et met son poing dans la bouche en essayant de se calmer sous mes chuchotement. Elle attrape une mèche de mes cheveux qui c'est détaché de mon chignon. Nous sommes dans notre bulle à toute les deux. La berceuse de la mère de Jacob me revient en mémoire. Je souris à Sasha et commence à chanter tout en me balançant lentement, prenant le rythme du Hula. La petite me sourit et se laisse bercer par mes mouvements et le son de ma voix.

Aloha-oe,

Aloha-oe,

Ikeona ona

noho ikanipo.

une douce étreinte, un baiser volé...

Ahoea ea,

jusqu'à nos retrouvaille.

Je recommence la chanson en boucle tout en continuant mes balancement, dansant avec elle lentement au rythme de mon cœur qui petite c'est calmée dans mes bras et dort profondément maintenant. Je redresse la tête et remarque que tout le monde m'observe des étoiles pleins les yeux. Emily essuie une larme sur sa joue et se lève pour me prendre la petite des bras afin d'aller la remettre dans son lit. Paul les yeux brillant vient me prendre la main et me demande de le suivre pour une balade. Après un signe de la main aux autres nous sortons de la maison et nous nous dirigeons en silence vers la plage.

Point de vue Paul :

Bella m'a surprise en prenant la petite des bras d'Emily. Je discutais doucement avec Jacob de notre futur patrouille lorsque la pièce se fit silencieuse. Mon regard se braqua sur Bella et Sasha, le spectacle devant moi me subjugua. Bella s'accroupit légèrement et commença a balancer lentement ses hanches telle une vahiné. Une vague de calme et de douceur empli mon être alors que la voix de Bella s'élève dans le salon. Le spectacle est à couper le souffle et elle ressemble vraiment à une vision de Ysun à cet instant.

Mon esprit se perd dans un rêve de Bella entrain de bercer notre enfant dans notre maison, un feu dans la cheminée, sa voix mélodieuse résonnant partout autour de nous. Je l'imagine sourire à notre fils tout en chantant, son regard brillant d'amour pour le précieux paquet logé au creux de ses bras. Mon loup s'endort bercé lui aussi par la chanson de Bella.

Elle chante en boucle tout en dansant et lorsque Sasha dort enfin Bella se reconnecte à la réalité, elle semble sortir d'une bulle. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que tout le monde l'observait, trop perdu dans un monde rien que pour elle et Sasha. Emily se lève pour prendre la petite des bras de mon âme sœur et je me lève à sa suite. Je vois qu'elle est perturbée et qu'elle a du mal à redescendre sur terre.

\- Viens, allons faire un tour. Soufflais-je en lui prenant la main et en déposant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Bella, toujours dans en transe, salue de la main les autres et me suit doucement. Lorsque nous arrivons à la plage je la tourne vers moi et l'embrasse avec douceur. Ses lèvres pulpeuse sur les miennes me comble de bonheur. Elle pose ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soulève pour la porter dans mes bras. Lentement j'entrouvre ma bouche et nos langues se caresse lentement, sensuellement.

Je pose doucement Bella sur l'un des tronc d'arbre couché et je la prend tendrement dans mes bras. Elle soupire de bien être, lovée contre mon torse et je souris en embrassant la peau laiteuse de son cou. Elle sourit puis éclate de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette fabuleuse mélodie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demandais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Ta bouche contre mon cou m'a rappeler ce que je t'ai chuchoté avant le repas! Mon dieu j'ai dû passé pour une nymphomane, j'ai choqué tout le monde. Sourit ma belle en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

\- Crois moi tu les as beaucoup plus choqué en chantant avec la petite dans les bras. La tête de Sam valait son pesant d'or, tu pourrais lui demander la lune qu'il te la donnerai sans condition. M'esclaffais-je en l'embrassant goulument.

Elle se lève et me tend la main en souriant.

\- J'ai justement quelque chose à lui demander, viens allons les rejoindre. Bien que tes câlins soient irrésistible il faut qu'on y retourne.

Je soupire vaincu et me lève. Elle me regarde en souriant et me pousse avant de partir en courant vers la maison de Sam. Son fou rire la ralenti et je l'attrape par les hanches avant de la soulever pour la prendre dans mes bras. Bon dieu moi qui avait maudit les esprits pour m'avoir désigné comme protecteur je les remercies enfin de m'avoir permis d'avoir trouver la femme de ma vie. Oui je sais qu'un jours si les esprits me le permettent j'épouserai cette femme.

Je jette Bella sur mon épaule tel un sac de pomme de terre et finis ma course dans le salon de Sam. Jacob nous as ouvert la porte en entendant les rires de Bella et me sourit. Alors que je suis sur le point de jeter Bella sur le canapé elle encercle mon buste et me mord violemment la fesse. Je pousse un cris de surprise trop aigu pour être virile et lâche Bella qui se retrouve par terre et se serre le ventre prise d'un fou rire.

Point de vue Bella :

Prise d'euphorie je mord la fesse de Paul et il me lâche surpris. Allongés sur le parquet dans le salon de Sam, le cri très féminin de Paul résonne dans ma tête et je suis prise d'un fou rire. Je commence à avoir mal au côte tellement je rigole et la main de Paul se tend vers moi. Je m'en saisis et celui-ci me tire d'un coup sec et m'emprisonne dans ses bras.

\- Ma vengeance serra terrible! Grogne Paul en m'embrassant sauvagement.

\- Mais oui, mais oui! Affirmais-je rigolant et en m'écartant de lui.

Emily me sourit et me serre mon café que je n'ai pas pu boire tout à l'heure. Tout le monde charrie Paul gentiment et mon regard se pose sur Sam qui observe la scène avec amusement.

\- Sam je peux te demander quelque chose? non, enfin si mais en fait c'est deux chose différente que je veux savoir! soufflais-je en plongeant mon regard dans mon café.

\- Vas-y Bella, je vais pas te mordre! Souffle Sam.

J'éclate de rire suivit par Sam lorsqu'il se rend compte de sa phrase. Tout le monde se fige et regarde Sam avec surprise. Je me rend compte qu'en temps qu'Alpha il ne doit pas se détendre souvent comme ça devant les autres et je me promis intérieurement de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Emily me caresse les cheveux et enlace Sam qui a repris contenance.

\- J'aimerai bien vous voir tous en loup si c'est possible? soufflais-je en me triturant les doigts.

\- Bien sûr, mais pas avant vendredi soir prochain. Il y a pas mal de patrouiller à faire mais je pense qu'on pourra s'arranger. Ta deuxième question?

\- Je compte organisé une soirée Hawaïenne pour l'anniversaire de Billy et si les filles le veulent bien j'aimerai qu'elle participe pour une danse ou deux. Souris-je.

Les filles acceptent avec joie et le reste de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur.


	6. chapitre 5

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que mon histoire continue à vous plaire. Bonne lecture et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.

Chapitre 5 :

Point de vue Paul :

J'avais reconduit Bella chez elle. Ma belle c'était endormi dans la voiture et Charlie m'a autorisé à la déposer dans sa chambre. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire lorsque je me suis dirigé automatiquement vers celle-ci. Il m'a regardé les sourcils froncés puis à soufflé en baissant les épaules et la tête. J'ai déposé Bella sur son lit, après un baiser sur son front je suis redescendu dans le salon pour rejoindre son père.

Charlie une bière à la main fixait les photos de sa fille le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Jamais je ne la blesserais Charlie, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Soufflais-je en m'avançant prudemment.

\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète pour elle et c'est normal je suis son père! Affirme Charlie en me regardant. Je sais ce que tu es, ce qu'elle représente pour toi et ce que cela implique! Grogne Charlie. Je fréquente Sue depuis la mort de son mari, c'est votre Shamane, je suis loin d'être stupide et de plus je suis flics. Billy est mon meilleur amis depuis plus de trente ans, je connais les légendes!

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, à vrai dire je ne sais pas s'il attend vraiment une réponse de ma part.

\- Ma fille est mon bien le plus précieux, elle est mon "tout". Je te la confit mais s'il lui arrive malheur rien ne pourra te sauver de ma colère! Affirme Charlie en me guidant vers la porte.

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la forêt afin de muté et de rejoindre Jake près de la frontière. Pendant que Jake ricane sur ma discutions avec Charlie je me repasse en boucle la danse de Bella avec Sarah dans mon esprit et un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Jake me dit que lui aussi avait l'impression d'être en paix, tout les loups d'ailleurs. Jacob me dit que Bella lui rappelle sa mère, elle aussi arrivé à calmer tout le monde rien que par sa présence c'est pour cela qu'elle avait eu des funérailles Quileute destinée au femme de chef malgré qu'elle n'était pas de la tribu.

Notre ronde se termine dans une ambiance tendu, nous avons senti la présence d'un vampire mais impossible de le localiser. Jake est dans le même état que moi lorsqu'il rentre chez lui.

Point de vue Bella :

Je me réveille tendu et malgré une douche chaude la tension ne redescend pas. J'enfile une robe légère à fleur avec mes ballerines et sort de la maison sans prendre le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Un sentiment d'urgence me pousse à prendre la direction de La Push pour rejoindre Paul. Lorsque j'arrive chez Sam ce matin une ambiance lourde règne dans le salon. Paul vient m'enlacer et je me sens moins tendu dans ses bras. Je salue tout le monde et fonce rejoindre Emily dans la cuisine qui prépare une tournée de crêpe et je l'aide dans sa tache. Elle est tendu mais essaie de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Soufflais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Un vampire est venu sur notre territoire cette nuit, les garçons ne l'ont pas attrapé. Souffle Emily les mains tremblantes.

\- Les Cullen?

\- Non... une femme au cheveux rouge...

La panique m'envahis et ma respiration se coupe. Victoria est venu à La Push, mon dieu. Je sens mon visage se vider de son sang et une douleur se propage dans mon cœur. Paul et Jacob devait faire la ronde cette nuit. Une image de Paul mort dans les bras de cette diablesse apparaît dans mon esprit et je m'effondre au sol. Paul suivit de Jacob entre dans la cuisine en panique. Mes yeux se voilent de larmes et je recule instinctivement lorsqu'ils essayent de me toucher.

\- Bella ça va? Demande Jacob.

Je me relève et manque de tomber à cause de ma tête qui tourne. Je hoche la tête et me blottis tremblante dans les bras de Paul. Il me caresse le dos et demande une couverture à Emily avant de me tirer vers la plage. Je me contente de le suivre telle une automate. Je le vois poser la couverture sur le sable entre les troncs d'arbre couchés. Délicatement il me tend la main et je m'allonge à ses côtés. Son regard est inquiet tandis que je l'embrasse avec passion une larme traitresse coule sur ma joue. Pour la première fois de ma vie une peur viscérale me triture les entrailles, la peur de perdre Paul me submerge et je laisse échapper malgré moi un sanglot.

\- Eh ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Murmure Paul contre mon front.

\- Promet moi... Promet moi que tu me quitteras jamais! S'il t'arrivait...quelque chose... je ne survivrais pas! Pleurais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Son regard rempli d'inquiétude plonge dans le mien rempli de larmes. Il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il me met dans cet état et ne trouvant pas la réponse embrasse mon front, en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je te le promet ma belle...

(Attention LEMON)

Je redresse ma tête et me jette sur ses lèvres. Mon baiser est plein d'urgence et d'amour. J'ai besoin de lui, de ses mots, de ses caresses. J'attrape le bas de son t-shirt et il m'aide a l'enlever. Il grogne alors que je l'embrasse dans le cou tout en laissant mes doigts glisser le long de ses pectoraux parfaitement sculptés. Ma main descend sur sa ceinture et je défais celle-ci lentement. Les mains de Paul se glisse sous ma robe et caresse mes hanches. Je soupire de bien être alors qu'il se colle contre moi me faisant ressentir son excitation.

Je passe mes doigts dans son short et lui caresse doucement ses fesses. J'ai besoin de lui, le sentir me désirer me détend et je soupire de bien être lorsque ses doigts frôlent mon intimité. Ma bouche se soude à la sienne et ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieur afin d'en demander l'accès. Il ouvre sa bouche avec joie et il gémis lorsque nos langues commence une danse sensuelle. Mes doigts remontent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux ébènes. Un son roque sort de sa bouche et je tire légèrement sa tête en arrière afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Les yeux de Paul sont couleurs feu et je me rend compte que c'est le loup qui veut me faire sienne afin de me rassurer. Je souffle et embrasse son nez et je le regarde droit dans les yeux en posant ma main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu veux me rassurer mais... j'ai besoin d'être aimée... j'ai besoin de l'homme avant le loup... s'il te plaît...

le loup gémis dans la bouche de mon homme et je caresse doucement sa joue.

\- Je ne te repousse pas mon loup... j'ai juste besoin de tendresse pour l'instant...

Les yeux de Paul reprennent leurs couleurs noix que j'aime tant et il me sourit tendrement en embrassant mon cou. Ses lèvres descendent lentement sur ma poitrine. Il parsème mon ventre de baiser en relevant ma robe au dessus de celui-ci. Délicatement il enlève mon sous-vêtement en glissant ses doigts avec lenteur le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il attrape ma cheville droite et dépose un baiser en me lançant un regard rempli de désir et d'amour. Sa bouche descend lentement et sensuellement le long de ma jambe pour finir sa course devant ma féminité. Sa langue se pose sur mon clitoris et je ferme les yeux en me cambrant légèrement en arrière.

\- Paul...

Ma voix remplis de supplications n'est qu'un murmure mais il comprend ce que je désire et souris avant de déposer un baiser sur mon intimité suivit d'un lent coup de langue qui part de mon entrée jusqu'à mon bouton de plaisir. Sa langue entame une danse lente et sensuel, triturant mon clitoris, cajolant mon entrée, glissant entre les lèvres de ma féminité. Sa langue se loge dans mon entrée et son pouce vient caresser mon clitoris de manière circulaire. Je gémis et sa bouche aspire mon clitoris au moment où l'un de ses doigts entre en moi. Mes mains se crispe sur la couverture et un râle de satisfaction sort de ma gorge. Paul ricane contre mon clitoris et commence un long va et viens avec son doigt vite rejoint par un deuxième. L'orgasme ne tarde par à venir et Paul aspire goulument ma jouissance et se lèche les doigts en me jetant un regard pétillant d'amusement.

Il s'allonge à mes côtés et je le fais basculer en lui retirant son short. Je le regarde avec désir et profite de la beauté de son corps nu posé sur la couverture. Je m'avance et me place au dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je place sa verge devant mon entrée puis pose mes mains sur ses pectoraux en le faisant entrer lentement en moi. Mes fesses butent contre ses couilles, Paul hoquette de surprise et attrape mes hanches en passant ses mains sous ma robe alors que je soupire de satisfaction. Lentement j'ondule mon bassin en dessinant le dessin de l'infini avec mes déhanchements. Nos regard ne se quittent pas un seul instant, son sourire tendre destinée à moi seule fait chavirer mon cœur et je gémis en accélérant le rythme.

\- Ne me laisse pas... soufflais-je les yeux suppliant.

\- Jamais ma belle...

Il redresse son torse et mes jambes l'entoure afin de le serrer plus près de moi. Dans cette position, tout les deux assis sur la couverture, nos corps s'emboitent complétement. J'ai l'impression que chaque fibre, chaque cellule de mon corps fusionnent avec Paul et j'accélère la cadence alors que sa langue descend de mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule. J'attrape ses cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir contempler son regard rempli de désir. Je l'embrasse doucement en soufflant alors que je sens un orgasme arriver.

\- Je t'aime. Soufflais-je contre sa bouche les yeux fermés.

\- Je t'aime ma belle. Gémis Paul en me soulevant par les fesses et redescendre lourdement sur sa queue.

J'accélère encore mes mouvements de bassin et mord doucement sa lèvre inférieur alors que je sens mon vagin se contracter autour de lui. Paul pousse un râle de sa voix grave et jouis à l'intérieur de moi. Nos corps sont parcourut de soubresaut sous la puissance de nos orgasmes. Paul est le premier à reprendre pied et il m'allonge sur la couverture en parsemant mon cou de baiser.

\- Je t'aime Bella! Souffle Paul contre ma bouche en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

\- Je t'aime Paul. Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux un sourire ornant mes lèvres.

(fin du LEMON)

Lentement je reprend pied sous les caresses de Paul. J'ouvre les yeux et contemple l'homme que j'aime encore nu dessiner des arabesques sur mes bras. Il redresse la tête en regardant en direction de la maison de Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Il grogne, m'embrasse sur la bouche avant d'enfiler son t-shirt et son short. J'attrape mon string et l'enfile à la hâte en entendant des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- Ben alors les amoureux on vous attend! Ricane Seth alors que je me met debout.

Paul grogne en lui soufflant qu'on arrive et récupère la couverture pour la secouer afin d'enlever le sable. Je me perd dans la contemplation de la mer et ferme les yeux en savourant la brise marine. Paul m'encercle de ses bras puissant, m'entourant de sa chaleur douce et sensuel tout en embrassant mon épaule.

\- Il faut y retourner ma belle, ça va mieux?

\- Oui. Soufflais-je. Désolée, ton loup doit être frustré.

Il me retourne pour lui faire face et soulève mon menton afin que mon regard plonge dans le sien.

\- Mon loup est apaisé de te voir sereine. Quant a moi, tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux. Tu avais besoin d'aide et tu me l'a demandé à moi et non au loup. Je t'aime ma belle, tu n'as pas à être désolé pour m'avoir fait l'amour. Affirme Paul en m'embrassant tendrement.

Son estomac et le mien grondèrent en même temps et nous éclatons de rire en retournant dans la maison de Sam.

Nous arrivons au salon de Sam et Leah se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je tapote son dos affectueusement sous le rire goguenard des garçons. Emily me prend à son tour dans les bras en me demandant si ça va mieux. Je souris niaisement et les garçons éclatent de rire alors que Jacob tapote l'épaule de Paul en lui disant " bon boulot". Je lève les yeux au ciel et remarque une dame de l'âge de mon père entrain de réprimander Seth pour ses manières. Leah m'informe que c'est sa mère et qu'elle est venu pour me voir danser. Je m'installe sur les genoux de Paul et pique une crêpe de son assiette pour la dévorer. Il me pince la fesse lorsque je lui en subtilise une deuxième et je l'embrasse rapidement en lui piquant sa tasse de café et court me réfugier dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis Sue Clearwater. Ma fille m'a informé pour le spectacle et j'aimerai voir un peu ta façon de danser.

\- Ma tante à l'habitude de chanter pendant les pow wow... elle est la Shamane. Souffle Emily. Elle et la mère de Jacob étaient de grande amie, ma tante connais certaines chanson Hawaïenne. Leah et moi on a appris à danser au rythme de ses chants.

\- En effet mais je voudrais connaitre ton niveau afin de donner ma bénédiction et celle des esprits au conseil! Je pense que le "Na Hula O Kaohikukapulani" fera une bonne démonstration. Leah et Emily t'accompagneront, Seth m'accompagnera au tambour.

J' hoche la tête silencieusement et me vide l'esprit. Nous retournons dans le salon et je me dirige vers la porte alors que Sue demande à tout le monde de se lever. Seth tiens deux tambour et les bâtons pour le chant. Leah et Emily reste près de moi alors que j'avance dans l'herbe. Les garçons se poste sur le perron et Sue ainsi que Seth sont devant eux dans l'herbe.

( youtube : Na Hula O Kaohikukapulani)

Dès le premier claquement sur le tambour mon corps bouge et je ferme les yeux en prononçant notre partie des paroles. Cette danse me transporte et j'ouvre les yeux afin de contempler Paul. Une bouffée de fierté me parvient à travers notre lien et je lui souris tout en me concentrant sur la danse. Mes gestes sont précis et fluide, je remercie Paul du regard de m'avoir détendu quelques instants plutôt. Il rigole doucement et m'envoie une bouffée d'amour que je lui retourne à travers notre lien. Sue me regarde avec un grand sourire et des larmes pleins les yeux sans arrêter de chanter. J'ai la sensation qu'elle contemple mon âme et je fais tomber mes dernières barrières défensives. Je souris en fermant les yeux et laisse la voix de Sue me transporter au rythme des tambours.

Point de vue Sue :

Lorsque Sam m'avait demandé de venir chez lui pour un sujet important je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit à propos de Bella Swan. Il m'explique la scène d'hier avec Sarah et son sentiment de plénitude face à la scène, le fait qu'elle soit insensible à son autorité d'Alpha. Les autres loups affirment avoir ressentit la même chose, comme s'il était connecté à elle sans pour autant réussir à la localisé au sein de la hiérarchie de la meute. Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon fils rentre en s'esclaffant que les amoureux faisait des galipettes dans le sable. Ma fille et ma nièce se jetèrent dans les bras de Bella dès son arrivée et je remarque avec fascination tout les loups se détendre et sourire. La bonne ambiance continue et je me lève à la suite de Bella pour la suivre dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis Sue Clearwater. Ma fille m'a informé pour le spectacle et j'aimerai voir un peu ta façon de danser. Me présentais-je en souriant.

\- Ma tante à l'habitude de chanter pendant les pow wow... elle est la Shamane. Souffle Emily. Elle et la mère de Jacob étaient de grande amie, ma tante connais certaines chanson Hawaïenne. Leah et moi on a appris à danser au rythme de ses chants.

La fille de Charlie me regarde avec intérêt et respect et je retiens mon sourire.

\- En effet mais je voudrais connaitre ton niveau afin de donner ma bénédiction et celle des esprits au conseil! Je pense que le "Na Hula O Kaohikukapulani" fera une bonne démonstration. Leah et Emily t'accompagneront, Seth m'accompagnera au tambour.

Je lui lance un regard de défis, le "Na Hula O Kaohikukapulani" est une danse technique dont les gestes doivent être sûr et précis. Le moindre faux pas et la magie de la danse est rompu. Alors que je pensais recevoir un refus cette jeune fille me surprend en hochant la tête et en se dirigeant vers l'herbe devant la maison. Les garçons s'installent sur le perron et mon fils me rejoint sur l'herbe avec les tambours.

Je donne les trois premiers coup de tambour et Bella n'hésite pas un seul instant à entrer dans la danse. Ses gestes sont précis, fluide comme l'eau, elle est digne de l'enseignement de Sarah Black. Elle ouvre les yeux et je la vois enfin. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes de joie. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter de chanter. Les esprits nous l'ont envoyé en cadeau : Oméga. L'esprit de la louve Oméga flotte au dessus de Bella en suivant ses mouvements.

La louve Oméga n'est plus apparut dans notre tribu depuis la troisième épouse de Taha Aki. Esprit de l'amour et de la protection, la louve Oméga ne reçoit d'ordre de personne. Elle doit protéger la meute grâce à l'amour et à l'écoute, si elle n'obéit pas à l'Alpha c'est parce elle a le devoir de le protéger même si le danger vient de lui-même. Grâce à l'Oméga la meute sera plus soudée, plus seine, complète.

Lorsque le dernier coup de tambour retentit l'esprit de la louve retourne dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Bella Swan et je m'incline dignement devant la jeune femme. Je dois prévenir le conseil et préparer les offrandes aux esprits. Je pars vers la maison de Billy le sourire aux lèvres en souriant à la perspective des chamboulements à venir.


	7. chapitre 6

note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise. Il faut dire que je suis fan du couple Paul/ Bella également et que j'avais très envie de me lancer dans cette fabuleuse aventure. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire également et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.

Chapitre 6 :

Point de vue Sue :

Nous sommes mercredi, avec l'aide de Billy nous avons fait appel au conseil pour une réunion d'urgence. Quil Sénior ainsi que William Lahote et Charlie Swan nous ont rejoint dans le tribunal de la réserve et nous attendons Sam pour commencer la séance. Je fais bruler des feuilles de tabac afin d'invoquer les esprits pour notre séance pendant que les hommes discutent entre eux. Sam arrive enfin et je lui indique de s'asseoir en silence tout en commençant mon chant d'appel. Lorsque je sens la présence des esprits je fais un signe de tête à Billy.

\- Nous sommes réunit en présence de la Shamane et des esprits pour parler du grand destin de la jeune Isabella Swan! Souffle Billy.

\- Pourquoi le destin de cette visage pâle aurait une importance pour nous ou les esprits? Grogne William. Elle ne fait pas parti de la tribu, son destin est sans importance.

Je le regarde surpris ainsi que toute les autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Son destin devrait t'importer autant qu'à Charlie puisque ton fils c'est imprégné d'elle! Affirme Billy et William reste sans voix.

Charlie se concentre sur moi, je vois qu'il perd patience mais il ne doit pas intervenir pendant notre conseil. Il sert les poings et je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Je sais qu'il est proche de sa fille et qu'il apprécie beaucoup Paul. William et son fils ont du mal à communiquer car le père de Paul est un traditionaliste et que Paul n'as pas grandi au sein de la tribu. Sa mère est parti avec lui lorsqu'il avait huit ans et il n'est revenu qu'à sa majorité il y a maintenant près de trois ans.

\- Laissez la Shamane faire son travail! Les esprits ont d'autres choses à faire que d'entendre deux vieux indiens se disputer. Affirme Quil Sénior en souriant. Parle Sue, nous t'écoutons!

\- Bella est l'Oméga! L'esprit de la louve mère est en elle!

\- Mais oui bien sûr! Souffle Sam souriant en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Tout les indiens dans la pièce acclament les esprits de joie et je vois le regard de Charlie devenir soucieux. Je claque dans mes mains avec force et les hommes reportent leurs attentions sur moi. Tous attendent de savoir se que veulent les esprits en cadeau pour les remercier mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

\- Bella n'est pas Quileute ! Avoir l'esprit de la louve en elle n'est pas dangereux? Demande Sam inquiet et Billy attend ma réponse.

\- Elle va devenir un protecteur? demande Charlie doucement.

\- Seul le temps nous le diras mais Bella a le cœur d'une louve et la force d'une guerrière. Les esprits la trouve digne de ce cadeau et ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions. Je compte garder un œil vigilant sur la jeune Swan et je vous ferais part du moindre signe d'évolution. Je pense que Bella et Charlie doivent s'installer dans la réserve. Soufflais-je en regardant Charlie.

\- Nous trouverons une maison digne pour la jeune Oméga! Affirme Quil Sénior et William se propose pour trouver le terrain.

\- Les protecteurs sculpteront un totem et l'installeront au sommet de la falaise afin de remercier les esprits! Ordonne Billy, Sam hoche la tête solennelle et je valide le choix du cadeau.

Une bourrasque de vent parcourt la salle et les esprits partent en paix. Charlie est complétement retourné mais il vai devoir attendre, les explications sont remises à plus tard car il faut que je reprenne d'abord des forces. Billy invite Charlie chez lui et je le remercie en m'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

Point de Vue Bella :

Paul et Jacob sont partis chercher Rebecca et Rachel à l'aéroport de Seattle. J'ai fait la démonstration des différentes danse à Emily et Leah afin de commencer l'entraînement cet après midi. Nous sommes entrain de préparer le repas lorsque Sam revient de la réunion du conseil. Il se poste devant moi à genoux et attrape mes avants bras délicatement. Ses lèvres se pose sur mes mains en douceur puis son front. Il relève la tête me lançant un sourire avant de se redresser et d'attraper Emily par la taille avant de la faire tournoyer. Il repose sa femme et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Emily se fige puis se retourne en me fixant les yeux rempli de larmes et se jette dans mes bras.

Leah me contemple en souriant et reproduit les gestes de Sam avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas se qu'ils leurs arrivent mais ils sont trop bizarre pour moi, mal à l'aise je préfère sortir de la cuisine pour aller voir Sasha qui vient de se réveiller. La petite lance des petits cris de joie en me voyant et je la prend dans les bras afin d'entrer dans le salon. Je suis submergé par une bouffée d'amour pour la petite et j'embrasse son front en reniflant sa douce odeur de bébé. Sans m'en rendre compte je fredonne contre son front tout en me balançant.

Point de vue Sam :

Les esprits nous ont envoyé la louve Oméga, mon cœur déborde de joie face à ce cadeau. Les esprits nous ont trouvé digne de son bonheur et de son amour se qui me rempli de fierté. Je court jusque chez moi heureux et mon cœur s'emballe en voyant la jeune Swan entrain de préparer à manger dans ma maison, dans ma cuisine, avec mon imprégnée et Leah. Je m'incline avec respect et attrape Emily pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs en souriant comme un enfant. Je l'embrasse et lui murmure à l'oreille que les esprits ont bénie Bella en lui offrant l'esprit de la louve Oméga. Le regard de ma femme se rempli de larmes de joie et elle fonce serrer Bella contre elle. Leah sourit puis lui présente également son respect et mon loup se tend en voyant le malaise de la jeune femme.

Bella part s'occuper de Sasha qui pleure, Emily et Leah me regarde attendant ma réaction alors je souris, heureux de l'honneur que nous fait Bella en s'occupant de l'imprégnée de Quil.

\- Je vais convoqué les garçons pour leurs expliquer les décisions du conseil, je compte sur vous pour tenir Bella éloignée de la maison pendant ce temps. Nous avons senti l'odeur d'un autre vampire cette nuit donc ne sortez pas de la réserve! Ordonnais-je sereinement.

\- Les sœurs de Jacob doivent arriver bientôt ainsi que le reste des imprégnées. Nous devons répéter les danses pour l'anniversaire de Billy, nous irons sur la plage derrière la maison. Souffle ma femme en embrassant ma joue.

\- Je veillerais à leurs sécurités! Affirme Leah en posant son poing sur son cœur.

Emily téléphone à Jacob pour le prévenir de venir directement chez nous et Leah sort afin de muter pour informer le reste de la meute. Je retourne dans le salon et trouve Bella et Sasha qui danse sous le fredonnement de celle-ci. Je souris ému par ce spectacle et imagine Bella plus vieille entouré de tout les enfants de la meute, le jardin rempli de rire et de danse. Mon loup se roule à l'intérieur de mon esprit heureux de cette vision et je jure intérieurement aux esprits de protéger Bella au périls de ma vie.

Quil arrive en premier suivit de Seth et des jumeaux. Celui-ci court vers Bella et lui arrache la petite des bras. Je grogne en montrant les dents et il se fige alors que Sasha hurle. Bella pose sa main délicate sur le bras de Quil et la petite se calme. Bella dépose un baiser sur le front de Sasha et retourne à la cuisine pour continuer la préparation du repas.

\- C'était quoi ça? demanda Quil en s'installant sur mon divan complétement perdu.

\- Oméga! Soufflais-je doucement afin qu'elle ne nous entendent pas. Je vous expliquerez tout plus tard mais Quil ne refait plus jamais ça! Si Bella veut s'occuper de Sasha tu ne dois pas t'interposer sinon tu risque de fâcher les esprits.

Le reste des garçons arrivent doucement accompagnés de Kim et Claire. Nous mettons en place la table sous le regard amusée des femmes alors que la voiture de Jacob se gare sur le sentier. Bella fonce vers l'extérieur et saute dans les bras de Paul avant de serrer contre elle les sœurs de Jacob. Bella éclate de rire et je remarque enfin les changements bénéfique de sa présence sur Paul.

Paul a toujours était un loup instable parce qu'il est trop émotifs. Avant de s'imprégner il était tout le temps en colère, lunatique et rebelle, ne se sentant pas à sa place au sein du groupe. Hors en moins d'une semaine il est devenu serein, mature, sûr de lui et en phase avec le reste du groupe. Mon loup est fière des changements de Paul, il sait qu'il est digne du cadeau des esprits et qu'il rendra l'Oméga heureuse.

Point de vue Paul :

Bon dieu être aussi loin de Bella me met de mauvaise humeur. J'essaie de me concentré sur mon souvenir de Bella et moi sur la plage mais les bavardages incessant de Jacob et ses sœurs perturbent ma concentration et je grogne sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Calme toi, nous sommes bientôt arrivé ! Murmure Jacob en conduisant.

\- Pourquoi il est si ronchon? demande Rebecca en se penchant vers nous depuis le siège arrière.

\- Bella lui manque! S'esclaffe Jacob. Ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'ils sortent ensemble et il ne peut plus se passer d'elle!

Je fusille Jacob du regard alors que les filles gloussent et commence à me harceler de question les plus farfelues les unes des autres. "Est-ce que je l'aime?", " Est-ce que je compte la demander en mariage?", "Est-ce que je compte vivre avec elle et lui faire plein de bébé?".

Je saute littéralement de la voiture au moment où nous arrivons vers le sentier. Bella sort de la maison et me saute dans les bras. Bon dieu que j'aime cette femme, de ce simple geste elle a réussit à me rendre heureux et fou de joie.

\- Tu m'as manqué ma belle, elles sont infernales. Grognais-je en embrassant sa nuque et elle s'esclaffe.

Bella serre les jumelles dans ses bras et éclate de rire lorsqu'elles lui posent les mêmes question qu'à moi.

\- Rassure moi Bella, tu prend la pilule? Demande Rachel. Parce que sinon tu risque de tomber vite enceinte vu les regards lubriques de ton homme!

Merde! Je suis complétement inconscient où quoi?! Depuis que nous sommes des loups nous ne pouvons pas mettre de préservatif parce qu'ils fondent à cause de notre chaleur corporelle. Jacob me lance un regard choqué en murmurant : mec tu déconne, tu lui as pas demandé?

Je devient livide et glapis lorsqu'une image de Charlie Swan avec un fusil m'attendant devant sa maison passe dans ma tête. Bella qui serrait les filles dans ses bras s'écarte et éclate de rire. Elle attrape ma main mais je reste figé lorsqu'elle essaie de me tirer à sa suite.

\- Bella je...

\- Hey! Regarde moi Paul! Murmure Bella contre ma bouche.

Je plonge mon regard dans le siens et son regard bienveillant me paralyse. Je tremble comme une feuille et elle place ma main sur son biceps gauche en souriant. Elle passe doucement mon pouce sur celui-ci et je ressent un truc fin et dur logé à l'intérieur. Je la fixe en essayant de comprendre et elle me sourit.

\- Je porte un implant contraceptif! Il met mes hormones hors service, je n'ovule pas donc impossible de tomber enceinte. Je n'ai pas mes règles non plus alors arrête de te flageller et savoure. Pas besoin de faire ceinture une semaine par mois petit veinard! Souris ma belle en me poussant l'épaule.

Je l'attrape par la taille alors qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir et l'embrasse avec ferveur. Nos corps collés ensemble l'un contre l'autre font monter mon excitation en flèche et je grogne lorsque Seth nous hurle de prendre une chambre. Bella pouffe et cours vers Rachel et Rebecca pour les accompagner vers la maison de Sam. Lorsque je rentre suivit de Jacob je percute accidentellement Bella et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe. Le regard de ma belle est braquée sur Rachel et Rebecca qui se tiennent rougissantes devant Brady et Colin. Je croise leurs regards et sourit en comprenant qu'ils viennent de s'imprégner.

\- On avait l'air aussi débile? Me demande Bella en chuchotant doucement.

\- Toi tu avais l'air d'une furie avec la baffe que tu lui as mise et toi d'un imbécile tremblant comme une feuille! S'esclaffe Embry.

J'éclate de rire suivit du reste de la bande et nous nous installons pour manger. Quil essaie de nourrir Sasha mais elle se met à pleurer en détournant la tête de la cuillère contenant la purée de patate douce. La petite devient de plus en plus bruyante, Sam se masse les tempes à bout de patience. Quil passe la petite à Bella, à contre cœur, sous le regard insistant de notre Alpha lorsque ma belle lui tend les bras. Mon loup grogne intérieurement contre Quil qui ne fait pas confiance à notre moitié. Bella glisse un doigt dans la bouche de Sasha et la petite sourie et s'arrête de pleurer immédiatement.

\- Comment tu fais ça? S'écrit Quil surpris.

\- Elle a mal aux dents. J'ai les doigts froid ce qui lui fait du bien! Si tu as un anneau dentaire je te conseil de le mettre au congélateur et de le lui donner lorsqu'elle a les joue rouge, ça lui fera du bien! Souffle Bella en souriant.

Emily se lève pour mettre les anneaux dentaires de la petite au congélateur. Quil les remercient et j'embrasse la tempe de ma belle, au moment où je veux poser mes lèvres sur les siennes la petite grogne et essaie de me repousser ce qui fait beaucoup rire les autres ainsi que Bella. Leah demande à Quil si l'écharpe de portage est dans la chambre puis court la chercher. Bella se lève avec la petite et les femmes attachent délicatement la petite contre la poitrine de ma belle.

\- Bella tu pense pouvoir nous montrer la danse sans être gênée? Demande Rachel doucement.

\- Il faut que j'essaie, Jacob tu te souviens de la chanson " He mele no lilo" ?

\- Bien sûr, vous m'accompagnez les filles? Demande Jacob à ses sœurs. C'est la chanson du Chef et de la fleur?

\- Oui c'est ça! C'est bon pour toi? Souffle Bella en se mettant en position.

Rachel et Rebecca attrape le sel et le poivre pour s'en servirent de maracas tandis que Jacob fait pianoter ses doigts sur la table comme s'il tapait sur un tambour. Sasha gigote les jambes et pousse un cri d'excitation qui fait sourire Bella. Tout le monde se bouscule afin d'avoir la meilleure place pour assister à la démonstration. Une fois tout le monde en place ma belle demande le silence et fait signe à Jacob pour qu'il commence la chanson.

Chanson : ( vidéo youtube : He Mele No Lilo - Lilo et Stitch Hula)

La voix de Jacob tremble légèrement sous l'émotion et je ne peux que le comprendre. Bella dégage une prestance et une sensualité folle. Cependant ce n'est pas quelque chose de vulgaire, non, c'est plutôt une sensualité maternelle. La petite Sasha couine heureuse de participer à la danse et mes yeux brille d'amour pour ma compagne. Un jour je lui ferai un enfant rien que pour avoir la joie de la voir danser ainsi pour moi.


	8. chapitre 7

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, je vais vous marquer le nom des vidéos youtube pour que vous puissiez imaginer les pas de danses et pour vous faire partager de magnifique danse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous emballera autant que moi et à très bientôt j'espère. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie d'écrire le plus lisiblement mais certaines d'entre elles m'échappent malheureusement.

Chapitre 7 :

Point de vue Bella :

La première répétition c'était super bien passé et j'ai décidé d'augmenter les entraînements face à enthousiasme des filles. Sue nous as rejoint avant le diner pour m'informer que suite à des disparitions dû aux vampires mon père et moi devions vivre chez elle jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Billy. J'étais embêté car les sœurs de Jacob devait loger chez nous normalement mais les jumeaux ont sautés sur l'occasion pour inviter les filles. Jacob a grogner pour la forme mais n'as pas pu s'y opposer.

Cela fait donc deux semaines que je partage une chambre avec Leah et je dois dire que je la considère comme ma sœur. Au début elle avait l'air mal à l'aise mais nous nous sommes vite rapprochées. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se tenait en retrait en présence de Sam et Emily elle a pleuré. Je suis restée assise dans la chambre pour la consolée et elle m'a raconté leurs histoire. Sam était fiancé à Leah, lors de la soirée de répétition avant leur union il s'est imprégné d' Emily. Lorsque Sam lui a dit Leah a foncé chez sa cousine pour déverser toute sa rage et sa colère. Emily était en pleure et Sam c'est mis à trembler. Emily a cru de Sam voulait frapper Leah et elle s'est interposée. Sam s'en veut d'avoir blesser Emily, Emily s'en veut d'avoir brisé le cœur de sa cousine et Leah en veut à cette particularité des loups qui lui a fait perdre l'homme de ses rêves.

J'ai soufflé et je lui ai dit que dans son malheur elle avait eu de la chance. L'imprégnation aurait pu se faire après leurs mariages et elle aurait souffert encore plus. Je lui ai fait part de mon point de vue pour chaque partie. Sam aurait pu la blesser elle, Emily ne l'aurait pas accepté, elle aurait eu trop peur d'un homme violant. Si Sam c'était contrôlé il y aurait eu trop de tension et des dérapages au sein de la meute se serait produits. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'avec des "si" on pourrait refaire le monde. Je lui ai dit d'être heureuse pour sa cousine, qu'elle avait la certitude de l'amour de Sam pour Emily et qu'il est un homme bon. Je lui ai dit qu'un jours ce sera son tour et que lorsque cela se produira tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, le fête commencera à 15h et je suis chez un fleuriste avec Quil et Sasha pour choisir les fleurs d'ornement pour nos cheveux. La petite va mieux et deux petites quenottes sont sortie de sa gencive inférieur ornant de deux perles blanche son magnifique sourire. Je caresse ses petites joues joufflues et paie mes achats. Dans la rue je croise Angela et en profite pour l'inviter à la fête sous le regard inquisiteur de Quil.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as invité, elle connait même pas Billy? Marmonne Quil dans la voiture pendant que je conduis.

\- Je sais pas, une intuition peut-être... J'ai le sentiment qu'elle et Jacob... enfin tu vois... non rien, laisse tombé...

Quil fronce les sourcils sous mon balbutiement et hoche la tête avant de me conduire chez Emily. Lorsque j'arrive les filles sont déjà douchées et je rigole alors qu'elles me pousse vers la salle de bain sans me laisser le temps de faire un bisou à mon loup. Je demande à Emily si elle peut me donner ma tenu et qu'elle vérifie avec Sam si tout est prêt pour le repas. La douche me fait du bien et me détend cependant j'ai un peu le trac je dois l'admettre.

Paul et Jacob sont déjà partis récupérer les anciens lorsque je sort de la salle de bain et Sue arrive avec Seth ainsi que mon père. Je souris devant leurs complicités et mon père me sert dans ses bras en me soufflant que je suis magnifique. Toutes les filles portent un Pau (jupe traditionnelle Hawaïenne) couleur azur ornée de fleurs blanche avec un débardeur blanc. Nous avons coiffés nos cheveux d'une grosse tresse qui tombe sur notre épaule gauche avec une couronne de fleurs blanches sauf Leah car sa coupe au carré était trop courte pour faire une tresse. Nous avons profité de l'occasion pour nous maquiller légèrement, un fin trait d'eyeliner noir sur les yeux et un peu de gloss couleur cerise sur les lèvres.

Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily et moi prenons place sur l'estrade que les garçons ont eu la gentillesse de construire pour l'occasion pendant que Kim et Claire déposent des colliers de fleurs autour du cou des invités qui arrivent. Je souffle un grand coup et essaye de faire le vide. Quil se tiens devant l'estrade avec Sasha habillée comme nous pour l'occasion tandis que les garçons portent des shorts Hawaïen et des colliers de fleurs. Billy arrive enfin et Sue attaque par une musique de fête tandis que nous attendons que tout le monde s'installe sur les chaises pour regarder le spectacle. Paul se poste près de mon père qui se tiens en retrait une caméra à la main et je grogne.

Nous entamons le "Na Hula O Kaohikukapulani" en parfaite synchronisation sous le rythme des tambours de Seth et le chant de sa mère. Nous répondons à son chant à chaque appel et mon regard se pose sur Billy. Il nous regarde incrédule, un immense sourire ornant son visage lorsqu'il remarque ses filles. Tout le monde nous regarde et je me focalise sur Paul qui me sourit. La musique me transporte, j'ondule au rythme des tambours et de mon cœur. Sam nous regarde serein et je remarque un homme se poster au côté de mon loup, il ressemble à Paul mais sa peau est plus foncé et je réalise que c'est son père. Billy siffle à la fin de la chanson et tout le monde applaudis pendant que Claire et Kim nous rejoignent sur scène.

Sue annonce la chanson suivante et nous sourions toutes à Billy en commençant le "Keiki Hula Auana". C'est une danse remplie d'amour et nous envoyons un bisou du bout des doigts à nos hommes. Je remarque qu'Angela nous as rejoint et je fais signe à Jacob de la regarder. Je siffle et Angela se retourne pour croiser le regard de mon meilleur ami et je souris. Quil, qui a suivit notre échange regarde en direction de Jacob puis Angela, son regard incrédule se pose sur moi et je ricane tout en continuant à danser. J'avais vu juste c'est deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. Lorsque la chanson est proche de la fin nous descendons chacune notre tour pour rejoindre Billy et déposer un baiser sur ses joues couvertes de larmes. Sue annonce l'entracte et je fonce embrasser Paul, mon père m'embrasse sur la joue et va rejoindre Billy.

Mon homme me présente son père et une sensation étrange s'empare de moi. Il me regarde bizarrement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il essaie de toucher mes cheveux. Son regard devient glaciale et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou, seul la main de Paul dans mon dos arrive à me calmer. Lorsque Quil nous rejoint pour m'aider à installer l'écharpe de portage autour de mon ventre alors que je tiens Sasha il me lance un regard furibond.

\- C'est bien typique des blanches de se laisser tripoter par tout les hommes. Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter comme une prostituée devant mon fils! Hurle William Lahote.

\- Si vous ne savez pas vous comporter comme un être civilisé je vous prierez de partir! Vous faites honte à votre chef! Grognais-je en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Fait très attention à tes paroles vieille homme, elles risquent d'être tes dernières! Grondais-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu ose me menacer! Et toi mon fils, tu la laisse faire? tu devrais lui apprendre le respect!

William Lahote regarde son fils qui me sourit avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. La langue de mon homme s'enroule autour de la mienne et je pousse un râle de bien être.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy quant tu es en colère. Grogne Paul et je souris en l'embrassant chastement sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le père de Paul part furibond à travers la foule et je rejoint les filles pour la danse soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur autour d'un immense buffet vite dévorée par les hommes de la meute. Billy n'a pas cessé de me remercier pour la fête et je me blottis dans les bras de mon homme. Billy à pleurer lorsque nous avons fait la chorégraphie de "He Mele No Lilo" ainsi qu'à la fin du repas lorsque nous avons toutes chanter la berceuse de sa femme. Après le départ des derniers convives, les garçons décident de faire une baignade nocturne et je récupère Sasha des bras de Quil afin d'aller la coucher dans son berceau chez Emily. Kim dort paisiblement dans la chambre du couple Alpha et je la borde doucement après avoir bordé Sasha.

Je suis dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle lorsque j'entends des pas se diriger dans la maison.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore faim? Rigolais-je en essuyant mes mains sans me retourner. Si vous êtes venu piqué les restes vous allez être déçu, il n'y a plus rien!

\- Non, je suis venu te remettre à ta place! Claque la voix du père de Paul et instinctivement mon corps se tend.

Je me retourne brusquement complétement terrorisée. Les garçons font un boucan dehors et je réalise que si je hurle ils ne m'entendront pas, ils sont trop loin sur la plage. William avance tel un prédateur vers moi et j'attrape le rouleau à pâtisserie afin de me défendre. Un rire sinistre sort de sa bouche et il attrape un couteau en me faisant un sourire arrogant. Je dresse le rouleau à pâtisserie entre nous et essaie de contourner le l'îlot central mais il me bloque, impossible pour moi de prendre la fuite.

\- Tu croyais sérieusement pouvoir m'humilier devant mon fils et la tribu sans que je ne me venge? Tu es bien comme sa mère, une pute blanche elle aussi, une grande gueule qu'il faut mater!

Il bondit vers moi et me saisit le bras alors que j'essaie de fuir. Cet homme est complétement fou. Je lui assène un grand coup de rouleau dans les côtes et il me relâche.

\- SALOPE ! Hurle t-il en crachant sur le sol tout en me fonçant dessus.

Je ressent une brulure au niveau de mon bras et constate que du sang coule le long de l'entaille faite par le couteau. J'ai la tête qui tourne, l'odeur du sang me retourne l'estomac. Je le perd des yeux une seconde et il en profite pour me saisir par les cheveux. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de m'arracher la tête tellement mon cou et tendu en arrière. Mon pied glisse sur le carrelage et je tombe par terre dans un grand fracas accompagnée des casseroles qui se trouvaient sur le plan de travail. Il se jette sur moi au sol, s'assit sur mon ventre et laisse glisser le couteau le long de ma joue. L'odeur du sang me submerge, j'essaie de dépasser la douleur dû à la coupure sur ma joue et j'attrape le manche d'une casserole pour le frapper à la tête. Il tangue et je le pousse violemment loin de moi avant de me remettre sur mes jambes. Son regard fou croise le mien paniquée et un sourire de satisfaction orne son visage défiguré par la rage.

\- Bella ça va? On a entendu du bruit!

Nous tournons tout les deux la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine et je me tend en voyant Sasha dans les bras de Kim, toutes les deux sont encore à moitié endormi. Les yeux de Kim s'écarquillent en se posant sur moi puis sur le père de Paul. Un sentiment de panique me submerge alors que William avance d'un pas dans leurs direction. Je me jette sur son dos en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et le frappe à la tempe. Jamais je ne le laisserai faire du mal aux filles. Un mélange d'instinct de protection et d'instinct maternelle me submerge. Je ne suis que rage et fureur, la peur viscérale qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elles me donne une bouffée d'adrénaline et je plonge mon regard dans celui de Kim.

\- FUYEZ! Hurlais-je à Kim en resserrant mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui afin de garder ma prise pendant qu'il se débat comme un diable.

Les yeux de Kim se remplissent de larmes alors que Sasha hurle à la mort et elles sortent en courant de la maison. William recule et me cogne violemment contre les armoires, mes reins tapent contre le rebord d'un plan de travail et ma vue se rempli de petit point lumineux. Il entaille ma jambe gauche avec le couteau et je me mord la lèvre afin de retenir un cri de douleur. Il me donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et ma respiration se coupe. J'entends Kim hurler dehors "a l'aide" accompagnée des cris déchirant de Sasha. William a réussit à me délogé de son dos en se jetant sur le côté et me donne un cou de poing qui me fait tomber à terre loin de lui.

Ma vue se brouille, l'odeur du sang et de la douleur me fond tourner la tête. Je rampe à plat ventre sur le sol alors que j'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi j'attrape un couteau sur le sol et me retourne pour le lui planter dans la jambe. Il s'effondre sur moi en hurlant, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et claque sa tête contre l'îlot à plusieurs reprise en poussant des cris de rage et des grognements bestiales. Lorsque son corps se dérobe de ma poigne et qu'il glisse sur le sol inerte toute la peur et l'adrénaline en moi s'envolent et je le pousse loin de moi avec ma jambe valide. Je rampe assise jusqu'à la sortie de la cuisine et m'assois contre l'arche en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Des larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues quant la réalité de la situation me percute. J'ai faillit mourir, je me suis défendu et je crois bien que j'ai tué William, j'ai tué le père de Paul.

J'entends des pas précipités se rapprocher de la maison ainsi que la voix de Paul qui hurle mon prénom. Sam entre dans la maison suivit de mon homme, tout les deux soufflent de soulagement en me voyant en vie malgré mon horrible apparence. Paul se rue vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains tremblotantes m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Il tourne sa tête vers la cuisine et Sam prononce quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi ce qui arrache un grondement à mon loup.

\- Paul...

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais cela a au moins le mérite de lui faire tourner la tête dans ma direction. Ses beaux yeux couleur noix sont remplis de larmes et je tente de sourire en lui caressant la joue. Il ferme les yeux en appuyant sa joue plus fortement contre ma mains et ses tremblements se calment légèrement.

\- Putain ma belle... j'ai cru... j'ai cru...

Je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres afin de le calmer, il a cru que j'étais morte et cela à bien faillit être le cas. Il inspire profondément par le nez et ses bras viennent entourer mon buste. Lorsqu'il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de douleur en me cambrant en arrière.

Ma tête tourne sous l'effet de la douleur et je m'évanouis, le cris déchirant de panique de Paul remplissant la pièce.


	9. chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur :

Oui je sais, je suis horrible d'avoir fini mon chapitre comme ça! J'espère quant même qu'il vous as plu et que vous êtes prête car voici la suite!

Bonne lecture et passer une bonne journée!

Chapitre 8 :

Point de vue Paul :

Les invités sont enfin rentrés chez eux et je souffle de soulagement en m'asseyant sur le sable. Mon loup est nerveux lorsqu'il y a trop de monde, les gens ont tendance à mettre du parfum et cela perturbe notre odorat. Sam et Emily sont enlacés sur une couverture et les gars se battent dans l'eau. Il ne reste plus que Quil, Jared et Jacob avec nous, les autres sont rentrés chez eux avec leurs imprégnées. Bella est allée mettre au lit Sasha sans que Quil ne proteste, il faut dire que ma femme a réussit à l'amadouer et à obtenir sa confiance ce qui est un exploit. Quil ne fait confiance à personne lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasha et je comprend pourquoi. Lorsque Quil s'est imprégné d'elle, la mère de Sacha, Marie,a tenter de tuer sa propre fille car pour elle Sacha était la femme d'un démon, d'un monstre. Le conseil de la tribu lui a enlevé la garde de sa fille pour la confier à mon ami sous la surveillance du couple Alpha.

\- Bin alors Paul, on reste bien sagement assis comme un toutou en attendant sa maîtresse? Ricane Jared.

\- Laissez le tranquille! Souris Emily en rigolant pendant que Sam embrasse sa nuque.

\- Dire que tu était le meilleur combattant après Sam, ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça! Souffle Quil en secouant la tête.

Je grogne et me lance dans la bagarre. Mon loup est heureux de jouer avec ses frères et nous courrons le long de la plage en se bousculant amicalement tout en rigolant. Je ressent une douleur sur mon avant bras et je me fige en contemplant celui-ci intacte tandis que la douleur s'estompe. Une douleur à la tête suivit d'une brûlure à la joue me percutent presque simultanément et je perd un peu l'équilibre.

\- Ça va Paul? Demande Sam alors que Jacob me percute en rigolant et je me retrouve allongé sur le sable.

\- Je me sens bizarre! Soufflais-je le front couvert de sueur.

Jacob se relève et je m'accroupis le souffle court. Des douleurs me percutent les unes après les autres. D'abord le visage ensuite le dos puis les reins et maintenant j'ai la jambe en feu. Tout mon corps n'est que douleur et je me met à trembler. Le loup gronde à l'intérieur de moi, une peur viscérale me submerge et me coupe le souffle. Un grondement s'échappe de ma bouche et je me mets debout aux aguets. Kim court vers nous à toute allure avec dans les bras Sasha qui hurle à pleins poumons. Quil et Jared sont les premiers à réagir et foncent vers leurs imprégnées.

\- A l'aide! A l'aide!

La voix hystérique de Kim me reconnecte à la réalité et je fonce sur elle accompagné de Sam suivit de Jacob. Lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur elle est dans les bras de Jared qui la balance doucement afin de l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Quil essaie de calmer Sasha mais celle-ci pleure encore plus fort. Le regard rempli de terreur de Kim se braque sur moi et mon sang se glace.

\- Bella... la maison...oh mon dieu...Bella...

Sa voix se brise et une douleur vive à la poitrine me saisi à travers mon lien. Sans attendre plus d'explication, je lance un regard paniqué à Sam et fonce vers la maison en hurlant le prénom de mon âme sœur. Sam me rattrape et me passe devant lorsque je manque de tomber sous l'assaut d'une douleur déchirante. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache littéralement le cœur. Le loup hurle de tristesse à l'intérieur de mon crâne et je reprend ma course jusqu'à la maison. Lorsque je suis proche du perron une odeur de sang s'engouffre dans mes narines et mon corps se met à trembler violemment sous les assauts de mon loup qui essaie de sortir.

J'entre à la suite de Sam et souffle de soulagement en voyant ma belle assise par terre. Mon cœur bat la chamane et je me jette sur elle pour prendre son visage entre mes mains. Bella grimace de douleur et je remarque l'entaille sur sa joue. Je réalise alors que les douleurs que je ressentais sur la plage était les siennes. Je tourne la tête vers la cuisine où Sam tremble accroupi devant le corps d'un homme.

\- C'est ton père...il est mort! M'informe Sam trop bas pour que Bella ne l'entende pas.

Mon corps tremble de rage et des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je ferme les yeux. Mon père a essayer de tuer ma compagne, le loup est fière de Bella et en même temps il veut déchiqueter le corps de l'homme qu'il lui a fait du mal. Un grognement bestiale sort de ma gorge et je m'apprête à bondir lorsque la voix de Bella me reconnecte au temps présent.

\- Paul...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et sa main posé sur ma joue avec tendresse me brise le cœur. Elle a faillit mourir, son corps est couvert d'entailles et de bleus mais elle essaie quant même de me rassurer. Je ne la mérite pas, c'était mon devoir de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse et nous avons échoués. Mon loup se recroqueville sur lui même en chouinant.

\- Putain ma belle... j'ai cru... j'ai cru...

J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle était morte. J'ai cru pendant un instant que je ne pourrais plus jamais croiser son regard chocolat que j'aime tant. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais plus sentir son corps blotti contre le mien. Elle pose ses lèvres délicates sur les miennes et j'inspire à plein poumons son odeur de fraise et de sang mélangés. Instinctivement je la prend dans mes bras et la colle contre mon torse afin d'approfondir le contact de son corps avec le mien. Bella gémit et son corps se cambre en arrière avant de se relâcher complétement.

\- Bella? Bella! Paniquais-je en la secouant doucement.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sert Bella contre moi en grondant sur la personne qui s'est approché de nous.

\- Paul, elle s'est juste évanoui! Écoute son cœur, il bat tu entend? Souffle Sam en enlevant sa main de mon épaule.

Sam m'aide à me relever doucement alors que je porte Bella dans mes bras. Il me conduit dans sa chambre et je pose délicatement ma belle sur le lit. J'embrasse son front et me pose à genoux à ses côtés, ses mains dans les miennes je remercie les esprits de l'avoir protégés et pries en attendant que Sue vienne pour la soigner.

Point de vue Sue :

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je suis au chevet de Bella. Charlie a hurler lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Sam. Il voulait qu'on emmène Bella à l'hôpital mais c'est instantanément calmé lorsque Billy et moi lui avons affirmé que ses jours n'était pas en danger. Je lui ai expliqué calmement que sa fille devait rester auprès de Paul et que nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque que celui-ci se transforme dans un hôpital.

\- Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de ma fille! Avait hurlé Charlie en pointant Paul du doigt.

\- Si tu les séparent elle mourra! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Il est à l'heure actuelle la seule chose qui la rattache à notre monde! Si tu n'ouvre pas les yeux maintenant tu risque de te réveiller un jour,seul dans ton lit, pleurant pour toutes les bonnes choses que tu aurai pu avoir! Avais-je Conclus en retournant au chevet de ma patiente.

La meute a tuer un vampire avec des dreadlocks. C'est le deuxième vampire qui rodait autour de forks. Il a senti le sang de Bella et a essayé le premier soir de s'en prendre à elle. Jacob avec l'aide de Sam l'ont stoppé à l'orée de la forêt avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ont complétement laissé sortir leurs rages et nous avons eu du mal a rassembler tout les morceaux pour le brûler.

Paul ne quitte plus la chambre depuis ce moment sauf pour aller au toilette. Emily nous apporte nos repas et me remplace lorsque j'ai besoin de repos. Tout le monde est inquiet mais je garde espoir, Bella est forte. Paul est inconsolable et après deux jours et deux nuits à veiller sans relâche il s'est enfin assoupis sur le rebord du lit, sa tête contre le ventre de Bella. Au moment où je pose un nouveau linge mouillé sur son front Bella ouvre légèrement les yeux. Son regard descend sur la tête de Paul et ses doigts se glisse dans la chevelure de son âme sœur.

Point de vue Bella :

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac, je sens quelque chose de froid et mouillé sur mon front. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux et croise le regard de Sue. Mon regard descend sur mon ventre et je contemple en souriant le visage endormi de Paul. Je lève ma main doucement afin de caresser ses cheveux ébène que j'aime tant. Il ronchonne en frottant son nez contre mon ventre et je ricane doucement à cause des chatouilles que cela me procure. Il redresse la tête d'un bond et ma main retombe lourdement sur le lit.

\- Bonjour. Murmurais-je doucement en lui souriant.

Son regard se remplit de larmes et il se jette sur mes lèvres avec urgence. Son baiser est rempli d'urgence et lorsqu'il tente d'avoir accès à ma langue je le laisse faire trop heureuse de se contact. J'inspire fort son odeur de prairie et gémit d'excitation dû a la proximité de nos corps . Il tente de s'écarter de moi mais je le retiens par la nuque. Il pouffe de rire et je sens une larme de joie tomber sur ma joue. Les yeux fermés, son front contre le mien, il dessoude lentement nos lèvres.

\- Bonjour ma belle! Rigole Paul en frottant son nez contre le mien.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres que Bella est enfin réveillé! Souffle Sue avec du soulagement dans la voix.

\- Ne me laisse pas! Murmurais-je a Paul en le serrant contre moi.

\- Jamais ma belle...J'ai eu la peur de ma vie... j'ai cru...

\- Je sais Paul, moi aussi!

Il s'écarte et se couche à mes côtés dans le lit. Instinctivement je m'installe contre son torse la tête dans son cou et il m'entoure de ses bras en embrassant mes cheveux. J'entends des cris de joie et des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. La première personne a entré dans la pièce et Leah. Je souris à ma sœur de cœur et celle-ci saute sur le lit. Paul râle en serrant son entrejambe en murmurant qu'elle lui a écrasé les couilles et je m'esclaffe de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu rigole? Demande Sam en me sondant du regard.

\- Parce que Paul vient d'insulter Leah de lui avoir écrasé ses bijoux de famille! Soufflais-je en souriant.

Les garçons me regardent ahuri et je cherche Quil du regard. Je ne le vois nul part et Sasha n'est pas là non plus. Des images de Sasha hurlant de terreur s'affichent dans mon esprits et un besoin urgent de la voir me submerge. Je pose mon regard sur mes mains tremblantes et inspire profondément par le nez afin de me calmer.

\- Sasha?

-Elle va bien, Quil est avec elle! Ils sont sur la plage!

Instinctivement mon corps se penche vers la fenêtre et un gémissement animal sort de ma gorge.

\- Bella?

La voix de Paul est trop bruyante, non c'est pas sa voix c'est comme un hurlement à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je place mes mains sur mes oreilles en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, ça fait mal. Je m'écarte de mon homme et me pose accroupi à côté du lit. J'essaie de me rapprocher de la fenêtre mais la douleur dans ma tête me perturbe.

\- Il faut... Sasha... je dois... j'ai besoin...

Je n'arrive pas à faire de phrase correct tellement mon besoin de l'avoir avec moi, de la prendre dans mes bras et de sentir son odeur est urgent. J'ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de Sam qui me fixe avec stupeur. Il s'est accroupi face à moi, ses yeux me renvoient mon regard et j'ai un hoquet de surprise. Le chocolat de mes iris est maintenant jaune, pas jaune comme les Cullen non, jaune entouré d'un cercle noir comme les yeux d'un loup. Quelque chose hurle dans ma tête d'aller retrouver notre louveteau et je pousse Sam afin de sauter par la fenêtre.

J'entends la voix de Sam qui m'ordonne de m'arrêter et les pas précipités de Paul derrière moi. J'entends une mouette qui beugle à trente mètres au dessus de ma tête. J'entends le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent sur les rochers. J'entends Quil qui parle à Sasha et le babillement de sa voix d'enfant. Je fonce en courant dans leurs direction et m'arrête devant Quil qui recule avec la petite dans ses bras.

\- Bébé loup! Pleurais-je en m'accroupissant sur le sable.

Ma voix n'est qu'un gémissement rempli de supplication et je tend les bras vers la petite qui gigote. Quil me la donne et je plonge mon nez dans son cou. J'inspire sa délicieuse odeur de bébé et frotte ma joue contre la sienne. Ma respiration se calme et les bruits de la nature environnante diminue. Elle n'a rien, j'ai réussit à la sauver de se monstre, elle est en sécurité. La petite me tapote le crâne et je relève la tête vers Sam et Paul. Quil tend ses bras et je lui redonne Sasha doucement sous son regard inquiet. Ma vue et de nouveau normal et Paul s'abaisse à ma hauteur pour me prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement je frotte ma joue contre la sienne en gémissant, je lui ai fait peur je le sens. Il gémis lui aussi et je comprend par notre lien qu'il est inquiet. Je plonge mon regard et remarque que mes yeux ont de nouveau leurs couleurs normales.

Mon estomac gronde fortement et les garçons éclate de rire. Paul passe un bras sous mes jambes et je me laisse porter telle une jeune mariée pour retourner à la maison du couple Alpha. Tout en marchant Paul parsème ma chevelure de baiser et je sens une bouffée de bien être m'envahir. Je repense à mes yeux jaunes et je sens une présence à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressent une louve sereine, apaisée dans les bras de son compagnon. La sensation est très déroutante mais en même temps rassurante. Je regarde mon homme inquiet et pose ma main sur sa joue. Il s'arrête à deux mètres de la maison et nos regard se soude, il fronce les sourcils et je souris.

\- Tu me trouvera toujours sexy si je me retrouve couverte de poil? Demandais-je en faisant la moue.

Paul éclate de rire et m'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je ressent du soulagement dans notre lien et la louve dans ma tête jappe de joie face au bonheur de notre compagnon. Enlacé dans ses bras sa peau contre la mienne je rougis face au sentiment de ma louve qui rêve de se faire gratter le ventre par mon homme. Je réalise alors que je n'ai toujours pas vue le loup de Paul depuis la fameuse baffe qui a changé ma vie.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup voir ton loup! Soufflais-je en enserrant sa taille.

\- Après le repas, il faut que tu mange pour reprendre des forces! souffle Paul sa bouche contre ma tempe.

\- Je t'aime Paul! Soufflais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime ma belle!

Mon ventre se manifeste une nouvelle fois et Paul sourit avant de me pousser gentiment mais avec autorité dans la maison où le reste de la meute nous attend.


	10. chapitre 9

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise autant. Je prend également beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire. J'espère que cette suite vous fera plaisir également et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 :

Point de vue Bella :

Les filles et le reste de la meute sont arrivée chez Emily pendant que je prenais ma douche avant le repas. J'ai pu constater que mon corps était complétement guéris. Aucun bleu, aucune cicatrice, seul la marque de morsure de James était toujours présente. L'eau sur ma peau me fit le plus grand bien et j'enfile un débardeur et un jean gentiment prêté par Emily. Il faudra que je repasse chez Charlie récupérer des affaires de rechange ainsi que mes cours pour la reprise du lycée dans deux jours. Les vacances sont déjà fini et je souffle déçu de devoir quitter Paul.

\- Courage ma fille! Plus que deux mois et c'est les grandes vacances d'été! Me motivais-je devant la glace.

J'aime être ici, dans la réserve, avec ma famille de cœur. Je pense qu'en septembre je m'inscrirais au lycée de la réserve pour ma dernière année. Je souris à cette idée en m'imaginant rejoindre Paul chaque soir chez lui, chez nous et de bosser sur mes devoirs pendant qu'il me raconte sa journée. Ma louve m'envoie des images osé de moi et Paul nu dans un lit me faisant glousser. Je sort de la salle de bain et entre dans le salon. Mon regard se dirige vers l'entrée de la cuisine et je laisse échappé un grondement.

\- Bella?

Je me retourne vers Sam et secoue la tête en essayant de me calmer.

\- C'est rien, on en parlera après le repas s'il te plait. J'ai faim et je ne veux pas couper l'appétit des filles. Soufflais-je en allant me lover dans les bras de mon chéri.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord? Murmure Paul contre ma tempe.

\- J'ai tué un homme... j'ai tué ton père et...

\- Tu as sauvé Kim et Sasha de ce monstre! Kim m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vu, crois moi je t'en serai reconnaissant pour l'éternité! Affirme Jared en posant la main sur mon épaule. C'était de la légitime défense, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour te protéger et protéger les filles alors Merci!

Je hoche la tête encore étourdit par la sincérité des paroles de Jared. Je regarde Sam qui hoche la tête puis Paul.

\- Je t'aime, mon père était un sale alcoolique, con et dangereux! Crois moi, s'il avait survécu j'aurai laissé mon loup le réduire en charpie.

Tout en caressant doucement ma nuque Paul approche ses lèvres des miennes afin de m'embrasser chastement sous le sifflement des garçons. Je ricane contre ses lèvres et m'écarte légèrement de lui pour réceptionner Kim dans mes bras. Nous mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sam m'expliquant que j'avais reçu l'esprit de la louve Oméga. Il m'expliqua qu'il ne savait pas encore si j'allais me transformé comme eux en louve mais que celle-ci c'était réveillée.

\- Je crois que c'est à cause de se soir là. Soufflais-je en repoussant mon assiette vide. Lorsque j'ai vu Kim et Sasha devant la cuisine, William qui s'avançait vers elle avec le couteau, une barrière c'est rompu à l'intérieur de moi et j'ai été submergé par un instinct animal, je devais protéger les filles à tout prix. Je ne me rappelle avoir sauté sur son dos en criant aux filles de fuir mais le reste c'est assez floue, c'est comme si je contemple la scène avec la tête sous l'eau. Affirmais-je en regardant Sam.

\- Tes yeux sont devenu jaune, quant tu m'as crié de fuir je l'ai ressenti comme lorsque Sam donne des ordres d'Alpha. Mon cœur me disait de rester pour t'aider mais mon corps était obligé de suivre l'ordre! Affirme Kim en tremblant.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Kim, tu as protégée la petite, tu es allée chercher de l'aide. Cela m'a permis de rester concentré sur William, si tu étais restée toi et la petite, nous serions mortes. William voulait vous utiliser comme distraction afin de me tuer, tu as bien réagit et c'est lui qui est mort. Tu n'as pas à culpabilisé Kim, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait! Soufflais-je alors que mon corps tremble légèrement.

Je me lève et entre dans la cuisine bien décider à ne pas laisser ma peur prendre le dessus sur ma vie. Paul me rejoint et je me met à lui raconter toute l'attaque dans les moindres détails tout en arpentant la pièce. Je sais que les loups entendent tout dans le salon mais je m'en moque. Je sais que Paul en a besoin pour avancer et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que la peur nous empêche de construire notre histoire. Une fois mon récit terminée je me rend compte que je pleure et Paul caresse ma joue afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

\- Viens avec moi. Souffle Paul en embrassant ma tempe.

Sa main dans la mienne nous sortons dehors sous le regard inquiet d'Emily. Paul lâche ma main et commence à se déshabiller sous mes yeux puis cour vers la forêt. Je vois alors sortir un énorme loup gris argenté aux yeux rougeoyant comme le feu. Je souris alors qu'il s'arrête devant moi et lentement je lui caresse la tête. Un gémissement de plaisir sort de sa gueule et il se secoue les poiles sous le rire des autres qui sont sorti pour nous espionner. J'embrasse son museau et caresse doucement son encolure puis ses pattes avant et son flan. Il est magnifique, son poil doux me donne envie de me blottir dedans. Lorsque j'arrive vers ses pattes arrières je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son service trois pièces et le loup me donne un violent coup de queue pour m'éloigner en grognant doucement.

\- Quoi? Je voulais juste vérifier si tout était proportionnel! T'es vraiment immense mon amour! M'exclamais-je en souriant alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

Cependant je vois bien dans son regard une lueur d'amusement. Les gars en entendants mes paroles se sont écroulés de rire sur le perron. Je recommence donc a caresser mon loup lorsque je me rappelle le désir de ma louve de se faire grattouiller le ventre. Je pose mes mains contre son flan et le pousse de toute mes forces mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il me regarde avec curiosité pendant que je renouvelle deux fois la manœuvre.

\- Tu peux t'allonger s'il te plait? Ricanais-je en soufflant.

Il s'allonge sur le flan, sa tête retourné vers moi et me lance un regard interrogateur alors que je me jette sur lui. Je gratte énergiquement son flan sous son regard ahuri et un râle de plaisir sort de sa gueule alors que ses yeux se révulsent. Il ferme les yeux, couche sa tête dans l'herbe et se tourne lentement sous mes grattouilles pour me donner accès à son ventre. Les gars rigolent toujours alors qu'un soufflement de satisfaction sort de sa gueule et qu'il laisse pendouiller sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'arrête de le gratter et le caresse tout en collant ma bouche à son oreille.

\- Et si tu nous emmenais dans un endroit rien que pour nous? Moi aussi j'ai envie de me faire caresser! Chuchotais-je coquine en frottant ma tête contre la sienne.

Il se redresse d'un coup me faisant tomber sur les fesses et se penche en avant afin que je grimpe sur son dos. Je ne me fais pas prier et grimpe en veillant à bien m'accrocher. Je cris au gars qu'on revient dans une heure ou deux et Paul se lance vers la forêt en jappant.

Ma chevauché dure une dizaine de minute avant que Paul ralentisse l'allure en sortant du bois. Nous arrivons sur une magnifique prairie avec un son centre un petit étang. Je remarque une petite maison derrière l'étang et descend de Paul pour marcher lentement vers celle-ci. Tout en pierre, une partie du mur est couvert de lierre qui entour l'une des fenêtres pour continuer au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Elle est magnifique, elle dégage une aura de paix. Je sens les bras puissant de Paul entourer ma taille, son corps nu collé au mien au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Dans la précipitation on a oublié de récupérer son short en partant. Tout mon corps se tend d'anticipation et j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure.

\- Entre! Souffle la voix de Paul de mon cou, me donnant des frissons d'excitations.

J'ouvre lentement la porte et pénètre dans se qu'il semble être le salon. La cheminée est encadrée par deux meubles encastrés remplient d'étagères et je m'imagine déjà ranger tout mes livres et me poser près de la cheminée en pleine hiver pour lire. Le parquet au sol est fait d'un bois très foncé qui fait ressortir la blancheur des murs en pierres. Je continue mon exploration en passant par le petit couloir et entre dans une magnifique cuisine aux couleurs des tournesols. En face de la cuisine une grande baignoire trône dans la salle de bain et je me projette en m'imaginant dedans en compagnie de Paul. Une buanderie se trouve à côté de la salle de bain ainsi qu'une petite chambre. Une autre chambre, un peu plus grande que la première se trouve également à côté de la cuisine. Paul pousse mon dos vers la dernière porte fermé au bout du couloir et je l'ouvre lentement.

Un lit a baldaquin trône au centre d'une immense chambre de maître collé au mur en face de moi. Contre le mur près de la porte une magnifique commode en bois sculpté est surmontée d'un immense miroir. Je caresse la commode du bout des doigts et me retourne pour voir une pièce attenante.

\- Ça sera soit un dressing soit une nurserie... à toi de voir... Souffle la voix de Paul. La chambre à également une salle de douche privative, c'est la porte à gauche.

Il est adossé contre la porte, entièrement nu, le regard rempli d'un désir brulant et sa voix rauque. Je le dévore des yeux tout en m'avançant lentement vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de choisir? A qui est cette maison Paul? Murmurais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- A nous! C'est un cadeau du conseil tribal, il y a quelques travaux a effectuer. Il faut remplacer quelques tuiles, changer les radiateurs et les fenêtre ainsi que la meublé... elle te plait? Demande Paul avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et entour sa nuque de mes bras. J'inspire son odeur enivrante par le nez et passe ma langue sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre lentement. Ses mains caresse mon dos alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne pour une danse sensuelle.

(Attention LEMON)

Paul attrape mes fesses et me soulève. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches alors que mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux. Il me pose délicatement sur le lit et j'enlève précipitamment mon t-shirt sous ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. Il dégrafe le bouton de mon pantalon et tire d'un coup pour me l'enlever, me faisant presque tomber du lit et j'éclate de rire. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule a être pressé. Je m'assoie correctement sur le rebord du lit pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge alors que la tête de Paul se glisse entre mes cuisses.

Un râle de satisfaction sort de ma bouche alors que je sens sa langue s'enrouler autour de mon clitoris. Merde je n'ai même pas senti qu'il m'avait enlever mon shorty en même temps que mon jeans. Je grogne alors qu'il s'amuse à mordiller mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il souffle délicatement sur ma féminité et un frisson d'extase s'empare de moi. Bon dieu cet homme aura ma peau. Ses gestes sont lent et mesurés, il s'amuse de mon impatience, j'ondule du bassin sous chaque coup de langue.

\- Paul! Râlais-je en me redressant.

Il passe un bras autour de mon bassin et m'allonge au centre du lit. Il se place entre mes jambes et repart à l'assaut de mon vagin avec sa langue. Sa main gauche vient titiller mon mamelon alors qu'il glisse un doigt en moi de son autre main. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et je remarque que le miroir me donne une vue incroyable sur son magnifique postérieur ainsi que son dos. Il insert un deuxième doigt et sa bouche produit des petits son de sussions qui me rendent complétement folle.

\- Paul. Gémis-je.

Il redresse la tête et je l'embrasse avec passion. Le gout de sa salive légèrement mentholé mélanger a mon excitation est assez étrange mais tellement sensuelle. Il se détache de ma bouche lorsqu'il me sent proche de la jouissance et aspire goulument mon clitoris. Je jouis en grognant, la louve à l'intérieur de moi veut sortir mais je garde le contrôle.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille! Grogna Paul en m'embrassant.

Il s'empale à l'intérieur de moi d'un coup de rein tout en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne. Il bouge lentement des hanches en écartant légèrement son buste du miens. Dans son regard je vois toute la peur qu'il a eu cette nuit là tout comme moi. Dans un geste purement lupin je lui donne accès à ma nuque.

\- Je t'aime. Soufflais-je.

\- Jamais plus Bella...

Je lui caresse la joue amoureusement, relève mes hanches et place mes jambes sur ses épaules afin qu'il me pénètre plus profondément et qu'il accélère la cadence. Il grogne dans mon cou et je lui murmure que je lui appartient, qu'il ne perdra jamais à chacun de ses lents coup de reins. Sa bouche se soude à la mienne alors qu'il accélère ses coup de butoir. Je jouis et il gronde contre mon cou en tremblant. Son loup veut sortie tout comme la mienne. Je le pousse afin qu'il s'écarte de moi et me positionne à quatre pattes face au miroir. Il gronde en attrapant mes hanches et ferme les yeux.

\- Putain Bella dans cette position je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir mon loup. Grogne Paul les yeux fermé, son sexe touchant mes fesses.

\- Alors laisse le sortir!

\- Ses trois jours ont été trop éprouvant. Je risque de te blesser et je...

\- Paul regarde moi dans le miroir. Laisse le sortir! Grognais-je à mon tour.

Il ouvre les yeux et croise mon regard jaune luisant. J'ai réussit a laisser sortir ma louve sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Son loup prend le dessus et ses yeux se tinte de la magnifique couleur feu que j'aime tans. D'un seul coup de rein il s'insert en moi et nous lâchons un râle bestial de satisfaction simultanément. Nos regard ne se quitte pas grâce à nos reflet dans le miroir et sa main gauche saisi mon épaule alors que sa main droite appuis sur mes reins afin d'accentuer la cambrure de mon dos.

Il n'y a rien de doux dans ses coups de hanches, c'est le loup qui revendique mon corps tout comme ma louve revendique chacun de ses coup avec satisfaction. Sa main gauche caresse ma nuque affectueusement et je gémis sous ses assauts. Dans cette position, avec nos loups au commande, chaque sensation est décuplée par dix.

\- Bella...viens! Gronde Paul de sa voix bestiale en butant encore plus fort en moi.

\- Putain...Paul! Hurlais-je en jouissant.

Il me donne encore deux coup de reins brutaux et pousse un hurlement animal en se déversant à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation de son sperme chaud à l'intérieur de mon vagin m'enivre et je jouis à nouveau.

( fin du LEMON)

\- Alors? la maison te plaît? demande Paul en déposant des baisers brulant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Elle est parfaite! Murmurais-je en souriant allongée sur le ventre, ma joue collée sur le matelas en somnolent.

\- Et donc tu veux un dressing ou...

\- Je préfère l'idée de la nurserie! Par contre je te préviens qu'il va falloir qu'on s'entraine un long moment avant de me faire un bébé! Grognais-je en croisant son regard pétillant de joie.

J'enfile mes vêtements pendant que Paul retourne dehors pour muter. Nous retournons à la maison d'Emily complétement détendu et je souris en croisant le regard amusé de Sam qui secoue la tête en nous attendant sur son perron.


	11. chapitre 10

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde et encore merci à celles qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide pour lancer le processus de créativité.

Voici donc mon 10ème chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et à très vite!

Chapitre 10 :

Point de vue Bella :

Le week-end est passé à une vitesse folle et je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu dormir dans les bras de mon homme. Leah m'accompagne jusqu'au lycée avec mon camion car les garçons en ont besoin pour récupérer des matériaux pour la maison. Depuis que je l'ai visité je plane sur un petit nuage, j'ai vraiment hâte de vivre avec mon loup. Leah sourit en me parlant de faire une virée à Port Angeles pour choisir des meubles et je propose qu'on invite les filles pour faire une virée shopping. Elle me regarde ahuri et je lui explique que Paul a tendance à m'arracher mes bas de sous-vêtements littéralement et elle explose de rire.

\- Par contre je pourrais pas te récupérer ce soir, je finis ma patrouille à 17h ! Grogne Leah déçu. Foutu vampire rousse, je te jure elle a un don pour s'échapper c'est pas possible!

\- Leah, il faut que je vous avoue un truc... tu pense que Sam peut réunir les gars ce soir? Soufflais-je mal à l'aise. C'est a propos de la vampire rousse, je crois savoir se qu'elle veut!

Leah me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et acquiesce avant de me déposer au coin de la rue. Je longe le trottoir et entre dans le parking du lycée à la recherche d'Angela. Je la vois près de Mike et Jessica, Angela est livide et se passe la main dans les cheveux de manière frénétique. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle court dans ma direction et m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer violemment entre deux voitures. Elle a le souffle court et je commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Bella on peut pas rester là! Panique Angie.

\- Non c'est sûr, on peut pas rester entre les voitures, il faut qu'on aille en cours! Rigolais-je mais elle me fusille du regard.

\- Bella, les Cullen sont là!

\- Ils sont revenu à Forks? Balbutiais-je.

\- Non, Bella ils sont là, au lycée!

Je grogne et me mets à trembler, sans m'en rendre compte de me gratte le bras gauche frénétique. Angela pose ses mains sur mon visage et me demande de respirer profondément. J'inspire et expire, bon de toute façon on a pas le choix on doit aller en cours. Je serre la main d'Angie dans la mienne et me prépare mentalement à les croiser. Putain Paul va péter un câble!

\- Bon, on les ignorent, on reste ensemble pendant les cours et surtout on reste calme! Grognais-je.

\- On fait quoi pour ce soir? Bella, c'est Jacob qui vient nous chercher, s'il les voit et qu'on l'a pas prévenu, il va péter un câble !

\- On s'installe dehors à la pose de midi et on les appels pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher ce soir! Rappel moi de prévenir Sam aussi, il saura gérer les garçons!

Elle hoche la tête et nous courrons jusqu'à la salle de cours. Lorsque nous arrivons Alice et Edward sont déjà dans la salle et j'attrape Angela par le bras pour courir au toilette.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire qu'Edward peut lire dans les pensées des gens sauf pour moi! Souris-je et elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Tant mieux pour toi mais en se qui me concerne ce n'est pas cool! Si je pense à Jacob il va savoir que je sais et...

\- Non t'as rien compris, justement pense à Jacob, pense à moi entrain d'embrasser Paul, remémore toi tout nos moment câlin...

Elle éclate de rire en comprenant mon manège et hoche la tête. Lorsque nous retournons en cours, les deux seules places de libre sont à côté des Cullen. Je pousse Angela pour qu'elle s'installe au côté d'Alice et je prend place près d'Edward qui me fait son sourire en coin. Bizarrement je le trouve débile avec ce sourire, un peu comme s'il sonne faux en comparaison des sourires rempli d'amour de mon loup. J'inspire par le nez tout en priant le ciel de me donner de la patience pour toute la journée. Grave erreur, une odeur immonde et très sucrée me percute et j'ai juste le temps de mettre la main devant la bouche pour empêcher un hoquet de dégout de sortir.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Edward et remarque qu'il est tendu comme un arc. Il se tourne vers moi pour me dire quelque chose puis se ravise. Je tourne ma tête vers Angie et elle me fait un clin d'œil en notant le cours. Je souris et me concentre sur mon cours de math. Lorsque la cloche sonne je me précipite avec Angela hors de la salle et nous nous installons côte à côte pour les deux heures de littérature.

Jasper et Edward se place devant nous et je souris sadique en pensant à la phase deux de mon plan. Pendant qu'Angela continue a énerver Edward je me remémore toutes les sensations que Paul me fait ressentir lors de nos galipettes. Je vois Jasper se tendre et Edward se retourne vers moi. Je l'ignore royalement et lâche un soupire rêveur.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir! Chuchotais-je à Angie. Paul m'a promis d'être au petit soin!

Je laisse sortir toute ma luxure et mon excitation, Jasper attrape ses affaires et part en courant tandis qu'Edward casse son stylo dans sa main.

\- Un problème Monsieur Cullen? Demande la prof.

\- Non, absolument pas! Sourit Edward tendu et Angela pouffe de rire.

Bizarrement aucun Cullen n'est venu au court d'Art plastique et j'ai pu expliquer à Angela la sortie précipité de Jasper. Lors de mes explication son visage passe de la surprise au fou rire. Elle me supplie de la laisser raconter ça au garçons puisque nous allons toute les deux faire nos devoirs avec Kim et Claire. J'accepte et nous sortons sur le parking pour téléphoner, j'appelle Sam et lui explique la situation. Il grogne et me répond positivement pour la réunion de ce soir. Il me passe Paul qui est furieux et Jacob n'est pas mieux. On a perdu la moitié de notre pause déjeuné à les convaincre de rester à la Push. Finalement ils viendront à 16 heures nous attendre devant le lycée. Je souffle et nous savourons nos sandwich tout en parlant de nos hommes et leurs foutu caractère protecteur.

Lorsque j'arrive à mon cours de chimie renforcé je retiens un grognement en voyant Edward installé à ma table de travaux pratique. Je demande au prof Banner si je peux changer de place mais celui-ci refuse en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je souffle bruyamment et m'installe à ma place. Edward a les poings serrés pendant tout le cours ce qui met ma patience à rude épreuve. Ce fut les deux plus longues heures de toute ma vie. Lorsque la cloche sonne enfin je m'élance vers la sortie mais Edward m'attrape par le bras.

\- Lâche moi! Grognais-je les dents serrés.

\- Il est dangereux! Je t'interdis de...

La claque que je lui met résonne dans le couloir et tout le monde nous regarde. Edward se tient la joue éberluer alors que je secoue la main pour faire partir les fourmillements.

\- Si tu pose encore une fois la main sur moi je te tue! Fou moi la paix! Dégage et va te trouver une autre fille à torturer, espèce de taré! Sifflais-je en me dégageant de sa poigne.

Angela me rejoint et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Alice et Jasper retiennent Edward alors qu'il tente encore une fois de s'approcher. L'air extérieur me soulage et je cherche Paul du regard. Jacob et lui sont adossés aux motos que nous avons réparer ensembles. Tout les deux en marcel blanc et jeans troués, ils attirent le regard des filles. Nous courrons vers nos hommes et je saute dans les bras de Paul en entourant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il ouvre sa bouche et je caresse sa langue avec la mienne tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué! Souffle Paul dans mon cou. Et la tête que tire Cullen est un bonus extraordinaire!

\- Tu sais que je t'aime! Soufflais-je a son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe.

\- Bébé si tu continue je te jure que je te prend devant tout le monde! Grogne Paul en souriant dans mon cou et en me pinçant la fesse.

J'explose de rire et descend de mon perchoir afin de pouvoir enfiler mon casque. Jacob et Angela sont déjà installés sur sa moto, Paul se place et démarre une fois que je suis assise. Je glisse sensuellement mes doigts sur son torse puis l'encercle en collant ma poitrine contre son dos. Je vois Edward s'approcher de nous prêt à en découdre et lui fait un "salut" militaire de la main alors que Paul sourit lorsque nous le dépassons en moto. J'éclate de rire, heureuse et me colle un peu plus à mon homme alors qu'il accélère en direction de La Push.

Point de vue Paul :

J'étais sur le toit de notre futur maison entrain de remplacer les tuiles endommagées par les éléments. Embry et Colin me filent un coup de main alors que Sam revient avec notre repas de midi préparé par Emily.

\- Merci de m'avoir vendu la maison de ton paternel, on va pouvoir s'éloigner de Rachel et Brady. J'adore mon frère mais les jumelles sont insupportables lorsqu'elles sont ensembles! Soupire Colin et je compatis, j'avais passé un trajet avec elles en voiture et j'ai faillit en tuer une!

\- De rien, Bella n'aurai jamais voulu y habiter et je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti chez moi là bas. J'aime cette maison ainsi que Bella et elle n'est pas trop loin de chez Sam et Emily ce qui sera pratique pour nos patrouilles.

\- Tu as hâte de vivre avec elle, hein? Souris Colin.

\- J'avoue! C'est normal, elle est parfaite! Elle est belle, intelligente, très bonne cuisinière et ...

\- Et elle a le même appétit sexuel que toi! S'esclaffe Embry.

Je souris mais grogne pour la forme tout en continuant d'enlever les tuiles cassées. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, profitant de ce moment simple entre ami. J'entends les pas de Sam sur le chemin et son téléphone sonner. Je redresse la tête en entendant Sam prononcer le prénom de ma chérie et saute du toit afin de le rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrive près de lui je remarque qu'il est tendu, il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils soucieux.

\- Je te passe Paul! Oui je le gère! Je vais prévenir les gars, merci! Souffle Sam en me donnant son téléphone avant de s'éloigner.

\- Alors ma belle, on arrive pas à se passer de moi? Souris-je en entendant Bella dire "allo".

\- Les Cullen sont de retour à Forks, il sont au lycée Paul! Souffle Bella tendu.

\- Bouge pas j'arrive! Tu m'entends! Grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la voiture mais Sam me stop.

\- Chéri, calme toi d'accord! Viens me chercher à 16h avec Jacob! Angela et moi on gère alors ne panique pas s'il te plait!

\- Je ne panique pas, je suis fou de rage putain! Ton ex petit ami vampire débarque sans prévenir et tu me dis de ne pas venir! Grognais-je en tremblant.

\- Ne m'engueule pas, d'accord! On va trouver une solution mais pour l'instant je suis obligée d'aller en cours! Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi! Souffle Bella au téléphone.

\- Moi j'ai la solution! Râlais-je. Je viens te chercher et je te fou une fessée avant de te ramener à la maison pour t'attacher au lit vu que tu es irrationnel! Sifflais-je en serrant la mâchoire.

\- C'est un promesse?

\- Parfaitement! Grognais-je la voix rauque en entendant sa question dite sensuellement.

\- Oh Paul ne me met pas des idées perverse comme ça dans la tête sinon je risque de te prendre au mot! M'avoue Bella mutine au téléphone et je souris vaincu.

\- Tu m'appelle au moindre problème, s'il vous fait chier... tu me préviens et je le remets à sa place... au cimetière! Soufflais-je. Je t'aime ma belle.

Elle raccroche après m'avoir soufflé un "je t'aime mon loup" et les gars éclatent de rire alors que je secoue la tête. Ils ont suivit toute notre conversation à cause de notre ouïe sur-développée et je sais déjà que je vais en entendre parler pendant un moment. Nous finissons la réparation du toit, les gars me charriant gentiment et je sursaute lorsque mon téléphone sonne. C'est Jacob qui m'informe qu'il a finit ses cours et qu'il m'attend chez lui pour rejoindre les filles. Je fonce chez Billy, Jacob m'attend et me donne un casque pour Bella et nous démarrons les motos pour nous rendre jusqu'au lycée de Forks.

Nous garons les motos en bas des marches, bien en vue et nous patientons les bras croisés. La sonnerie stridente signalant la fin des cours me vrille les oreilles et je grogne d'impatience. Je cherche ma belle et ignore royalement les filles qui nous reluquent comme si nous étions des bouts de viande. Bella sort enfin, bras dessus bras dessous avec Angela en souriant et mes yeux scrute son corps à la recherche de trace de morsure et d'égratignures. Ma belle me sourit et se jette dans mes bras en entourant ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Elle m'embrasse avec ardeur et je pousse un grognement de satisfaction alors que nos langues s'apprivoisent.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué! Soufflais-je dans son cou. Et la tête que tire Cullen est un bonus extraordinaire!

\- Tu sais que je t'aime! Souffle Bella a mon oreille en me mordillant le lobe.

\- Bébé si tu continue je te jure que je te prend devant tout le monde! Grognais-je en souriant dans mon cou et en lui pinçant sa fesse.

Elle éclate de rire et nous partons du lycée. Je jette un regard victorieux aux Cullen avant d'accélérer sous le rire joyeux de ma chérie. Nous arrivons chez Sam et Emily, nous avons à peine le temps de mettre la béquille que Bella et Angela sautent des motos pour foncer rejoindre les filles. Je secoue la tête en souriant devant son empressement et nous entrons à leurs suite. Emily nous propose des muffins et j'écoute attentivement Angela raconter leurs journée. Bella complète certains passage en gloussant et je souris en m'imaginant la scène. Je remarque que Bella n'arrête pas de se gratter et je lui attrape le bras afin de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de morsure.

\- C'est rien Paul, c'est juste l'implant qui me dérange. Je crois que je vais aller voir Sue à l'hôpital demain après les cours pour vérifier avec elle s'il faut le changer. Marmonne ma belle en enlevant son bras de ma vue.

Je grogne et l'embrasse sur la bouche. La perspective qu'elle croise le docteur crocs ne me réjouit pas mais elle ne peut pas rester comme ça avec le bras qui gratte. Les filles finissent leurs devoirs tranquillement alors que le reste de la meute débarque enfin. Bella et Leah, revenue de sa patrouille, reste assissent avec nous alors que le reste des filles vont dans la cuisine pour aider Emily.

\- Bella, tu voulais nous parler de la vampire rousse. Il parait que tu sais ce qu'elle recherche? Lui demande Sam et je braque mon regard surpris sur elle.

\- Ce qu'elle veut, c'est moi! Souffle Bella et je grogne de rage suivit des autres.

Bella nous raconte alors toute l'histoire en commençant par la partie de baseball qui a amené à la rencontre des trois nomades. Lorsqu'elle nous les décrits Sam l'informe que Laurent, le vampire aux dreadlocks est mort. Elle hoche la tête et nous explique son départ pour Phoenix, le message affolant de sa mère et l'incident dans la salle de danse. Elle tremble et montre sa main à Sam pour qu'il voit la trace de morsure. Elle explique comment Edward a dû aspirer le venin, lui sauvant la vie.

\- Elle veut me tuer parce qu'Edward a tuer James! Finit Bella en soufflant. Voilà vous savez tout!

Je me lève brusquement en laissant tomber ma chaise sur le sol et sort dans le jardin avant de commettre un meurtre.


	12. chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur :

Un grand merci à toute, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça me boost à fond! J'attends avec impatience vos impression pour ce nouveau chapitre et à bientôt!

Chapitre 11 :

Point de vue Paul :

Je tourne en rond sur la pelouse devant la maison de Sam. J'essaie de retenir mon loup qui ne demande qu'a sortir. Je tremble de tout mon être alors que Bella referme lentement la porte derrière elle. Son regard suppliant me donner envie de hurler et je grogne bruyamment en lui montrant les dents.

\- Paul, calme toi s'il te plait! Souffle Bella en avançant prudemment vers moi.

\- Tu veux que je me calme? Tu te fou de ma gueule? Putain! Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as dit que celui qui t'avait mordu était mort et que tu ne craignais plus rien! Hurlais-je de rage en serrant les poings.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti! Il est mort et je ne pensais pas que cette folle allait me poursuivre! Affirme t-elle en faisant encore un pas dans ma direction.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un con! Je me rappel la crise de panique que tu as faite lorsqu'Emily t'as parlé de Victoria! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Répond Putain!

Sam sort de la maison et je tire sur mes cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est une mauvaise blague. Putain dite moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller.

\- Paul calme toi, tu es entrain de faire peur à Bella! Me demande Sam calmement et je grogne sur lui.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça! C'est entre elle et moi! Hurlais-je en le fusillant du regard le corps parcourut de spasme.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit à cause de ça justement! Cria Bella en larmes. Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerve et face quelque chose d'irréfléchie!

\- Et bien Bravo, c'est réussit ! Sifflais-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle essuie ses larmes et s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidée. Oh non, hors de question qu'elle me touche ou qu'elle s'approche. Je suis hors de moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a faillit mourir deux fois et qu'elle agisse comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Putain, je l'aime mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fiche de sa sécurité.

\- Écoute Paul, je sais que tu es furieux et c'est ton droit mais ne me laisse pas! Hurle moi dessus, insulte moi si tu en as besoin mais ne part pas! Me supplie ma belle alors que je recule d'un pas lorsqu'elle avance vers moi.

\- Est-ce que tu me cache autre chose? Demandais-je en croisant les bras.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et souffle en s'installant sur l'herbe. Son regard se voile et elle m'explique le départ des Cullen. Le soir de son anniversaire l'an dernier elle s'est coupée le doigt en déballant un de ses cadeaux. Elle m'annonce que Jasper en sentant le sang a tenter de l'attaquer, Edward c'est interposé mais en la poussant loin de son frère il l'a blessé au coude. Du verre avait entaillé son bras dans une maison rempli de vampire, elle commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang et elle a cru que c'était la fin. Contre toute attente,Carlisle s'est occupé d'elle, alors que les tout autres sont sorti de la maison afin d'éviter le pire. Puis, suite à cette soirée Edward l'a quitté pour la protéger, parce qu'elle était en danger avec eux, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction pour lui. Elle m'expliqua qui lui avait avoué que les seules raisons qu'il l'ont fait s'intéresser a elle c'était parce que sang chanté pour lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses pensées.

Je suis sans voix, elle avait faillit mourir trois fois dont deux à cause des vampires. Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est qu'Edward avait réussit à la sauver là ou moi j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je ferme les yeux et souffle afin de calmer la douleur que je ressens dans mon cœur. Sam est retourné à l'intérieur pendant le récit de Bella pour nous laisser un semblant d'intimité et intérieurement je l'en remercie.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aime toujours ? Murmurais-je les yeux fermés et la gorge nouée.

Voilà, je l'ai dit! C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, qu'elle ne soit avec moi qu'à cause de l'imprégnation. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle me dise qu'elle veut le rejoindre, lui. Elle ne dit rien mais je la sens se rapprocher de moi. Je tremble de peur à la perspective de la perdre alors que je viens à peine de la trouver. J'ai peur que tout les projets, que tout les rêves de fonder une famille avec elle partent en fumées. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et une larme traitresse s'échappe de mon œil clos sans que je ne puisse la cacher.

\- Regard moi! Sa voix est suppliante, instinctivement je lui obéit.

\- Je t'aime Paul, plus que tout au monde! Je t'aime toi et rien que toi! Je ne ressent plus rien pour lui si ce n'est du dégoût! C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie! Oui, tu t'es imprégnée de moi mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je t'aime. Affirme Bella en me caressant la joue.

\- Je t'aime parce que tu me vois telle que je suis réellement. Je t'aime parce que tu es le seul qui fait battre mon cœur rien qu'avec un sourire. Je t'aime parce que tu me laisse toujours le choix et que tu m'aide lorsque j'en fait des mauvais. Je t'aime parce que lorsque je te regarde je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon avenir sans toi. Je t'aime parce chaque fois que je te vois les yeux pétillant de bonheur je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous imaginer devant l'autel le jour de notre mariage. Souffle Bella le regard débordant d'amour.

\- Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu me fait ressentir rien qu'en posant ton regard sur moi. Je t'aime toi, pas parce que c'est l'imprégnation qui nous a réunie mais parce que tu es toi, tout simplement toi! Souris Bella en posant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Sa déclaration me bouleverse, jamais de la vie je n'aurai pu espérer qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Elle est ma vie, mon tout, ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Je suis foutu, complétement mordu de cette femme. Je grogne gentiment en lui mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle passe ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle ouvre la bouche et je répond à sa demande avec bonheur. Une de ses mains se glisse dans mon jeans et vient se poser sur ma fesse alors qu'elle colle son bassin contre moi en se frottant doucement. Les rires des voyeurs à la fenêtre du salon nous parvient et je met fin à notre baiser en m'écartant lentement d'elle. J'ai un début d'érection et elle ricane fière de l'effet qu'elle me fait.

\- Diablesse! Grognais-je en embrassant son nez. Tu ne perd rien pour attendre!

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime. Souffle Bella souriante en se lovant contre moi.

\- Je te promet que tu fera moins ta maligne ce week-end, j'ai bien l'intention de te torturer comme tu me torture! Affirmais-je souriant en nous dirigeant vers la maison.

\- Mais j'y compte bien mon amour et n'oublie pas ta promesse de ce midi ! S'exclame Bella mutine en s'écartant de moi pour rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine.

Une image de Bella nue attachée au lit à baldaquin se forme dans mon cerveau et un gémissement d'envie s'échappe de ma bouche sous le regard goguenard des mecs. Putain cette femme aura ma peau!

Sam est au téléphone avec le Docteur crocs et je grogne lorsque j'entends les Cullen demander à ce que Bella soit présente. Sam accepte alors que ma belle hoche la tête sous sa demande silencieuse et il leurs donne le lieu ainsi que l'heure de la rencontre. Je ne suis pas serein même si j'ai toute confiance en nous, les paroles de ma belle m'ont rassurer, mais le loup en moi ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir détruire son rivale.

Point de vue Bella :

Paul me réveil en caressant tendrement ma joue, je me suis assoupi en berçant Sasha dans le rocking chair de la chambre d'Emily. Quil a dû passer et la mise dans le berceau sans que je sente, c'est le seul qui peut le faire sans que ma louve ne se réveille en alerte. Il est 23h00, le rendez-vous avec les Cullen est dans une demi heure et je suis crevé, demain j'ai cours, foutu vampires qui ne dorment jamais. Je retiens un bâillement en me mettant debout et me blottis contre le torse brûlant de mon homme. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bonheur alors que Paul m'encercle de ses bras.

\- Il faut y allée ma belle. Souffle la voix sexy de Paul contre ma chevelure.

\- Encore une minute. Murmurais-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

Il ricane et m'écarte de lui en levant mon visage vers le sien. Il m'embrasse avec passion et bizarrement je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. J'attrape ses cheveux et me dresse sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il tente de s'écarter. Je râle alors que ses lèvres se séparent des miennes et fait la moue afin de l'amadouer.

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu es assez réveillée pour tenir debout, je vais me transformer afin qu'on puisse arriver à l'heure!

Je lui donne un dernier baiser et court dans l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures et enfiler ma veste. Paul rigole en secouant la tête amusé par mon empressement et je lui tire la langue. Il commence à se déshabiller lentement en s'assurant que mes yeux profitent allégrement du spectacle puis me lance ses vêtements à la figure. Je les attrapes au vol en rigolant et les posent sur le canapé. Lorsque je me retourne mon loup est là, je fonce sur lui et lui gratte l'encolure avant de monter sur son dos. Je m'accroche fermement à sa fourrure et savoure l'ivresse que me procure la vitesse de notre chevauché sauvage.

Lorsque nous arrivons les Cullen et la meute sont déjà présent. Les loups grondent alors Edward siffle et provoque certains d'entre eux. Sam sous forme humaine hurle des ordres aux loup afin que personne ne dérape. Bon dieu, ils le font exprès c'est pas possible. Alice me voit et attrape le bras de son frère et me montre du doigt. Son regard doré se pose sur moi et vire au noir d'encre. Sa mâchoire est contracter à l'extrême, Paul se stop juste à côté de Sam qui m'aide à descendre.

\- Tu es complétement inconsciente, Bella les loups sont dangereux! Cris Edward en faisant un pas mais Emmett le retiens.

\- Tout comme les vampires et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'on est là, non?! Sifflais-je en posant ma main dans l'encolure de Paul. A moins que vous êtes revenu pour autre chose?

Mon regard passe sur l'ensemble des Cullen et mon cœur se serre en croisant le regard d'Esmée. Son abandon fut le plus difficile, elle était vraiment une mère pour moi. Lorsqu'elle est parti sans me prévenir elle aussi, j'ai vraiment compris que je n'étais qu'un enfant de substitution à ses yeux et ça m'a brisé.

\- On est revenu parce qu'Alice à vu que tu te faisait agresser par un indien et...

Paul, Quil et Jared bondissent d'un seul mouvement dans leurs direction. Sam hurle à tout le monde de se stopper et ma démangeaison au bras recommence. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois le corps tremblant légèrement de colère. Un grognement sort de ma bouche et Paul revient vers moi afin de frotter son immense tête contre la mienne pour me rassurer.

\- Vous le saviez et vous ne nous avez pas prévenu?! Grogne Sam en croisant le regard de Carlisle.

\- Pour quoi faire, je savais que Bella serait vivante vue que les visions que j'ai d'elle en vampire sont toujours d'actualités! Affirme Alice en haussant les épaules.

Paul hurle de rage et claque des dents dans sa direction. Je souris sadique en comprenant enfin. Je me poste dos tournés à elle et plonge mon regard dans celui de Paul furieux. Je lui souris en caressant ses babines et pose un baiser sur son museau.

\- Dans tes visions tu me vois avec les yeux jaunes, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis un vampire! Soufflais-je toujours dos tourné en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Paul.

\- Bien sûr que si! T'es yeux sont comme nous, je sais se que j'ai vu! Hurle Alice.

\- Non, ce que tu as vu c'est ça! Grognais-je.

J'avance dans sa direction et laisse place à ma louve afin de montrer à Alice son erreur. Elle pousse un hoquet de stupeur en reculant d'un pas, Edward est livide, Carlisle a l'air complétement fasciné, son regard se fait curieux et je sais qu'il est intrigué par mes yeux de loup vu que je ne suis pas Quileute. Je souris blasé alors qu'un sifflement de terreur sort de la bouche d'Alice qu'elle recouvre avec sa main presque instantanément.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu désirais voir Alice! Tout comme Edward, ton égoïsme à fausser ton jugement! Tes désires personnelles ont influencées ta compréhension de cette vision. Je n'ai jamais été l'une des vôtres, je ne le serais jamais! Soufflais-je en reprenant le contrôle tout en faisant un pas en arrière.

Un long silence s'installe et je refrène un bâillement. Sam parle des attaques de Victoria et des disparitions inquiétantes à Seattle. Je commence à m'assoupir contre le flan de Paul, il est tellement douillé que c'est difficile de résister à l'appel de morphée. Carlisle propose une modification du traiter afin qu'ils puissent passer en territoire Quileute pendant la traque et les poiles de mon loup se hérisse.

\- Hors de question! Claque la voix de Sam. Le traité reste inchangé!

\- Nous ne comptons pas nous en prendre à vos familles! Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain! Claque la voix d'Edward. Tu n'es même pas l'Alpha légitime, comment ose-tu remettre en cause notre intégrité ? tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un chien qui essaie de se donner bonne conscience!

Je m'écarte de Paul et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Sam. Son regard croise le mien et je souris en murmurant qu'il est un très bon Alpha et que je suis fière de faire partie de la meute. Tout les loups avec nous hurlent et je vois le regard brillant de Sam me remercier silencieusement.

\- Techniquement Edward le traité ne tiens plus! Soufflais-je en me postant devant lui.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça! Siffle Edward en serrant les poings et je jubile alors que Sam me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Le traité stipule que vous ne devez mordre aucun humain, hors lors de l'attaque de James tu a dû me mordre pour aspirer le venin. Non? Sam est en droit de vous déclarer la guerre mais il sait que la priorité est Victoria alors il prend sur lui en laissant le traité en place malgré son droit de tous vous exterminer! Affirmais-je fière de mon Alpha.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te sauver la vie! Hurle Edward en me fusillant du regard. Sans mon intervention tu serais morte ou des nôtres!

\- C'est pour cela qu'on ne vous déclare pas la guerre! Vous avez la vie sauve pour avoir sauvé la mienne, la dette est payé! Si vous mettez un pied à la Push nous n'hésiterons pas une seconde! Concluais-je en montant sur le dos de Paul. Ramène moi à la maison mon amour! Soufflais-je à Paul.

Paul lance un dernier regard vers les Cullen et prend tranquillement le chemin qui nous ramènes à la maison. Je tombe de fatigue et le laisse me porter jusqu'à notre lit. Paul m'aide à me déshabiller sagement et je baille sans retenu alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi dans le lit. Je suis trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de me blottir dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le royaume des rêves.


	13. chapitre 12

Note de l'auteur:

Salut tout le monde! Je vais faire ma gentille en vous postant ce douzième chapitre ( le deuxième de la journée) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à celles qui me laisse des reviews depuis le début de ma fiction.

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsque mon réveil sonne je grogne et le jette contre le mur. Je me retourne pour me lover contre Paul mais je trouve un mot posé l'oreiller à coté du mien à la place de mon chéri.

" Je suis parti aider Jared pour un boulot à Port Angeles. Leah passera te prendre à la fin des cours pour t'emmener voir Sue au sujet de ton implant.

Je t'aime ma belle, tu es magnifique quant tu dors! Passe une bonne journée et rappelle toi ta promesse, s'il y a le moindre problème tu me téléphone!

PS : Tu parle quant tu dort, je trouve ça trop craquant! Bisous ma belle je t'aime"

Un sourire attendri envahi mon visage et je fonce à la douche pour finir de me réveiller complètement. Je saute dans mon camion en saluant Embry et Brady qui viennent pour enlever les vieilles fenêtres. Il faudra que je pense a faire une pendaison de crémaillère afin de remercier tout le monde pour la maison et pour les travaux. J'arrive au lycée perdu dans mes pensées et percute Edward de plein fouet, je tombe lourdement sur les fesses en me tenant le nez.

\- Putain mais tu peux pas faire attention! Grognais-je en me relevant.

\- Tu étais où hier soir?

\- A la réunion puis chez moi! Et puis pourquoi je te répond ma vie ne te regarde pas. M'énervais-je en me grattant le bras.

\- J'étais dans ta chambre hier soir et tu n'y étais pas, tu as demandé au loup de te ramener et il ne l'a pas fait, j'étais inquiet! Souffle Edward en essayant de poser sa main sur ma joue.

Je m'écarte de lui, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend. Attendez deux seconde, comment ça il était dans ma chambre? C'est impossible, il n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la réserve. Je réalise enfin qu'Edward parle de l'ancienne maison de Charlie, le reste de nos affaires sont encore sur place, nous devons faire les cartons ce week-end avec les membres de la meute.

\- On est entrain de déménager! Charlie emménage avec Sue...Paul est moi on rénove notre maison c'est pour ça que j'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes affaires! Sifflais-je énervée en me passant ma main sur mon visage. Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre? Grognais-je en grattant plus fort.

\- Je voulais te parler! Rage Edward. Je voulais savoir si il y avait une chance que...

\- Oh Non Edward, il n'y a aucune chance! Tu m'a quitté en me traitant comme de la merde. Tu es partis et j'ai fait ce que tu m'a demandé, j'ai refais ma vie! Je l'aime et je vais vivre avec Paul. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois aller en cours. Retourne à ta vie et fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé! Grondais-je en le bousculant violemment.

Je pars en cours d'espagnole et vois Angela qui me regarde les yeux rond. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et remarque que mes yeux sont jaune. Merde! Sifflais-je en fermant les yeux. L'implant me brule le bras, ça me gratte c'est insupportable. Un grondement sort de ma bouche et je cours hors de la salle, Angela sur mes talons.

Je sort sur le parking et inspire l'air frais afin de me calmer. Angela s'approche de moi mais je lui fais signe qu'elle doit garder ses distances. Elle me regarde paniquée et je lui dis d'appeler Sam et Jacob de toute urgence. La louve hurle en moi de retourner à la maison, de m'éloigner de ses sangsues immondes qui se permettent envahirent ma vie. Jasper arrive en premier et m'envoie des ondes de calme alors que le reste des Cullen se poste devant Angela pour la protéger. Je feule et gronde contre eux, jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon amie!

Putain, j'ai mal partout! Je gratte mon bras jusqu'au sang alors que mes tremblements augmentent. J'ai chaud, je suffoque, j'enlève mon pull et le balance vers Angela. Edward tente de s'approcher mais je feule dans sa direction, mes yeux jaunes luisant de rage. Tout ça c'est de sa faute! C'est de sa faute si je me suis fait traqué par James, c'est de sa faute si Victoria me poursuit! J'enrage, j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- Bella ça va? souffle Angela tremblotante.

\- Il faut que vous partez! J'arrive pas...je peux pas...

\- Bella! Cris Sam en courant vers moi. Jacob ramène Angela à la réserve, Charlie se chargera de son père! Appel Paul, dit lui de foncer jusque chez moi!

\- Sam! Gémis-je. La forêt... il faut que je m'éloigne... j'ai mal...

Il m'attrape avant que je tombe sur le sol et court vers la forêt. Je gratte mon bras de toute mes forces à présent et je sens sous mes doigts le bout de mon implant. Il faut que je l'enlève maintenant, je tire dessus et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Sam me pose au sol et me prend l'implant des mains. Mon corps tremble et je comprend se qu'il se passe.

\- Bella respire par le nez, ne lutte pas! Je suis là, d'accord! Respire!

Il me prend mon téléphone et indique à Leah où nous somme afin qu'elle nous rejoigne. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et gronde en me retournant. Emmett se tiens debout et souris fière de lui. Sam lui demande ce qu'il fou là et Emmett lui répond qu'il ne seront pas trop de deux pour me maitriser. Mes dents s'entrechoquent et je m'accroupis sur moi même. Bordel, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la colonne vertébrale. Des bruits de déchirure résonnent dans mes oreilles et je ferme les yeux en hurlant de douleurs alors que mon corps s'écartèle. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes os se brise. Je sens mes muscles s'étirer et claquer, la douleur est insupportable.

\- C'est pas normal, ça devrait pas prendre autant de temps! Merde! Siffle Sam. Si ça continue son cœur va lâcher!

\- On dirait une transformation au ralenti! C'est comme si pour elle la colère ne suffit pas, ou alors qu'elle n'est pas assez en colère! Souffle Leah en se penchant vers moi pour dégager mes cheveux de mon visage.

\- Moi je sais ce qui la fou en rogne! Bougez pas je reviens! Résonne la voix d'Emmett.

J'ai mal, j'arrive plus à respirer. Paul, je vous en supplie. Je veux pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que mon corps se disloque à chaque soubresauts. Je grogne et je gémis, ma vue est trouble, ça y est je crois que je vais vraiment mourir cette fois.

\- Bella mon amour, je suis là, je te quitterai pas. Mais vous êtes malade, il faut l'emmener à Carlisle tout de suite.

Point de vue Sam :

L'odeur de cookie me réveille et je souris en me dirigeant dans la cuisine. Emily a l'air de plus en plus heureuse depuis que Bella a rejoint nos vie, elle ris et danse tout le temps, elle est beaucoup plus détendu comme si mon loup ne lui faisait plus du-tout peur. Je l'embrasse dans la nuque et pique un cookie géant. Je bois mon café tranquillement lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. Il est 9h, je ne vois pas qui peut m'appeler à cette heure-ci. Emily par le chercher et décroche, encore une chose qui me fait plaisir car avant elle avait trop peur de le faire, trop peur d'envahir mon espace personnel.

\- Oui, je lui dit! Appel Jacob tout de suite ma chérie et reste a bonne distance! On s'occupe de tout!

Emily court de la chambre jusqu'à la cuisine et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle tremble et lorsque je pose mon regard sur elle j'y vois une peur panique.

\- Sam, Bella est entrain de se transformer! Fonce au lycée, elles sont sur le parking, vite!

L'urgence dans sa voix me fait réagir et je bondis hors de chez moi et me transforme directement. Je cours à perdre haleine et rattrape Jacob qui a pris le temps de prendre ses vêtements. Nous arrivons au parking et je pique le short de Jacob. Il reste sous forme de loup et je lui ordonne de mettre son imprégnée à l'abri et de prévenir Paul.

\- Sam! Sa voix n'est qu'un gémissement de douleur. La forêt... il faut que je m'éloigne... j'ai mal...

J'attrape Bella et l'éloigne de ses foutus sangsues afin de rejoindre les bois. Bella gratte son bras au point de s'entailler profondément et en retire une tige métallique. Elle vient de s'arracher son implant contraceptif sous mes yeux et bizarrement elle a l'air de se sentir mieux. Son corps continue de tremblé mais elle reprend des couleurs. Je la pose sur le sol afin qu'elle puisse se transformer sans risquer qu'elle se fasse mal.

\- Bella respire par le nez, ne lutte pas! Je suis là, d'accord! Respire!

J'essaie de l'aider mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, elle hurle et gronde mais son corps ne se transforme toujours pas. J'ai téléphoné avec le portable de Bella à Leah afin qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. Merde, Bella n'as pas eu de fièvre pour nous prévenir de sa transformation, on est pas prêt. Mon loup tourne en rond inquiet dans mon cerveau et se prépare au pire. Emmett débarque et les tremblements de Bella augmentent alors que je lui demande ce qu'il fou ici.

\- On sera pas trop de deux pour la maitriser! Grogne Emmett en se penchant vers Bella.

Bella claque des dents dans sa direction et grogne. Elle se met à quatre pattes et son dos s'arrondit en faisant d'immondes craquements. Leah arrive alors que les muscles de son dos s'étirent et claquent dans un son sinistre. Cette vision me retourne l'estomac mais je ne dois pas flancher. Ça fait quinze minute que Bella se débat et la transformation n'avance quasiment plus.

\- C'est pas normal, ça devrait pas prendre autant de temps! Merde! Sifflais-je. Si ça continue son cœur va lâcher!

\- On dirait une transformation au ralenti! C'est comme si pour elle la colère ne suffit pas, ou alors qu'elle n'est pas assez en colère! Souffle Leah en se penchant vers Bella pour dégager des cheveux de son visage.

\- Moi je sais ce qui la fou en rogne! Bougez pas je reviens! Affirme Emmett en partant en courant.

Bella se roule au sol, son cœur rate plusieurs battements et je me demande se que fou Emmett lorsque je vois Edward débarquer en courant et se jeter au sol près d'elle. Emmett me fait un grand sourire en levant les pouces en l'air et je grogne en replongeant mon regard sur elle.

\- Bella mon amour, je suis là, je te quitterai pas. Mais vous êtes malade, il faut l'emmener à Carlisle tout de suite.

Bella ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup et pousse violemment Edward loin d'elle avant de se transformer instantanément devant mes yeux ébahi.

\- Hé ouais, rien de mieux pour ce transformer que la colère d'une femme bafouée! Ricane Emmett. Bon nous on vous laisse! Conclus Emmett en aidant son frère à ce remettre debout.

Je regarde Bella qui s'apprête à bondir sur Edward et j'attrape son oreille pour la jeter à terre alors que Leah se retransforme. Le regard de Bella croise le miens et je réalise que ses yeux sont complétement noir, c'est seulement la louve qui a le contrôle. Merde, il faut que Bella reprenne ses esprits et vite sinon elle disparaîtra totalement.

\- Bella reprend le contrôle! Il faut que tu revienne, sinon tu ne pourra plus jamais approcher Paul! Revient Bella, maintenant! Hurlais-je alors qu'elle fait s'entrechoquer ses mâchoires en plantant ses griffes dans le sol prête à bondir sur moi.

La louve se stop net et renifle l'air avant de foncer vers la réserve. Merde! J'enlève le short et me transforme alors que Leah essaie de ralentir Bella par tout les moyens. Je les rejoints et essaie de rentrer en contact mentalement avec Bella mais sa louve est trop irrationnelle. Je n'arrive pas à la raisonner, j'essaie de stopper sa course mais elle m'évite d'un bond et fonce droit vers ma maison.

Bella sort du bois et Leah la percute dans le flan, elles tombent toutes les deux à terre. Je saute sur Bella en plaçant mes pattes sur ses côtes et gronde en lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus bouger mais elle m'envoie voler contre un arbre grâce à ses pattes arrières. Nous nous redressons tout deux, son regard bestiale me contemple et je prie intérieurement les esprits de me pardonner pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Point de vue Paul :

Nous venions de finir le boulot avec Jared lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. Nous avons bosser sur les docks de 2h00 du matin à 9h00 et je suis vanné. Je regarde l'interlocuteur et souffle en voyant le nom de Jacob s'afficher sur l'écran. Je soupire d'avance en me préparant mentalement à une nouvelle plainte de sa part sur le fait que le père d'Angela refuse que sa fille sorte avec lui, en m'installant sur le siège passager alors que Jared prend le volant.

\- Putain Paul, t'en met du temps à répondre! Hurle Jacob dans le combinais.

\- Si tu m'appelle encore pour te plaindre je te prévient je te raccroche à la gueule! Dis-je et Jared ricane.

\- Il faut que tu reviens fissa mec! C'est Bella, elle se transforme! Rejoint nous chez Sam, vite!

Je raccroche et Jared appuie sur l'accélérateur alors que la panique monte en moi. C'est pas normal, Bella aurait dû avoir de la fièvre et une poussée de croissance avant de se transformer. Son corps est trop fragile, elle risque de se blesser ou pire de ne pas réussir à se transformer. Merde je suis en panique total, je ferme les yeux en serrant les poings.

\- Il faut que tu te calme Paul ou sa louve risque de t'attaquer! Rappel toi ce qui c'est passé avec Brady et Colin!

J'inspire profondément afin de faire le vide en moi et me concentre sur la route qui défile à tout allure. Jared se gare et je fonce dans la maison pour retrouver ma belle. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je cherche ma belle à travers notre lien. Je la sens mais très légèrement et j'attrape Jacob par son t-shirt en grognant.

\- Où est Bella?

\- On pouvait pas la ramener ici à temps sans qu'elle souffre! Sam et Leah sont avec elle, on attend d'avoir des nouvelles! Souffle Jacob.

Il se détache de ma prise et se prend sa tête entre ses mains pendant qu'Angela lui frotte le dos pour le rassurer. Moi ça ne me rassure pas du-tout, ils devraient déjà être là, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il m'a appeler. Deux hurlements se font entendre et je fonce dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passe. La louve de Leah percute de plein fouet Bella et je reste sans voix.

La louve de Bella est magnifique, elle fait la même taille que Leah mais elle est plus grosse, plus musclées. Son poils est court malgré les cheveux longs de ma compagne se qui me surprend et me réjouit en même temps. Bella n'aura pas besoin de se couper court les cheveux comme nous. Sam bondit sur son torse pour la plaquer au sol et je comprend alors d'où vient mon malaise, c'est la louve qui a le contrôle. La louve envoie valser Sam contre un arbre et se remet sur ses pattes. Elle se tourne vers Sam et ils s'affrontent du regard.

\- Bella! Hurlais-je en sortant de la maison et la louve se retourne vers moi.

Son regard noir croise le mien puis prend cette magnifique teinte jaune que j'aime tant. Elle sursaute et tourne sa tête vers Sam avant de pousser un gémissement et de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Je cours vers elle le sourire au lèvre et plonge ma tête dans son encolure en riant. Je m'éloigne et la contemple avec amour. Elle est magnifique, on dirait un Husky. Son pelage est extrêmement doux. Son museaux noirs est entouré de poils blanc qui encadre ses yeux. le sommet de sa tête et ses oreilles sont noir charbon ainsi que son dos et sa queue. Ses quatre pattes sont blanches avec des griffes noirs et son ventre est également couvert de poils blancs.

Elle redresse la tête vers moi en attendant mon verdicts et je souris.

\- Tu es énorme ma belle! Criais-je fou de joie.

Elle cache son museau sous ses pattes en gémissant et j'éclate de rire.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas parler au femme toi! Grogne Leah qui vient de reprendre sa forme humaine.

\- Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es très bien Bella! Affirme Sam en retournant vers sa maison en soufflant de dépit dans ma direction.

\- Tu es magnifique Bella, on dirait un Husky, très jolie! Affirme Angela en souriant, une couverture dans ses bras.

Je me tape le front du plat de la main en comprenant ma boulette. Bella se met debout sur ses pattes face à moi en pestant puis sort sa grande langue et me lèche du nombril jusqu'au cheveux en me couvrant de bave. Elle lâche un rire complétement lupin puis se transforme sous nos yeux. Angela se précipite pour couvrir son amie alors que ma belle se tortille sur le sol.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête! Ricane ma chérie prise d'un fou rire alors que je j'essuie mon visage avec mon bras.

Nous nous regardons tout les quatre je laisse exploser ma joie en attrapant Bella par la taille et en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs à bout de bras. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse avec amour. Elle pouffe de rire contre mes lèvres et je m'écarte en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu me le paiera, je suis pas prêt d'oublier ton coup de langue! Grognais-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.


	14. chapitre 13

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais déjà que certaines voudrons me tuer donc pitié attendait la suite avant de m'assassiner!

Chapitre 13 :

Point de vue Bella :

Sam avait raconté ma transformation au reste de la meute en présence de Sue. Lorsque Jared m'a demandé pourquoi je m'étais énervé au départ je leurs est avoué qu'Edward avait passé la nuit à m'attendre dans l'ancienne maison de Charlie pour me parler et que ça m'avait rendu folle de rage. Paul était furieux lorsqu'il a su que c'était à cause d'Edward si je me suis transformée et encore plus en sachant qu'il était venu dans ma chambre. Il a serré les poings en me fusillant du regard avant de taper contre un mur et de partir en courant.

J'ai voulu le rattraper mais Jacob m'avait retenu en me disant qu'il fallait qu'il se calme tout seul. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal mais je ressent dans notre lien la peine et la douleur de Paul et je m'inquiète. Sue a incendié Sam pendant plusieurs minutes en le traitant de tout les noms d'oiseaux possible avant de se calmer.

\- Bella ma chérie?

\- Désolée Sue, je m'inquiète pour Paul...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...je ne t'ai pas écouté! Soufflais-je penaude en me tournant vers elle.

\- J'ai dit que ta louve est "amour", tu n'ai pas sensé te transformer par la colère! Je pense que c'est pour cela que ta transformation a été plus longue et très douloureuse! Et surement aussi pour cela que c'est l'animal qui a le contrôle! Affirme Sue je hoche la tête.

\- Il faut que tu essaie de te transformer pour voir si son raisonnement est exacte! Affirme Sam.

Nous sortons dehors et je me place sur l'herbe en fermant les yeux. Des images de Paul passe devant mes yeux et je souris. J'essaie de me visualiser en louve et je laisse sortir tout l'amour que je ressent pour lui. J'entends un bruit de déchirure mais aucune douleurs. J'ouvre les yeux lentement et éternue à cause d'un brin d'herbe logé sur ma truffe.

\- J'ai réussit! Jappais-je en tapant des pattes heureuse sur le sol et en tournant sur moi-même.

Sam se transforme et se poste assis devant moi. Je m'assois bien sagement et tente de sourire, ma queue remuant derrière moi.

" Bella est-ce que tu m'entend ? " résonne la voix de Sam dans ma tête.

" Oui! Mais comment tu fais ça?! Oh je crois que j'ai trouvé le truc toute seule! "

" Pour reprendre ta forme il faut que tu t'imagine en humaine! C'est ok pour toi ?"

" Oui mais j'aimerai le faire chez moi pour rejoindre Paul, j'ai besoin de le voir... d'être seule avec lui... tu comprend ? "

Il glousse et part pour reprendre sa forme humaine alors que je fonce jusqu'à la maison pour rejoindre Paul. Lorsque j'arrive à la prairie je remarque que la moto n'est plus là, je me concentre sur notre lien et il m'indique qu'il est entrain d'arriver à la maison. Je me demande où il est passé pendant tout ce temps et m'avance en courant vers lui. Il descend de la moto et coupe le moteur, il relève sa tête peiné vers moi et je m'arrête net.

\- Je suis désolée ma belle! Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme cela! Pardon!

Sa voix triste me peine et je reprend forme humaine afin de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Lorsque je pose mon nez dans son cou j'ai un sursaut de dégout et recule. Son odeur est bizarre, il sent l'alcool et autre chose, la menthe poivrée je crois. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et là aussi les deux odeurs sont présentent. Il s'écarte de moi en se frottant la nuque mal à l'aise et me dit qu'il a besoin de prendre une douche. Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils et m'habille en enfilant un des t-shirt de Paul et un shorty puis prépare des crêpes, perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ça sent bon. Murmure Paul adossé à la porte de la cuisine.

\- J'ai un peu faim, il y en assez pour nous deux si tu veux. Soufflais-je doucement en lui tendant une assiette.

Il hoche la tête et nous filons tranquillement dans la chambre pour manger sur notre lit vu que nous n'avons pas encore de table. Paul n'a pas l'air bien, je le sens distant. Une fois nos estomacs repus je débarrasse nos assiettes et retourne dans la chambre. Paul est allongé sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Je m'allonge doucement à côté de lui et pose ma tête sur son torse.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère mais Paul crois moi je n'étais pas censé me transformé comme ça, sous la colère! Soufflais-je en regardant le plafond moi aussi.

\- Je suis pas en colère contre toi... c'est juste... qu'il est toujours là! Il est toujours là quant tu en as besoin et pas moi! J'ai peur qu'un jours tu te rend compte que je ne te mérite pas et que tu fonce le rejoindre! Murmure Paul.

Je sens le lit bouger sous ses mouvements et il s'accoude vers moi afin de plonger son regard dans le miens.

\- Si ma première transformation m'a fait si mal, c'est parce que je me transforme grâce à l'amour et pas avec la colère! Lorsque j'ai muté c'est parce qu'Edward à essayé de me toucher, c'est l'animal en moi qui à pris le dessus parce que je n'arrivais pas à muter normalement. J'ai besoin de toi pour muter Paul, pas de lui!

\- Mais lorsque tu es arrivé à la maison tu était en louve! Souffle Paul. Comment tu as fait? Tu étais en colère ?

\- Non, je me suis transformé grâce à mon amour pour toi, parce que je t'aime Paul! Soufflais-je.

Il m'embrasse et je sens des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et son corps parcourut de sanglots se colle contre moi. Je le sert dans mes bras alors qu'il relève la tête vers moi et l'embrasse sur la bouche délicatement. Je le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit et lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as autant peur que je te quitte pour lui. Soufflais-je en lui caressant la joue. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu comprennes enfin que je n'aime que toi.

(ATTENTION / LEMON)

Je l'embrasse délicatement du bout des lèvres et lui souris tendrement. Sa main se pose lentement sur ma joue et m'attire vers lui. Il pleure encore mais ses soubresauts se sont calmés. Je l'embrasse en lui transmettant tout mon amour pour lui à travers notre lien et j'ouvre mes lèvres afin de lui donner accès à ma langue. Il gémis et je caresse son torse du bout de mes doigts en laissant des frissons de plaisir à chaque passage. Je descend lentement vers le bas du lit en déposant mes lèvres dans son cou puis sur son omoplate. Mes lèvres suivent lentement le dessin de ses abdominaux et je pose un baiser appuyé sur la naissance de ses poils juste en dessous de son nombril.

\- Bella...

Je me place sur le côté, passe mes mains dans son boxer et commence à l'enlever avec une lenteur exagérée. Il me regard les yeux brillant de larmes et son sourire tendre que j'aime tellement. Bon sang ce que j'aime cet homme! Une fois son boxer jeté négligemment sur le sol je contemple sa virilité avec envie en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Je m'installe sur ses jambes et laisse glisser mes doigts doucement autour de son pénis pour le prendre dans ma main. Il souffle et inspire par le nez en fermant les yeux. Je pose délicatement un baiser sur sa verge et ouvre la bouche pour le faire glisser lentement jusqu'au fond de celle-ci.

\- Bella attend...il faut que je te dise quelque chose... je...

\- Chut! Tais toi est savoure, s'il te plait... laisse moi faire ça... laisse moi te montrer. Chuchotais-je en donnant un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son pénis.

Son regard brillant se soude au mien et je reprend son membre à pleine bouche. Je laisse délibérément couler ma salive le long de sa bite et la stimule avec l'aide de ma main tout en prolongeant mes mouvements de la bouche. Un râle de plaisir bestiale sort de sa gorge alors que mon autre main vient masser délicatement ses testicules. Il grogne en se cachant son visage dans ses mains et je souris intérieurement. Je lâche son membre de la main en continuant mes vas et viens de la bouche pour enlever mon shorty. Ses grognement s'intensifie et il pose ses mains sur mes joues pour attirer mon visage vers le sien.

Je me redresse et m'installe à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser et m'empale sur lui en lâchant un gémissement de bonheur. Il se redresse légèrement pour m'enlever mon t-shirt et se jette sur ma poitrine comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. J'ondule lentement du bassin et le repousse afin de pouvoir m'appuyer sur ses magnifiques pectoraux.

\- Je t'aime ma belle...

\- Je t'aime Paul...

Je me concentre sur notre lien pour lui envoyer des bouffées d'amour et de désir tout en me redressant avant de redescendre sur son membre. Il m'aide en m'attrapant les hanches et gère la cadence. Nos regard ne se quitte plus, il me souffle des mots d'amours pendant que je jouis assise sur lui. Il me retourne sur le lit et colle son corps contre le lien en continuant de lent coup de rein. Mes doigts s'emmêle dans ses cheveux alors qu'il parsème ma poitrine de baiser du bout des lèvres.

\- Viens...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et il bute au fond de moi de plus en plus fort. Je hurle son prénom alors que je jouis et il m'embrasse brutalement alors qu'il vient en moi. Son regard se pose sur moi et je caresse délicatement sa joue avec amour.

Il sourit mes ses yeux ont toujours cette petite lueur triste, je sais qu'il me parlera plus tard de ce qui le chagrine. Je l'embrasse et me blottis contre lui sur le lit, il ferme les yeux et je m'enivre de son odeur de prairie tout en savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le mien

( FIN DU LEMON)

Paul c'est endormis épuisés dans le lit et je souris en ramassant nos affaires. Je m'habille sans faire de bruit et récupère le linge du panier dans la salle de bain. J'embarque tout et laisse une note à Paul sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour lui dire que je vais faire des courses et fonce dans le centre de Forks. Je m'arrête à la laverie automatique et vérifie chaque poche de pantalon afin d'être sûr de ne pas laver des clés ou de l'argent par mégarde. Lorsque je fouille le dernier short de Paul ma main touche un bout de papier.

Curieuse je l'ouvre et me stop net en écarquillant les yeux. C'est un numéro de téléphone avec écrit " appel moi " dessus. Je fronce les sourcils et enclenche la machine à laver tout en glissant le numéro de téléphone dans ma poche. C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression de connaitre se numéro de téléphone. Je secoue la tête est entre dans la supérette pour faire les courses le temps que ma machine soit faite. J'ai pris de quoi faire une salade ainsi qu'un risotto au poulet et un pot de glace saveur menthe chocolat pour le dessert. J'ai croisé Lauren et Jessica, la première ne m'a même pas adressé un regard tandis que la deuxième m'a fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ses filles, un coup elles font la gueule, un coup on est les meilleures amies du monde et maintenant elles me fuient.

Je récupère ma lessive et rentre à la maison tout en réfléchissant au numéro de téléphone. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'en même, mais bon j'ai pas la mémoire des nombres! C'est surement pour ça que je suis nul en math! Mais c'est dingue je suis sûr de connaitre ce numéro de téléphone, c'est pas à l'un des membres de la meute parce qu'on les as tous dans nos portable. Mais oui, mon portable! Je cherche mon téléphone dans mon sac à main et me rend compte que j'ai dû l'oublier chez Sam.

Lorsque j'arrive Paul est devant la porte avec Jacob et discutent violemment. Jacob fait des grands gestes alors que mon homme tourne en rond. Je klaxonne et il fonce jusqu'à la voiture en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Un problème? J'ai pris de quoi faire un risotto! Souris-je. J'ai aussi pris ta glace préférée!

Paul se jette sur mes lèvres et je manque de faire tomber les courses au sol sous son assauts. Je rigole alors qu'il grogne en me mordillant la lèvre et je lui laisse l'accès à ma langue avec joie. Il se recule à bout de souffle et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Que me vaut cette accueil ? Rigolais-je alors qu'il me prend les courses des mains.

\- Je t'aime tout simplement, voilà pourquoi! Souris Paul. Tiens ton portable, tu l'avais laissé chez Sam! Jacob est juste passé le déposer!

\- Jacob, tu reste avec nous pour diner? Je fais mon risotto! Je dois juste étendre le linge avant! Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami en souriant.

\- Non, je dois retourner voir Angela avant d'aller patrouiller! Bye Bella! Cri Jacob en tremblant.

Paul salue Jacob de la main et retourne à la maison avec les courses alors que mon ami s'en va sans lui retourner son salut. Je secoue la tête devant son air ronchon et me demande de quoi ils ont discuté tout les deux pour que Jacob soit furax. Je fais le tour de la maison et m'occupe du linge en chantonnant doucement. Paul vient me rejoindre pour me filer un coup de main et je souris lorsqu'une merveilleuse idée me vient.

\- Et si on allé faire une balade tout les deux en loup? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- En fait... j'ai déjà prévu un truc! Souffle Paul tendu en se grattant la tête.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, mais c'est une surprise donc tu n'en saura rien! Ricane mon homme en déposant un bisou sur mon nez. Je vais surement rentrer tôt demain matin donc je compte bien profiter du repas et de toi avant de partir!

Je rigole alors qu'il m'attrape pour me jeter sur son épaule en riant pour nous emmener dans la chambre. Après deux longues heures à me faire l'amour il me libère enfin pour que je puisse préparer le dîner. Il a l'air un peu plus détendu, la tête dans les nuages alors que moi je suis carrément sur une autre planète à cause de tout les orgasmes qu'il m'a donné.

Nous mangeons le risotto blotti l'un contre l'autre en silence savourant simplement notre proximité. Je commence à tomber de fatigue, entre les deux transformation et les dix orgasmes j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Paul s'en va une demi heure plus tard et me promet d'être là à mon réveil demain matin et qu'il compte bien profiter de moi toute la journée.

Le lendemain matin Paul n'est pas encore rentrée lorsque je me lève. J'attrape mon jeans de la veille en soupirant et fonce prendre une douche chaude avant de me rendre au lycée. Mon camion n'est pas devant la maison se qui me surprend et je me rabat sur la moto pour me rendre en cours. Si j'avais su comment aller se passer cette journée je serais restée bien sagement à la maison à attendre Paul.


	15. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Point de vue Bella :

Le soleil brille dans le ciel est je souris à l'idée de ne pas croiser les Cullen aujourd'hui. Je suis excitée, j'ai hâte de découvrir la surprise que me réserve Paul. Lorsque j'arrive en moto je suis surprise de voir Jacob avec Angela entrain de m'attendre près de la voiture de celle-ci. Elle a l'air inquiète et Jacob est salement amoché. Un coquard orne son œil gauche et il a un bleu au niveau de sa mâchoire, sa lèvre inférieur est fendu et gonflée. Je m'approche d'eux et tend la main pour toucher l'épaule de mon meilleur ami mais il se recule afin d'éviter tout contact.

\- Bon dieu Jake, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Une petite explication avec ton mec, voilà ce qui c'est passé! Grogne Jacob.

\- Où est Paul ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre et tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ce connard! Angie on se voit à la sortie des cours!

Il part comme ça, sans plus d'explication. Je regarde Angela ahuri et elle m'entraîne plus loin afin que personne ne puisse écouté notre conversation. Elle semble mal à l'aise et se triture les doigts. Elle souffle plusieurs fois la tête baissée avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Paul t'as trompé!

Je la regarde les yeux ronds. Elle souffle encore une fois et commence à faire des allers retours sur la pelouse du stade de foot.

\- Seth est venu pour faire la relève de la patrouille de Jacob, il était tout retourné alors Jake lui a demandé de lui montrer ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Seth a vu Paul dans la ruelle derrière le bar du centre ville. Il avait entendu des grognements de loup alors il est venu vérifier. Il a trouvé Paul le short sur les chevilles entrain de se faire sucer par Lauren. Seth lui a gueuler dessus, Paul a repris ses esprits et il est rentré chez toi. Jacob est venu pour avoir une explication mais tu es arrivée et apparemment ce matin ils se sont battu avant que Paul ne rentre chez toi. Déballe Angela le regard peiné.

\- C'est... non...

Tout le long de son discourt mon visage c'est peu a peu vidé de mon sang et je dois être livide vu le regard inquiet d'Angela. J'ai du mal à respirer, elle se trompe Paul ne me ferait jamais ça! Je fonce vers ma salle de cours et m'installe juste à temps avant que le professeur arrive. Je repense à hier, l'odeur de menthe poivré mélangé à l'alcool. Le regard peiné de Paul comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Non, c'est pas possible. Je prend le bout de papier dans ma poche et tape le numéro de téléphone. Un téléphone sonne dans la salle et le professeur se dirige vers la paillasse de Lauren. Je me fige et raccroche lorsqu'elle tend son téléphone au prof en soufflant. Je réfléchis à toute allure afin de me convaincre que se ne sont que de simple coïncidence.

La cloche sonne et je fonce jusqu'à elle, j'inspire et une odeur de menthe poivré écœurante envahi mon nez. Je l'attrape par le bras et la tire jusqu'aux toilettes sous le regard surpris des autres élèves. Elle tremble sous ma poigne mais j'en ai rien à faire, je veux savoir, je ne peux pas attendre ce soir de voir Paul pour avoir des explications.

\- Dit moi tout ce que t'as foutu hier avec mon mec, la version longue! Je veux tout les détails c'est clair! Grognais-je.

D'abord hésitante, elle m'avoue avoir vu Paul entrain de se bourrer la gueule au bar. Elle était jalouse de moi, parce que les mecs canons me court tous après comme des toutous. Elle est allée le voir alors qu'il buvait de la vodka directement à la bouteille et lui a demandé pourquoi il buvait.

-Il a dit qu'il en avait marre que de putain d'Edward Cullen qui vole toujours à ton secours. Il criait qu'il était un homme lui aussi et que c'était à lui de te protéger, à lui de t'aimer. Souffle Lauren en triturant ses doigts tout son regard fixé sur le sol.

\- Ensuite?! Allez Lauren on a pas la journée! Grognais-je en serrant le poing.

\- Je lui ai dit que moi je voulais bien qu'il m'aime! Je l'ai embrassé et il m'a tiré vers la ruelle. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur et je l'ai embrassé dans le cou et sur la bouche.

\- Continue! Dis-je ma voix déraillant légèrement.

\- Il a dit que ça marché pas en grognant. J'ai vu qu'il bandé moue alors j'ai commencé à lui faire une fellation et un pote à lui nous as séparer! Je te jure Bella c'est pas allée plus loin, lorsqu'il c'est rendu compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il est parti en courant complétement bouleversé en répétant qu'il t'aime! Affirma Lauren en me regardant droit dans les yeux, son regard rempli de larmes.

\- Tu t'approche encore une fois de mon mec et jamais on ne retrouvera ton corps, c'est clair! Feulais-je en tapant contre le mur juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Limpide! Panique Lauren en courant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle sort des toilettes mon estomac se révulse et je cours pour vomir tout l'intégralité de mon petit déjeuner dans la première cuvette près de moi. Mes mains trembles à cause du récit que je viens d'entendre. Je me lève et me passe de l'eau sur la figure puis me rince la bouche. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres en repensant à la fellation que je lui ai faite sur notre lit alors que juste avant c'était Lauren qui lui en faisait une. Je m'écroule sur le sol en pleure en repensant à son empressement pour prendre une douche lorsqu'il est rentré à la maison. Je repense à tout ses "je t'aime" et ses gestes tendres qu'il a eu envers moi toute l'après midi et le début de la soirée.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes, j'inspire et expire par le nez afin de garder mon calme. Je suis épuisée, j'en ai marre, je suis fatigué que la vie s'acharne sur moi comme ça! Je pensais enfin être heureuse, que jamais il ne me blesserai! Putain j'ai passé une partie de l'après midi à essayer de le rassurer que je ne le quitterais jamais pour Edward et alors qu'il m'avait trompé.

Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas en colère, je suis juste blessée. Je me sens vide et humilié et sale, tellement sale! Je me relève et retourne en court, j'ai deux heures de sports au moins ça va me permettre de me défouler.

Le court de sport passa lentement, j'ai été exclus du cours après avoir poussé Mike Newton un peu trop durement suite à un commentaire. Apparemment Lauren à parler à Jessica de notre altercation et cette dernière à tout balancé à Mike. Super d'ici demain tout le monde dans le lycée saura que mon petit ami c'est fait faire une fellation par cette pute de Lauren Mallory. J'attrape mes affaires lorsque la sonnerie retenti et fonce vers la sortie.

J'enfourche ma moto et roule sans vraiment faire attention à la route. Le vent fouettant mon visage me fait du bien, la vitesse calme la fureur de mon cœur. Sans m'en rendre compte je roule jusqu'à Port Angeles. Je passe devant des boutiques de mariage, des boutiques de fleurs et des bijouteries. Lorsque je reprend mes esprits je suis devant une boutique de puériculture et je craque, descend de mon bolide et m'effondre en pleurs sur le sol.

Un jeune homme sort de la boutique et me trouve là, devant la vitrine, entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Il me regarde et me propose de boire un café sur la terrasse du bar au coin de la rue. J'acquiesce et le suit sans vraiment d'entrain, j'ai l'impression que tout mes rêves partent en fumée. Nous nous posons et il commande un café et moi un milkshake vanille. Il me demande comment je m'appelle et d'où je viens, lorsque je le regarde de travers il me promet qu'il n'est pas un harceleur et je souris vraiment depuis ce matin. Je lui dit que je viens de Forks et que je suis la fille du chérif, ce type me rappel quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Alors c'est toi Bella Swan! Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette moto! Tu l'as super bien retapé! Sourit-il et la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

\- Tu es le frère d'Eric! Austin c'est ça? Soufflais-je alors qu'il s'esclaffe.

\- Ouais! Alors dit moi ce qui te chagrine, promis je juge pas! Je suis plutôt bon pour écouter les problèmes des autres, je pourrais peu être t'aider!

Bizarrement je me sens en confiance avec lui et sans que je ne m'en rende compte je lui déballe toute l'histoire en omettant certains détails comme les loups et les vampires. Il me regarde attentivement en restant silencieux alors que je lui explique ce qu'à fait Paul hier, comment je l'ai appris ce matin et la confirmation de Lauren. J'essuie mes larmes et me mouche bruyamment à la fin de mon récit.

\- Écoute je comprend ta douleur mais je comprend aussi son point de vu! Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas horrible ni que tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir mais je le comprend!

\- Et bien éclaire moi parce que pour moi c'est incompréhensible! Soufflais-je en triturant mes mains.

\- Ton mec et jaloux, il n'a pas confiance en lui, il ne se sent pas à la hauteur!

\- Mais j'ai rien fait pour qu'il doute de lui! M'écriais-je. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'est lui que j'aime et...

\- Oui mais Jacob lui a parlé souvent de toi et Edward, ils ont vu comment tu as déprimé après son départ! Le truc c'est que c'est pas lui qui t'as aidé a ramasser les morceaux mais Jacob et lorsque son père t'as agressé il n'était pas là! Il a l'impression de ne pas mériter ton amour, de ne pas être à la hauteur alors il a fait le con!

Il me regarde en soufflant pour me laisser le temps de digérer les informations qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

\- Il a fait le con pour justifier le fait qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur comparait à Edward? Murmurais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est plus facile pour un homme de ce dire que notre copine nous as quitté parce qu'on l'a trompé plutôt que parce qu'on a pas réussit à lui faire oublier son ex! Sourit Austin en hochant la tête.

\- Mais je n'aime plus Edward, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui! Criais-je en me tirant les cheveux. Je l'ai dit au moins cent fois à Paul!

\- Oui mais on est pas rationnel pour ça! Lui, tout ce qu'il voit c'est que lorsque tu n'es pas avec lui, tu es avec Edward! Affirme t-il et je souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux y faire? Il faut que je termine mon année avant de pouvoir changer de lycée! Soufflais-je. Et puis je peux pas laisser Angela toute seule sinon les Cullen ne la lâcheront pas.

Il sort son téléphone et appel mon directeur de Lycée. Il parle de transfert afin de favoriser les échanges interculturelles et propose qu'Angela et moi soyons le groupe test. Il appel ensuite le pasteur Weber pour lui demander son accord, celui-ci est plus retissant mais lorsqu' Austin lui dit qu'Angela pourrait faire découvrir la religion protestante au Quileute et pourquoi pas en convertir certains, il accepte avec joie alors que je pouffe de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- A toi de convaincre les Quileute moi j'ai fait ma part! Allez ma belle, ne baisse pas les bras! Fait le mariné un peu en le privant de sexe mais ne le laisse pas tomber si c'est vraiment l'homme de ta vie! Souffle Austin en embrassant ma joue et en payant nos consommation.

Je téléphone à Billy afin de lui parler de l'idée d'Austin et il est très emballés, j'entends Jacob sauter de joie derrière lui lorsque je lui dit que le pasteur Weber est d'accord ainsi que le directeur de mon école. Billy m'a promis de téléphoner au directeur du lycée de la Push et je raccroche heureuse avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Je souris en me disant qu'Austin serait parfait pour Leah et qu'il faudrait que je l'invite afin de lui présenter ma sœur de cœur.

Pendant que je remet de l'essence à la station service de Port Angeles je reçoit un message d'Emily me demandant de venir rapidement chez elle parce que les gars sont furieux et qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi. Je lui envoi un message en lui disant que j'arrive et fonce vers la Push en pestant contre cette foutu capacité télépathique des loups. J'arrive au bout de quinze minutes et Emily court vers moi alors que les gars hurlent dans le jardin contre Paul qui tremble.

\- Ça suffit! Hurlais-je en me dirigeant droit sur eux.

\- Non! Tu sais pas Bella... ce qu'il a fait! Grogne Jared alors que les épaules de Paul s'affaissent.

\- Si justement! Et ça ne vous regarde pas! Criais-je alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Jared me regarde avec des yeux triste tandis que Quil se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol. Je regard dans la direction de Paul et constate qu'il est livide, son regard rempli de culpabilité me percute et une douleurs dans mon cœur se réveille.

\- Tu... tu sais! Balbutie Paul en fermant les yeux.

\- Lorsque tu es rentré à la maison tu pué l'alcool et la menthe poivré! J'ai trouvé ça, dans ton short, lorsque je suis allé faire la lessive! Grognais-je en lançant le papier avec le numéro de téléphone vers lui.

Il se penche, le ramasse pour le lire et s'écroule à genoux au sol la tête entre ses mains.

\- Je connais ce numéro, cette fille est dans ma classe! Feulais-je. Tu crois que je suis stupide?

\- Bella je...

\- Non je t'interdit de dire que tu es désolé! On va avoir une discutions toi et moi! Les gars je vous remercie de vouloir défendre mon honneur mais c'est entre moi et Paul! Nos histoires de couple ne regarde que nous! Conclus-je en faisant signe à Paul de me suivre.

Je remonte sur la moto et roule en direction de la maison. Lorsque j'arrive je pose la moto près du camion et entre dans la maison. Je me stop en voyant la maison complétement meublé, mes livres dans les étagères, des cartons posés ouvert dans le salon. Je vais jusqu'à la chambre et je trouve toutes mes affaires dans les tiroirs. Alors c'est ça sa surprise! Il est allé chercher mes affaires afin que je n'ai pas à le faire?

Non, il a fait ça parce qu'Edward était dans mon ancienne chambre! Il a fait ça parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'Edward entre dans se que je considère mon intimité. Je souffle en secouant la tête. Bon dieu, il a si peu confiance en nous?! Je me laisse tomber assise sur notre lit en soufflant. Je me sens démunie face au comportement de Paul et sans pouvoir me retenir j'éclate en sanglots.


	16. chapitre 15

Note de l'auteur :

Oui je sais je suis horrible mais j'y peux rien si l'amour est compliqué et si j'ai un esprit vraiment tordu.

Voici donc la suite en espérant que vous me tuerez pas merci...

Chapitre 15 :

Point de vue Paul :

Elle sait! Elle sait! Voilà ce que mon cerveau répète en boucle à chacun des me pas qui me rapproche de la maison.

"cette fille est dans ma classe!Tu crois que je suis stupide?"

La froideur de sa phrase me retourne l'estomac, bien sûr que non elle n'est pas stupide. C'est moi l'imbécile, moi le connard qui a piqué sa crise de jalousie et qui c'est laissé sucer par la première fille venue. C'est moi qui ne la mérite pas, c'est moi qui doute et c'est moi le fautif. Elle n'a pas mérité ça! Je ne suis qu'un débile profond qui ne mérite pas son amour. Parce qu'elle m'aime, elle m'aimait et moi j'ai tout gâché.

Lorsque j'arrive à la maison la porte est entrouverte, sa veste est jetée négligemment sur le canapé alors que son sac de cours est par terre à moitié répandu sur le sol. Je l'entend pleurer dans la chambre et mon cœur ce sert. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure connard! Me crie mon subconscient et je me stop devant la porte de notre chambre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de rentrer, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas me voir. En même temps je peux comprendre ça, moi non plus je ne peux plus me regarder en face.

\- Bella... je peux entrer? Suppliais-je en toquant à la porte.

\- Oui...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle me répond et le poignard que je ressent dans mon cœur s'enfonce encore un peu plus à l'intérieur de celui-ci. J'ouvre lentement la porte et me fige. Elle est assise sur le lit, son dos recourbé est parcourut de soubresauts tandis que ses bras encerclent sa taille comme pour ce protéger. Ses cheveux détachés tombent en cascade devant son visage. J'avance lentement et m'assoie derrière elle sur le lit, lorsque ma main touche son dos elle se recroqueville encore plus sur elle même comme si elle voulait disparaitre.

\- Bella je t'en supplie je...

\- Est ce que tu la désire... Lauren?

Sa question me déchire les entrailles et je me mord le poing alors que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Non ma belle! C'est toi que j'aime, toi que je désire et personne d'autre! J'avais bu et... j'étais en colère... contre Edward...contre...

\- Tu voulais me punir ? Murmure sa voix alors que de nouveau sanglots parcourt son corps.

\- Non! NON!NON!Criais-je paniqué en sautant du lit alors qu'un gémissement de douleur sort de sa bouche.

Je contourne le lit et me pose à genoux devant elle. Voir son visage si triste couvert de larmes brises les dernières barrières qui m'empêchaient de m'effondrer.

\- C'est moi le fautif, je suis désolé! Je te jure que si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais sans hésitation. Je suis qu'un connard possessif rongé par la jalousie, je ne supporte pas qu'il te tourne autour dès que je ne suis pas là! Je n'arrive pas a contrôler cette foutu jalousie parce que je ne comprend pas comment tu peux m'aimer...

Je prend son visage entre mes mains et colle mon front contre le sien en inspirant son odeur de fraise et d'eau salé mélangé.

\- Je t'aime ma belle, s'il te plait... je...

Je sens sa tête reculer et nos regard se croise. Ses yeux sont vide, cette petite lueur d'amour, cette lueur d'espièglerie à disparut.

\- Toute ma vie j'ai été rejeté. Mon père me haïssait juste parce que j'existais. Ma mère m'a tenu responsable chaque fois que son nouveau mec l'abandonnais et du coup elle m'a foutu à la porte. Ma première petite amie m'a quitté pour ce remettre avec son ex...je...J'ai fini par traiter les femmes comme des objets, parce qu'elles désirées mon corps et non moi, parce qu'à chaque fois je n'étais pas assez bien, parce qu'à chaque fois on me rejette.

Elle ferme les yeux est inspire fort par le nez, ses larmes se tarissent et son tremblement se calme doucement. Bella replonge son regard dans le miens et lentement, avec hésitation elle pose une de ses délicates mains sur ma joue. J'embrasse la paume de sa main et replonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Puis tu es arrivée... toi et ta magistrale claque! Rigolais-je les larmes aux yeux. Mon cœur a bondit de joie... j'avais peur de ne pas te plaire... que tu ne me vois que comme un objet, comme toutes ses femmes! Pleurais-je. Mais tu m'a vu moi et ça m'a rempli de joie... et lorsqu'il est revenu ça à fait tout remonter à la surface. Soufflais-je. Il a tout pour lui et moi... moi je ne suis que...

\- Alors tu as fait ça parce que tu avais peur que je te quitte pour retourner avec lui?!

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux fortement. Je ne peux plus voir son regard brisé à cause de moi.

\- Tu es un abruti!

Elle se lève d'un bond et me pousse vers le sol en arpentant la pièce de long en large tout en se tirant les cheveux.

Point de vue Bella :

J'avais écouté ses explications en essayant de ne pas craquer. J'ai ressenti sa douleurs et sa souffrance au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Mon dieu, quel idiot! Il ressemble à un enfant complétement perdu et seul. J'étais en colère contre lui mais surtout contre toutes ses femmes qui l'avaient brisés au fil de ses années.

\- Alors tu as fait ça parce que tu avais peur que je te quitte pour retourner avec lui ?!

Son hochement de tête, ses yeux fermés débordant de larmes, ses épaules relâchées en signe de défaite brise la dernière digue de protection que j'avais érigée à la hâte afin de protéger mon cœur. Austin avait raison, j'hallucine... les mecs sont vraiment tordu!

\- Tu es un abruti !

Je me lève d'un bond et le pousse violemment au sol et me met à arpenter la pièce de long en large en me tirant les cheveux. Bon dieu mais qu'il est débile! Il se redresse et s'avance vers moi, je le frappe sur le torse en rageant répétant sans m'arrêter de lui dire que c'est un abruti. Il me laisse faire, encaissant chacun de mes coups comme s'il les méritaient.

\- Va t'asseoir, tout de suite! Grognais-je en lui montrant le lit du doigt.

Il s'exécute et je continue mes allers-retours devant lui en grognant tout en me rongeant l'ongle de mon pouce. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, chaque fois que je m'arrête il retient sa respiration en attendant mon verdict.

\- Ne t'avise jamais plus de refaire un truc pareil ou je te jure que je te la coupe et que je te l'enfonce profondément au fin fond de la gorge! Grognais-je en me postant devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé ma belle je...

\- Tu mériterais...argh! Râlais-je en me tirant les cheveux. L'alcool n'est pas une excuse...Paul je...

Il baisse la tête et prend son visage entre ses mains. J'inspire profondément par le nez et me masse le front en essayant de faire partir mon début de migraine.

\- Plus d'alcool, jamais! C'est ma condition sinon je te quitterais pour de bon! Feulais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il relève la tête d'un seul coup, le regard ahuri, puis se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je recule d'un pas en tendant mon index entre nous deux.

\- Plus de sexe, plus de baiser enflammé, plus de tripotage et tu dors sur le canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Ça c'est ta punition!Grognais-je en baissant ma main.

Il hoche la tête penaud et un sourire solaire orne son visage alors qu'il dépose délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes en me serrant dans ses bras. Il prend ma main et m'emmène à la cuisine pour nous servir un café avec des biscuits et l'odeur du café me retourne l'estomac. La main posée sur ma bouche, je cours dans notre salle de bain et rend mon milkshake dans les toilettes. Paul m'a suivit et m'a dégagé les cheveux juste a temps. Lorsque plus rien ne sort de ma bouche, il me tend un gant de toilette mouillé d'eau froide et je le passe doucement sur mon front en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

\- Non, c'est surement dû au trop plein d'émotion forte que j'ai eu aujourd'hui...

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et embrasse mes cheveux en me serrant dans ses bras. La chaleur de sa peau me fait du bien et je soupire doucement en enlevant le gant de mon front. Il m'aide à me redresser et me dépose délicatement sur le lit avant de me couvrir d'un plaid.

\- Repose toi, je vais continué à ranger les affaires...je t'aime ma belle...merci de me donner une seconde chance. Souffle Paul en embrassant mon front.

\- Je t'aime aussi Paul...

Lorsque je me réveil l'heure sur ma montre indique 7h30 du matin se qui me fait sursauter, j'ai dormi quasiment plus de douze heures d'affilées. Je me redresse doucement alors qu'une légère migraine envahi mon cerveau surement dû au trop plein de sommeil. Je file sous la douche et en profite pour me laver les cheveux rapidement parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'habille d'un débardeur noir, enfile un jean trouée et un pull à rayure noir et blanc en coiffant mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. J'enfile mes converse et me dirige doucement vers la cuisine. Paul est entrain de cuisiner, lentement j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et colle mon front contre son dos musclé.

\- Bonjour. Grommelais-je la langue pâteuse.

\- Bonjour ma belle, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Va t'installer au salon j'arrive! Souffle Paul en posant sa main sur les miennes pour les caresser doucement.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et remarque qu'il n'y a plus aucun carton, il a tout rangé et il a même accroché des photos sur les murs. Un bouquet de fleurs trône sur la table basse et je me penche doucement pour sentir leurs délicieuses odeurs. Paul arrive avec nos deux assiettes dans les mains et m'informe que Billy a appeler et que tout est réglé, je devrais me présenter lundi matin. Paul me regarde en attendant de plus amples explications et je souris en plongeant ma fourchette dans mon omelette.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal parce qu'Edward est dans mon lycée... Alors je me suis arrangée et avec Angela on va finir nos années de lycée ici, à la Push! Soufflais-je alors qu'il retient ses larmes.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire, je suis heureux et en même temps je sais que c'est à cause de moi que...

\- Je ne le fais pas à cause de toi mais pour toi! Pour nous! J'y pensée déjà avant que les Cullen reviennent, je pensais juste attendre la rentrée de septembre mais... je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi! Finis-je en repoussant mon assiette vide.

Il débarrasse la table et je vais me brosser les dents. Le goût du dentifrice à la menthe me donne la nausée et n'arrive pas à empêcher mon petit déjeuner de finir dans la cuvette. Voyant mon teint pâle je demande à Paul s'il peut me déposer au lycée car je ne me sens pas de conduire. Il pose une main sur mon front puis ses lèvres et s'écarte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es pâle mais tu n'as pas de fièvre, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir un médecin?

\- Oui, écoute si jamais ça va pas j'irai voir un médecin et je t'appelle! Soufflais-je en me lovant contre lui.

Il embrasse mes cheveux et m'aide à grimper dans le camion. J'ouvre la fenêtre et l'air frais me fait le plus grand bien. Lorsque nous arrivons au lycée Paul est tendu, mais ce gare près de la voiture d'Angela. Jacob fronce les sourcils alors qu'il m'aide à descendre et j'embrasse mon homme sur la bouche en lui caressant la joue. Jacob grogne et je le fusille du regard.

\- Jacob, on a réglé nos comptes le reste ne te regarde pas! Grognais-je.

\- T'es trop gentille! Souffle Jacob vaincu et il me serre dans ses bras.

\- Allez Angie, plus que deux jours et finit ce lycée pourri! Plus de Cullen et plus de Lauren Mallory. Souris-je une fois nos hommes partis.

Elle rigole et nous avançons bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à notre cours. Je souffle en voyant le regard des gens se braquer sur moi et interpelle Eric lorsque nous le croisons près du labo photo. Il me sourit et je lui demande s'il peut me passer le numéro de son frère pour que je puisse le remercier pour son aide d'hier. Angela me questionne du regard alors que je range le numéro dans ma poche et nous partons en cours. A la pause de midi j'explique la situation à Angie et elle me sourit compréhensive. Je lui demande où elle en ai avec Jacob et elle rougie en me disant qu'elle se réserve pour le mariage. Le premier cours de l'après midi ce passe plutôt bien jusqu'au retour de ma migraine et lorsque je me lève tout devient noir.

Je me réveil dans l'ambulance en compagnie d'Angela qui est blanche comme un linge. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et je lui demande de prévenir Paul afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et que je le rappelle pour qu'il vient me chercher dès que j'en sais plus. Pendant qu'un interne me fait une prise de sang le docteur Cullen entre dans la chambre et prend ma tension. Il fronce les sourcils et m'ausculte sans dire un mot, sa peau froide me dérange et sans m'en rendre compte un grondement sort de ma gorge. L'interne revient avec mes analyses et il fronce les sourcils avant de demander à Angela et à l'interne de sortir. Une boule me noue l'estomac, j'ai peur qu'il m'annonce un cancer ou un autre truc grave.


	17. chapitre 16

Note de l'auteur :

voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore merci pour vos encouragements ça me fait très plaisir. Lorsque j'aurai fini la fiction je ferais peut-être un one-shot sur la rencontre la rencontre entre Leah et Austin. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez également d'autre rencontre ou première fois. Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 16 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je regardais Carlisle inquiète pour mes résultats. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout avoir une nouvelle comme celle-ci.

\- Tu es enceinte! Si je m'en réfère à tes analyses d'un peu plus de trois semaines.

Je bug, enceinte... Attendez il a bien dit enceinte?! Mais c'est impossible, j'ai arraché mon implant il y a deux jours. Il me regarde attendant une réaction et je dois dire que je sais pas quoi faire. Je ferme les yeux et inspire pour me ressaisir et calme essaie tant bien que mal de calmer les battements erratique de mon cœur.

\- C'est impossible Carlisle, j'avais un implant et puis...

Je calcule mentalement à quant date mon premier rapport avec Paul, merde c'est il y plus de trois semaines...

\- Oui mais ton compagnon et un loup et toi aussi en quelque sorte!

Je dégluti, merde! Je ne pensais pas que le gêne pouvais influencer la contraception. Je vois bien que c'est pas fini, bon dieu manquerai plus qu'il me dise que j'en attende cinq comme pour les chiens et là je meurs d'une crise cardiaque avant mon 18 ème anniversaire. Je lui fais signe de continuer malgré la panique qui s'infiltre jusque dans mes os.

\- Le problème c'est que tu as beaucoup de carence en fer et en vitamine D ainsi que B9. Souffle Carlisle. Tu n'es pas porteuse du gêne comme Paul, lorsque tu te transforme ton corps brule plus de nutriment que tu n'en ingère, ce qui crée des carences importantes. Dans ton état...

\- Tu peux être plus clair, s'il te plait! Grommelais-je.

\- Il y a un risque pour toi et pour le bébé. Je vais te donner des compléments alimentaires et un régimes strique, tu dois te reposer au maximum! Pas de stresse et pas de transformation sinon tu risque de perdre le bébé ou de mourir! Je ne plaisante pas Bella, c'est très dangereux! Tu es sûre de vouloir le garder?

Je le regarde choqué, il me propose d'avorter?! Non mais il est pas bien dans sa tête!

\- Hors de question que j'avorte! Feulais-je furieuse.

Il souffle et me donne une ordonnance ainsi qu'un rendez-vous prévu dans un mois avec lui pour la première échographie et une liste d'aliments pour mon régime. Lorsqu'il me fait un arrêt médicale pour deux semaines à donner à l'école je souffle et me résigne en l'informant que je change de lycée. Il hoche la tête et me signe mon autorisation de sortie.

\- N'en parlez à personne s'il vous plait! Je veux être sûr... je veux attendre encore un peu avant de prévenir Paul je...

\- Je comprend, tu es couvert par le secret médicale et je ferais en sorte de ne pas y penser à la maison. Mais Bella il faut que tu sois très prudente.

\- Promis et... merci Carlisle... pour tout. Balbutiais-je encore sous le choc.

Lorsque je sort de l'hôpital poussé par Carlisle dans un fauteuil roulant Paul panique et se jette sur moi.

\- Elle va bien, rassure toi, elle est juste anémié. Il lui faut un repos complet pour au moins deux semaines! Il faut qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments, j'ai aussi mis une liste d'aliments à lui faire manger et un arrêt pour l'école! Et n'oublie pas jeune fille, pas de transformation! Sourit Carlisle en me saluant de la main.

\- Putain ma belle tu m'as foutu la trouille! Souffle Paul en posant son front contre le mien. Merci Docteur Cullen.

\- Je t'aime! Soufflais-je la voix rempli d'émotion.

Je meurt d'envie de lui dire qu'il va être père, que nous allons être une famille. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que Victoria nous menace toujours, parce que j'ai peur de perdre le bébé et parce que j'ai peur... peur que Paul refasse une connerie et brise notre famille.

Il passe ses bras sous mes jambes pendant qu'Angela ouvre la porte du camion et il m'installe délicatement avant de faire le tour. Angela monte avec nous et Paul nous conduits à La Push après un arrêt a la pharmacie. Il caresse doucement mon visage et je tente de lui sourire mais je suis encore un peu déboussolée. Je suis surprise lorsqu'il nous amène chez Sam et Angela souris en me disant qu'elle avait prévenu les filles et qu'elles avaient décidé qu'on se réunissent tous ensemble pour manger.

Paul me reprend dans ses bras et me pose délicatement sur le canapé en grognant à Seth et Brady de dégager. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et souris, je me demande si le bébé aura ses cheveux. Une bouffée d'amour me submerge et je tire sur son t-shirt pour l'embrasser doucement en frottant mon nez contre le sien. Il dépose un bisou sur mon nez et part chercher un verre d'eau pour que je prenne mes vitamines.

\- Alors Bella, c'est quoi la punition de Paul pour ce qu'il t'a fait? Demande Jared.

\- Pas de sexe, pas de baiser enflammé, aucun tripotage et je dors sur le canapé jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Affirme Paul en me tendant un verre d'eau. Et jamais plus une goutte d'alcool!

Les garçons me le regarde ahuri alors que les filles hochent la tête. J'avale mes médicaments en grimaçant et bois cul sec mon verre d'eau. Paul me regarde suspicieux et je tire la langue pour lui montrer que j'ai bien tout avalé. Il me fait un sourire en coin et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Leah soulève mes jambes pour s'asseoir dans le canapé avec moi et les rabats sur elle. Je me tortille pour prendre le papier dans ma poche et lui tend avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu me donne le numéro d'un mec? Me demande Leah.

\- Pour que tu l'appelle en facetime, je voudrais l'inviter à manger se week-end! Souris-je en battant des cils.

\- Ok mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit l'appeler? Grogne Leah alors que Paul se lève pour attraper le numéro.

J'attrape sa main au vol et fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. Il me regarde suspicieux et je souffle en lui faisant signe du doigt de se rapprocher de moi. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse sauvagement en lui mordillant la lèvre. Il grogne et je souris en m'écartant de lui, je lui murmure de calmer sa jalousie et son visage se rempli de peine. Je lui touche son cœur puis je pose sa main sur le miens et souris en lui montrant Leah.

\- Vas y Leah, j'ai un bon pressentiment! Souris-je en tournant ma tête vers Quil.

Quil me regarde curieux et je lui montre Jacob et Angela en lui faisant signe de réfléchir. Il fronce les sourcils puis une lumière s'allume dans son cerveau et il me fait les yeux rond alors qu'on entend une voix masculine s'élever dans la pièce.

\- Allo? Salut beauté...

Leah regarde l'écran complétement paralysé, les yeux éberluées et la bouche grand ouverte. J'explose de rire et attrape le téléphone en rapprochant Paul de moi pour qu'Austin nous vois tout les deux.

\- Hey, Salut Bella alors c'est le fameux Paul?! Salut mec!

\- Salut...

\- Austin je t'appelle pour t'inviter ce samedi à la Push si tu es disponible! Afin de te remercier pour tes conseils et pour ma pendaison de crémaillère!

\- D'accord et la brunette sexy elle sera là aussi?

\- Oui Leah sera là aussi! Hein Leah? Souris-je en me retenant de rire.

\- Oh...heu...oui!

\- Ok alors dit à Leah de me confirmer l'heure pour samedi! Je compte sur toi pour lui donner mon numéro! Bye.

Il raccroche et j'éclate de rire alors que Leah se lève d'un bond en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche en me pointant du doigt et tout le monde éclate de rire après qu'elle soit sortie du salon. Quil me dit que je devrais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale et je souris alors qu'il leurs racontent pour Jacob et Angela. Sam me regarde intrigué et je lui avoue que depuis notre imprégnation à Paul et moi j'ai certaines intuitions lorsque je croise des gens. Il hoche la tête et Leah revient en se jetant à mon cou pour me dire merci et repart en sautillant dans la cuisine.

\- C'est pour cela que tu lui as demandé de l'appeler en facetime? Demande Kim et je souris.

\- L'imprégnation se fait au premier regard! J'ai tenté le coup et je suis contente, Leah le mérite vraiment et Austin est un mec bien!

Paul s'installe par terre à mes côtés et instinctivement je pose ma tête sur son épaule en soupirant de bien-être. Emily demande au garçon de mettre la table et Paul se relève pour rejoindre les autres. Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance même si j'aurai préférée mangé assise à table avec eux. Nous parlons de tout et de rien lorsque Jared apportent les cafés. J'ai un haut le cœur et je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que mon estomac se contracte. Instinctivement je met ma main devant la bouche et Paul me soulève pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Merde, le café me donne la nausée! La tête appuyée contre le mur j'inspire par le nez en me caressant le ventre. Paul me lance un regard inquiet et je lui souris désabusée. Emily toque à la porte pour savoir si tout va bien et je souffle un oui alors que Paul me tend un verre d'eau pour me rincer la bouche. Il me soulève et je me blottis contre son torse en savourant cette magnifique sensation d'être à ma place.

Tout le monde me regarde avec inquiétude et je demande à Emily si je peux avoir des biscuits secs. Elle se lève et Paul essaie de me déposer dans le canapé mais je m'accroche à lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne, j'ai besoin de son contact. Je suis donc allongé, ma tête sur ses jambes, entrain de manger des biscuits et tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Paul à l'air de plus en plus inquiet, je souffle et lance le sujet de la crémaillère en proposant un barbecue géant aux garçons.

Lorsque nous rentrons chez nous il est déjà tard, Paul me pose sur le canapé le temps de me faire couler un bain et je j'inspire à fond. Il faut que je lui dise, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète autant à chaque fois que j'ai une nausée. Je ferme les yeux et soupire en contemplant le plafond. Il revient au bout de dix minute et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille avec son aide et il me pose délicatement dans la baignoire avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je crois que je me suis endormi dans le bain parce quant je me réveille je suis toute seule dans notre lit.

Point de vue Paul :

Depuis que Bella est sortie de l'hôpital je suis inquiet, elle semble complétement épuisée alors qu'elle dort plus de dix heures par nuit. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'elle me cache, je n'en ai pas le droit après ce que j'ai fait mais je m'inquiète vraiment. Lorsque ce soir là je lui avais demandé pourquoi le Docteur Cullen ne voulait pas qu'elle se transforme elle avait pleuré. Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux pour elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour l'instant mais qu'elle me le dira bientôt.

La crémaillère c'est très bien passé même si Bella râlait pour avoir le droit de nous filer un coup de main. Austin est arrivé pour midi et c'est jeté sur ma belle pour savoir se qu'elle avait. Un grognement c'est échappé de ma gorge et Bella m'a fait les gros yeux.

Flashback :

" Paul, ça suffit! " la voix de Bella souffle dans mon oreille.

" Je comprend pas pourquoi il est là" Grognais-je en le fusillant de regard.

" Il est là parce que c'est mon ami et que Leah c'est imprégnée de lui" Affirma ma Bella en souriant.

" Et t'en a encore beaucoup des amis aussi tactiles?" Feulais-je.

" Et t'en a encore beaucoup des réflexions de gamins comme ça? Putain Paul, grandis bordel! Je t'aime et tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi! Il faut que tu te réveil, c'est toi qui à merdé pas moi! Alors arrête ce comportement Paul, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard"

" Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose!" J'avais crié sans m'en rendre compte et elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Sam m'avait pris à part pour faire un tour et pour discuter. Il m'a dit que j'avais de la chance que Bella soit resté, qu'Emily après l'accident était retourné dans sa réserve et que leurs liens avait faillit les tuer. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait ma souffrance, que c'est très dur pour l'homme comme pour le loup de ne pas pouvoir être proche de son âme sœur. Il m'a dit d'être patient, qu'une fois qu'elle se sentira prête les choses reviendront naturellement et que notre lien serait plus fort.

Lorsque nous retournons à la maison Bella m'attendait nerveuse et tendis les bras dans ma direction les yeux remplis de larmes. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras doucement et elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolé et m'a demandé de patienter encore un peu, qu'elle avait besoin d'être sûr...

Fin du Flashback :

Du coup je suis là, la boule au ventre à ronger mon frein depuis plus de deux semaines mais ma patience à des limites. Bella à enfin eu le feu vert pour ce lever et en a profité pour aller voir Sasha. Je décide de faire le ménage et la lessive avant le retour de Bella, après tout avant qu'elle entre dans ma vie je le faisais moi même.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de me dire ce qu'elle me cache, comme si cela allait détruire notre couple. Je respire par le nez en m'intimant l'ordre de ma calmer, je ne dois pas m'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. La dernière fois que j'ai laissé mon esprits partir dans des affabulations j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et j'ai faillit la perdre pour toujours.

Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre je suis surpris de trouver mon t-shirt sale dans le lit. Je l'attrape et je sens mon odeur et celle de Bella, je souris attendri. Bella a beau m'en vouloir autant que je m'en veux, elle ne peut pas dormir sans mon odeur. Elle me manque, la distance entre nous est insupportable. Je veux ma femme, je veux pouvoir dormir avec elle, je veux pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et mettre mon nez dans son cou pour sentir son odeur que j'aime tant.

Mais voilà j'ai fait une connerie et je dois accepter les conséquence même si c'est entrain de me tuer. Je soupire et sort de la chambre, ce soir avant qu'elle aille dormir j'intervertirais nos coussins afin qu'elle passe une bonne nuit.


	18. chapitre 17

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Moi je continue sur ma lancée et je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant que mon histoire continue à vous transporter comme elle le fait pour moi. Je tiens à remercier celle qui me laisse des commentaires d'encouragement donc merci à :

asia. joanna. 7334; Liilyee; Calire de l'aube; Menie; Margolinette; CeCe77.1991 et Guest

Pour tout vos commentaires je vous envoie plein de bisous de remerciement et à très bientôt.

Chapitre 17 :

Point de vue Bella :

J'ai passé mon après midi à câliner Sasha tout en écoutant les filles me parler de l'école. Je souris face à leurs excitations lorsqu'elle parle avec joie de ma reprise des cours lundi. On est vendredi après midi et les filles m'informent de leurs projets pour ce week-end. Je souris lorsque Leah me dit qu'elle va aller voir un film au cinéma demain soir en compagnie d'Austin. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et Emily le remarque, je me masse doucement la poitrine car mes seins me tire depuis ce matin. Elle me demande de faire un tour avec elle et je confie Sasha à Kim. Nous marchons le long de la plage et je savoure l'odeur de la brise marine.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte Bella?

Sa question me fait sursauter et instinctivement je pose la main sur mon ventre, celui-ci commence à peine à sortir et je le camoufle avec des vêtements larges pour que personne ne le vois. Elle me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras et je constate que des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je souffle et la serre contre moi en plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Elle me tapote gentiment le dos et s'écarte de moi afin d'essuyer mes larmes et je souris tristement.

\- Un peu plus de six semaines. Soufflais-je. Si j'ai rien dit c'est parce que il y a un risque que je le perde. Je veux pas briser Paul... si jamais je perd le bébé...

\- Oh Bella! Tu dois lui dire. Affirme Emily en me caressant la joue. Tu ne dois pas porter se fardeau seule, si jamais tu le perd et que Paul apprend que tu lui as caché ça! Il sera encore plus peiné parce qu'il pensera que tu n'en voulait pas ou pire que tu ne lui fait plus confiance!

\- Tu crois ?

\- Crois moi, il faut lui dire! Affirme Emily en m'embrassant la joue.

\- D'accord mais...je t'en supplie Emily n'en parle pas aux autres! Je veux attendre les trois mois avant de le dire officiellement à la meute!

\- Je comprend, et s'il y a le moindre soucis n'hésite pas à m'en parler d'accord!

Je hoche la tête et nous retournons ensemble chez elle. Les filles ont la gentillesse de ne pas nous poser de question et je les en remercie silencieusement. Lorsque je rentre à la maison je remarque que Paul a fait le grand ménage et je souris en m'avançant vers lui. Il a l'air mal, déchiré entre le désir de me serrer contre lui pour me rassurer et la peur que je le repousse. Je me rend compte à quel point je le torture depuis près de trois semaines et je fonds en larmes.

Je suis épuisée de résister à l'attraction de l'imprégnation, je suis épuisée de ne pas pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je suis épuisée de lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement et de le faire mien encore et encore. Je suis épuisée de le voir se flagellé pour ce qu'il a fait, de le voir inquiet à propos de ma santé comme si j'allais mourir. Je suis enceinte de l'homme que j'aime, de mon loup, de mon âme sœur et je devrais être folle de joie mais je n'y arrive pas parce qu'il est triste et inquiet à cause de moi.

Paul me porte délicatement jusqu'à la chambre et me recouvre avec la couette en embrassant mon front tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce sont les seuls contacts qu'il s'autorise depuis notre mise au point. Il me laisse faire si je veux me blottir contre lui mais il n'en prend plus l'initiative et ça me manque. Mon Paul souriant avec ses beaux yeux couleurs noix pétillant de bonheur me manque.

Il me laisse seul dans la chambre en éteignant la lumière afin que je puisse me reposer avant le diner. Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues et mon regard se pose sur la pièce qui nous servira très bientôt de nurserie. J'imagine mon homme entrain de se balader dans la pièce en berçant notre enfant doucement dans ses bras en lui racontant les légendes Quileute. Il faut que je lui dise maintenant! Pensais-je en me redressant doucement sur le lit.

\- Paul?

J'entends un bruit dans le salon puis des pas précipités avant que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur mon homme. Il regarde partout dans la chambre paniqué puis son regard se pose sur moi et il lâche un soupire de soulagement. Je tapote le lit à côté de moi et il vient s'asseoir en fronçant les sourcils. Je pousse un soupire lui fait signe de s'allonger.

\- Bella je... c'est trop tôt et...

\- Je veux te parler mais j'aimerai le faire blotti dans tes bras, s'il te plait Paul!

Il s'allonge derrière moi et je me positionne en cuillère contre lui. Son bras gauche sous ma nuque, mon dos contre son torse je saisis sa main droite pour la poser contre mon cœur alors qu'il dépose des baisers dans mes cheveux.

\- Je ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous, je t'aime et j'ai besoin que tu sois présent à mes côtés! Je veux que tu redevient ma moitié, mon amant, mon homme avec ses yeux pétillant de bonheur! Je ne veux plus que tu te torture pour ce que tu as fait, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant! Murmurais-je en me collant encore plus contre lui.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et sa bouche descend tout doucement le long de ma mâchoire pour se poser délicatement au creux de ma nuque. Il inspire profondément mon odeur alors que son corps tremble légèrement tout en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Si j'ai de l'anémie ce n'est pas juste à cause des transformations! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux et en me mordillant la lèvre.

Il se recule et se redresse alors que je pivote un peu plus vers lui. Allongée sur le dos je contemple l'amour de ma vie qui me scrute à la recherche de réponses. Je souris en posant ma main droite sur sa joue. De ma main gauche je fais descendre lentement sa main droite de mon cœur jusqu'au petit renflement de mon ventre.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement sur la bouche tout en maintenant sa main sur mon ventre. Lorsque nos lèvres se détache ses yeux pose mille et une question me faisant sourire encore plus alors qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue.

\- Tu pense que tu aura fini la nurserie pour dans...disons... environ huit mois? Demandais-je bouleversée alors que mes hormones font les montagnes russe.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque Bella murmure qu'elle ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous et qu'elle souhaite que je reprenne ma place auprès d'elle, tout le stresse, toute la tension retenu depuis cette dispute s'enlève de mes épaules. Lentement j'embrasse sa tempe et laisse mes lèvres descendre jusqu'à son cou.

J'inspire a plein poumon son odeur de fraise et de fleurs et un tremblement de soulagement parcourt mon corps alors lorsque je réalise qu'elle ne me repousse pas. J'avais perdu espoir de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer contre moi et instinctivement je me colle encore plus contre elle.

\- Si j'ai de l'anémie ce n'est pas juste à cause des transformations! Souffle Bella et je sens son corps se tendre légèrement.

Je me recule et me redresse alors qu'elle pivote doucement vers moi pour coller son dos au matelas. Son regard rempli d'amour se soude au mien alors que je cherche la cause de son anémie. Est-ce qu'elle a un cancer, une leucémie...ça expliquerait ses vomissement. Elle pose sa main gauche sur ma joue dans un geste tendre pour me rassurer, je m'inquiète encore plus et sa main droite se saisit de ma main encore logé sur son cœur.

Lentement elle fait descendre nos mains pour les posées sur son ventre, mon pouce caresse son pull par automatisme et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une bosse au niveau de la surface de son ventre. Elle m'embrasse avec dévotion alors que j'essaie d'analyser ses trois dernières semaines afin de comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire. Ses lèvres se détachent des miennes et je cherche encore des réponses à toutes mes questions alors qu'un magnifique sourire orne son visage.

\- Tu pense que tu aura fini la nurserie pour dans...disons... environ huit mois?

Sa question me surprend, pourquoi la nurserie? Je la regarde incrédule alors qu'elle me sourit toujours en caressant ma main posé sur son ventre. Mon regard alterne entre nos mains, son sourire et la petite pièce.

\- Tu... tu es...enceinte? Sursaute ma voix sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle hoche la tête et je laisse courir mes larmes de joie sur mes joues en l'embrassant fiévreusement sur la bouche. Un bébé, je vais être papa, Bella porte notre enfant. Elle va le mettre au monde dans environ huit mois. Je retire mon bras sous sa nuque et récupère ma main sur son ventre pour prendre son visage en coupe afin de la redresser avec douceur sur le lit. Une fois que nous sommes tout les deux assis je l'attire sur moi pour la serrer contre moi.

\- Tu es heureux? Demande ma belle en posant sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Je suis fou de joie...jamais je n'aurai cru que... et tu es là... tu me fait le plus beau cadeau du monde... je t'aime Bella.

Nous restons une bonne heure dans cette position sans parler, juste à profiter du contact de son corps lové contre le mien. Elle se triture nerveusement les mains et je caresse son dos tout en lui murmurant des je t'aime.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai de l'anémie... et aussi pour ça que je dois pas me transformer... Balbutie ma belle. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur...j'ai peur...

Sa voix se coupe sous l'émotion et je m'écarte pour pivoter sa tête dans ma direction afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas. Une lueur de peur se reflète dans son regard et je l'embrasse tendrement en lui transmettant tout mon amour à travers notre lien.

\- Il faut que je fasse très attention... Le risque de perdre le bébé est important... c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de te le dire, je voulais pas que tu souffre toi aussi si jamais...

Je la fait taire d'un baiser et la serre un peu plus contre moi afin de lui faire comprendre que je suis là et que je vais prendre soin d'eux.

\- Il ne faut pas te stresser, je suis là et je vais prendre soin de vous deux! Demain on ira voir le Docteur Cullen et on discutera de tout ce qu'on peut faire afin que la grossesse se passe bien! D'accord! Toi tu te détend et tu te laisse bichonné! Affirmais-je sûr de moi.

Elle se lève pour aller prendre la douche et mon cœur bondit de joie. Elle m'a pardonné, elle m'aime et elle porte mon enfant. Je vais dans la cuisine et regarde la liste des aliments que le docteur lui a prescrit et me lance dans la confection de notre repas. Bella arrive vêtu d'un de mes t-shirt et d'un short, elle me regarde et renifle l'air en souriant alors que je la pousse doucement en direction du salon.

J'ai fait des croc monsieur au saumon avec des haricots verts, je pose les assiettes sur la table basse du salon et retourne chercher ses compléments alimentaires. Lorsque j'arrive Bella à la moitié d'un croc monsieur dans la bouche et gémis en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, ma virilité vient de se réveiller d'un coup mais il va falloir que je patiente, il faut d'abord que je parle avec le docteur Cullen.

\- Désolée je t'ai pas attendu, j'ai trop faim! S'excuse ma belle en s'emparant du verre d'eau et des cachets.

\- C'est bon signe et puis c'est normal ma belle, tu dois manger pour deux maintenant! Souris-je en commençant à manger.

\- En tout cas c'est super bon! Rien qu'à l'odeur ça me faisait envie!

\- Tu es enceinte de combien exactement? Et tu as d'autres envie? Des nausées?

\- Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de six semaines! En ce qui concerne les nausées, l'odeur du café et de la menthe me retourne l'estomac! Pour ce qui est des envies rien de spéciale si ce n'est que depuis deux jours je rêve de barba-papa! Souris Bella en mangeant ses haricots verts en secouant la tête.

\- Six semaines? Mais ça veut dire que...

\- Que l'implant contraceptif ne fonctionne pas sur vos gênes et que tu as réussit à me mettre enceinte du premier coup! Ricane Bella en secouant la tête amusée.

Nous passons tout le reste du repas à parler de ses étranges rêves et c'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin pas comme avant, mieux, plus saint. Bella téléphone au docteur Cullen et lui demande s'il est disponible pour une consultation demain, il nous donne rendez-vous à 10 heures à l'hôpital et je soupire de soulagement. Je débarrasse la table alors que Bella commence doucement à somnoler dans le canapé.

La pauvre elle est épuisée par la grossesse mais en même temps je la trouve encore plus belle, plus femme, ma femme. Je souris comme un imbécile mais bon dieu je suis tellement heureux que je serais capable de me transformer juste pour hurler ma joie. Je sais qu'elle est inquiète et je ferais en sorte qu'elle se détente parce que je l'aime et qu'elle est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Merci les esprits de m'avoir liée à cette personne exceptionnelle.

Je la porte délicatement jusqu'au lit et je m'allonge à côté d'elle après l'avoir débarrassée de son short pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Je me déshabille et garde mon boxer avant de me coucher sous la couette près d'elle. A peine ais-je le temps de m'allonger que Bella se colle à moi et pose sa tête sur mon buste, ses bras entourant mes hanches. Je souris en fermant les yeux alors que mon loup soupire de contentement à la perceptive que bientôt nous serons trois.


	19. chapitre 18

note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! Je fais des recherches à chaque fois pour être la plus cohérente possible pour tout ce qui est médicale. Bisou tout le monde et à très vite.

Chapitre 18 :

Point de vue Paul :

Bella se réveille doucement et pendant que je lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Je me suis réveillé avant elle pour boire mon café dehors et j'ai bien aéré la cuisine afin qu'elle n'ai pas de nausée en se levant. J'ai sorti le dentifrice à l'eucalyptus pour me brosser les dents et aussi pour qu'elle puisse le faire lorsqu'elle aura fini de déjeuné. Elle entre dans la cuisine, un peu instable sur ses jambes et vient se blottir dans mes bras alors que je lui tend un bol rempli de fruit avec des flocons d'avoine.

Elle renifle près de mon visage et souris avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Instinctivement mes mains saisissent ses fesses et je la soulève. Ses jambes encerclent mes hanches et son bras gauche entoure ma nuque pour garder l'équilibre alors que je la porte jusqu'au salon. Elle redescend doucement de son perchoir et s'installe confortablement pendant que je fonce prendre ma douche.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital cinq minutes en avance et nous nous installons dans la salle d'attente. Bella est nerveuse je le sens dans notre lien. Lentement je masse sa nuque avec mon pouce et elle soupire de bien-être. La secrétaire de l'accueil nous regarde de travers et je la fusille du regard lorsqu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bella, Paul! Suivez moi s'il vous plait!

La voix du docteur Cullen fait sursauter ma belle et elle rougit alors que je la maintiens contre moi pour rejoindre le vampire en salle d'auscultation. Carlisle maintiens la porte ouverte et nous entrons, Bella se fige un instant en voyant la table avec les écarteurs et un grognement sort de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

\- Bella, je vois que tu as prévenu le papa! Sourit Carlisle. Alors comment se porte la future maman?

Un immense sourire orne le visage de ma belle en entendant cette phrase et je souris moi aussi. ma Bella, maman! Mon loup secoue ses poils d'excitation à l'intérieur de moi.

\- J'ai des nausées et ma poitrine me tire un peu! Je suis un peu moins fatiguée et ça fait deux jours que les migraines ont disparu. Souffle Bella en baissant la tête.

\- Elle a peur de perdre le bébé et ça la stresse beaucoup! L'informais-je alors que Bella pose sa tête contre mon torse.

\- Et bien je vais appeler ma collègue pour l'échographie et nous allons voir comment ce porte le bébé! Affirme Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va faire l'échographie? S'écrie Bella stressée en sursautant.

\- Désolé mais on doit passer par le col afin d'avoir une image net et je ne pense pas que Paul ou toi souhaite que je sois si proche de ton intimité! Souffle Carlisle en souriant.

Bella devient rouge tomate et moi je grogne. Non effectivement c'est hors de question qu'un homme et encore moins un vampire touche cet endroit de Bella. Bella enlève sa culotte et s'installe les fesses au bord de la table, les jambes dans les étrillés, sa jupe lui cachant son intimité et je déglutis. Une idée complétement déplacé et perverse passe dans mon esprit alors que Bella respire par le nez afin de se détendre. Je m'installe sur un tabouret à ses côtés en secouant la tête pour faire partir l'image alors qu'elle me tend la main en souriant un peu tendu.

\- Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis Harmonie et c'est moi qui va pratiquer l'échographie.

Elle sort un espèce de godemiché hyper long avec une capote qu'elle recouvre de lubrifiant pendant que Carlisle allume la machine. Mon dieu quel horreur, heureusement que c'est pas Carlisle qui s'en charge sinon j'aurai muté et l'aurai tué sur le champs. Elle sourit en enfonce le truc à l'intérieur de Bella et je me retiens de grimacer en tournant la tête pour regarder ma belle. Elle a les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, elle sert légèrement ma main en grognant que c'est froid.

\- Voilà...alors..il n'y en a qu'un! Il est de bonne dimensions.. on entre dans la septième semaine... 1,4 centimètres... tout m'as l'aire très bien...

Moi ce que je vois c'est une espèce de flageolet avec des petites boules. Bella a les larmes aux yeux, sa main droite couvre sa bouche. Je ne comprend pas comment cette image peut l'émouvoir autant jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le plus beau son du monde.

Boum... Boum boum...boum...boum boum boum...

Je ferme les yeux et je sens une larme couler sur ma joue lorsque je réalise que ce son c'est le petit cœur du bébé. Je souffle en rigolant, le cœur au bord de l'explosion tellement le bonheur me submerge et j'embrasse Bella sur le front. La gynécologue nous souris et retire la sonde avant de nettoyer grossièrement l'entrejambe de ma belle. Elle nous laisse en donnant un cd à Carlisle et je reste quelques minutes la tête dans le cou de Bella a lui murmurer combien je l'aime. Elle enlève doucement ses jambes des étriers et je l'aide à enfiler sa culotte.

\- Bon tout va bien! Bella, il faut que arrête de stresser car se n'est pas bon pour le bébé! Continue tes vitamines et surtout tu te détend, Paul je compte sur toi!

Elle sourit et prend le dvd que Carlisle lui donne en le remerciant. Je serre la main du Docteur Cullen en le remerciant à mon tour et nous rentrons à la maison.

Point de vue Bella :

Je plane, il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour définir la façon donc je me sens. Paul a un immense sourire sur le visage depuis que nous avons entendu le cœur du bébé, de notre bébé. Je pousse un soupire de bien-être alors que Paul dépose un baiser sur le dos de ma main. Nous arrivons à la maison et il m'aide à descendre du camion. Je me dirige doucement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin d'enlever les traces de gel restant entre mes jambes. Lorsque je sort de la douche Paul m'attend avec une serviette. Son regard rempli de désir me fait chavirer et je le laisse essuyer chaque centimètre de ma peau sensuellement.

( Attention LEMON)

Lorsque son pouce frôle mon mamelon un gémissement d'excitation sort de ma bouche se qui fait sourire Paul. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et un râle de satisfaction résonne dans la salle de bains lorsque nos langues s'unissent. Il attrape délicatement mon fessier pour me soulever et j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il se déplace pour me poser en douceur au centre du lit. Je suis entièrement nue sous son regard brulant de désir et il enlève son t-shirt avec lenteur pour que je puisse profiter de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

\- Le docteur compte sur moi pour te détendre et je compte bien accomplir ma mission! Ricane Paul les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Ah oui? Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre Monsieur Paul Lahote? Demandais-je mutine en me mordant la lèvre.

Il laisse tomber son short et son boxer au sol en haussant un sourcil alors que je gémis devant son corps d'Apollon couleur café au lait. Je me recule un peu plus haut dans le lit afin qu'il puisse me rejoindre. Il se tiens au dessus de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras tendus de part et d'autre de mon buste. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque afin de me redresser pour saisir ses lèvres tentatrices. Il souris contre ma bouche avant de laisser glisser lentement sa langue à l'intérieur. J'inspire à plein poumon son odeur de prairie et gémis alors qu'il suçote ma lèvre inférieur. Je relâche ma prise sur sa nuque pour atterrir en douceur sur le matelas.

Ses lèvres se pose délicatement sur mes lèvres avant de serpenter lentement jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins dessinant un tracés brûlant sur ma peau. Ses lèvres saisissent mon mamelon gauche avec vénération alors que sa main vient masser gentiment mon sein droit. Un gémissement aigu sort de ma bouche, ma poitrine est hypersensible.

\- Tu as pris de la poitrine ma belle, tes seins sont magnifique! Souffle Paul contre mon mamelon qui se durcis à l'extrême.

\- Paul... Suppliais-je.

\- Il faut vous détendre Mademoiselle Isabella Swan! Laissez moi continuer mon exploration!

Je grogne et il se marre en continuant sa descente, il a dit mon prénom complet et bien que je ne supporte pas ça, sa manière de le prononcer avec sa voix rauque m'a complétement allumée. Lorsqu'il arrive sur mon bas ventre il dépose un long baiser sur celui-ci avant de le caresser avec le bout de son nez. Bordel même dans ses petits gestes tendres il arrive à me faire frémir d'excitation. Je sens son souffle près de ma féminité et instinctivement j'écarte les cuisses afin de lui en donner l'accès. Il me lance un regard victorieux et se lance à l'assaut de mon clitoris.

Putain de bordel de merde! Autant sa bouche peut sortir des énormités autant sa langue elle, sait ce qu'elle fait. J'attrape ses cheveux pendant que sa langue virevolte de bas en haut le long de mon vagin. Je souffle d'extase alors qu'il dessine du bout de sa langue le contour de mon clitoris puis le contour de mon entrée. J'ai les jambes flageolantes et il grogne en aspirant ma jouissance.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mon orgasme qu'il insert son index à l'intérieur de moi pendant que son pouce caresse mon clitoris. Ses lèvres se jette sur les miennes avec avidités et je lui donne tout ce qu'il désire. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de plaisir entre ses doigts experts et il reprend mon mamelon dans sa bouche pendant l'insertion de son majeur venu rejoindre l'index.

\- Paul... gémis-je en resserrant les cuisses autour de sa main.

Il me mord gentiment le nez et retourne poser sa langue sur mon clitoris pendant que ses doigts accentuent leurs va et viens provoquant une seconde vague de jouissance.

\- Alors détendu? Souris Paul les yeux brulants de désir.

\- Pas assez! Murmurais-je pour le provoquer alors que je suis toujours dans les nuages.

\- Que veux tu de plus ma belle?

\- Toi... lentement... en moi...

\- A vos ordres Mademoiselle Swan! Grogne Paul contre ma bouche.

Il se place entre mes jambes en caressant du bout des doigts mon ventre ce qui me donne la chair de poule. Lentement, son gland s'insert dans mon entrée. Paul tremble légèrement alors que son pénis me pénètre au ralenti et nous poussons un râle de satisfaction simultanément lorsqu'il se retrouve complétement en moi.

\- Putain ma belle... Tu es si serrée...

Oui, moi aussi je le sens. Je suis tellement serrée que je peux ressentir les palpitations des veines de son membre saillant contre mes parois vaginales. Il se retire en douceur en grognant de désir et de frustration. J'attrape ses biceps et plante mes ongles dans sa peau alors qu'il reprend sa descente pour buter au fond. J'ai le souffle coupé sous son assauts et il s'arrête inquiet.

\- Ma belle, je t'ai fait mal?

\- Ne t'arrête pas! Suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux. C'est tellement bon...

Il se penche afin de capturer mes lèvres et reprend ses lents mouvements de bassin en murmurant des je t'aime. Je n'arrive même plus à lui répondre tellement je suis sous l'emprise de chacun de ses coups de reins. Il expire de plus en plus fort, je sens tout son amour à travers notre lien et je jouis une nouvelle fois. Il s'arrête quelques seconde pour reprendre son souffle tout en embrassant ma poitrine.

Des gouttes de sueurs tombent de son front entre mes seins et il s'empresse de les lécher se qui me fait me cambrer instinctivement. Il soupire et me redonne un coup de bassin et j'ondule des hanches afin de lui donner de l'amplitude. Il grogne et accentue mon mouvement en attrapant ma hanche d'une main. Bon dieu je vais mourir de plaisir, j'ai le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Mon corps est hypersensible et sa peau brulante contre la mienne m'empêche de reprendre pied.

\- Paul...

\- Viens ma belle...viens...

Il grogne en se retirant et en plongeant un peu plus rapidement à l'intérieur de moi. Il recommence avec plus de force pendant que sa main sur ma hanche vient se placer sur ma nuque pour soulever ma tête jusqu'à lui afin que nos lèvres se soudent. Il grogne mon prénom contre ma bouche alors que je mord sa lèvre inférieur et sa semence se répand à l'intérieur de moi me faisant jouir à nouveau.

( Fin du LEMON)

Paul caresse doucement mon ventre avant de l'embrasser en souriant. Il s'allonge à mes côtés, son sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres et me tire vers lui pour m'enlacer tendrement. Je soupire de bonheur et une bouffée de fierté venant de Paul me parvient par notre lien et je lui tape les abdominaux en rigolant.

\- Alors mission accompli? Souffle Paul contre mes cheveux.

\- Si je te dis non, tu me refais l'amour? Pouffais-je contre son torse.

\- Oui mais après le déjeuner, d'abord il faut vous nourrir! Grogne Paul contre ma bouche. Diablesse!

Je rigole alors qu'il saute hors du lit afin d'enfiler son boxer ainsi que son short et je ne peux m'empêcher de mater ses fesses. Mon dieu j'ai les hormones en ébullition. Je me lève et enfile le t-shirt de Paul ainsi qu'un shorty et fonce au toilette afin de vider ma vessie. Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine Paul est entrain de faire réchauffer des lasagnes avec pour le dessert une salade de fruit. Je me colle à son dos en encerclant son torse. Il grogne en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine et je remarque la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

Je retourne dans la chambre afin d'enfiler un short et une paire de tong et retourne dans le salon afin d'ouvrir la porte à mon père.

\- Bonjour Papa! Souris-je alors que son regard est furieux.

\- Où est-il! Hurle Charlie en essayant d'entrer dans la maison mais je le stop. C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit? Il t'a mise enceinte?

\- Tu es chez moi ici Charlie! Grognais-je. Je te prierais de te calmer!

Il souffle plusieurs fois en se tenant l'arrête du nez et Paul se précipite sur moi alors que je suis prise d'un léger vertige. Il me rattrape et me pose délicatement sur le canapé le regard inquiet et je frotte ma joue contre la sienne afin de le rassurer.

\- Charlie, vous voulez des explications, on va vous en donner! Mais pour la santé de Bella et du bébé je vous prierais de ne pas hurler! Siffle Paul la mâchoire serrer.

\- Alors c'est vrai! Souffle Charlie en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils individuel.

\- Qui t'as prévenu? Grognais-je en sachant que le docteur Cullen ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Jenny, la secrétaire du service obstétrique! M'informe mon père.

J'entends Paul grogner depuis la cuisine qu'il va contacter l'hôpital lundi pour les attaquer en justice et je soupire épuisée. Mon père souffle en se passant la main sur le visage alors que Paul me tend mes cachets et un verre d'eau. Il m'embrasse sur le front et je lui demande mon sac. Paul s'exécute et je lui donne le dvd, il le glisse dans le lecteur le sourire aux lèvres et se pose sur le sol près de moi. Mon père regarde l'écran et se fige en voyant l'image en noir et blanc. Sa mâchoire se serre puis il se détend en entendant les battements du cœur de notre bébé et des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors que son regard se braque sur moi.

\- Je t'aime papa et je serais toujours ta petite fille! Murmurais-je. J'aime Paul plus que tout au monde, je sais que je suis encore jeune et qu'il faut que je fasse encore des études mais...

\- Bella je...

\- Écoute, écoute son cœur! C'était pas prévu mais le bébé est là et il fait partie de moi! Accepte le papa, s'il te plait! Pleurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non Bella ne pleure pas! C'est juste... je suis trop jeune pour être grand père! Marmonne Charlie en soufflant tout en capitulant.

\- Dis toi que si c'est un garçon tu pourra l'emmener à la pêche! Souris-je en essuyant mes larmes alors qu'il vient m'enlacer.

\- J'espère plutôt que ce sera une fille! Comme ça ton crétin de petit ami saura se que ça fera lorsqu'un garçon la mettra enceinte à son tour! Grogne Charlie en fusillant Paul du regard.

Paul devient blanc comme un linge et j'éclate de rire alors que mon père demande s'il peut revoir la vidéo.


	20. chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 :

Point de vue Paul :

Bella est parti s'allonger après le repas sous l'ordre de Charlie, la pauvre n'arrêtais pas de bailler. Je propose à Charlie de faire un tour dans le jardin et nous sommes maintenant tout les deux debout face à l'étang. Charlie ramasse un caillou en soufflant et le lance en le faisant ricocher.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas assumer! Bella est brillante, je ne veux pas qu'elle abandonne ses études pour ce consacré à sa vie de famille, qu'elle se réveille un jour et te reproche de lui avoir voler ses rêves comme l'a fait sa mère avec moi! Souffle Charlie.

\- Je compte bien la pousser à faire des études, Bella fera une fantastique institutrice et je sais que c'est ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard! Et si vous me parlez d'assumer en parlant de mariage je compte bien lui faire ma demande, mais je la connais Charlie, je connais Bella. elle voudra surement attendre que le bébé soit là et d'avoir finit le lycée! Affirmais-je calmement.

\- Et financièrement comment tu t'en sort?

\- Je bosse depuis l'âge de 16 ans Charlie, je suis quelqu'un de responsable! Je travail dans le bâtiment en freelance et je fais d'autres petits boulots à côtés. J'ai vendu la maison de mon père à Colin et cette maison ne nous as rien coûté! J'ai les moyens Charlie, Bella et le bébé ne manqueront de rien!

\- Bien! Souffle Charlie soulagé. Je ne te dirais pas que je suis fière de toi vu que tu l'a mise enceinte mais... je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt que Cullen! Tu la rend heureuse, bien plus heureuse que lui et rien que pour cela tu as mon respect! Embrasse la pour moi, il faut que je retourne bosser! Conclus Charlie en retournant à sa voiture.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison Bella dort en serrant mon coussin dans ses bras, je souris en la couvrant du plaid et dépose en baiser sur son front. Je ferme la porte doucement et nettoie la vaisselle de ce midi tout en contemplant le jardin. La menace de Victoria se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et je grogne en imaginant ma femme entre ses crocs. Il faut qu'on la tue et vite, il est hors de question que Bella et le bébé soient en danger!

Le téléphone sonne et je décroche rapidement afin que la sonnerie ne réveille pas ma belle. Sam souhaiterait qu'on passe avec Bella car ils ont une nouvelle à nous annoncer. Lorsque je lui demande si ça a un rapport avec la vampire, il me répond que non. Je suis entrain de lui expliquer que Bella dort et que je ne veux pas la réveiller lorsque deux bras encerclent mon buste. Je souffle un "on arrive dans dix minutes" et raccroche en faisant passer Bella dans mes bras.

\- Désolé ma belle, on t'a réveillé?

\- Non, j'avais soif! C'était Sam? Un problème? Me demande ma belle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lui et Emily veulent nous annoncer un truc! Souris-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je pense que c'est parce que Sam à fait sa demande!

Elle m'enlace un peu plus puis souffle en fronçant les sourcils. Je cherche se qui la perturbe et elle fait la moue en m'embrassant sur la bouche.

\- J'avais oublié le truc télépathique, je voulais attendre encore un peu mais je me rend compte qu'on pourra pas le cacher longtemps! Souffle ma belle en souriant blasée tout en caressant son ventre.

Je comprend, elle voulait attendre les trois mois avant de le dire au reste du groupe. Malheureusement on ne peut pas avoir un semblant d'intimité lorsqu'on est des loups garou qui s'échangent des informations par la pensée. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi en inspirant son odeur, essayant de la réconforter.

\- De toute façon, Emily a déjà deviné! Souffle Bella déçu. Tu es le premier à qui je l'ai dit par contre! Affirme Bella en pensant que cela me vexerait.

Je souris et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je lui pince la fesse pour la forme et attrape les clés de la voiture pour nous rendre chez Sam.

Point de Vue Bella :

Je suis soulagée qu'il ne prenne pas mal le fait qu'Emily a deviné pour la grossesse. Il m'embrasse en me pinçant la fesse me faisant sursauter et attrape les clés pour nous conduire jusqu'à la maison d'Emily. Lorsque nous arrivons Quil est sur le perron avec Sasha dans les bras et je fond lorsque la petite secoue ses petits bras potelées vers moi en criant EYA. Paul rigole alors que je fais un prout bruyant avec ma bouche dans le coup de la petite ce qui la fait hurler de rire.

Nous entrons dans la maison et Seth me fonce dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras se qui me coupe le souffle. Paul le repousse un peu violemment en grognant et plonge son regard soucieux dans le mien et je souris pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien. Je rigole alors qu'il me soulève pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et qu'il m'installe sur ses genoux en logeant sa tête dans mon cou. Emily me fait un sourire en coin et me tend un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Alors Bella? La punition est levée ? C'était comment la réconciliation? Demande Embry en souriant provocateur.

\- Très jouissif! Répondis-je en secouant les sourcils avec un grand sourire.

Je sens Paul trembler contre moi en retenant son fou rire alors qu' Embry me regarde incrédule et ne pouvant plus me retenir j'explose de rire suivit par Paul puis des autres. Embry croise les bras en boudant et je reprend doucement mon souffle. Emily frappe Embry derrière la tête en lui demandant de bien ce tenir et mon fou rire repart lorsqu'il marmonne un " c'est pas juste".

\- Bon un peu de sérieux! Si on vous a tous demander de venir c'est parce que j'ai demandé Emily en mariage et qu'elle a dit oui! Sourit Sam alors qu'Emily nous montre un bracelet sur son poignet.

Je me lève pour lui dire félicitation tout en contemplant son bracelet. Il est fabriqué en lanière de cuir beige claire avec un loup gravé dans un bois noir en son centre. Elle m'explique que c'est une coutume Quileute et qu'elle compte faire un mariage traditionnel. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle m'explique comment ce déroule la cérémonie. Je retourne m'asseoir dans les bras de Paul et il m'embrasse sur la tempe en caressant mon ventre sous le regard attendri d'Emily.

\- Et sinon c'est prévu pour quant? Demande Kim en souriant.

\- Ce sera le 3 aout, sur la plage derrière la maison! Affirme Sam en souriant avant d'embrasser Emily qui rougit.

Les discutions vont bon train et je me lève pour rejoindre Clair et Kim dans la cuisine lorsque l'odeur du café percute mon nez. Paul se lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre alors que je cours vers la salle de bain pour rendre mon déjeuner. Je retourne dans le salon au bout de quelques minutes et Paul m'embrasse sur le front alors que j'attrape son bras en fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

\- T'es encore malade? Je sais pas ce que tu as chopé comme virus mais tu t'approche pas de moi! Grogne Embry alors que Claire le frappe à la tête.

\- Embry, à moins que tu sois une fille tu ne risque pas d'avoir ce que j'ai! Souris-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je me place face à tout le monde et Paul se positionne derrière moi pour poser nos mains jointes sur mon ventre encore plat. Lovée contre son torse je savoure sa chaleur alors que Paul embrasse mon cou tout en continuant a caresser mon ventre tendrement. Les filles poussent des acclamations de joie alors que les garçons nous regardent sans comprendre.

\- On va avoir un bébé! Affirme Paul en souriant et en redressant la tête.

Sam s'approche et nous félicites en souriant tout en me déposant un bisou sur le front. Il regarde Paul droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire une accolade et coller son front contre le sien en poussant un son typique de loup. Il se pose à genoux devant moi et colle son oreille contre mon ventre. Je passe ma main dans ses yeux alors qu'il sourit.

\- Son cœur bat déjà! La meute s'agrandit!Souffle Sam émue en se relevant son regard de loup braqué sur nous. Remercie les esprits pour ce cadeau! Nous t'aiderons si tu en a besoin! Souris Sam en refaisant une accolade à Paul.

Les gars poussent des hurlements de loup en tapant sur la table et les filles se lèvent pour me serrer chacune leurs tours dans leurs bras. Lorsque Claire me demande à combien de semaine j'en suis je répond en lui précisant que mon implant à dysfonctionné. Elle me demande pourquoi je prenais pas la pilule, je rigole en lui disant que ça me rendait agressive au point d'envoyer des assiettes voler à travers la pièce juste parce qu'on me regardait de travers. Je vois Embry me faire un grand sourire et je sens déjà qu'il va me dire une connerie, Embry me rappelle Emmett et ses blagues vaseuses.

\- Sept semaines! Bien jouer mon pote tu la mise enceinte du premier coup? Demande Embry en rigolant alors que Paul grogne.

\- Que veux-tu il est très doué! Soupirais-je exagérément en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Paul se redresse fier comme un paon pendant que Quil lui tape sur l'épaule en lui disant bien jouer.

\- T'insinue que je suis nul? Tu veux que je te fasse une démo? Demande Embry sûr de lui.

\- Je ne demande que ça! Criais-je en adressant un clin d'œil à Claire. Sam je te pique ta chambre!

Je m'éloigne de Paul après l'avoir embrassé pour le rassurer et me poste devant Embry pour attraper son bras afin qu'il se lève mais il se recule en panique.

\- T'es qu'une grande gueule Embry! Ricanais-je en retournant dans les bras de mon amour.

Les gars se foutent de lui et nous passons une chouette après midi. Sam parle des patrouilles pour ce soir et je souris lorsque Colin demande si Paul et moi voulons nous joindre à lui et Rebecca pour diner dans le nouveau Bar Restaurant Jazz qui vient d'ouvrir à Port Angeles. Paul acquiesce et nous rentrons à la maison pour que je puisse me reposer un peu ainsi que nous préparer.

Point de vue Paul :

Nous arrivons devant le restaurant et je contemple ma belle alors que nous attendons Colin et Rebecca. Elle a mis une magnifique robe rouge échancrée sur le côté gauche dévoilant sa magnifique jambe laiteuse avec un châle noir lui couvrant le dos. Coiffée d'un chignon lâche, ses lèvres d'un rouge carmin, elle se tient à mon bras perché sur des talons de six centimètres en me souriant. Je me rend compte que nous n'avions jamais de vrai rendez-vous comme celui-ci et me promet de prévoir une sortie romantique rien que tout les deux très prochainement. J'ai mis une chemise rouge à manche longue en laissant le col ouvert et un pantalon noir. Je meurt de chaud mais ça en vaut la peine vue les regards brûlants de désir que m'adresse Bella.

Colin et Rebecca arrive et nous sommes guidés jusqu'à une table collée au podium qui prolonge la scène ou un groupe de jazzman joue déjà de la musique. Bella sourit lorsque je lui tire la chaise et je m'installe en face d'elle pendant que Rebecca s'assoit à ses côtés. Nous commandons et Bella se lance dans une discutions endiablée sur la musique jazz avec Colin.

\- Il n'y a pas de chanson sensuel dans la musique jazz! Affirme Colin en grognant.

\- Tu veux parier? Souris Bella. Allez je la chante et si je me fais huer Paul te remplace pour toutes tes patrouilles pendant deux semaines! Si je gagne par contre, tu devra t'habiller en fille, maquillage et talons aiguilles compris pour l'anniversaire de Jacob dans deux semaines avec un bisou sur la bouche obligatoire!

\- Marché conclus de toute façon tu ne gagnera pas! Affirme Colin alors que Rebecca éclate de rire.

Bella se lève en souriant et fait le tour de la table pour me déposer un baiser sensuel sur les lèvres. Je grogne lorsqu'elle me souffle " regarde moi bien mon loup" et elle se dirige en balançant ses hanches directement sur les musiciens. Colin tourne sa chaise afin de mieux voir la scène et j'en fait de même. L'un des musiciens c'est approché de ma belle et elle nous montre du doigt. Le musicien nous lance un sourire et il tend sa main afin de l'aider à monter sur l'estrade. La musique s'arrête et Bella se saisit du micro en fermant les yeux tout en inspirant par le nez.

Elle fait un signe de la main au musiciens et balance ses hanches lentement, son bras gauche dirigé vers le plafond alors qu'elle approche le micro de ses lèvres pulpeuse de sa main droite. Je déglutis lorsque son regard brûlant de désir se pose sur moi et mon cœur manque d'imploser lorsqu'elle se frotte le dos contre l'un des poteaux près du pianiste en me faisant son sourire provocateur. Elle laisse tomber son châle sur le sol et le saxophoniste le ramasse en ouvrant grand la bouche.

(musique : Jessica Rabbit - Why don't you do right)

Alors qu'elle commence a chanter des personnes sifflent dans la salle et Bella leurs fait un clin d'œil. Elle se déhanche sensuellement sur l'estrade en avançant vers notre table, vers moi. Un homme se penche sur le podium et elle le repousse doucement sur sa chaise avec son pied, dévoilant sa jambe grâce à l'échancrure de sa robe. Elle regarde tout les gens dans la salle en accentuant le balancement de ses hanches et je me met à claquer des doigts en rythmes avec l'un des musiciens.

Lorsqu'elle pose son pied gauche sur mon épaule, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui caresser doucement la jambe tout en embrassant le bas de son mollet et elle se lèche les lèvres sans me quitter du regard, sous le sifflement du public. Elle se dérobe et me repousse la tête en arrière du bout des doigts alors que je me met debout pour tenter de l'embrasser et de la faire descendre de la scène, continue son déhanchement provocateur tout en retournant lentement vers les musiciens.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand sous le choc, je n'avais pas remarqué que sa robe était dos nue, arrondissant son fessier au point d'allumer un brasier dans mon corps. Alors qu'elle prononce les dernières paroles de sa chanson elle m'envoie un baiser en le soufflant sur le bout de ses doigts et s'allonge sur le piano à queue en posant le micro contre ses seins en tenant la note.

Toute la salle se lève pour l'applaudir et je reste subjugué par ma belle alors que l'un musicien l'aide à descendre du piano, lui rend son châle et la raccompagne jusqu'à notre table. Elle me rejoint et m'embrasse chastement avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Le serveur pose nos plats sur la table et elle se jette sur ses raviolis au champignon toujours habité par sa chanson alors que les musiciens se sont remis à jouer.

\- Désolé mon chéri mais tu va devoir t'habiller en fille! S'esclaffe Rebecca alors que je secoue la tête en riant.

\- C'était incroyable! Rappel moi de ne plus jamais parier contre ta femme! Grommèle Colin bon joueur et je souris.

Je vois un couple de personne âgée s'approcher doucement de notre table et je souris lorsque l'homme enlève son chapeau pendant que sa femme tapote gentiment l'épaule de Bella. Elle s'essuie délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette tout en avalant sa bouchée et se retourne vers eux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Excusez nous de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais ma femme et moi même voulions vous remercier pour cette fabuleuse soirée. Voyez vous Polly et moi on c'est connu dans un bar de jazz il y a de cela cinquante ans. C'est en chantant " Why don't you do right" qu'elle a volé mon cœur! Souffle l'homme en souriant à sa femme. Grâce à vous nous avons eu l'impression de revenir à la belle époque et nous aimerions vous offrir votre repas.

\- Je vous remercie mais je ne peux pas accepter, j'ai chanté pour le plaisir et non pour qu'on me paie mon repas. Le fait d'avoir pu vous faire passer une bonne soirée me suffit! Prenez soin de vous. Souffle Bella en se levant pour les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout jeune fille! Et vous jeune homme ne la quitté jamais, une perle pareil ne se trouve qu'une fois! Souffle le vieil homme en tapotant le bras de sa femme avec affection, son regard rempli d'amour braqué sur elle.

\- Jamais! Jurais-je en souriant tout en contemplant ma belle.

Ils s'en vont et le patron du restaurant nous informe que l'intégralité du repas et offert par la maison. Colin secoue la tête en rigolant et Bella s'empare d'une de mes frites alors que le serveur nous apportent des fondants aux chocolats de la part des musiciens. Rebecca gémis en mangeant son fondant et nous supplie pour qu'on refasse une sortie entre couple prochainement alors que ma belle rigole en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle louche sur mon fondant après avoir finit le sien et je le lui tend avec joie car elle m'a fait passer une soirée inoubliable et que j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison afin de la remercier à ma façon.


	21. Chapitre 20

note de l'auteur :

bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 20! On avance doucement dans l'histoire mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et bâcler ma fiction donc désolée si certains trouvent que ça avance pas assez vite. J'aime tellement le couple Paul/ Bella que je veux partager le plus de moment entre eux. Sinon ma fiction vous plait toujours? je vous pose la question parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de réviews alors je doute un peu...

Chapitre 20 :

Point de vue Bella :

Paul a été d'une tendresse inouïe cette nuit me donnant l'impression d'être une pierre précieuse extrêmement fragile. Sa douceur et sa fougue m'ont amener jusque dans une autre galaxie et je souris alors qu'il m'enlace tendrement dans notre cuisine. Son nez dans mon cou me donne des frissons de bien-être alors qu'il chantonne doucement ma chanson d'hier soir en nous balançant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime ma belle! Souffle Paul contre mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon loup! Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux sous son assaut d'amour à travers notre lien.

On est enfin en osmose, avant Paul bloquait le lien sans s'en rendre compte. Je pouvais lui envoyer tout mes sentiments mais lui me refuser l'accès sans vraiment faire attention. Je pense que c'était pour ce protéger, afin de ne pas trop souffrir. Maintenant nous sommes complets, unis et je ressent toute la force de notre lien. Il est plus épais, indestructible, tel des millions de filaments entremêlés pour devenir une corde de files d'or relient nos cœurs ensembles.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller patrouiller! Soupire Paul. J'ai envie de passer l'après-midi à te câliner, je veux pas te laisser seule!

\- J'aimerai beaucoup aussi! Souris-je en l'embrassant. Mais je doit aller voir Leah, elle veut me raconter sa soirée avec Austin, ça va nous faire du bien une après midi entre fille!

\- Vous restez ici, hors de question que tu conduise! Grogne Paul contre ma bouche en attrapant son téléphone.

Je vais dans la chambre en soufflant pour enfiler un jean slim et grogne lorsque je me rend compte qu'il est trop serré sur mon ventre. Un immense sourire s'affiche sur mon visage malgré tout et je fouille dans mes tiroirs à la recherche de mon sarouel. Je rencontre le même problème avec mon soutiens gorge et peste en attrapant une brassière. Je passe un débardeur bleu et attache vite fait mes cheveux alors que Paul m'enlace tendrement.

\- Je t'ai entendu pester, un problème? Souffle Paul inquiet.

\- Je rentre plus dans mes jeans et j'ai aucun soutif à me mettre! Grognais-je. Il faut vraiment que j'aille m'acheter des fringues à Port Angeles rapidement sinon je vais devoir aller à l'école toute nue et je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise!

\- Non effectivement! Écoute demain je viens te chercher après les cours et on va faire les boutiques, promis je serais sage! Affirme Paul alors que je lui lance un regard suspicieux.

\- Mouais, j'attends de voir! Ça m'étonnerai que tu arrive à rester sage dans une boutique de lingerie alors que je suis dans une cabine à moitié nue! Souris-je et il grogne en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu as de la chance que Leah arrive! Je dois y aller mais tu perd rien pour attendre! Diablesse! Grogne Paul en m'embrassant rageusement pour sortir en courant de la maison.

Je souris heureuse et sort de la chambre pour retrouver Leah qui hurle un "bonjour Paul, Au revoir Paul!". Elle me prend dans mes bras en me remerciant de lui avoir permis de rencontrer son âme sœur et je rigole alors qu'elle se met à sauter partout dans le salon. Elle me raconte sa soirée en faisant des grands gestes et en couinant comme une collégienne. Au bout d'une heure de papotage en règles sur sa soirée et sur le comportement gentleman d'Austin elle dévie habilement sur le sujet bébé.

\- Seth et ton père nous en ont parlé ce matin, ma mère m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle serait ravie d'être ta sage femme si tu le souhaite! Alors tu ressent quelque chose ou...

\- A part des nausées et de la fatigue tu veux dire?! Je suis heureuse, comblée, le seul gros problème c'est les fringues! Soufflais-je lasse. Paul m'a promis qu'on irai demain, il ne veut pas que je conduise ou que je reste seule, ça m'énerve je suis pas en sucre non plus! Je sais que c'est l'instinct protecteur de son loup qui parle mais... je suis contente que tu soit venu... ça me manque nos discutions entre fille! Avouais-je pendant que Leah me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon, met tes converses et on y va! Hors de question que tu fasse du shopping avec ton homme, il sera pas objectif! J'ai pris la voiture d'Austin vu qu'il passe l'après-midi chez ses parents. On fonce à Port Angeles et on revient avant que Paul ne rentre! Affirme Leah en se mettant debout. Et si jamais il râle tu lui fait un défiler et il te mangera dans la main! Allez Bella, on se bouge!

Je saute du canapé, enfile mes converses et court à la suite de Leah en attrapant mon sac à main pour partir direction Port Angeles. La route se passe dans une super ambiance, nous chantons en cœur les chansons qui passe à la radio. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai l'impression de faire mon âge, je suis détendu et tout les problèmes de santé, les vampires, Victoria, le risque de perdre le bébé, tout c'est envolé.

Nous arrivons dans un centre commerciale et Leah me conduit dans une boutique bon marché avec de superbe vêtements. La vendeuse m'a sourit et m'a aidé à trouver de très jolies pantalons élastique mais qui ne font pas trop femme enceinte ainsi que des hauts décolletées mettant ma nouvelle poitrine en valeurs. Du coup j'ai pris trois pantalons et quatre pantacourts ainsi que deux chemises à manches courtes et cinq nouveaux débardeurs.

Nous entrons maintenant dans un magasin de lingerie et je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Là aussi la vendeuse est super sympa, elle ne se moque pas de moi lorsque je lui dit que je ne sais pas quel est mon tour de poitrine. Elle pose sa main sous mon sein puis sort un mètre pour faire le tour de ma poitrine sous le regard attentif de Leah.

\- Vous faite un petit 90 bonnet D et un 38 en bas de sous-vêtements! Vous avez des préférences pour la matière? Demande la vendeuse très professionnel.

\- Il lui faut quelques ensembles en coton pour se sentir à l'aise mais aussi des ensembles en satin et peu être un peu de dentelle mais avec une doublure pour le bas! Affirme Leah en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Tanga? Shorty? String? Culotte?

\- Culotte pour le coton et le reste je ne sais pas...Soufflais-je complétement perdu.

Elle me demande mes préférences pour les couleurs puis part virevolter dans les rayons alors que Leah me pousse vers les cabines d'essayages. Leah me tend une nuisette noire transparente très sexy en dentelle et je me sens rougir. J'enfile tout les sous-vêtements les uns après les autres sous le regard critique de Leah et la vendeuse qui passe la tête.

La vendeuse me demande à chaque fois comment je me sens et je lui avoue que les soutiens gorge en dentelle me gène parce que mes seins sont très sensible et elle sourie avant de me ramener les mêmes modèles mais avec des doublures en satin. Je vous jure que la sensation est hallucinante, j'ai l'impression de ressentir les mains de Paul me caresser la poitrine lorsque je bouge.

Je suis repartis avec de nombreux ensembles de lingerie et mon compte en banque appauvris mais ça en vaut la peine. Je suis épuisée et m'endors dans la voiture bercer par la chanson " Liberta" de Pep's en fond sonore. Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque nous arrivons dans Forks. Une douleur atroce se propage dans mon cœur et me couple le souffle.

\- Ça va Bella?

\- Paul! Gémis-je en me tenant le cœur.

\- Appel le avec ton portable! Je t'aurai bien donner le mien mais j'ai plus de batterie! Affirme Leah le regard inquiet.

\- Je l'ai oublié sur la table du salon! OH BORDEL! Feulais-je en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur.

\- Merde! Grogne Leah. Respire Bella, calme toi... pense au bébé...

\- Accélère! Hurlais-je paniquée en respirant par le nez. Paul... il y a un problème! Grognais-je en posant mes doigts sur le tableau de bord.

Elle hoche la tête et fonce à toute allure alors que la souffrance de Paul augmente et je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas me transformer. Mes ongles s'allongent et raille le tableau de bord alors que je prie tout les dieux, tout les esprits pour qu'il soit sain et sauf. Leah entre dans le chemin de terre devant la maison et je bondis du siège après avoir enlevé ma ceinture. Paul est entièrement nu à genoux devant la maison et Hurle mon prénom à plein poumon en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- PAUL! Hurlais-je en courant dans sa direction.

Point de vue Paul :

Leah vient d'arriver et je fonce vers la forêt pour me transformer alors que Jacob m'attend. Il se fou de moi gentiment alors que la musique de la chanson de Bella résonne dans mes pensées et je lui partage les images. Il rigole en me disant que je suis foutu, que Bella me mène par le bout de nez et je soupire heureux. Nous courrons près de la frontière lorsque deux vampires bondissent devant nous et Jacob hurle pour donner l'alerte alors que je me met en chasse. Quil et Jared nous répondent et ils s'occupent du mâle alors que la femelle essaie de s'enfuir en rebroussant chemin vers la frontière.

Je bondis sur elle mais elle esquive sans problème mon attaque. Jacob bondit et elle court le long de la frontière du côté des Cullen. J'entends d'autres bruits de courses et je grogne.

" Merde, ils sont combien?!" Demandais-je à Jacob en continuant de courir.

" Je crois que c'est les Cullen!" Grogne Jacob.

Le grand costaux percute la vampire qui s'éclate contre un arbre et Jacob m'informe que c'est Emmett ainsi qu'Alice Cullen. Je lui grogne que je m'en fou royalement de leurs prénom et claque des dents vers notre proie qui c'est arrêtée. Elle est cernée, elle feule et je grogne en grattant le sol. Emmett l'attrape par le bras pendant qu'elle bondit pour tenter de s'enfuir tandis qu'Alice lui saute sur le dos et lui arrache la tête avant de retomber gracieusement sur ses jambes. Jacob reprend forme humaine alors qu'Emmett et Jasper, qui nous as rejoint, démembrent notre proie avec vigueur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici? Demande Jacob.

\- Alice à eu une vision! J'avais besoin d'action! Rigole Emmett en foutant le feu au corps démembré.

\- Une vision de quoi? Demande Jacob alors que je grogne.

" on est pas là pour faire la conversation! Abrège Jacob!" grognais-je en regardant Jasper droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai vu trois vampires passer notre frontière, une maison et...

\- Elle est comment la maison? Panique Jacob. On a eu que deux vampires! Siffle Jacob entre ses dents et une boule se forme dans mon ventre.

\- Elle est petite... avec des volets en bois... près d'un étang au milieu d'une sorte de prairie! Souffle Alice en se frottant le front. Pourquoi, tu sais où elle se trouve?

Jacob me lance un regard paniquée alors que je hurle à la mort en fonçant à tout allure. Bella! Mon dieu, c'est notre maison! Bella! Hurle ma voix dans ma tête alors que Jacob court derrière moi. Je hurle afin que Quil et Jared nous rejoigne et j'accélère l'allure. Pitié! Pas ça! Pas Bella! Pas notre bébé!

Quil et Jared me demande de me calmer et je claque des crocs dans leurs directions. Ils essaient de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle est sûrement chez Sam pour s'occuper de Sasha. Ils ne comprennent pas! Je lui ai ordonné de rester à la maison! Bon sang! Grognais-je en évitant un arbre de justesse.

"Calme toi! Leah doit être avec elle! " Grogne Jacob et je l'attaque avant de reprendre ma course.

Si Leah était à la maison elle aurait répondu à l'appel! Elle se serait transformé et on l'entendrait dans nos têtes! Merde! Pitié, je vous en supplie pas ma Bella! Nous arrivons à la maison et je remarque que la porte a été défoncé. Jacob reprend forme humaine pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison alors que Jared court en direction des falaises. Il a reniflé une piste qui part de la maison en direction des falaises et Quil le suit. Moi je reprend forme humaine alors que Jacob ressort de la maison sans ma belle.

\- Elle est pas ici! Il n'y a pas de corps ni de sang! Affirme Jacob alors que je prend ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai trouvé ça sur la table du salon.

C'est son téléphone... Bella ne sort jamais de la maison sans son téléphone. Argh! C'est pas possible, où elle est? J'attrape le téléphone de Bella et téléphone à Leah. Je tombe direct sur messagerie. J'appelle chez Sam et Emily, celle-ci décroche et je grogne en lui demandant si elle a vu Bella, si elle est chez elle!

\- Paul, on vient juste de rentrer à la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande Sam derrière Emily.

\- Il se passe que des putains de vampires sont venu dans la réserve! M'énervais-je. L'un d'entre eux était chez moi et Bella a... elle...

\- J'arrive! Affirme Sam.

Je jette le téléphone au sol en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Putain mais où est-elle? J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et je relève la tête vers Quil et Jared. Quil baisse la tête et demande à Jacob si on a des nouvelles. Je grogne et leurs demande s'ils ont choppé le vampire et Jared me tend quelque chose en me disant que non mais que le vampire a laissé tomber ça. Je regarde se qu'il me tend et mon sang se glace. C'est l'un des t-shirts de Bella! Je ferme les yeux est essaie de me rappeler de ce qu'elle portait ce matin. J'inspire en essayant de ne pas paniquer encore plus mais j'en suis incapable.

\- J'ai appelé tout le monde! Personne ne sait où sont Bella et Leah! Gronde Sam.

Jacob accompagne Sam à l'intérieur de notre maison et j'éclate en sanglots. Je tape des poings au sol tout en me traitant d'imbécile. J'ai été trop confiant et voilà, putain! Bella!

\- BELLA! Hurlais-je en m'arrachant les cheveux.

\- PAUL! Hurle la voix de Bella et je tourne la tête dans tout les sens.

Je me fige en voyant Bella courir vers moi alors que Leah descend d'une voiture. Je rêve, c'est ça... J'ai une hallucination c'est pas possible! Elle se laisse tomber au sol devant moi avec un regard paniqué. Lorsqu'elle touche mon visage je sursaute et réalise que ce n'est pas une hallucination. Je la tire vers moi et la serre dans mes bras alors qu'un "outch" sort de sa bouche. Merci mon dieu elle n'a rien! Elle va bien, elle n'était pas à la maison!

\- Paul j'étouffe! Rigole ma belle.

J'attrape son visage et vérifie chaque parcelle de son corps visible. Elle n'a aucune trace de morsure, elle n'était pas à la maison, Bella et le bébé vont bien. Mon dieu, le bébé! Je l'allonge sur l'herbe et elle se laisse faire alors que je remonte son t-shirt pour poser mon oreille contre son ventre.

Boom...boom boom... boom boom...

Je souffle de soulagement en entendant le petit cœur de notre enfant battre dans son ventre. Merci mon dieu, le bébé n'a rien. J'entend Leah expliquer à Sam que Bella avait envie d'une sortie entre fille et qu'elles étaient partie à Port Angeles. Sam la réprimande pour le fait qu'elles étaient injoignable et Leah grogne en disant " c'est bon y a pas mort d'homme". Je retourne mon regard sur ma belle qui semble parfaitement détendu et qui rayonne de bonheur. J'embrasse son ventre et le caresse du bout du nez alors que Bella se redresse sur ses coudes pour regarder tout autour de nous.

\- Paul? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la porte? Pourquoi Jared tiens l'un de mes t-shirt? Et pourquoi vous êtes tous à poil dans mon jardin d'abord? Demande Bella surprise et j'éclate de rire ainsi que le reste du groupe.


	22. chapitre 21

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21 :

Point de vue Bella :

Allongée sur la pelouse, appuyée sur mes coudes, je regarde tout autour de moi en essayant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu mettre Paul dans cet état.

\- Paul? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la porte? Pourquoi Jared tiens l'un de mes t-shirt? Et pourquoi vous êtes tous à poil dans mon jardin d'abord? Demandais-je surprise avec le feu au joue.

Paul éclate de rire contre mon ventre vite rejoint par les autres et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en savourant son contact. Il n'a rien, il va bien, tout le monde va bien. Je les vois se détendre et Emily soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle nous rejoint. Je souris alors qu'elle caresse ma joue les yeux remplient de larmes, la petite Sasha dans les bras.

\- Tu nous as fait avoir une belle frayeur Bella! Souffle Emily en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe mais avant je vous en supplie les gars, enfilez vos short parce que je suis bourrée d'hormones et que vous voir tous à poils n'aide pas! Soufflais-je avec un sourire contrit.

Paul se redresse en grognant avant de m'embrasser et il court dans la maison récupérer des shorts pour tout le monde alors qu'Emily m'aide à me remettre debout. J'embrasse Sasha qui dort dans les bras d'Emily et récupère les sacs dans la voiture d'Austin avec l'aide de Leah avant de rentrer dans la maison. Mon dieu c'est quoi ce carnage?! Pensais-je en voyant l'état du salon. Le canapé est renversé, tout mes bouquins sont par terre, mon rocking chair est en miette près de l'entrée. Je m'approche doucement de celui-ci la main tremblante, six génération de Swan ont été balancé dans ce fauteuil et il n'en reste rien. Il est foutu, impossible d'envisager de le réparer. Je retiens un sanglot en ramassant un morceau et un inspire par le nez. Une odeur sucrée abjecte envahit mes narines et je lâche un grondement de rage.

Je me dirige vers la chambre et remarque que ma commode a été complétement retournée. Mon coussin est éventrée sur le lit, des plumes sont répandues un peu partout dans la chambre. Mon dieu un vampire était chez nous, dans notre chambre. Mon corps tremble et je ressort de la maison en courant pour rejoindre Paul à l'extérieur, il est ressorti sans que je ne m'en rende compte et les gars ont tous enfilés un short.

\- Ça va Bella? Demande Embry et je grogne contre le torse de Paul.

\- D'après toi? Je m'absente une après midi et un vampire rentre chez moi pour saccager ma maison! Feulais-je. Mon rocking chair...

\- Son but n'était pas de saccager la maison Bella. Souffle Jacob et je me tend. Les meubles peuvent être remplacés mais toi...

Merde, je n'avais pas pensée un seul instant à ça! Normalement j'aurai dû attendre gentiment Paul à la maison. Mon dieu, heureusement que Leah m'a emmené faire un tour à Port Angeles! Paul ferme les yeux et tremble en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il était tout retourné, pourquoi j'ai ressenti autant de souffrance par notre lien. Il a cru que j'étais morte et qu'il nous avait perdu le bébé et moi. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse chastement en lui transmettant tout mon amour.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié mon portable... je t'ai même pas laissé un mot... Tu m'avais demandé de rester et...

\- Et tu fais jamais ce qu'on t'ordonne! Gronde Paul en m'embrassant furieusement. J'ai eu la trouille...j'ai cru...

\- Je sais, je l'ai ressenti dans notre lien! Murmurais-je en baissant la tête. Pardon, pardon, pardon!

Paul attrape mon visage et essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues en plongeant son regard dans le miens. Il me fait un sourire en coin et je ressent tout son amour et son soulagement à travers notre lien me faisant sourire également.

\- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon ma belle. Je suis soulagé que tu n'ai pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé! Tu t'es bien amusée avec Leah, tu es saine et sauve c'est le plus important! Tu as trouvé des jolie choses? Souffle Paul contre mon front en déposant un baiser soulagé.

\- Je te montrerai tout ça ce soir! Murmurais-je en caressant son torse et en embrassant son menton.

Il frissonne sous mes doigts et je me jette sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre légèrement sa bouche et ma langue se lance à l'assaut de la sienne. Un gémissement de désir sort de ma gorge alors qu'il me soulève et instinctivement mes jambes entourent son bassin alors que mes mains attrapent ses cheveux. J'inspire profondément par le nez son odeur de prairie et frisonne de plaisir lorsque ses doigts passe sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon grognement d'envie sort de sa bouche alors que j'ondule légèrement du bassin et je pousse un râle d'impatience alors qu'il dessoude nous lèvres.

\- Ma belle, c'est pas le moment, on est pas tout seul! Grogne Paul alors que je mordille sa lèvre inférieur et je me fige.

Il m'embrasse sur le nez avant de me reposer sur mes jambes sous le ricanement de notre publique. Jacob explique ce qu'il c'est passé pendant mon absence et je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il parle de la vision d'Alice. Paul tremble légèrement lorsque Jared explique comment le dernier c'est enfui en sautant des falaises pour atterrir dans sur un bateau. Il tend mon t-shirt vers Sam mais je l'intercepte avant, inspire profondément puis me saisi de mon téléphone au sol. Paul et Sam me regarde bizarrement alors que je compose le numéro de téléphone de la résidence Cullen.

\- Bella, tout va bien? Tu n'as rien? Demande la voix paniquée d'Alice et je soupire.

\- Tes visions te viennent naturellement ou tu peux t'en provoquer ? Grognais-je en serrant mon t-shirt dans ma main.

\- Si je touche la personne ou que j'ai un objet la reliant je peux provoquer une vision afin de voir son avenir. Pourquoi?

\- Parce que la situation ne peut plus durée, on se rejoint là où vous avez tué la vampire dans dix minutes! Grognais-je en raccrochant.

Je retourne dans la maison et met mon t-shirt dans un sac plastique avant de ressortir pour demander gentiment à Sam et Jacob de nous accompagner avec Paul. Il me regarde soucieux puis mute et se penche pour que je puisse monter sur son dos. Sam demande aux autres de remettre la maison en ordre le temps de notre entrevu et nous nous élançons vers la forêt afin de rejoindre les Cullen.

Lorsque nous arrivons je suis étonnée en constatant que seul Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sont présent. Paul me laisse descendre en se couchant sur le sol et colle son museau sur mon ventre me faisant rigoler à cause des chatouilles. J'embrasse son museau et il s'éloigne pour reprendre forme humaines suivit de Sam, Jacob restant en loup au cas où. Je salue tout le monde d'un signe de la main alors que Paul vient se lover contre mon dos pour loger son nez dans mon cou tout en caressant mon ventre.

\- J'y crois pas t'es enceinte! Grogne Rosalie furieuse et je feule alors que Paul gronde.

Je lance le sac plastique vers Alice et Jasper alors qu'Emmett essaie de calmer sa blonde. Moi qui pensait qu'elle serait heureuse que je vis ma vie d'humaine! Apparemment sa jalousie à mon égard n'as pas de limite.

\- Si on est tous ici c'est parce qu'un vampire c'est pointé dans ma maison! Grognais-je. J'étais absente, les gars l'ont poursuivit et il a laissé tomber ça! C'est un de mes t-shirt sale, son odeur et la mienne sont sur le tissus! Alice tu pense pouvoir provoquer une vision? Soufflais-je en inspirant profondément.

Elle hoche la tête et ouvre le sac, elle retrousse son nez comme si l'odeur était insupportable et sort le t-shirt en le tenant du bout des doigts. Elle inspire profondément et ses yeux se voilent. Jasper se précipite sur elle pour la rattraper avant sa chute et je m'écarte de Paul pour m'agenouiller devant la frontière. Elle tremble de tout son être comme prise d'une crise d'épilepsie et je sens le pouvoir de Jasper tenter de la calmer. Il me regarde inquiet lui aussi et j'inspire profondément.

\- Bella je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de t'attaquer à ton anniversaire. Souffle Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu es le plus fort d'entre vous, plus fort que Carlisle lui-même. Tu es un empathe vivant avec des vampires qui luttent contre leurs soifs à chaque instant.

\- Mon don n'excuse rien! J'avais un régime classique mais j'ai changé grâce à Alice...

\- Je le sais Jasper, c'est pour cela que de tout les Cullen c'est en toi que j'ai le plus foi. Lorsque tu as tenté de m'attaquer c'était à cause d'Edward, ses yeux étaient devenu noir bien avant que tu ne tente un geste! Edward m'a poussé et j'ai saigné encore plus ce qui a ajouté la soif des autres et tu es sorti, certes avec de l'aide mais tu es sortie!

Il réfléchit à ce que je viens de lui dire en fronçant les sourcils et je continue sur ma lancée.

\- Lorsque nous étions à Phoenix tes yeux sont restés jaunes tout le temps, sauf en présence d'Edward. Tu veux tellement rendre les autres heureux pour racheter ton passé que tu ne rend pas compte que tu te rend vulnérable a leurs humeurs. Le passé est le passé, Alice t'aime tel que tu es, quant à moi je te suis reconnaissante car tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Edward ne m'a jamais aimée, c'est mon sang qu'il voulait et je pense que tu le savais même si tu n'en avait pas conscience. Votre départ ma ouvert les yeux et j'ai pu remettre toute les pièces du puzzle en place sans l'éblouissement vampirique d'Edward et sans ton don. Grace à ça j'ai pu laisser entrer Paul dans ma vie, j'ai pu l'aimer et accepter son amour. Merci Jasper. Conclus-je en me redressant et en lui envoyant toute ma reconnaissance.

Alice revient enfin à elle et Paul me tire à lui pour me serrer contre son torse et je ferme les yeux en profitant du son des battements de son cœur. Je lui envoie des vagues d'amour à travers notre lien et il me répond de la même manière. Jasper ferme les yeux en souriant et incline la tête respectueusement en direction de Paul. Alice pose son regard sur nous encore chambouler par sa vision et je me crispe alors qu'elle nous décrit cette dernière.

\- Victoria fabrique une armée de nouveau née! Elle compte rayer Forks et La Push de la carte! Panique Alice en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Combien ? Feulais-je en repoussant Paul et en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Une trentaine peut être plus! Bella tes yeux...

Je sais que mes yeux sont jaunes, je sais que la louve veux prendre le dessus et que je dois garder le contrôle. J'inspire et grogne alors que mes mains tremblent de rage. Les mâchoires serrer j'essaie de lutter de toute mes forces contre la transformation. Ma louve est fureur, elle veut tout détruite, elle veut tuer cette maudite vampire qui menace notre meute et notre petit. Un grondement bestiale rempli de fureur sort de ma bouche et je donne un grand coup de poing dans un arbre. Le tronc explose et l'arbre tombe sur le sol entre nos frontières.

\- Bella, reprend toi! Essaie de m'ordonner Sam alors que Paul se rapproche de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire bordel? Gueulais-je en inspirant fort par le nez. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui nous attend! Une armée de vampire incapable de résister à l'appel du sang... en supériorité numérique... avec une force herculéenne. Grognais-je en sifflant de rage. Et pour couronner le tout c'est moi qu'ils chassent!

Paul me ceinture dans ses bras alors que je m'apprête à me jeter sur Sam.

Point de vue Paul :

J'ai juste le temps de ceinturer Bella avant qu'elle attaque Sam qui la regarde choqué suite à sa tirade. J'inspire et grogne alors qu'elle griffe mes bras pour tenter de se défaire de ma prise. J'essaie de lui envoyer mon amour à travers notre lien mais je sens une résistance. La louve de Bella est trop en colère, je sens ma belle lutter de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Tu crois ton mâle incapable de te protéger! Grondais-je contre son oreille en laissant sortir mon loup.

Bella se fige et pivote pour me regarder droit dans les yeux en gémissant. Mon regard feu se soude à son regard jaune lumineux rempli d'inquiétude et je continue à gronder. Sa louve lève la main et me gratte le cuir chevelus au niveau de mon oreille de ses ongles en poussant un couinement.

\- Je sais que tu as peur et que tu veux nous protéger mais tu es entrain de faire du mal à notre petit! Je suis fort, la meute et forte! Feulais-je alors qu'elle recule d'un pas en baissant la tête vers son ventre. Et s'il le faut je suis prêt à bosser en symbiose avec ce connard d'Edward alors reste à ta place et laisse revenir Bella! Grognais-je furieux.

Elle incline la tête et j'attrape le visage de ma belle pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Je sens ses ongles se rétracter, son corps s'arrête de trembler et lentement je sens le désir de Bella à travers notre lien. Je sens sa confiance en moi, en nous, en la meute et je souris alors qu'elle gémis pour que je lui donne accès à ma langue. Je m'écarte et lui mordille le nez gentiment avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- J'adore le fait qu'un rien te donne envie de me sauter dessus mais ce n'est toujours pas le moment! Tu pense pouvoir rester calme ou je demande à Jacob de te ramener à la maison? Demandais-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- J'ai le contrôle c'est bon, mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'es sexy quant tu joue les hommes des cavernes! Rigole Bella en plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien.

\- Diablesse! Grognais-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je l'enlace tendrement dans mes bras et inspire son odeur alors qu'Emmett éclate de rire. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur pendant que Sam nous rappel à l'ordre. Jasper se racle la gorge et s'avance contre la frontière en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Sam.

\- Je peux vous aider! Je suis un expert en nouveau née, je peux vous apprendre à mieux vous défendre contre eux! A nous tous, je pense que nous les détruire! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous venions sur votre territoire et je l'accepte mais... il va falloir qu'on travail ensemble!

\- Je dois en parler avec le reste de la meute avant de prendre la décision et je comprend ton point de vue! Parlez à Carlisle, tenez nous au courant si vous avez du nouveau! Affirme Sam et je hoche la tête.

Nous reprenons le chemin de la maison et je souris lorsque Sam m'informe par la pensée qu'il laisse notre soirée et que nous parlerons demain lorsque les filles seront en cours. Bella descend de mon dos une fois la prairie en vue et je mute pour enfiler mon short alors que ma belle se rue dans la maison. J'avance calmement et contemple le tas de débris posé contre la maison en me baissant pour constater les dégâts sur le rocking chair de Bella. Elle adorait se fauteuil même s'il était hyper inconfortable. Il faudra que je demande à Charlie l'histoire du rocking chair afin de comprendre pourquoi il est si important pour elle.

J'entre dans la maison et me dirige vers la cuisine pensant y trouver ma belle mais elle n'y ai pas. J'avance vers la chambre et sourit en l'entendant marmonnée. J'ouvre la porte et je constate qu'elle n'y est pas. Alors que je m'apprête à la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvre sur ma belle et je me statufie sous le choc.

\- Alors c'est le moment maintenant? Demande ma belle mutine vêtue uniquement d'un Tanga rouge et dentelle noir.


	23. chapitre 22

Note de l'auteur :

bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre! bonne lecture et bon samedi à tous!

Chapitre 22 :

Point de vue Bella :

( Attention LEMON )

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain en entendant les pas de Paul se rapprocher. Vêtu uniquement de mon nouveau Tanga rouge carmin bordé de dentelle noir je suis ravie de voir Paul se figer et déglutir bruyamment.

\- Alors c'est le moment maintenant? Demandais-je mutine alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Je m'approche de lui en balançant mes hanches alors qu'il déglutis encore en fermant les yeux. Il inspire fortement par le nez en fermant les yeux alors que je tourne autour de lui en laissant glisser mon index sur ses pectoraux puis son épaule jusqu'au creux de son dos. Il a la chair de poule et je souris fière de l'effet que je lui procure.

Deux fois il s'est refusé à moi, deux fois que je m'enflamme et qu'il s'amuse de mes réactions tout en me refusant mon dû. J'attrape sa main droite et l'attache au premier poteau de notre lit à baldaquin avec une des cordes pour maintenir nos rideaux tout en laissant glisser mes lèvres le long de son bras. Il ouvre les yeux alors que je laisse ma poitrine frôler son torse et j'attrape sa main gauche pour l'attacher de la même manière. Je passe derrière lui et encercle son torse en laissant glisser mes doigt lentement sur ses abdominaux jusqu'à son short et le déboutonne. Je fais glisser son short jusqu'à ses chevilles puis son boxer suit le même chemin.

Je m'éloigne de lui en contemplant mon œuvre. Attaché de cette manière il a une vue imprenable sur le lit sans y avoir accès. Je souris ravie et me place derrière lui pour embrasser l'intégralité de son dos tout en caressant son torse. Il gémis alors que je frôle son sexe du dos de ma main et enroule ses doigts autour des colonnes du lit. Je souris fière de l'effet que j'ai sur lui et m'éloigne. Il soupire en abaissant la tête et je m'installe assise sur notre lit bien en face de lui.

\- Bella?

Il veut savoir se qu'il se passe, il me sonde du regard et je souris mesquine.

\- Sais-tu qu'il ne faut pas refuser les envies des femmes enceintes? Demandais-je en attrapant sa mâchoire dans ma main gauche et il déglutis bruyamment. Deux fois tu m'as refusé l'objet de mon désir! C'est pas bien mon amour... Vraiment pas bien!

Je l'embrasse lentement en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il tire sur ses bras et je m'écarte alors qu'un craquement se fait entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à casser notre lit! Grognais-je en le tapant sur l'épaule mon regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Alors détache moi! Gronde Paul le regard fiévreux.

Je souris et me recule dans le lit, redresse son coussin et m'installe assise en face de lui les jambes écartées. Il gémis alors que je lèche mon index et que je le passe entre mes seins.

\- J'ai été énormément frustrée cette après midi et je compte bien te faire ressentir ce que ça fait lorsque l'objet de ton désir est à portée de main mais pourtant inaccessible! Souris-je mutique alors qu'il rigole.

\- Tu veux jouer, d'accord! Je peux très bien fermer les yeux! S'amuse Paul.

\- Si tu ferme les yeux je te jure que je prononce le prénom de Cullen à la place du tien! Sifflais-je et il s'arrête de rire.

\- Tu n'oserais pas! Grogne férocement Paul en donnant un cou de bassin contre le lit. Détache moi Bella!

\- On parie? Souris-je narquoise. Alors maintenant profite du spectacle! Deux fois, deux orgasmes et après je te libère! Tu as compris?

Il acquiesce et baisse les épaules vaincu en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je me mord la lèvre et lèche mon index en le posant sur mon mamelon qui se tend instantanément. Doucement je malaxe ma poitrine et pousse un soupire d'extase face à mon massage. Paul gémis en se mordant la lèvre et je vois qu'il lutte déjà pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Je pince et fais rouler mon mamelon entre mes doigt et fais descendre ma main droite sur mon ventre lentement. Paul sert les poings et les mâchoires en se retenant de tirer sur les liens.

\- Bella...

\- Paul! Gémis-je en passant ma main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Il grogne et je caresse ma nuque de ma main droite tout en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il souffle bruyamment alors que je rapproche lentement ma main gauche de mon intimité. Ses yeux navigue en tentant de suivre chacune de mes mains et je lui envoie une bouffée de désir à travers notre lien tout en glissant mes doigts à l'intérieur du Tanga.

\- Putain! Siffle Paul entre ses dents.

Je pousse un râle de bien-être en glissant mon majeur le long des plis de ma féminité alors que je tapote mon clitoris avec mon index tout en continuant de malaxer ma poitrine. Lentement mon majeur glisse entre mes plis tourne autour de mon entrée avant de remonter. Je pousse un gémissement alors que je me pince mon mamelon de ma main gauche et Paul souffle bruyamment. Je soupire en inserrant un premier doigt en moi tout en posant mon regard sur sa verge fièrement dressée. Il couine alors que je me mord la lèvre en inserrant le deuxième tout en me cambrant en arrière.

\- Pitié Bella détache moi! Supplie mon loup en tremblant.

J'augmente la cadence de mes doigts en tirant un peu plus violemment sur mon mamelon en feu à présent. Les supplications de Paul me font perdre la tête et je jouis sans retenue, mon vagin se contractant autour de mes doigts. Je reprend mon souffle en souriant tout en contemplant Paul qui grogne. Je me redresse et m'approche pour l'embrasser goulument en faisant glisser le Tanga sur mes hanches.

\- Isabella Marie Swan je te jure que tu as intérêt de...

Je lui glisse les deux doigts qui m'ont servis à me masturbé dans sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il lèche les doigts avec dextérité et il grogne alors que je les lui retirent de la bouche. Il n'a pas le temps d'émettre une autre supplication ou une autre menace que je lui fourre mon Tanga à la place de mes doigts. Je me tourne pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur ma croupe. A quatre patte devant lui, je me penche légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son visage alors que j'insère mon majeure dans ma féminité. Il essaie de se débarrasser de mon Tanga alors que je fais aller et venir mon doigt en moi. J'insère le deuxième et lui envoi une dose d'amour à travers notre lien. Paul me fusille du regard tout en tentant de caresser mes fesses avec son nez mais je me dérobe. Il grogne et crache mon Tanga sur le lit en grondant.

\- Je te jure que la prochaine fois je te prend sauvagement devant tout le monde! Rage Paul avant de se figer les yeux écarquillés.

J'ai retiré mon index de mon vagin et je titille maintenant mon anus avec celui-ci en poussant un râle d'extase. Son regard se braque sur mon visage alors que je grogne de satisfaction en l'enfonçant à l'intérieur.

\- Bordel! Merde! Hurle Paul en contractant ses abdos.

Il vient de jouir contre son torse et tire sur les liens. Je le fusille du regard et il souffle bruyamment, il perd patience je le vois et je fais rouler mes doigts pour frotter la parois entre mon vagin et mon rectum. Paul m'envoie de nombreuses vagues de désir et j'accélère la cadence, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir. Je hurle son prénom à plein poumon alors que la jouissance me percute à cause d'une puissante vague de luxure qu'il m'a envoyé.

Point de vue Paul :

Putain de merde Bella vient de me faire jouir comme un puceau qui touche pour la première fois une paire de nibard. Je suis fou de rage de ne pas pouvoir la toucher et en même temps je ne peux pas empêcher mon sexe de se dresser à nouveau alors qu'elle gémis bruyamment en faisant bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de son anus. J'essaie de me retenir de fermer les yeux en essayant de me calmer et ma belle me fusille du regard. Je souffle fort afin de lui faire comprendre que je suis à bout de ma patience. Elle fait rouler ses doigt à l'intérieur de ses parois et je grogne en lui envoyant plusieurs vague de désir. Je lui envoie toute la luxure qu'elle dégage à travers notre lien et elle hurle mon prénom alors que son bassin s'affaisse et que ses parois se contractent.

Elle souffle par accoue et j'inspire l'odeur de sexe qui remplit la pièce en secouant mes bras pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle me sourit tendrement et se pose debout devant moi pour détacher mon bras droit. Dès qu'il est libre je soulève sa jambe gauche et me jette goulument sur sa féminité pour savourer son fabuleux nectar. Elle pose sa main gauche sur ma tête afin de garder l'équilibre tout en me détachant l'autre bras et je baisse un peu plus la tête pour la lécher de l'anus jusqu'à son clitoris.

Lorsque je suis enfin libre je me redresse et l'embrasse sauvagement avant de la pousser sur le lit sans ménagement. Elle mord sa lèvre et je gronde en la retournant sur le ventre et la replace à quatre pattes devant ma bouche. Je lèche l'entrée de son vagin puis son autre entrée avant de remonter ma bouche sur sa fesse que je mordille doucement.

\- Tu es une diablesse, une tentatrice et tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Grognais en léchant mon doigt et en l'insérant dans son anus.

\- Oh Oui! Grogne Bella en enfonçant ses doigts dans la couette.

Je fais tourner mon doigt lentement à l'intérieur d'elle tout en commençant à la pénétrer. Elle grogne un "enfin" alors que ma queue bute au fond d'elle. Je souris alors qu'elle s'appuie plus fort contre moi en ondulant des hanches. J'attrape son bassin de ma main droite et la pousse vers l'avant tout en continuant de remuer mon doigt dans son anus avant de le retirer. Elle râle en bougeant du bassin et je lui claque la fesse gentiment avant de pousser deux doigt dans son anus. Elle se cabre en grognant et son vagin se contracte autour de ma queue.

\- Je vais pas être tendre et je m'en excuse mais là j'en peux plus! Grognais-je contre son dos.

Je sort ma bite de son vagin et lui écarte un peu les fesses pour la pénétrer. Elle se mord la lèvre en se retenant de hurler alors que ma queue s'enfonce lentement dans son rectum. Lorsque je suis complétement en elle je pousse un râle de satisfaction. Bon sang, c'est super serré. Elle gémis alors que je me retire de moitié et je m'enfonce de nouveau en elle alors qu'elle expire tout l'air de ses poumons en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime ma belle! Grognais-je contre son dos en fermant les yeux. Tu veux que j'arrête? Demandais-je soucieux alors qu'elle gémis.

\- Je t'aime Paul? Ne t'arrête pas! Je t'en supplie plus fort! Feule Bella la tête collé contre le matelas alors que je me retire lentement.

Je me redresse et attrape ses hanches à deux mains pour la pilonner. A chaque coup de rein la féminité de Bella dégouline un peu plus sur moi et je suis maintenant trempé jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son odeur, sa jouissance me font perdre la tête encore plus alors que mes couilles tapent contre son vagin et se retrouvent trempées. Mon loup veut sortir mais je l'en empêche sinon on risque de la blesser. Nous grognons et râlons simultanément, je passe une main sous son ventre et attrape son clitoris pour le faire rouler entre mes doigts alors que je continue mes coups de reins ma bite toujours dans son anus.

\- Viens ma belle, j'y suis presque! Grondais-je en la pénétrant plus profondément et avec plus de force.

\- Paul!

Elle hurle mon prénom en se cambrant et je jouis à l'intérieur de son anus en poussant un râle d'extase suprême.

(Fin du LEMON)

Je me couche sur le côté afin de reprendre mon souffle et l'attire vers moi. Elle me sourit le visage couvert de sueur mais totalement comblée. Elle se colle contre mon torse et je caresse son ventre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Demandais-je soucieux en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Un peu douloureux au début mais la sensation est hallucinante! C'est différent, un peu frustrant pendant la jouissance mais tellement bon même temps! Affirme Bella en encerclant mon torse de ses bras.

\- Tu voudra retenter l'expérience?

\- Pas tout de suite en tout cas parce que sa brûle et qu'il faut que j'aille au toilette! Grimace ma belle en se levant. Et je te signal que la sodomie est illégale dans notre États.

\- La fille du Shérif qui me transforme en hors la loi! Grognais-je en couvrant mon visage alors que son rire emplit notre chambre.

Elle va dans notre salle de douche et je me lève à mon tour pour ramasser son Tanga en souriant, bon sang il faut vraiment que je remercie Leah pour leurs après-midi shopping. Je fonce prendre une douche dans la salle de bain en souriant comme un débile, mon loup comblé par nos ébats avec notre moitié. Je sort de la salle de bain et souris en trouvant Bella dans la cuisine entrain de chantonner tout en cherchant quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Je me penche au dessus d'elle et inspire son odeur divine. Nous mangeons enlacés sur le canapé et ma belle s'endort épuisée dans mes bras, le sourire au lèvres.

Nous sommes lundi matin et je flippe complétement alors que Bella se dirige en compagnie d'Angela vers le secrétariat du lycée. J'intercepte Jacob et lui grogne de veiller sur Bella et de ne pas la perdre de vue sinon je le tue avant de partir direction la maison de Sam. Lorsque j'arrive il me prend dans ses bras pour me donner une accolade virile et nous entrons dans son salon pour boire un café en attendant Brady et Colin. Quil arrive en même temps que les jumeaux et je le regarde surpris en le voyant sans la petite Sasha.

\- Premier jour à la garderie, je dois l'habituer doucement avant la rentrée prochaine! Souffle Quil. J'arrête les cours par correspondance pour ma dernière année, je retournais au Lycée avec les filles!

\- Bizarre que Bella ne m'ait rien dit! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te laisserai faire sans t'accompagner! Avouais-je et Quil devient blanc.

\- NON! Tu as pas prévenu Bella? Mec t'es un homme mort! Rigole Brady et je hoche la tête.

Sam explique la vision d'Alice au groupe et les gars me regardent soucieux. Je suis inquiet moi aussi, mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est la sécurité de Bella et de notre territoire. Colin propose qu'on face les entrainements dans mon jardin mais je m'y oppose ainsi que Sam. Hors de question qu'Edward vient sur mon territoire, près de notre maison, près de Bella! Quil me fait remarquer qu'il faut trouver un terrain pour s'entraîner parce qu'il est hors de question que des buveurs de sang humains puissent mettre en danger la vie de nos imprégnées.

\- Bella m'a parlé d'un terrain que les Cullen occupe pour leurs partis de baseball! Tu crois que le docteur Cullen serait d'accord pour qu'on s'entraine sur leurs territoires? On pourrait laissé la moitié de la meute à la réserve pour protéger les filles et La Push!

\- Je dois lui téléphoner mais ta suggestion et la plus raisonnable selon moi. Bien! Souffle Sam. Alice Cullen doit nous prévenir dès qu'elle a d'autres visions et son mari nous apprendra à nous défendre! Je vais négocié pour que les entraînement se face pendant les heures de cours afin que Paul soit rentré pour récupérer Bella et qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle! On est d'accord?!

Les jumeaux partent faire leurs patrouilles et je me rend au poste de police afin de parler à Charlie. La secrétaire sourit lorsque je lui dis mon prénom et appel le chef en lui disant que son futur gendre est arrivé. Je l'entend grogner dans sa moustache et je souris avant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je lui explique l'incident d'hier et le rassure en lui disant que Bella n'était pas à la maison. Je lui parle des dégâts dans la maison et je l'informe que j'irai avec Bella choisir de nouveau meuble.

\- Si je suis venu c'est pour savoir où vous avez acheter le rocking chair! Soufflais-je. Il est impossible de le réparer et j'aimerai lui racheter le même!

\- Tu ne pourra pas le remplacer! Souffle Charlie les yeux brillant de tristesse. C'est mon ancêtre qui l'avait fabriqué, six génération de Swan ont été bercé dans ce fauteuil! Bébé ma fille ne s'endormait que lorsque je la balançais dans ce rocking chair... Elle devait avoir hâte de poursuivre la tradition avec votre bébé! Souffle Charlie en me regardant tristement.

Je ferme les yeux et me passe mentalement toute les images de ce fauteuil dans mon esprit. Je trouverais une solution quitte à ce que je le fabrique avec l'aide des gars afin que Bella puisse bercer notre enfant comme sa famille avant elle.


	24. chapitre 23

Note de l'auteur :

Salut tout le monde! voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous! si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser! Bisou tout le monde et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 23 :

Point de vue Bella :

Je rentre dans le secrétariat accompagnée d'Angela, ma louve est un peu stressée de s'éloigner de Paul. La secrétaire me sourit en se présentant comme la mamounette d'Embry et je souris en prenant mon planning de cours. Je rigole avec Angela sur les différentes manières dont je vais me servir de cette information pour me moquer de lui s'il m'embête et nous allons à notre premier cours.

Tout les professeurs sont très gentil avec moi et à la récréation Seth court vers moi le sourire aux lèvres pour me présenter son groupe d'ami. Le collège et le lycée son regroupés au même endroit parce qu'il n'y a pas autant d'enfant à La Push qu'à Forks. Je m'approche en souriant et chacun leurs tours ils me font une accolade. Je remarque un garçon en retrait et Seth lui fait signe d'approcher alors que ses amis s'éloignent pour courir après un groupe de fille. Le garçon semble mal à l'aise avec son dos légèrement recourbé et son regard perdu. Lorsqu'il est enfin devant moi j'inspire profondément et ma louve s'apaise enfin alors qu'il baisse sa tête le dos vouté en tremblant légèrement.

\- Bonjour... je suis Bella... comment tu t'appelle ? Soufflais-je doucement en redressant son visage.

Je suis soufflée, se garçon ressemble énormément à Paul, sauf ses yeux qui sont noir comme ceux de William. Son nez est un peu plus fin ainsi que ses lèvres, ses cheveux avec cette coupe au bol lui donne un air très doux et juvénile. C'est surprenant j'ai l'impression de voir mon loup adolescent. Mon cœur est envahi d'une bouffée d'amour fraternel pour ce garçon et je lui sourit tendrement alors que son regard inquiet se braque sur moi.

\- Diego! Murmure le garçon.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta rencontre... tu n'es plus tout seul...je suis là et on va prendre soin de toi! D'accord Diego! Souris-je en caressant sa joue.

Diego se jette dans mes bras et encercle mon buste en sanglotant alors que je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Seth me regarde complètement perdu et je souffle en laissant ma louve apparaitre dans mes yeux. Diego lâche un gémissement et je lui frotte le dos alors qu'il pose son visage contre ma nuque. Seth regarde Diego inquiet alors que la cloche sonne la fin de la récréation. Je tapote gentiment le dos de Diego et passe mon bras autour de son épaule en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe tout en le conduisant à sa salle de cours. Je lui dit de me rejoindre à midi devant ma salle et lui fait un signe de la main alors qu'il hoche la tête en souriant.

Mon cours de math se passe bien ainsi que mon cours d'anglais même si mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers Diego. Je suis très inquiète pour lui, ma louve veut le protéger mais pas de la même façon que pour Sasha. Ma louve considère Diego comme faisant partis de la meute mais tout en bas de l'échelle, ce gamin n'as pas une once de méchanceté en lui comme s'il était... soumis... voilà c'est ça un loup soumis.

La sonnerie retentit et je suis surprise de ne pas voir Diego devant ma salle de classe. Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige un peu plus loin dans le couloir et je me fige lorsque j'entends des gémissements lupins sur ma gauche. Trois grosses brutes sont entrain de tabasser Diego qui est à terre, protégeant sa tête des coups de pieds grâce à ses bras. Je lâche un grondement sourd et les trois gars se figent. J'entends des pas résonner derrière moi et je sais que c'est Jacob et Seth qui arrivent en courant. J'attrape le premier et lui retourne le bras pour lui cogner la tête contre les casiers. Les deux autres sont écartés par Jacob et Seth, je me pose à genoux près de Diego en tendant la main vers lui.

Il saisit ma main et gémis les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu, sa lèvre et fendu, il est couvert d'hématome sur tout le corps et il respire difficilement. Je l'aide a se redresser et il pose sa tête contre mon ventre en pleurant son corps parcourut de soubresauts. Je pose délicatement ma main sur son dos et il sursaute en resserrant ses bras autour de mon buste.

\- Bella, ça va? Demande Jacob en s'agenouillant près de moi.

\- Non ça va pas! Soufflais-je en lui montrant ma main avec mes ongles allongées, puis mes yeux.

\- Tu te contrôle?

\- Ouais mais c'est limite! Grognais-je alors que Diego c'est évanoui sur mes genoux à cause d'un trop plein d'émotion. J'ai vraiment envie de les tuer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait! Je ressent sa douleur à travers nos liens... il se sent si seul Jacob! Soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux en reprenant le contrôle.

\- Tu le sens dans les liens? Tu veux dire que...

\- Diego est un loup ou va le devenir un très bientôt... C'est pas comme toi et Sam ou encore Paul... Il est d'une nature soumise... un peu comme Seth... mais cher lui c'est en plus fort! Balbutiais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il hoche la tête et je secoue doucement Diego afin qu'il se réveille, sa lèvre n'est plus fendu et ses hématomes ont déjà presque tous disparus. Jacob ouvre grand les yeux et un sifflement de surprise lui échappe lorsqu'il constate de mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé. Le pauvre Diego sursaute et manque de me broyer les côtes ce qui me fait siffler de douleur. Il me relâche en s'excusant et je lui caresse la joue en souriant.

Seth réapparait avec Angela et les garçons aident Diego à tenir debout jusqu'à la cantine. Jacob nous conduit à une table et Diego se colle à moi alors que les garçons retourne nous chercher nos plateaux. Kim et Claire le regarde inquiète et je souris triste en frottant le dos de Diego tout en l'obligeant à manger. Je mange doucement et je remarque que Diego se détends au fur et à mesure grâce à ma présence.

Après notre repas je préviens les garçons que je vais faire un tour au abord de la forêt avec Diego et me lève en le serrant contre moi alors qu'il tremble effrayé. Il me dépasse d'une tête mais vouté sur lui-même il me parait tellement petit, jeune, fragile. Jacob acquiesce et me dit qu'il reste dans le coin au cas où. Je marche tranquillement, me poste près d'un arbre et me détache de lui afin qu'on s'installe au sol. Il souffle bruyamment en se triturant les mains et je soupire en m'allongeant sur l'herbe tout en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

\- Alors Diego, depuis combien de temps es-tu un loup? Soufflais-je calmement en regardant Jacob et Seth se battre amicalement un peu plus loin.

Il sursaute et retourne brusquement son visage vers moi, son regard est paniqué et je souris tendrement en lui tapotant la main.

\- Depuis deux ans! Murmure Diego en baissant la tête. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont abandonnés lorsque j'ai commencé à me transformer... C'était lors de mon douzième anniversaire... Comment tu l'as deviné? Je me met du parfum et je...

Je lui souris et laisse sortir ma louve pour qu'il puisse voir mes yeux jaunes. Il gémis et ses yeux noir changent pour devenir d'un bleu azur. Je lui gratte gentiment la tête et il pose sa tête sur mes jambes, son visage rivé sur le ciel. Il m'explique son enfance, sa sensation d'être à part, son sentiment de ne pas trouver sa place dans le monde. Il m'explique sa transformation, la fièvre, la douleur puis le rejet de ses parents adoptifs le traitant de monstre. Il m'explique qu'il se débrouille pour chasser sous sa forme de loup afin de pouvoir manger à sa faim et je vois Jacob se tourner vers nous le regard inquiet. Je souffle et lui fait signe de se relever, il s'installe face à moi et je le sert dans mes bras afin de le réconforter, une odeur de prairie et de parfum bon marché me percute et je souris tristement contre son épaule.

Nous retournons en cours et lorsque la cloche sonne la fin de la journée je suis heureuse de trouver Diego devant mon casier. Il a l'air gêné et se frotte la nuque alors que j'avance vers lui. Je fais signe à Jacob de nous rejoindre et j'avance vers la sortie en compagnie de mon nouvel ami. Paul m'attend devant le lycée et je me love dans ses bras alors qu'il renifle mon cou. Il se tend légèrement et fusille Diego du regard en grognant, le pauvre se courbe encore plus sur lui-même et je soupire.

\- Paul, il faut qu'on conduise Diego chez Sam! Fait moi confiance! Soufflais-je alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi? Grogne Paul en scrutant Diego.

Je souffle et lui montre mes yeux de louve. Paul fronce les sourcils et je feule en direction de Diego. Le pauvre sursaute et ses yeux prennent la teinte bleu azur alors que son loup se manifeste. Paul le regarde ahuri puis ouvre la bouche pour parler et la referme avant de hocher la tête et de faire signe à Diego de monter à l'arrière du camion. J'embrasse Paul tendrement et frotte ma joue contre la sienne afin de le rassurer tout en joignant nos mains sur mon ventre.

\- Comment tu te sens? Souffle Paul en m'embrassant la tempe.

\- Bien quant tu es là, ma louve était un peu nerveuse se matin! Chuchotais-je en l'enlaçant. Allons-y, je commence à avoir faim!

Paul hoche la tête et m'aide à monter dans le camion alors que Jacob et Angela passe devant nous. Seth saute à l'arrière du camion nous faisant sursauter et éclate de rire avant de s'installer à côté de Diego. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconde en soufflant puis regarde Paul attentivement, si mon instinct ne me trompe pas la nouvelle risque de le chambouler. Je souffle et tente de faire un calcul mental. Diego à 14 ans, la mère de Paul est parti de la réserve lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, il va avoir 22 ans le...

\- C'est quant ton anniversaire? demandais-je ahuri de ne pas le savoir.

\- Le 18 septembre! Ricane mon homme. T'as eu peur de l'avoir loupé avoue? Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur tes sentiments pour moi! Sourit mon loup pour me taquiner.

\- Hey! Criais-je en lui tapant l'épaule. J'avoue! Ça m'aurait fait de la peine de ne pas t'avoir offert de cadeau! Et puis je te signal que tu connais pas le mien non plus! Grognais-je vexé en croisant les bras.

\- Le 13 septembre tu aura dix huit ans! Affirme Paul en souriant en me prenant par surprise. Et j'ai pas besoin de cadeau, chaque jours à tes côtés EST un cadeau! Souffle Paul les yeux brillants en embrassant le dos de ma main sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Tu l'as trouvé dans un biscuit chinois cette phrase ou quoi? S'esclaffe Seth.

J'éclate de rire suivit par Diego alors que Paul grogne qu'il n'y a plus de respect pour les aînés et je part dans un fou rire en l'embrassant sur la joue en lui disant qu'il est un grand romantique. Paul me fait son sourire en coin que j'aime tant et caresse mon ventre tout en continuant sur le chemin de la maison de Sam.

Nous entrons dans la maison de Sam et Emily sans frapper et je percute Diego dans le dos alors qu'il reste figer au milieu de l'entrée. Sam fronce les sourcils et toutes les conversations s'arrêtent mettant Diego encore plus mal à l'aise. Je lâche la main de Paul et pousse Diego vers la salle de bain en laissant la porte de celle-ci ouverte. Je fouille dans le placard et en sort la tondeuse ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. Diego fronce les sourcils et je soupire.

\- Je vais te couper les cheveux, ça sera mieux pour ton loup! Tu file ensuite sous la douche pour te débarrasser de la tonne de parfum que tu porte comme ça les loups seront moins sur leurs garde! Tu vas manger parce que tu n'a que la peau sur les os et on va discuter tous ensemble! L'informais-je.

\- Tu reste là, hein? Mon loup est moins nerveux près de toi! Murmure Diego et j'entends Paul grogner.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre! Affirmais-je. Je serais toujours là pour toi!

J'enclenche la tondeuse et commence à lui dégager la nuque puis attrape le ciseau et lui coupe les cheveux un peu plus court que ceux de Paul. Une fois finis je le pousse vers la douche et lui sort une serviette avant de sortir pour tomber nez à nez avec Paul.

\- Il va avoir besoin de toi, ne le repousse pas! Tu as plus de chose en commun avec lui que tu ne le pense! Murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il fronce les sourcils et je le regarde tendrement avant de le conduire dans le salon alors que nous entendons l'eau de la douche couler. Je le fais s'installer dans le canapé et il me place sur ses genoux. Il inspire ma nuque et dépose un baiser avant de commencer à caresser mon ventre. Je me colle un peu plus à lui afin de le rassurer et je raconte au groupe ma journée lovée dans les bras de mon homme.

\- Bella que peux tu nous dire sur lui? Souffle Sam et je souris désabusé.

\- Son père biologique était un Quileute, il a été adopté à la naissance! Lorsqu'il a eu 12 ans il c'est transformé et ses parents adoptifs l'ont conduit ici pour l'abandonner. Ça fait deux ans qu'il est tout seul et qu'il cache sa particularité afin d'éviter d'être chasser de la réserve, c'est un loup soumis. Dis-je en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux.

\- Il a muté très jeune! Il c'est débrouillé tout seul tout ce temps! Pleure Emily en se lovant contre Sam.

\- Il t'a dit qui était son père biologique? Demande Jared en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne le sais pas, de tout façon il n'aurai pas eu besoin de me le dire. La ressemblance et trop frappante! Soufflais-je alors que Paul se tend.

J'entends des bruits de pas et souris alors que Diego rentre dans la pièce. Paul redresse la tête et son regard croise celui du nouveau membre de la meute.

Point de vue Paul :

Lorsque Diego entre dans la pièce son odeur, semblable à la mienne, me percute et je redresse la tête afin de comprendre l'origine de ce phénomène. Lorsque je croise son regard je comprend enfin ce que Bella a essayé de me dire à demi mot. Je me lève et m'approche de Diego qui se tend tout en gardant son regard braqué sur ma belle. Je tend la main en arrière et Bella s'en saisit avant de m'accompagner pour faire le dernier mètre qui me sépare de mon frère.

Oui, Diego est mon frère il n'y a pas de doute avec cette coupe de cheveux. Il est figé et je passe en revu chaque détail de son visage. Il a les yeux et la bouche de mon père mais le nez et les pommettes de ma mère. Son teint est plus foncé que le mien mais pas aussi foncé que celui de William. J'ai l'impression de me revoir moi à son âge. Je tend la main et attrape sa nuque pour le coller contre mon torse alors qu'une larme s'échappe de mon œil. Il inspire mon odeur et gémis en redressant la tête, son loup me scrute et je laisse sortir le mien avec un gémissement de bonheur typiquement lupin.

\- Tu me ressemble à ton âge... Tu as les yeux de notre père! Soufflais-je en souriant.

Je colle mon front contre le sien en inspirant puis je frotte ma joue contre la sienne. Mon loup est heureux de le rencontrer et en même temps inquiet de tout ce qu'à dû traverser mon frère seul. Je m'écarte de lui en souriant et place Bella entre nous. Elle sourit à Diego lui essuyant ses larmes et je souris compréhensif alors qu'il se jette dans les bras de ma belle.

\- Bienvenu dans la meute, petit frère! Soufflais-je en massant sa nuque.

Je tourne la tête vers le reste de la meute et Sam s'incline puis tout les loups tapent sur la table en poussant des hurlements de bienvenu. Diego s'écarte de Bella pour regarder les personnes dans la pièce en souriant alors que je sens son lien rejoindre celui de la meute. Ma belle me souris et m'embrasse fiévreusement en inspirant mon odeur et je l'enlace en collant son corps contre le mien sans détacher nos lèvres.

\- Je t'aime ma belle! Soufflais-je contre son front. Décidément tu n'as toujours pas finit de me surprendre! Souris-je alors que le reste de la meute éclate de rire.

\- Je t'aime mon loup...


	25. chapitre 24

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 24 :

Point de vue Paul :

Cela fait maintenant deux semaine que Diego est intégré dans la meute et il semble plus heureux. Surtout depuis une semaine vu qu'il alterne entre notre maison et la maison de Sam pour dormir dans un lit. J'étais allé à Port Angeles le week-end d'avant afin d'aller chercher des meubles pour remplacer ceux détruit lors de la visite du vampire. J'avais acheté un lit en plus ainsi qu'une commode pour la petite chambre afin d'en faire une chambre d'ami. Bella avait sourit en rentrant à la maison lorsque je lui ai montré la chambre et avait appelé mon frère en lui disant qu'il pouvait rester avec nous s'il le souhaitait. Diego est quelqu'un de très facile à vivre, pas bavard mais très tactile, ça nous as tous un peu perturbé les premiers jours, sauf Bella bien sûr. Elle nous as expliqué calmement que lorsqu'il est en contact avec un autre loup Diego est beaucoup plus détendu et heureux. Sam avait pris mon frère dans ses bras pendant une heure avant qu'il ne s'endorme et nous a informé que son loup pourtant très dominant était apaisé par la présence de celui-ci.

Flash-back :

\- Mon loup est toujours énervé sauf lorsqu'il est là! Ce n'est pas comme avec Bella, c'est différent! Souffle Sam à la meute alors que Diego dort sur le canapé.

\- C'est normal! Ton loup ne le considère pas comme une menace dans la lutte de dominance, Diego a besoin d'être protéger parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui même. Avoua Bella.

\- Et en quoi c'est différent de toi? Demandais-je en l'embrassant.

\- Toi tu veux me protéger parce que je porte notre petit, je suis une Oméga certes mais ma louve est loin d'être soumise! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je fais jamais ce que tu me demande et que je peux tenir tête à Sam et aux autres! Diego ne peux pas vous défier, il ne menace pas votre place dans la hiérarchie c'est pour cela que le loup en vous est calme. Il vous apaise par sa nature douce et parce qu'il réveille votre instinct protecteur. Je ne suis pas comme ça, mon but et de vous protéger même de votre propre stupidité quitte à vous mettre en colère.

\- Diego doit se sentir menacé par nos contacts alors! Souffle Quil en baissant les épaules.

\- Au contraire, voyez un loup soumis comme un enfant. Le contact tisse les liens, il apaise, réconforte et rassure l'enfant! C'est pareil pour son loup. Je ne vous dis pas de vous jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer à tout bout de champs juste de ne pas le repousser s'il cherche un contact avec vous! Conclus Bella en baillant fatiguée.

Fin du flash-back.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de cours pour Bella et Diego, elle est dans sa 9 ème semaine de grossesse. Depuis deux jours elle est d'une humeur massacrante, elle a tout le temps faim de quelque chose mais n'arrive pas à me dire exactement ce qu'elle veut. Du coup elle s'énerve puis pleure pour ensuite grogner et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je vous jure, ça commence à me rendre dingue. Je suis chez Sam et Emily entrain de boire un café, chose que je ne peux plus faire à la maison et Sam se moque gentiment de moi.

\- Je te jure! Elle va me rendre dingue! Grognais-je en m'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Et c'est pas finit mon pauvre! Tu en as encore pour six mois et trois semaines! Rigole Sam en me tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Écoute c'est la deuxième nuit consécutive qu'elle se réveille pour retourner tout les placards de la cuisine en feulant qu'elle a faim! Elle mange et vomi avant d'y retourner pour trouver autre chose à manger! J'ai beau lui demandé, elle ne sait pas de quoi elle a envie et du coup elle pique une crise! Râlais-je. Même Diego ne la calme pas, je te jure c'est frustrant!

\- C'est peut être pas elle qui a faim! Souffle Emily en tapotant la table de son index.

\- Je sais que c'est le bébé mais...

\- Non tu ne m'a pas comprise! Affirme Emily. Je crois que c'est sa louve qui meurt de faim! Bella est sa louve sont deux être dans un seul corps, mais elles ressentent toutes les deux les symptômes de la grossesse! Sa louve se manifeste la nuit parce que Bella ne peut pas la maintenir pendant son sommeil!

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Grognais-je en faisant les cents pas.

\- Manger, c'est évident! S'esclaffe Emily. Qu'est-ce que mange les loups lorsqu'ils ont faim?

\- Du gibier! Affirme Sam surpris par le raisonnement de sa femme. Tu crois que la louve veut chasser?

Elle hoche la tête en souriant et je soupire soulagé, je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front en demandant à Sam d'aller récupéré Bella dans une heure au lycée et que je pars chasser. Si c'est ce que la louve de ma belle désire et bien soit! Bon sang, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Entre nos deux gênes lupins on aurait dû ce douter que ses envies de femme enceinte ne serait pas classique. Je me transforme et laisse mon loup prendre les commandes afin qu'il trouve de quoi nourrir notre compagne et notre petit. Je renifle l'air et part à la recherche d'une proie alors que la voix de Colin résonne dans mon esprit.

" Mec qu'est-ce que tu fou là? T'es pas de garde avant lundi!"

" La louve de Bella a faim, faut que je chasse sinon elle va devenir ingérable et elle risque de muter!" Répondis-je en reniflant l'air tout en continuant ma course.

" Il y a des cerfs pas loin de moi, je vais les rabattre vers toi! Jared viens d'arrivé pour prendre la relève! A deux ça sera plus simple!"

Je commence à courir en direction de Colin tout en inspirant afin de trouver une proie saine pour ma belle. J'entends son hurlement et je me lance sur la gauche. Je cours en suivant ses indications et mon loups se concentre sur les bruits de sabots qui résonnent non loin. Allez, me motivais-je, il faut en attraper un coûte que coûte! Le troupeau se dirige vers la frontière et je grogne en bifurquant afin qu'ils ne sortent pas de notre territoire. J'aperçois Colin qui claque des mâchoires près d'un gros mâle afin de le rabattre vers moi et je bondis pour attraper son cou dans ma gueule. Il me donne un violent coup de ramure dans le flan et je serre les mâchoires pour lui briser le cou. Je grogne alors que Colin s'approche de ma prise et je pars en courant direction la maison de Sam en trainant mon butin.

Point de Vue Bella :

Je grogne contre Jacob en me dégageant le bras. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je me tire les cheveux. J'ai faim, je meurt de faim! Un gémissement lupin s'échappe de ma bouche alors que nous sortons du lycée. Heureusement que c'est le dernier jours de cours parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir encore longtemps. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles se tordent dans tout les sens à cause de la faim. je ne comprend pas, pourtant je mange mais rien y fait j'ai toujours faim.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que Sam est venu à la place de Paul et je peste contre mon compagnon même pas foutu de venir me chercher pour mon dernier jours de cours. Sam attrape mon visage le regard inquiet et je sais se qu'il voit. Il voit ma louve qui veut sortir, il voit ma louve qui en a marre de ne pas pouvoir se transformer pour courir et assouvir ses désirs. Je grogne en me dégageant de sa prise et il m'attrape la nuque en grondant contre ma tempe pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Désolé Sam mais je meurt de faim! Gémis-je avec les larmes aux yeux sous son regard lupin.

\- On sait Bella! Paul s'en occupe, on a trouvé une solution à ton problème! Souffle Sam en me serrant contre son torse.

J'encercle son buste et éclate en sanglots, j'aimerai tellement le croire mais je ne sais pas d'où vient le problème. Diego me prend à son tour dans ses bras alors que Sam nous fait signe de monter dans mon camion. Je m'installe sur le siège passager et ouvre la fenêtre en grand parce que j'ai chaud. J'ai chaud, j'ai des brûlures d'estomac et j'ai faim, tellement faim. Sam essaye de me distraire le temps d'arriver jusqu'à chez lui mais rien n'y fait. Un grondement de mon estomac résonne dans l'habitacle et je feule en essayant de contenir ma louve.

Je claque violemment la portière de la voiture et commence à me diriger vers la maison de Sam lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur me percute et j'inspire profondément. Je tourne la tête vers l'orée du bois et court vers le loup de Paul qui lâche un truc sur le sol. Sans même un regard pour mon loup je grogne et tire la dépouille du cerf étendu sur la pelouse. Mes ongles s'allongent et je plante ma main violemment dans l'abdomen de l'animal pour l'éventrer. J'entends des pas derrière moi et feule en me retournant vers Sam tout en claquant des mâchoires et en me plaçant devant mon dû. C'est à nous! Hurle ma louve dans ma tête.

Il s'arrête et s'accroupit tout en faisant signe aux autres de rentrer à la maison, Colin passe derrière moi et je gronde alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison. Je retourne mon attention sur ma proie et plonge mon bras à l'intérieur. J'attrape quelque chose et tire pour le mettre dans ma bouche. Le gout du foie et du sang dans ma gorge me font gémir de satisfaction et je ferme les yeux en mâchonnant doucement. Paul se pose face à moi, la proie entre nous deux et je soupire de contentement en attrapant le cœur du cerfs pour le mettre devant ma bouche. Je mastique et continue mon repas en tirant sur la peau afin d'attraper plus facilement les muscles de l'animal. Je sais que cela devrait normalement m'écœurer mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine j'ai l'impression d'être pleinement satisfaite en mangeant.

\- Ça va mieux? Rigole Paul les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

Il tend la main dans ma direction et je grogne en tirant la proie vers moi et plonge ma tête à l'intérieur afin de manger les intestins. Je gémis et je soupire tout en savourant la chair tendre. J'aspire le sang et continue de mastiquer les reins en poussant des râles de satisfaction avant de ressortir de la carcasse. J'attrape une cuisse et tire la peau avec mes dents puis mord dans le muscle. J'avale encore quelques bouchées du cerfs avant de me sentir complétement repus. Je soupire de contentement et me laisse tomber sur mes fesses au sol.

\- Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien! Soufflais-je en reprenant le contrôle.

Ma louve et repus ainsi que moi et je lâche un râle de bonheur tout en m'allongeant au sol et en posant ma main sur mon ventre distendu. Paul éclatent de rire ainsi que Sam et je me joint à eux. Paul se tiens debout devant moi avec un grand sourire solaire et j'attrape sa main afin de me relever. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse sauvagement pour avoir accès à sa bouche. Il entrouvre les lèvres et je caresse doucement sa langue avec la mienne. Un grognement d'excitation sort de ma gorge et Paul m'attrape par les hanches pour me soulever. Maintenant que ma louve et moi sommes repus j'ai envie de sexe, de sexe sauvage et brutale.

\- On revient! Grogne Paul à Sam alors que je mordille sa nuque.

Il s'élance vers la forêt, mes jambes toujours autour de son bassin et je couine d'anticipation.

( Attention LEMON)

Nous sommes suffisamment loin pour qu'aucun loup ne puisse nous entendre et je griffe légèrement le dos de Paul tout en lui mordillant la mâchoire. Il lâche un soupire de bien-être et passe les mains sous ma jupe longue tout en collant mon dos contre un arbre. J'attrape ses cheveux et tire légèrement sa tête en arrière pour lui lécher le cou. Un grognement rauque sort de sa gorge et il se fige en touchant mon intimité.

\- Putain ma belle t'es trempée! Grogne Paul en collant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Il arrache ma culotte et insert un doigt en moi. Je ferme les yeux en savourant cette sensation alors que Paul se lance à l'assaut de ma poitrine avec sa bouche brûlante. Lentement il fait aller et venir son doigt en moi tout en me mordillant mon mamelon. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules en grognant, il est trop doux, j'ai besoin de plus. Je lui envoie ma frustration à travers notre lien alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il redresse la tête et je gémis sous son regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle? Murmure Paul contre ma joue.

\- Pitié Paul... j'ai besoin que...

Je grogne sous les émotions qui se bloque dans ma gorge, je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je veux. Je griffe ses bras et le mord sauvagement à la lèvre alors que gronde sous mon assaut. Il pince violemment mon clitoris et un soupire d'extase sort de ma bouche. Paul fronce les sourcils et me mord la lèvre tout en enfonçant violemment deux doigt en moi et en me tirant les cheveux. Oui c'est ça que je veux, je veux qu'il soit fougueux, je veux qu'il soit sauvage. Il fait tourner mon clitoris de son pouce en appuyant fort dessus et en accélérant la poussée de ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon vagin.

\- Oh putain! Hurlais-je alors qu'un orgasme me percute au moment où il me mord l'épaule.

\- Bella! Gronde Paul.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et je me retourne pour me maintenir à l'arbre alors que sa langue part à l'assaut de ma féminité. Je rouspète afin qu'il se relève et tend mon fessier dans sa direction en remuant des hanches. Son regard prend cette couleurs feu que j'adore et il laisse tomber son short sur ses chevilles. Je gémis et me mord la lèvre. Oui c'est ça que je veux, je veux que son loup me prenne violemment contre cet arbre au point que mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus.

\- Prend moi! Grondais-je.

\- Tout ce que tu désire ma belle! Siffle Paul contre mon dos.

Il s'insert brutalement dans ma féminité et ma tête se cogne contre le tronc d'arbre. Il attrape mon épaule de sa main droite et mon bassin de l'autre avant de se retirer lentement de moi. Je râle puis soupire de satisfaction alors qu'il butte profondément en moi. Paul tremble légèrement et je le rappel à l'ordre alors qu'il s'arrête.

\- Vas-y merde! Je vais pas me casser! Gueulais-je en frappant le tronc.

\- Putain Bella, si je me retiens pas je...

\- Vas-y!

Il grogne de tout son soul et me pilonne avec force. Bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien. Je griffe le tronc d'arbre et râle à chacun de ses coups de reins. Sa main se ressert sur mon épaule et il me relève légèrement le buste afin d'accentué ses mouvements. Bon dieu, j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce et en même temps ça me fait un bien fou. Je hurle alors qu'un orgasme me percute et Paul se retire pour me soulever. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et il enfonce son sexe d'un seul mouvement alors que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je m'écarte de sa bouche pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Nos souffles se mélangent au rythmes de ses coups de reins et il m'empoigne les fesses durement pour accélérer encore.

\- Paul...

\- Vient ma belle, vient! Grogne Paul son regard feu soudé au mien.

Je bascule la tête en arrière en lâchant un cri de satisfaction alors que mon vagin se contracte sur son membre et il jouit à l'intérieur de moi en criant mon prénom.

(Fin du LEMON)

Je colle mon front contre le sien tout en reprenant mon souffle. Les yeux de Paul reprennent leurs fabuleuses couleur noix et un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage alors que je contemple nos corps couvert de sueur et de sang.

\- Ça va mieux? Souffle Paul en m'embrassant le nez.

\- Beaucoup mieux! Merci pour le cerf, j'aurai jamais pensé que ma première envie de femme enceinte soit ça! Rigolais-je en descendant de mon perchoir. J'aurai préférée avoir une irrésistible envie de cookie!

Il sourit en m'enlaçant tout en embrassant mon front et mon ventre se met à gargouiller le faisant sursauter. J'éclate de rire devant son regard ahuri et je lui fait signe de se rhabiller rapidement alors qu'un deuxième gargouillement se fait entendre.

\- Tu as encore faim? S'écrit mon loup en attrapant mon visage le regard inquiet.

\- J'ai envie de cookie! Rigolais-je en l'embrassant. Le sexe ça creuse!


	26. chapitre 25

Note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 25 :

Point de vue Bella :

Nous retournons chez Sam en rigolant et je suis surprise de ne pas trouver la carcasse de cerf en arrivant. Diego est assis sur le perron, il bondit pour se mettre debout alors que je suis à deux mètres de lui et court pour m'enlacer le ventre. Je retiens un gémissement de douleur mais Paul s'en rend compte et fronce les sourcils en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Sa main dévie vers ma hanche gauche et je siffle alors qu'il appuie et je me recule en fermant les yeux. Il se tire les cheveux et m'attrape afin de me conduire dans la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet de Diego et des autres. Il claque la porte de la salle de bain et me retire mon t-shirt sans ménagement et je couine lorsqu'il fait glisser ma jupe sur le sol.

Paul me regarde livide et se mord la main tout en gémissant. Il me fait pivoter sur le côté pour bien voir mon flan gauche et pose une main tremblante avant de se reculer. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que j'ai un énorme bleu qui a la forme de sa main sur ma hanche. Il se laisse tomber au sol la tête entre ses mains en inspirant fortement. Je sens dans notre lien qu'il se sent coupable, qu'il s'en veut pour sa perte de contrôle et qu'il regrette. Je grogne et attrape sa tête pour la poser contre mon petit ventre tout en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, je...

\- Arrête tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'étrangle! Grognais-je en soupirant. Paul, j'ai adoré! J'avais besoin de ça pour calmer complétement ma louve! Écoute le cœur du bébé et dit moi si tu trouve qu'il a mal!

\- J'entends son cœur battre... Le bébé à l'air d'aller bien mais...

\- Écoute mon cœur à moi, écoute notre lien, est-ce que tu sens à quel point je suis comblée?

\- Oui! Souffle Paul en se redressant complétement.

\- Alors ne t'excuse pas d'avoir comblé ta femme enceinte! le bleu disparaitra complétement dans quelques heures! Grognais-je en l'embrassant sensuellement.

Je fais tomber son short et j'ouvre les portes de la douche en le tirant par la main. Il soupire et entre à ma suite le sourire en coin que j'aime tant s'affiche sur son visage alors que j'allume l'eau après qu'il ait fermé les portes de celle-ci. Je marmonne et me passe le jet d'eau sur les cheveux afin d'enlever le sang. Je souris en laissant glisser mes doigts contre son torse alors qu'il me masse la nuque.

\- Soit sage! On est pas chez nous et il faut faire vite si tu veux tes cookies! Grogne Paul amusé contre mon front.

Je soupire déçu et attrape le shampoing d'Emily alors que Paul s'empare du gel douche pour frotter l'intégralité de mon corps. Le bleu commence déjà a partir et il souffle de soulagement lorsque je lui dis que je n'ai plus mal alors qu'il m'essuie lentement les hanches avec la serviette. Je m'enroule dans la serviette et fonce dans la chambre d'Emily pour prendre un t-shirt et mon sarouel. Emily m'a proposé un tiroir pour que je puisse mettre des vêtements en cas de besoin et je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Je m'habille rapidement et sort de la chambre. Paul est déjà sorti de la salle de bain et je souris lorsqu'il arrive de la cuisine avec un verre de lait et des cookies.

\- Alors Bella, ça va mieux? Tu contrôle mieux ta louve? Demande Sam en souriant.

\- Elle est sereine et calme, le cerf la repus! Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te grogner dessus! Soufflais-je en touchant son bras.

Sam me sourit et me tire la chaise pour que je m'installe à ses côtés. Je le fais volontiers et attrape un cookies pour le mordre avec envie. Paul rigole devant mon enthousiasme et je ferme les yeux heureuse en inspirant par le nez. Paul s'installe à mes côtés et caresse mon ventre tout en discutant avec Colin d'une future sortie et je souris goguenarde en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- N'essaie même pas te défiler pour demain! Un pari est un pari! Soufflais-je alors qu'il devient blanc.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle! Balbutie Colin et Paul éclate de rire.

\- Mais si, tu sais le truc pour l'anniversaire de Jacob! Souris-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ah bon, vous avez prévu un truc pour demain? je croyais qu'on le faisait ce soir? C'est ce que vous m'avez dit avec Brady! S'étonne Jacob et je feule.

J'attrape mon téléphone et me lève précipitamment alors que Colin se jette sur moi en montrant les dents. Paul le repousse et le clous au sol en grondant jusqu'à ce que Sam hurle à Colin de se calmer. Je demande à Diego et Jacob s'ils peuvent aller me chercher l'énorme sac sous notre lit pour la fête de ce soir. Il s'en vont et Paul relâche Colin lorsque la communication s'enclenche.

\- Allo Rachel? Oui c'est Bella! Rebecca est avec toi? Bien! Figure toi que Colin et Brady ont monté une entourloupe pour que Colin n'est pas à faire son gage suite à notre pari au restaurant! Oui! Finalement l'anniversaire ce fera ce soir! Brady aussi, bien! Souris-je en raccrochant.

Colin est devenu de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure de ma conversation téléphonique avec les jumelles. Je souris victorieuse et me love dans les bras de Paul tout en expliquant le pari et le gage que Colin devait faire. Je les informes que les jumelles sont furieuses et que du coup Brady aussi devra faire le gage ce soir, lors de la petite fête pour Jacob. Diego revient avec Jake et les filles débarquent dix minutes plus tard furibondes. Brady a la tête baissé et marmonne en suivant Rachel jusque dans la chambre. Rebecca attrape l'oreille de Colin et il la suit à son tour. On entend de grand bruit et les jumeaux se hurlent dessus.

\- Tu es une Diablesse! Grogne Paul en souriant tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je ne supporte pas les mauvais joueurs! Ne jamais mettre une femme enceinte en rogne, c'est la règle numéro 1! Tu en sais quelque chose! Soufflais-je mutine en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Paul s'esclaffe et je me lève pour rejoindre Emily dans la cuisine qui prépare un ragout avec le reste de mon cerf. Je lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide mais elle refuse. Je retourne donc au salon et retient un bâillement alors que Paul vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je ferme un instant les yeux en savourant les battements de son cœur.

Point de vue Paul :

Bella vient de s'assoupir dans mes bras et Jacob m'aide à l'allonger dans le canapé. Il me regarde timidement et pose la tête contre le ventre de Bella en fermant les yeux. Il soupire et me prend dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. Je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'on entend son cœur pour la première fois. Je lui tapote gentiment le dos et on s'installe à table pour parler de tout et de rien. Il me raconte des anecdotes sur son enfance avec Bella en affirmant que ma chérie lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bella marmonne un " gâteau de boue", Jacob rigole et je me tend en pensant l'avoir réveiller mais non, elle parle dans son sommeil.

\- Elle fait souvent ça? Demande Sam en souriant. Parler dans son sommeil!

\- Lorsqu'elle est épuisée! Ça fait deux nuits qu'elle dort peu! Soufflais-je.

\- Tu veux la ramener chez vous? Je comprendrais t'en fait pas! Chuchote Jacob.

\- Non, elle se faisait une joie de faire la fête tous ensemble! Gémis Diego.

Bella marmonne "barbe à papa" en soupirant et souriant en se frottant le ventre.

\- Elle rêve de barbe à papa, elle ne va pas tarder à ce réveiller pour manger un truc sucré! Souris-je en lui dégageant ses cheveux de son front.

Nous continuons notre conversation et Rebecca entre dans la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'attrape un cookie et le secoue sous le nez de Bella, elle se réveille instantanément et me l'arrache des mains en se frottant le visage. En deux bouchées le cookie a disparu et elle bois le verre de lait d'une traite sous le rire goguenard de Jacob, puis se lèche les lèvres avant de m'embrasser et de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps?

\- Une petite heure! Tu as repris des couleurs! Soufflais-je en embrassant sa joue.

J'installe Bella sur mes genoux et caresse doucement son ventre tout en savourant son odeur. Chaque jours sont odeur de fleur augmente un peu plus part rapport à la fraise et je souris en caressant sa nuque du bout du nez. Bella caresse ma main sur son ventre tout en rigolant avec Rebecca et les jumeaux arrivent dans la pièce. Bella éclate de rire alors que je suis bouche bée. Colin et Brady porte des robes extra courte et décolletée avec du rembourrage pour leurs faire de la poitrine. Colin porte une robe rose à paillette et Brady la même en vert émeraude. Ils sont tout les deux maquillés à outrance, un rouge criard sur les lèvres, colliers de perles et boa en plumes comme accessoires. Ils sont perché sur des talons aiguilles et ont du mal à rester stable.

Bella sort son portable et lance l'enregistrement alors que les jumeaux se déhanche langoureusement en chantant "joyeux anniversaire" à Jacob qui est écroulé de rire sur sa chaise. Je me retiens comme je peux mais lorsque Bella hurle "le bisou" j'éclate de rire alors que Brady saute sur Jacob et l'embrasse directement sur la bouche. Colin ne laisse pas le temps à Jacob de se dérober et hop un autre bisou. Jacob fusille Bella du regard et ma belle lui fait un immense sourire.

\- Ça c'est ma vengeance pour le bisou forcé lors de ton sixième anniversaire! Sourit Bella. Alors ça te fait quoi de te faire embrasser par quelqu'un que tu considère comme un frère?

\- Mais...mais...

\- Quoi? Tu nous as habillé en fille pour te venger de Jacob! Grogne Brady en tremblant.

\- Non, ton frère se croyait plus malin que moi et le gage était sa leçon! Maintenant vu que je suis très productive j'ai fait une pierre deux coups! S 'esclaffe ma belle. Toi c'est parce que vous avez essayé de me berner, ça vous apprendra qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une femme!

Elle se lève et court au toilette pour faire pipi alors que je rigole toujours tellement que j'en ai mal au côte. Brady et Colin me regarde avec compassion en disant que finalement les jumelles n'étaient pas si terrible. Ils retournent dans la chambre pour ce changer et ma belle revient tout sourire se lover dans mes bras. Emily nous informe que le repas sera près dans une heure. Nous sortons tous pour aller un peu sur la plage pendant au football avec Jacob pendant que les filles préparent le salon et finissent le repas.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, Leah et Embry sont de patrouille et n'ont pas pu venir mais ils ont donné leurs cadeaux à Seth qui c'est fait un plaisir de les lui donner. Diego et lui se chamaillent gentiment alors que Bella finit son deuxième bol de ragout sous le sourire goguenard des garçons alors que Colin raconte au fille la réaction de Bella un peu plus tôt. Le gâteau arrive et Jacob souffle ses dix sept bougie alors qu'Angela lui dire de faire un vœux, il la regarde en souriant et Bella éclate de rire devant le regard plein d'espoir de Jacob vers sa chérie qui secoue la tête en rigolant.

Bella tend le sac que Diego est parti chercher à Jacob et je la regarde intrigué. Jake ouvre le paquet et en sort plusieurs cadeaux, dans le plus gros il y a deux tenue de moto cross complètent avec gants et son nom inscrits avec un loup qui hurle à la lune brodée au dos. Il rigole et ouvre la suivante, c'est un casque de moto cross noir et or comme la combinaison. Jacob la regarde intrigué et sort un dossard, deux pass d'accès comme pour les matchs de football et une enveloppe. Jacob fronce les sourcils, ouvre l'enveloppe et sort une carte postal avec une moto cross dessiné dessus. Il lis la carte, se fige et regarde ma belle avec de grand yeux écarquillés.

\- Les pass sont pour tes accompagnants, ton inscription est validée, Yamaha te sponsorise et te fournis la bécane sur place! C'est le 2 et 3 septembre, le lycée est prévenu! Alors ça te plait?

\- Tu me fait une blague c'est ça? Murmure Jacob avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Promis c'est pas une blague, alors ça te plait? Demande ma belle nerveusement.

Jacob fait le tour de la table et déloge ma belle de mes bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il loge sa tête dans la nuque de Bella et je m'empare de la carte alors que ma chérie tapote gentiment le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais tu va nous dire ce que c'est bordel! Râle Brady en secouant la table.

\- J'ai inscrit Jacob au "Full Gas Sprint Enduro" qui va se dérouler à Tacoma le 2 et 3 septembre! C'est une course réputée de moto cross, celle-ci est ouverte au débutant. Affirme Bella en regardant Brady. Bonne anniversaire Jake!

Bella embrasse doucement la joue de Jacob et se détache de lui en souriant. Moi je suis scotché, je ne m'attendais pas à un cadeau comme celui-ci de sa part. Jacob se lance dans des explications endiablés sur les différentes catégories de course de cross et je mordille la nuque de ma belle doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- Je peux savoir quant tu t'es occupé de tout ça? tu étais censé te reposer! La réprimandais-je doucement.

\- Deux semaines cloitrée à la maison, vive les ordinateurs et les téléphones portables! Souffle ma belle en m'embrassant chastement.

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et grogne alors que sa langue me demande accès. J'ouvre la bouche et savoure nos langues qui danse sensuellement ensembles tout en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt. Elle soupire et je lâche un râle alors qu'elle m'attrape les cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Le rire des autres me ramène à la réalité.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai vous pensez qu'au sexe ma parole! Rigole Brady et j'éclate de rire alors que Bella le fusille du regard.

\- En parlant de sexe, vous le saurez quant? Demande Rachel en montrant le petit ventre de Bella.

\- Dans trois semaines normalement, s'il se positionne bien! Soufflais-je en caressant son ventre. Enfin si Bella veut savoir... moi je m'en fou du moment que le bébé soit en bonne santé et que tout ce passe bien!

\- Un pressentiment Bella? Demande Quil en la questionnant du regard.

\- Oui mais vous ne saurez rien parce que je sais que vous faites des paris dans notre dos! Paul l'a pas compris mais moi je sais tout! Rigole ma belle alors que je regarde les gars ahuris.

\- Sérieux?! Vous avez parier sur ça! Soufflais-je désabusé en me frottant le visage. Et donc le pronostique c'est quoi?

\- Quil et Embry pense que se sera une fille, tout les autres votent pour un petit mec! Souris Seth. Charlie peste en disant qu'il faut que se soit une fille pour t'apprendre la vie!

J'éclate de rire et leurs racontant ma discutions avec le père de Bella et Rebecca demande à ma belle si elle a prévenu sa mère. Je sens de la tristesse puis de la colère à travers notre lien et Bella se lève furibonde pour aller dans la cuisine. Jacob grimace et murmure qu'à son avis sa mère a dû lui passer un savon et Bella revient en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Non, elle m'a pas passé un savon, elle m'a rayé de sa vie! Cette argh... elle...se qu'elle a dit...

\- Hey, calme toi! C'est pas grave, on est là! Souffle Emily en prenant ma belle dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Grognais-je en me redressant sur la chaise.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais une honte pour elle! Qu'elle ne veut rien savoir sur toi et notre bâtard! Qu'elle a parlé à l'autre connard de Cullen et qu'elle veut que j'avorte pour retourner avec lui parce qu'il nous apporterait un meilleur statut social! Pleure Bella dans les bras d'Emily et je feule.

\- Ta mère connais Edward? Demande Jacob supris.

\- Non, je lui en avait parlé lorsqu'on a commencer à sortir ensemble!

\- Et moi tu lui en a parlé ou tu as balançé la bombe d'un coup? Grognais-je.

\- Je lui ai téléphoné dès le premier soir, figure toi! Feule Bella et je me radoucis. Le problème c'est qu'Edward à téléphoner à ma mère et je compte bien lui dire ma façon de penser à ce connard!

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi? A ta mère! murmure Emily faisant augmenter ma colère.

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre! Qu'elle avait pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, que c'est ma vie! Je lui ai dit que j'aime Paul et que le bébé se passera d'une grand mère égocentrique, immature et arriviste comme elle!

Je me lève et Bella se jette dans mes bras épuisées. Putain elle a osé dire à Bella d'avorter, de retourner auprès d'Edward! Pire elle a traité notre bébé de bâtard, je vous jure si je croise cette femme je la tue!


	27. chapitre 26

note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 26 :

Point de vue Paul :

Le docteur Cullen m'a téléphoner ce matin pour amener Bella faire son échographie. Je regarde le calendrier et sourit, aujourd'hui ça fait douze semaines que Bella est enceinte. Ma belle dort paisiblement sur le lit et je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, trois mois qu'elle partage ma vie.

Je m'entraine sans relâche avec l'aide de Jasper pour pouvoir tuer Victoria et j'espère que la voyante nous donnera une date très bientôt. Bella était venu à l'un de nos entraiment afin d'avoir une discutions avec Edward et je dois dire que j'étais très fière de ma compagne. Edward a compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance et nous nous contentons d'être poli l'un envers l'autre. J'ai appelé Renée, la mère de Bella et je lui ai dit ma façon de pensée! Elle a hurlé au début puis pleurer en me disant de demander pardon à Bella de sa part. Je lui ai dit de venir nous voir plus tard, lorsque Bella sera calmé et je lui ai promis de bien prendre soin de sa fille.

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour ma belle! Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Carlisle vient de téléphoner, habille toi je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

\- Du bacon et des œufs s'il te plait. Tu bosse aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, je dois me rendre à Port Angeles sur un chantier et ce soir je suis de patrouille! Désolé ma belle je me rattraperais promis! Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

\- Hey, tout va bien! Je dois aider les filles pour le mariage d'Emily dans deux semaines. Je verrais pas la journée passée et puis Diego sera là ce soir on ce fait une soirée film il veut voir Avatar! Je t'aime mon loup, on se rattrapera quant tu rentrera! Sourit Bella mutine et je grogne alors qu'elle me mordille la lèvre.

Je m'éloigne avant de lui sauter dessus et fonce vers la cuisine pour lui préparer le petit déjeuné. J'entends notre douche s'enclencher et me retiens de justesse de foncer lui faire l'amour sous la douche en entendant son soupire de satisfaction. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la cuisine je pose son assiette sur la table et la contemple.

Bon dieu, elle est de plus en plus belle! Son teint est lumineux, ses yeux légèrement plus clairs pétillent de bonheur. Son odeur c'est encore accentué et elle a pris de petites rondeurs sur les hanches, la poitrine et le ventre ce qui me ravit. Elle n'a pas beaucoup grossit, deux kilos grand max, son ventre c'est un peu arrondi ce qui la rend diablement sexy et épanouie. La grossesse lui va à merveille, c'est ça, on dirait qu'elle est faite pour ça!

\- A quoi tu pense? Demande Bella en se levant pour se poster près de moi.

\- A quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir et a quel point tu es radieuse! Souris-je contre son front.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime et que tu me comble de bonheur! Soupire Bella en embrassant ma mâchoire. Allons-y nous allons être en retard!

Elle porte une robe légère à fleurs et ses ballerines blanche, elle rigole en s'attachant les cheveux pour dégager sa nuque et je grogne d'envie en inspirant son odeur dans son cou tout en nous dirigeant vers la voiture. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et je rigole alors que ma belle retrousse son nez sous l'odeur de désinfectant. Nous entrons dans la salle d'auscultation et Bella souris en voyant qu'il n'y a pas les étriers.

Je rigole et Carlisle s'installe pour discuter tranquillement de se que Bella ressent. Elle lui raconte pour son envie de gibier et de cookie ce qui le fait beaucoup rire surtout quant elle lui décris la scène. Elle monte sur la balance et comme je le pensais elle a pris deux kilos. Le docteur la rassure en lui disant que c'est normal et plutôt bon signe mais qu'il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne mange pas trop sucrée.

Nous sortons de l'hôpital sur un petit nuage, un nouveau dvd du bébé dans son sac à main et je la conduis jusque chez nous. Bella appelle Charlie et il arrive à la maison au moment où je parts bosser.

Point de vue Bella :

Les jours passent et c'est enfin le mariage d'Emily et Sam. Je plane complètement, la cérémonie était magnifique et j'ai passé la moitié de la soirée à danser dans les bras de Charlie. Paul semble ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que les garçons nous cachent quelque chose d'important. Je fonce vers mon loup qui me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes avec le sourire.

\- Hey! Soufflais-je en me postant devant lui.

Il encercle mon ventre et frotte son front contre celui-ci. Il dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur mon nombril à travers le tissus de ma robe et je lui tend la main après avoir saluer tout le monde. Il se lève et me suit sur le chemin de la maison de Sam et Emily. Il me prend dans ses bras telle une mariée et marche avec lenteur jusqu'à la voiture pour nous conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Il me porte de la voiture jusqu'à notre chambre et m'allonge délicatement sur le lit. Je soupire alors qu'il relève ma robe et qu'il embrasse tendrement mon ventre. Il le caresse doucement en fermant les yeux et je souris. Mon loup au grand cœur! Pensais-je alors qu'il laisse une larme couler le long de sa joue pour se poser sur mon ventre.

\- Je t'aime! Souffle Paul contre mon ventre.

\- Ça va? Paul? Murmurais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui...

( Attention LEMON)

Son oui sonne faux et je me redresse sur mes coudes. Il redresse la tête et se jette sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'il suffoque, qu'il se noie dans un sentiment de tristesse. Je lui envoie tout mon amour à travers notre lien et il me sourit tristement en caressant ma joue de son pouce. J'aimerai comprendre ce qui le fait se sentir dans cette état, j'aimerai lui poser la question mais j'ai peur de la réponse.

\- Paul parle moi! Soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il me sourit triste et fait passer ma robe au dessus de ma tête. Il me contemple, grave mon image dans son cerveau en passant ses doigts brulant sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. Je suis en feu, je ferme les yeux en comprenant que l'attaque contre Victoria est imminente et adresse une prière mentale à tout les dieux afin qu'il reste en vie.

Il embrasse ma nuque avec douceur et lentement ses lèvres dévient sur le creux de mes seins. Ses mâchoires sont serrés, ses mains tremblent, il se force à inspirer par le nez. Je me redresse et attrape son visage pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et il ferme les yeux. Je colle mon front contre le sien et le bascule pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il pose ses mains sur son visage et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je le caresse du bout des doigts et je me relève afin de lui enlever son short. Il passe ses bras sous sa tête en gardant les yeux fermés et je m'agenouille devant lui.

Du plat de la main je caresse ses abdominaux tout en frottant mon nez sur sa cuisse. Il sursaute alors que je fais remonter mon nez et que je caresse son sexe. Je souffle doucement sur son gland et il entrouvre les yeux. Je donne un coup de langue le long de son pénis avant de le prendre délicatement dans ma bouche. Je me lèche la main et attrape son sexe avant de l'enfoncer lentement jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Paul lâche un grognement et je sens sa main attraper mon bras.

\- Pitié... pas comme ça...

Je fronce les sourcils et le laisse me tirer à lui. Il m'allonge sur le côté en face de lui et colle son front contre le mien. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et soulève ma jambe gauche de son bras. Lentement, presque religieusement il s'insert en moi, son gland pénètre mon entrée avec facilitée, je suis toujours excitée rien qu'en voyant son corps nu. Il s'insert complétement en moi et pousse un soupire d'extase en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je l'embrasse et laisse mes lèvres soudés au sienne tout en inspirant profondément. Ses lents va et viens sont accompagnés de caresse sur mon flan et de nos gémissements. Il laisse tomber ses dernières barrières et je sens toute sa peur, pour moi et pour le bébé.

\- Je t'aime! Murmurais-je en basculant sur lui.

Je le chevauche lentement et à chaque descente je lui dis combien je l'aime en lui souriant tendrement. Il expire et se redresse suite à un nouvel orgasme de ma part et se positionne assis sur notre lit en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux m'épouser? Souffle Paul dans mon cou tout en me caressant lentement le dos. Répond moi s'il te plait!

\- Non! Répondis-je en souriant.

Il redresse la tête choquer et j'accélère mes mouvements de bassin en poussant un râle de plaisir. Il me bloque la hanche de sa main gauche et attrape ma nuque de sa main droite pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas? Grogne Paul le regard perdu.

\- Non je te répondrais pas! Souris-je en donnant un violent coup de bassin et il grogne. Pas alors que tu me fais l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois! Si tu veux ta réponse tu as intérêt à rester en vie! Grognais-je en lui mordant la lèvre.

\- Diablesse! Gronde Paul en me retournant sur le lit.

Il me positionne à quatre pattes et je lâche un grognement de satisfaction alors qu'il me pilonne tout en me massant la nuque. Il se penche sur mon dos pour me mordre violemment l'épaule. Je laisse tout mon amour et ma foi en lui le transporter à travers notre liens et je lui murmure que je l'aime tout en remuant du bassin alors qu'il reprend ses mouvement tout en me caressant le dos. Il hurle mon prénom alors qu'il se répand en moi et je m'écroule en l'entrainant avec moi alors que mon orgasme me frappe.

( Fin du LEMON )

Nous passons une grande partie de la nuit à nous câliner avant de manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Paul avait tant besoin de moi que je ne pu refuser de faire l'amour sur l'une des chaises. Éclairé par la lune, nous dansions dans un ballet sensuel sur une chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Le jour commença à pointer le bout de son nez et Paul me demanda de lui couper les cheveux, ce que je fis. Malgré cette horrible sentiment que j'allais le perdre aujourd'hui je fis en sorte de lui transmettre tout mon amour à travers notre liens. Diego en fin de matinée accompagné de Sam et je tremblais de peur pour ma famille, ma meute, mes amis. Sam me lança un regard désolé et tous mutèrent pour partir en direction de la frontière.

Je ronge mon frein depuis plus de trois heures et décide de me rendre chez Sue afin de passer du temps avec Charlie. Sur la route j'ai un mauvais présentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. Je fais demi tour et sort de la réserve. Il y a un problème, une peur panique s'empare de moi lorsque je passe à côté de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie juste à la frontière de notre réserve. La voiture et vide, il y a du sang contre le parebrise et la traîné mène directement dans la forêt. J'entends un coup de feu et court vers sa provenance. Pitié pas ça, pas mon père! Priais-je en courant.

\- Mais qui voilà? Je savais que je pourrais t'attirer ici! Grogne le vampire alors que mon père me regarde ahuri.

\- Bella fuit! Hurle Charlie et le vampire lui brise la nuque.

Une immense douleur me percute dans mon lien avec la meute et je feule en posant ma main sur mon cœur. Le vampire s'approche et je grogne.

\- Conduit moi à Victoria! Feulais-je. C'est moi qu'elle veut, alors conduit moi à elle!

Il hoche la tête et se tourne pour que je lui monte sur le dos. Se contact me rappel ma première balade avec Edward. J'ai envie de vomir mais je me retiens, il faut que je reste calme. La louve en moi hurle de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait à Charlie et je lui fait comprendre mentalement que nous le ferons, il faut juste de la patience. Lorsque nous arrivons près du champs de bataille je laisse sortir ma louve sans perdre le contrôle et lui arrache la tête. Je le démembre et emporte la tête avec moi en me rapprochant du champs de bataille.

\- Victoria! Hurlais-je de rage.

Tout les combats s'arrête et je lui lance la tête de son laccolite à ses pieds. Sam reprend vie et se lance contre des nouveaux nés qui font barage entre eux et nous. Paul hurle et je laisse une larme traitresse s'échapper, je le sens mal en point. Tout les loups sont mal en point et les Cullen ne sont pas mieux, il reste encore une vingtaine de nouveau né présent et Victoria sourit alors que je la défit du regard.

\- Tu veux me tuer, bien je suis là! Tu veux ta vengeance, je te l'offre sur un plateau!

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide! A moins que ce soit la mort de ton père qui te rend suicidaire! Ricane Victoria et Paul braque son regard sur moi.

\- Accorde moi une faveur! Laisse moi chanter mon éloge funèbre à mon père avant de mourir! Soufflais-je. J'aimerai que les filles la chante à l'enterrement de mon père puisque je ne pourrais pas être présente.

\- D'accord! Grogne Victoria. Mais je te veux ici, contre moi pour que je puisse te vider de ton sang à la dernière note!

J'inspire et me concentre sur les liens de meute. Je les caresses les uns après les autres pour m'arrêter sur Paul. Il gêmis et tente de bondir dans ma direction mais Embry et Jacob le retiennent. Je laisse mon amour et tout ce que je ressent pour eux me transporter avant de couper un à un les liens qui m'unissent à eux alors que je commence à chanter.

Dance With My Father (Une Danse Avec Mon Père) (youtube : danse with my father / fathers day Cover)

**Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence**  
_(Quand j'étais enfant, bien avant que la vie ne me vole toute mon innocence)_  
**My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then...**  
_(Mon père me soulevait tout haut et dansait avec moi et ma mère, et...)_  
**Spin me around 'til I fell asleep and he would carry me**  
_Il s'occupait et veillait sur moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme_  
**And I knew for sure I was loved**  
_J'avais alors la certitude qu'il m'aimait_

**If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him**  
_Si je pouvais avoir une autre chance, une autre marche, une autre danse avec lui_  
**I'd write a song that would never, ever end**  
_J'écrirais une chanson infinie_  
**Oh ! how I'd love, love, love**  
_Ô combien j'adorerais, j'adorerais, j'adorerais_  
**To dance with my father again**  
_Danser avec mon père de nouveau_  
**When I and my mother would disagree**  
_Quand moi et ma mère nous chamâillions,_  
**To get my way, I would run from her to him**  
_Pour avoir gain de cause, je m'éloignais d'elle et me précipitais vers lui_  
**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me**  
_Il me faisait rire, uniquement pour me consoler_  
**Then finally make me do just what my mama said**  
_Et me faisait ensuite faire exactement ce que maman m'avait dit de faire_  
**Later that night when I was asleep**  
_L'autre nuit pendant que je dormais_  
**He left a dollar under my sheet**  
_Il a glissé un billet sous ma couverture_  
**Never dreamed that he would be gone from me**  
_Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il me quitterait_  
**If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him**  
_Si je pouvais avoir un dernier adieu, une dernière ballade, une dernière danse avec lui_  
**I'd write a song that would never, ever end**  
_J'écrirais une chanson infinie_  
**'Cause I'd love, love, love**  
_Car j'adorerais, j'adorerais, adorerais_  
**To dance with my father again**  
_Danser avec mon père de nouveau_

Je lance un dernier regard vers l'amour de ma vie en priant pour qu'il me pardonne un jour et laisse ma louve sortir complétement. Elle se recule d'un bond en hurlant de rage et je lui saute à la gorge. Ma louve est en fureur, j'ai perdu mon père, l'homme que j'aime est en danger et j'ai peux être tuer notre bébé. Paul ne me pardonnera jamais. J'entends que la bataille fait rage et je finis de démembrer Victoria alors que Jasper me rejoint. Je grogne, ma louve à complétement pris le dessus et je sens son pouvoir essayer de m'apaiser ce qui m'enrage encore plus. Paul me saute sur le dos pour me plaquer au sol. Ma louve est trop bouleverser, je n'arrive pas à la stopper, je suis entrain de disparaitre complétement en elle. Je regarde Sam et je vois mes yeux devenir complétement noir alors que la voix de Paul hurle mon nom.


	28. chapitre 27

note de l'auteur :

Oui je sais je suis horrible et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce chapitre mais voici le suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant. N'hésitez pas à écouter la musique sur youtube je vous jure j'ai pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre tellement elle me prend au tripe.

Chapitre 27 :

Point de vue Bella :

La louve n'est que colère et fonce sur un vampire qui attaque Diego. Nous sommes encore relié à lui je le sens à l'intérieur comme une présence rassurante. Je feule sur les Cullen et repart en chasse, il ne reste plus qu'une dizaines de vampire, tuer Victoria à semer le chaos parmi les nouveaux nés. Jasper court à mes côtés et je feule lorsqu'il essaie de nous calmer. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'occupe de moi, ce qui importe c'est que tout les nouveaux nés soient mort. J'attrape le bras d'une femelle vampire et la balance en direction de Sam qui la démembre à l'aide de Paul et de Quil.

Je regarde tout autour de moi et l'odeur de chair brulé me rassure, il ne reste plus que deux vampires et ils sont en très mauvaise posture. Paul reprend forme humaine et court dans ma direction fou de rage. Je hurle ma peine et laisse couler une larme avant de bondir en direction de la forêt. Je sens encore notre lien mais il est faible, je l'ai brisé lui aussi. Ma louve court toujours, elle nous ramène chez nous. Je saute un tronc au sol et je grogne alors que des bras froids m'encerclent.

\- Bella! Tout va bien, calme toi, il faut que tu reprenne le contrôle! Grogne Jasper.

Je feule et laisse mes sentiments transparaître. Je pleure la mort de mon père, je pleure ma peur pour notre petit qui est toujours là en moi. Je laisse ma peine d'avoir perdu Paul me submerger et il s'écroule me libérant de sa prise. Ma louve continue son chemin jusqu'à notre maison, notre tanière, pour se coucher au sol dans la prairie.

Point de vue Paul :

05/08/2018 :

Hier Victoria est morte! Je devrais être rempli de joie et pourtant je me sens vide. Je regarde ma femme couché dans la prairie qui n'a pas bougé depuis une journée et qui pleure. Lorsque je tente de l'approcher elle grogne et s'éloigne de moi. Tout le monde est triste, on vient de retrouver le corps de Charlie. Diego regarde Bella puis ferme les yeux tout en inspirant profondément.

12/08/2018 :

Ça fait une semaine que Bella est une louve, j'ai assisté à l'enterrement de Charlie et j'ai laissé ma colère se déverser sur elle. Diego m'avait collé une droite, c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu en colère. Sam a été choqué par la violence de Diego et mon frère ma hurler de la laisser faire son deuil à sa façon. Aujourd'hui il est en loup, il a apporté un cerf à la louve pour qu'elle mange. Je regarde ma belle dévorer son repas dans son apparence de louve. Son pelage blanc est couvert de sang et les gémissements de satisfactions sortant de sa gueule me donne un pincement au cœur.

\- Reprend des forces et laisse revenir Bella, s'il te plait, on a besoin d'elle! Rigole Diego alors qu'elle lui lèche le visage.

19/08/2018 :

Je bosse tout la journée sur les chantiers afin d'oublier ma peine. Je commence à me dire que Bella ne reviendra pas. Deux semaines complètes qu'elle est en louve, l'animal doit avoir pris totalement le contrôle. Diego s'obstine a lui apporter à manger, à parler avec elle comme si elle allait lui répondre. Pourtant au fond de moi je prie... je prie pour qu'elle lui réponde et qu'elle revienne.

31/08/2018 :

Je suis chez Sam avec le reste de la meute. Vingt-six jours que Bella est sous forme lupine et je craque, je n'en peux plus. Je regarde tout les couples dans le salon et mes larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Diego s'approche mais je feule, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je veux que ça soit elle qui me prenne dans ses bras, qui me touche et qui m'embrasse.

\- Il faut la tuer! Soupire Sam. On peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle attaque un humain!

\- Non! Hurle Diego en tapant sur la table. C'est Bella! C'est toujours elle! Si vous écoutiez vos foutus liens vous le sauriez!

\- On ne la sent plus dans les liens de meute, c'est fini Diego! Murmurais-je en baissant les bras.

\- Toi tu l'as sent pas mais moi oui! Vous êtes tous en colère contre elle, vous... Vous comprenez pas, elle a encore besoin de temps! Hurle mon frère.

\- Tu la sent toi aussi? Demande Quil ahuri. Putain je croyais que c'était un résidus de lien à cause de Sasha...

Je feule et me lève pour sauter sur Quil. Pourquoi arrive t-il à sentir ma compagne alors que moi non? Je le tape de toute mes forces et lui casse le nez. Sam m'ordonne d'arrêter et mon poing se suspend avant de lui donner un deuxième coup. Un hurlement lupin raisonne devant la maison de Sam et je pivote pour voir Diego sauter au cou de Bella. Un bref instant ses yeux noirs ont pris une teinte jaune lumineuse que j'aime tant et je me laisse tomber à la renverse alors qu'elle s'élance vers notre maison.

04/09/2018 :

Je rentre de Tacoma avec Jacob, il a gagner ses courses et a obtenu une coupe ainsi qu'un chèque de 2000 dollars. Bella aurait adoré le voir, pour la première fois depuis cette bataille il est heureux, il a même explosé de joie. Je souffle, je ne suis pas mort donc soit Sam n'a pas tuer Bella pendant notre absence soit Bella n'existe plus et il a tué la louve et je pourrais partir serein.

Nous arrivons devant la maison et je suis surpris de voir Sam le front posé contre la tête de la louve qui gémis de bonheur. Je grogne et me stop lorsque je vois son regard jaune brillant. J'ai le souffle coupé, elle est toujours là! Elle me regarde tristement et son regard redevient noir. Sam tapote son flan et me rejoint. Je ne suis qu'à un mètre d'elle et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve à des années lumières de moi.

\- Tu la pas tué! Soufflais-je avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

\- Je te laisse jusqu'à ton anniversaire pour la ramener! Si tu ne trouve pas à moyen, je vous tuerez tout les deux! Affirme Sam solennellement en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne ressent pas... je...

09/09/2018 :

Diego joue de la guitare contre le mur de la maison alors que je fais à manger. La louve passe devant la fenêtre et je sursaute, elle ne sait jamais autant approché de la maison depuis plus d'un mois. Je m'avance prudemment de la porte d'entrée et sort afin de la contempler. Elle semble en pleine forme, elle est un peu plus ronde à cause de tout le gibier qu'elle mange. Elle s'allonge devant la maison et soupire de bien-être alors que Diego joue tranquillement de la guitare. Je m'avance et elle relève la tête. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et croise le jaune lumineux que je ne pensais plus voir maintenant.

\- Tu aime toujours autant la musique hein? Rigolais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se redresse et frotte sa tête contre mon torse en gémissant et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois je la sens. Je sens son odeur de fleur et de fraise, je sens ses poils contre ma peau, je sens le lien, je sens sa présence en moi.

\- Tu me manque ma belle, revient! Pleurais-je. Tu me doit une réponse...

Elle se recule et me renifle la nuque puis s'éloigne vers la forêt.

13/09/2018 :

C'est l'anniversaire de Bella, sa mère a téléphoné je lui ai dit que sa fille ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle m'a demandé le sexe du bébé et je lui ai dit que Bella voulait la surprise. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité, je n'ai pas pu lui dire que sa fille ne reviendra peut-être jamais, qu'elle a perdu le bébé, que je les ai perdu tout les deux. Je raccroche et éclate en sanglot en sortant de la maison. La louve se couche et cache son museau entre ses pattes en chouinant.

\- J'ai besoin de faire un tour! Tu peux veiller sur elle? Demandais-je a Quil.

\- Pas de problème!

Je prend la moto et je conduis jusqu'à l'hôpital. Carlisle me vois et sa mine triste reflète la mienne. J'inspire et lui demande s'il peut me dire le sexe du bébé. J'ai besoin de savoir pour faire mon deuil et il faut que Bella fasse le sien. Il me sourit tristement et me dit que Bella sait le sexe du bébé, qu'elle voulait me faire la surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je m'effondre en pleure alors qu'il me dit de garder espoir et qu'elle va me revenir.

17/09/2018 :

Je me pose devant l'énorme tête de la louve en soupirant. Assis sur le sol j'espère voir cette petite étincelle jaune qui me confirme que Bella est toujours là. Mon estomac gronde et elle relève la tête en poussant un petit rire typiquement lupin.

\- On a jamais discuté des prénoms pour le bébé! Soufflais-je. Je pense qu'au fond tu avais trop peur de le perdre et qu'il était plus facile de ne pas lui en choisir un, comme cela la perte est moins réel.

Elle incline la tête et son museau se pose contre ma joue alors que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux.

\- Pour une fille je trouvais le prénom "Mélody" parfait, après tout tu adore danser et écouter de la musique. Pour un garçon j'aurai aimé "David" mais je pense que tu aurai choisit "Charlie".

Elle éternue et secoue la tête puis me pousse afin que mon dos soit collé sur l'herbe. Elle pose sa tête sur mon ventre et je respire à plein poumon son odeur. Elle soupire de contentement et je lui gratte derrière l'oreille en souriant tristement.

\- Reviens ma belle... Je t'aime... J'ai besoin de toi! Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux. Je te donnerai tout les enfants que tu veux mais revient...

18/09/2018:

C'est mon anniversaire j'ai vingt-deux ans, les gars ont fait un feu dans mon jardin pour faire griller des guimauves. J'ai attendu toute la journée que Bella se transforme mais je crois que c'est fini, elle va rester en louve pour toujours. Les filles nous ont préparé du ragout et même ça, ça ne l'a pas fait revenir. Je soupire en regardant le feu et Diego attrape sa guitare. Il joue l'air de la chanson Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je me lève et ferme les yeux en lui demandant de recommencer et je me poste devant la louve en caressant son museaux. Ma voix se déchire en entamant les paroles de cette chanson qui est l'essence même de mon histoire avec Bella et j'ouvre mon lien à elle dans un ultime espoir.

(Traduction chanson)

J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret...Que David jouait et cela plaisait au Seigneur.

Mais la musique te laisse tout à fait indifférente. N'est-ce pas?...

Ça fait un peu comme ça, la quarte, la quinte... L'accord mineur tombe et le majeur s'élève.

Le Roi diminué compose l'Hallelujah... Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves...

Tu l'as vu se baignant sur la terrasse, Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont renversé...

Elle t'a attaché sur la chaise de la cuisine, elle a cassé ton trône et coupé tes cheveux

Et de tes lèvres elle a tiré l'Hallelujah... Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Bébé je suis déjà venu ici...

Je connais cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol, tu sais...Je vivais seul avant de te connaitre...

Et j'ai vu ton drapeau sur ton arche de marbre, et l'amour n'est pas une marche de victoire

Il est froid et brisé cet Hallelujah... Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Il fut un temps où tu me laissais savoir, ce qui se passait vraiment en-dessous de tout ça

Mais maintenant tu ne me montreras plus jamais ça, N'est-ce pas?

Mais souviens-toi de moment où je bougeais en toi... Et la sainte colombe bougeait aussi!

Et chaque souffle que nous respirions était un Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

( La louve de Bella me regarde droit dans les yeux et son regard jaune lumineux me percute suivit par l'ouverture complète de notre lien. Une bouffée de soulagement me submerge et je lève la tête au ciel pour continuer la chanson afin qu'elle me revienne.)

Et bien, il y a peut-être un dieu là-haut, mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour...

Était comment tirer sur quelqu'un qui t'as surpassé...

Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière!

C'est juste qu'il est froid et brisé cet Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

Point de vue Bella :

J'ai repris le contrôle complet sur la louve, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. J'attends en regardant les garçons manger des guimauves et l'odeur me donne drôlement faim. Couchée sur l'herbe j'entends Paul demander à Diego de recommencer à jouer la musique. Je redresse la tête tout en regardant l'homme que j'aime s'approcher de moi et caresser mon museau tout en commençant à chanter.

Sa voix est rempli d'émotion et les paroles me percutent pour m'atteindre en plein cœur alors que sa tristesse et son amour explosent dans notre lien me faisant frémir de soulagement . J'inspire profondément, il bloquait encore le lien se débile! J'écoute cette chanson qui me rappelle tout nos moments rien qu'à nous, ses moments où nos corps ne faisait qu'un et où un sentiment de pur bonheur unissait les battements de nos cœurs. J'ouvre les yeux et lui montre que j'ai le contrôle, je sens son soulagement et une larme m'échappe alors qu'il inspire pour contempler le ciel. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine sous forme humaine alors qu'il lâche mon museau pour terminer sa chanson en cachant ses yeux dégoulinants de larmes.

J'entends des hoquets de stupeur mais je m'en fou, le bébé donne des coups dans mon ventre. J'ai réussit, j'ai tenue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il reste en vie. Je touche délicatement la main de Paul du bout des doigts et mon homme à un sursaut. Je tend mon bras et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui m'ont terriblement manqués. Sans même ouvrir les yeux il attrape mon bras et me tire d'un coup sec dans les siens en éclatant en sanglots. Son nez viens se loger dans mon cou et il inspire avant de pouffer de rire en soufflant un "merci seigneur".

\- Je t'aime! Soufflais-je contre son oreille en encerclant son torse.

\- Putain ma belle... Si tu continue à faire des trucs comme ça... je vais mourir d'un ulcère ou d'une crise cardiaque avant mes trente ans! Grogne Paul en rigolant tout en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Désolée mais c'était trop dangereux... je ne pouvais pas revenir tout de suite...David avait besoin d'être plus fort! Affirmais-je en descendant sa main droite sur mon ventre.

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés et notre fils décide de se manifester en donnant un coup contre la main de Paul. Je souris alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue et il me serre contre lui en m'embrassant sauvagement. Je rigole alors qu'il me mord la lèvre et que le bébé redonne un coup contre sa main. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller et je sens quelque chose tomber sur mes épaules. Diego vient de me déposer un plaid afin de cacher mon corps nu et Paul m'enroule dedans pour me couvrir tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Il se tourne vers le reste du groupe et des larmes de joie coulent sur leurs joues alors que les filles courent vers nous.

Paul gronde afin que les filles s'écarte pour me laisser respirer et se pose près du feu, Emily me tend un bol ragoût le regard brillant de larmes et je la remercie. Tout le monde se lève et nous laisse seuls tout les deux. La main de Paul continue de caresser mon ventre alors que ses lèvres parsèmes mon cou de baiser brûlant.

\- Oui! Murmurais-je la tête sur sur épaule. Voilà ta réponse!


	29. chapitre 28

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà voilà j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Chapitre 28 :

Point de vue Paul :

J'inspire profondément, le soulagement remplissant tout mon être alors que Bella me dit que la réponse est oui! Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras tout en caressant son ventre. Elle est restée six semaines sous forme de louve pour protéger notre petit, pour le rendre plus fort, pour qu'il survive. Soudains je réalise à quel point elle à dû souffrir en portant se fardeau seule. Je me rend compte à quel point j'avais perdu foi en elle et en nous. Bella est une force de la nature et moi dans ma tristesse et dans la peur j'avais bloqué le lien encore une fois.

\- Mon dieu! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux et en frottant ma joue contre son front. Je suis désolé... je t'aime ma belle!

\- Je t'aime Paul, bonne anniversaire! Souffle ma belle en se lovant encore plus contre moi.

J'éclate de rire, les larmes aux yeux et la soulève pour la porter jusqu'à notre salle de douche. Elle sourit et laisse tomber le plaid alors que j'enlève mon short et mon boxer. Elle est magnifique malgré la saleté qui parsème son corps et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de la faire mienne encore et encore. Je veux me frotter contre elle jusqu'à se que son odeur et la mienne soit parfaitement mélanger. Je veux la mordre pour la faire mienne aux yeux de tous. Je veux la cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter.

\- Tu es le plus beau cadeau du monde! Soufflais-je contre sa nuque.

J'entre dans la douche après elle et je me colle à son dos alors que l'eau tombe en pluie sur nous. Sa tête bascule en arrière pour m'embrasser et je grogne lui demandant accès à sa langue alors que mes mains caressent doucement son ventre. Elle gémis et je rigole en séparant nos bouches pour mordiller le bout de son nez affectueusement.

\- D'abord la douche, après je te montrerais combien tu m'a manqué! Soufflais-je contre sa nuque en attrapant le gel douche.

Elle attrape le shampoing et soupire de bien-être en se grattant le cuir chevelu alors que je passe mes mains sur sa poitrine. Oh Putain! Ils sont encore plus gros! Pensais-je en titillant ses mamelons. Ma virilité se réveil et je grogne alors qu'elle colle ses fesses contre mon sexe tendu. J'inspire profondément et me baisse pour lui embrasser sa fesse tout en continuant la descente de mes mains le long de ses jambes.

\- Paul...

\- Je sais moi aussi! Soufflais-je en remettant le jet d'eau en route.

Je la rince et la fait sortir de la douche le temps de me savonner vite fait et me rince alors qu'elle finit de tresser ses cheveux mouillés. Bon dieu ses cheveux lui touche la raie des fesses. Mon loup se secoue d'anticipation face à son corps de rêve, son corps de femme. Je ne me sèche pas, pas besoin avec ma température, je sort et attrape son postérieur pour quelle enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin et la pose délicatement sur le lit.

( Attention LEMON)

Elle s'allonge et je souris en complète fascination pour son corps, mes souvenirs ne lui rendent vraiment pas hommage. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge face à toutes les émotions que je ressent en contemplant ma compagne, ma future femme. Oui! Grogne mon loup satisfait. Elle se mord la lèvre et laisse glisser ses doigts le long de mes abdominaux et je grogne alors que j'ai la chair de poule. Elle hume l'air ambiant et gémis en se frottant les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Je surplomb ma belle en faisant attention à son ventre rebondit et le caresse de ma main gauche tout en déposant des baisers brûlant le long de sa mâchoire jusque sur son épaule.

Bella passe délicatement sa main gauche sur mon gland et je sursaute d'anticipation. Bon dieu, six semaines sans le moindre contact, six semaines sans pouvoir lui faire l'amour! Je ferme les yeux et inspire son odeur mélangé à l'excitation et je feule d'envie. Elle soupire et passe délicatement la main sur toute ma longueur alors que je me jette goulument sur sa poitrine rebondie.

\- Paul...

\- Putain Bella, ralenti! Grognais-je alors qu'elle attrape mon manche pour faire de puissant va et viens.

Elle s'arrête et un râle de frustration sort de ma bouche. Elle reprend mon sexe dans sa main et recommence un brusque va et viens. Mon dieu, elle me branle! J'inspire part le nez alors qu'elle souris fière de l'effet qu'elle à sûr moi et rigole en accentuant le mouvement. Je me redresse sur moi même en fermant les yeux et en grognant alors que j'éjacule sur son ventre. Elle essuie son ventre avec sa main puis la lèche en me faisant son sourire mutin et je lui souris en retour bon joueur avant de lui écarter les cuisses. Je m'accroupis et parsème son ventre de baiser en étalant le reste de mon sperme sur celui-ci. Mes mains remontent le long de son bassin élargie et vont se poser sur les seins pour les cajoler. Je fais rouler ses tétons entre mes pouces et mes indexes, elle gémis et attrape mes cheveux alors que je fais descendre ma bouche sur son clitoris.

\- Oh mon dieu! Siffle ma belle en s'arquant et je souris.

J'aspire doucement son petit bouton de plaisir et inspire l'odeur de son excitation. Je laisse ma langue se poser a plat le long de sa féminité et remonte lentement la tête. Elle râle et je souris vainqueur en enfonçant mon index à l'intérieur de son entrée. Ses jambes tremblent déjà et je me redresse pour embrasser son ventre tout en commençant un lent va et viens. Elle soupire et me caresse la nuque alors que j'accélère mon mouvement de poignet tout en inserrant mon majeur en plus. Mon pouce se pose sur sur son clitoris et je commence à le faire rouler tout en ronronnant contre son ventre, le caressant de mon nez.

\- Paul! Hurle ma belle et je savoure son cri de jouissance qui remplis notre chambre.

Je pose ma bouche sur sa féminité est asppire goulument. Bon dieu, que c'est bon! Je continue lentement à lècher entre ses plis le temps qu'elle redescende du septième ciel et sourit lorsque son regard se pose sur moi alors que sa main fait des cercles dans mes cheveux.

\- C'était bon? Demandais-je mutin alors qu'elle me fait un sourire en coin. Plus?

Elle hoche la tête et je l'embrasse fiévreusement en lui mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Je la fait pivoter sur le côté pour passer sa jambe gauche entre les miennes. J'attrape sa jambe droite et pose sa cheville sur mon épaule tout en me plaçant devant son entrée. J'inspire à plein poumon alors que mon gland glisse lentement entre ses cuisses la faisant hoqueter. Ma main vient caresser son ventre et je remarque que le bébé donne des petits coups.

Je m'enfonce complétement en elle et je grogne d'extase face à son impatience. Bella se masse la poitrine lentement et je pose mon pouce sur son clitoris tout en tenant sa cheville de mon autre main pour y déposer des baisers. Je ressort lentement et elle grogne puis râle heureuse alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus brutalement en elle. Elle tremble et tire sur ses mamelons, mon dieu elle est tellement belle!

\- Dit moi ce que tu veux! Soufflais-je bouleversé par sa beauté.

\- Chante... Chante encore s'il te plait!

Je ferme les yeux et me met à chanter doucement en faisant de long va et viens. Elle jouit en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons et je la bascule au dessus de moi. Elle pose ses mains sous mes pectoraux et je continue de chanter Hallelujah alors que son bassin ondule tel une vague sur moi. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et elle prononce Hallelujah avec moi à chaque fois se levant et en se laissant retomber violemment sur ma bite. Je l'aide en la soulevant par les hanches et elle ne lâche pas mon regard. Elle se ressert de plus en plus et je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

\- Viens! Grognais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

\- Paul! Hurle Bella en se laissant tomber lourdement contre mon torse.

Je donne trois grand coup de rein et jouis en elle dans un râle bestiale de pure délivrance. Elle se contracte une nouvelle fois autour de moi et je l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne tout en fermant les yeux pour inspirer sa fabuleuse odeur. Elle se relève d'un coup et court dans la salle de bain pour faire pipi sous mon rire heureux.

( Fin du LEMON)

Point de vue Bella :

J'entre dans la chambre et trouve Paul allongé sur le lit qui me tend la main. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et sourit alors qu'il embrasse mon ventre tout en frottant son nez contre celui-ci. Il pousse un petit gémissement lupin et le bébé tape contre sa main, réceptif. Un immense sourire solaire envahi son visage et il pose son oreille contre mon ventre tout en me contemplant.

\- Comment va le bébé? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal?

\- Ton fils fait des pirouettes! M'esclaffais-je heureuse. Crois moi, il est bien au chaud et c'était très bon!

\- David...

\- David, Charles Lahote! Ça sonne drôlement bien je trouve! Souris-je attendri alors qu'il frotte sa joue contre mon ventre.

\- Charles?

\- Charlie était le surnom de mon père son vrai prénom était Charles Henry! Murmurais-je tristement.

Je ferme les yeux tout en savourant les caresses de Paul sur mon ventre. Charlie ne connaitra jamais son petit fils, il ne l'emmènera jamais à la pêche. Une larme traitresse coule le long de ma joue et Paul l'essuie du bout des doigts.

\- Je vous aime tellement... je n'en reviens toujours pas...

Je le tire vers moi et l'enlace en collant mon ventre contre ses abdominaux. Paul attrape le drap et le passe sur nous tout en se collant encore plus contre nous. J'inspire son odeur de forêt et de prairie en soupirant de bonheur contre son torse alors qu'il fredonne sa chanson tout en me caressant mon dos. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, endormi dans ses bras je profite de sa chaleur qui m'a tant manqué.

Je me réveille en crevant de chaud dans les bras de Paul. Il grogne et pivote pour reposer son dos contre le matelas toujours endormi. Il est magnifique! Pensais-je en commençant à me lever.

(Attention LEMON)

Mon mouvement tire le drap et dénude lentement son bassin me donnant une vue complète sur son sexe tendu. Il marmonne mon prénom et sa queue trésaille me faisant sourire. Rien que de l'entendre gémir dans son sommeil en murmurant mon prénom m'embrase et je sens ma féminité dégouliner entre mes cuisses.

Je me glisse lentement assise à coté du lit et retiens ma respiration lorsqu'il pose son bras sur son visage à cause de la lumière du soleil. Je passe ma jambe droite au dessus de son bassin, mettant son sexe devant mon entrée déjà prête pour lui. J'attrape la pointe de ma tresse et lui caresse le torse avec tout en enfonçant lentement son membre en moi. Oui! Grogne la louve en moi alors que je ferme les yeux.

Il repousse ma tresse de sa main en grognant et je me lève pour redescendre sur lui et l'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappe de sa bouche et il ouvre les yeux stupéfait.

\- Bella?

\- Bonjour mon amour! Grognais-je en m'empalant encore sur lui.

\- Oh Putain!

J'ondule du bassin d'avant en arrière tout en le gardant le plus profondément en moi alors que son magnifique sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il grogne et attrape délicatement mes hanches tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer se moment. Je me soulève encore et il claque ma fesse alors que je reste sur son gland et me tire d'un coup sec pour me pénétrer encore.

\- Putain ma belle tu dégouline jusque sur mes couilles! Je suis trempé!

Oui je sais! Pensais-je en me pinçant un mamelon. Je suis complètement trempée rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le sentir entre mes cuisses comme avant, comme maintenant. J'accélère encore mes mouvements de bassin et il retiens sa respiration alors que je jouis sur lui.

Je me lève et me positionne à quatre pattes face au miroir en remuant des hanches. Il grignote ma fesse et lèche ma féminité sa langue remontant jusque sur mon anus.

\- Oui! Gémis-je en me courbant sous ses coups de langue.

\- Oui a quoi? A ça? Grogne Paul contre ma fesse en titillant mon anus du bout du doigt.

Je pousse mon bassin sur son doigt et il s'enfonce lentement en moi alors qu'un râle bestiale sort de ma bouche. Un son guttural sort de la bouche de Paul et il fait tourner son doigt à l'intérieur tout en entrant son pouce dans ma féminité.

\- Putain ma belle, tu peux me réveiller comme ça autant de foi que tu veux! Souffle Paul en caressant mon mamelon gauche.

\- Tu parle trop! Grognais-je. Paul, s'il te plait!

J'avance afin de faire ressortir légèrement son doigt de mon anus et recule pour le faire rentrer plus fortement. Je sens Paul se positionner derrière moi et placer son sexe devant mon chemin de traverse tout en écartant un peu plus mes fesses. Je tortille du cul pour lui faire comprendre mon impatience et il grogne en s'enfonçant énergiquement en moi.

Je redresse le haut de mon corps et il passe son bras gauche sous ma poitrine pour me soutenir alors qu'il gronde tout en me pilonnant brutalement. Il racle ses dents dans mon cou et je tend ma nuque en signe de soumission typiquement lupine. Il me mord brutalement le cou et accélère ses coups de reins nous emmenant ensemble dans une jouissance salvatrice.

( Fin du LEMON)

\- Bonjour ma belle! Souffle Paul en souriant et en léchant sa morsure sur ma nuque.

Je geste me procure un frisson de plaisir et je souris alors qu'il inspire profondément dans mon cou. Il grogne fière de lui en sentant son odeur partout sur mon corps et je tapote gentiment son bras afin qu'il me libère pour un besoin urgent. Je l'entend sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la cuisine tout en sifflotant joyeux. Ma louve est heureuse d'entendre notre mâle de si bonne humeur et elle est fière que ce soit grâce à nous. Je me glisse rapidement sous la douche pour me nettoyer de tout ses ébats, passe l'un des t-shirt de Paul et un shorty afin de rejoindre mon homme en cuisine. Je lance la cafetière sous son regard surpris et souris en l'embrassant tendrement et en attrapant un bout de bacon déjà cuit.

\- Les nausées sont fini, tu peux boire autant de café que tu le souhaite! Soufflais-je en lui embrassant le torse.

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et me mordille la lèvre inférieur en poussant un râle de satisfaction. Bon dieu! S'il n'arrête pas de râler ou de grogner on ne sortira plus de la chambre avant l'accouchement! Il pose sa main sur mon postérieur et me pousse gentiment en direction du salon. Je m'installe dans le canapé et essaie de trouver une position confortable, après six semaines sous forme de louve j'ai un peu de mal avec les meubles. Paul apporte le petit déjeuner et je me jette vorace sur le bacon et les œufs avant de manger les fruits sous son regard attendri.

\- J'aimerai qu'on aille voir le Docteur Cullen pour contrôler si tout va bien avec...

\- NON! Feule la voix de ma louve à travers ma gorge et je pose mes mains devant ma bouche alors que je sens mes yeux changer de couleurs.

\- Bella ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Panique Paul en se précipitant devant moi en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

J'inspire profondément et pose mon front contre le sien. J'inspire son odeur et souffle plusieurs fois afin de calmer ma louve et passe ma main sur la nuque de Paul afin de le détendre.

\- Je sais pas si...comment expliquer... si tout sera clair... je...

\- Dit moi ma belle, je ne juge pas! Souffle Paul en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ma louve protège... lors de l'attaque...la lutte pour reprendre le dessus...

Je déglutis et laisse une larme m'échapper sans le vouloir, j'inspire son odeur et gémis de frustration.

\- Je vois tout, tout les liens, toutes la meute... La louve a pris le contrôle...elle sait mes faiblesses... elle est devenu plus forte...elle protège notre petit... pas de vampire...

Paul fronce les sourcils et son regard feu me percute, le loup comprend le besoin de protection. Paul revient à lui et inspire en fermant les yeux avant de frotter sa joue contre la mienne tendrement.

\- Comment je peux t'aider à la contrôler? Demande mon homme soucieux.

\- La nourriture... le sexe... le contact... ta morsure aide...être dans notre tanière aide. Ton odeur sur moi la rassure, l'odeur de la meute calme sa colère. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute ou deux! Soufflais-je en reprenant doucement le contrôle.

\- Je vais demander à Sue de nous rejoindre chez Emily et si elle peut récupérer ton dossier médicale...

La louve se rendort et je soupire de soulagement alors qu'il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui envoi tout mon amour et tout ma confiance en lui à travers notre lien et il rigole ému en me soufflant que cela lui avait manqué de nous sentir en lui.


	30. chapitre 29

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours et à bientôt pour la suite.

Chapitre 29 :

Point de vue Paul :

Bella est parti dans la chambre pour s'habiller le temps que je téléphone à Sue et je préviens Sam que nous arrivons dans dix minutes. Sam me dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème et qu'Emily a hâte de pouvoir papoter avec Bella se qui me fait sourire. Ma belle sort de la chambre avec une robe de plage sur le dos, sans soutien-gorge et sans chaussures. Je fronce les sourcils et elle se frotte la nuque gênée en baissant la tête. Je prend son menton entre mes doigts afin que nos regards se croisent et elle soupire alors que je la questionne du regard.

\- Il faut que je rachète des soutiens-gorges, trop gros! Grogne Bella en se touchant les seins. Mes fringues sont trop serrés aussi!

\- D'accord et pour les chaussures? Demandais-je avec mon sourire en coin tout en me reculant un peu.

\- Plus l'habitude, ça me gêne! Je préfère être comme ça! Râle Bella en me montrant ses pieds nue.

\- Nos loups préfèrent sentir le sol qu'ils foulent, c'est normal ma belle! Et si porter des vêtements te gêne sache que moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu te ballade à poils dans notre maison! Au contraire! Grognais-je provocateur en lui mordant la lèvre.

Elle s'esclaffe et je vois ses épaules se détendre. Elle frotte sa joue contre la mienne et j'inspire sa nuque. Je suis surpris, elle sent encore mon odeur sur elle et l'odeur de nos ébats. Mon loup grogne de satisfaction alors que je dépose un bisou dans son cou.

\- Besoin de ton odeur sur moi! Murmure Bella la voix rauque. La louve est encore un peu nerveuse, j'ai pas pris de douche.

\- Bordel femme, arrête de te justifier! J'adore ta façon de faire comprendre aux autres que tu m'appartiens et sache que je te recouvrirais de mon odeur autant de fois que tu le souhaite! Soufflais-je en déposant mes lèvres contre son front.

Je fonce dans la chambre mettre un short en jean et je passe un marcel noir avant de rejoindre ma belle qui m'attend devant la porte. Ses yeux chocolats brille d'amour en se posant sur moi et je l'embrasse tendrement avant de conduire jusque chez Sam. Elle a ouvert la fenêtre et instinctivement je touche sa joue pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de fièvre. Sa peau est gelé, je tend la main pour refermer la fenêtre mais elle m'en empêche. Lorsqu'elle me souffle qu'elle a besoin de sentir les odeurs je réalise à quel point sa louve et elle ont fusionné. Je n'avais pas fait très attention sur le coup, trop heureux de la retrouver. Ses gestes sont fluide, son comportement est plus animal, tout ses sens sont plus développés. Sa peau est hypersensible à mon contact, j'ai l'impression qu'elle devient de plus en plus comme moi, comme nous.

Emily nous attend sur le perron et sautille sur place en nous faisant des grands signes alors que nous avançons lentement vers elle. Bella sourit et enlace Emily en frottant sa joue contre la sienne avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de rentrer dans la maison. J'embrasse également Emily et entre à mon tour dans le salon pour saluer tout le monde.

\- Bonne retour parmi nous! Hurle les filles et Bella sursaute alors qu'elles se jettent sur elle.

\- Vous êtes malade, faut pas faire peur à une femme enceinte! Souffle Bella en s'écartant pour se lover contre moi. Je déteste les surprises!

J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle marmonne cette dernière phrase et je m'avance jusqu'à la table pour nous installer sur des chaises mais Bella en décide autrement en s'installant sur moi.

Point de vue Bella :

Je suis assise à califourchon sur Paul, la tête dans sa nuque, mon ventre collée contre son torse et inspire profondément son odeur. Ma louve est stressée, il y a trop de mâle autour de nous. Paul me caresse doucement le dos et je sens toute leurs attention sur moi ce qui me fait grogner. Paul recule son visage pour me voir et instinctivement je me tend.

\- Bella ?

La main de Jacob se pose sur mon épaule et je me redresse brusquement en feulant et en lui montrant les dents. Paul se lève pour nous écarter de tout le monde, faisant tomber la chaise au sol. J'encercle ses hanches de mes jambes et repose ma tête dans son cou en gémissant. J'inspire son odeur et expire lentement alors que Paul se dirige dans la cuisine suivit de Sam et d'Emily. Paul me pose sur l'îlot centrale et prend mon visage entre ses mains tout en restant entre mes jambes alors que je tremble de peur sous les sentiments de ma louve.

\- Hey ma belle! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Paul! Gémis-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.

\- Bella! On peut pas t'aider si tu ne nous dit pas ce qui ne va pas! Souffle gentiment Emily et j'inspire à fond.

\- Ma louve a peur! Murmurais-je en laissant glisser mes larmes le long de mes joues.

\- Peur de quoi? De Jacob? S'étonne Paul en essayant de reculer mais je le retiens.

\- Trop de mâles dans la pièce! Trop près du bébé! Elle veut sortir car mon corps est trop vulnérable en cas d'attaque! Grognais-je en inspirant l'odeur de mon homme. Lorsque Jacob m'a touché, la louve l'a pris comme une menace, parce que...

\- Parce qu'il est plus dominant que ton compagnon! Parce qu'il est trop proche de lui dans la hiérarchie! Souffle Sam en se frottant le front. Est-ce que tu ressent ça aussi en ma présence, en présence de Diego?

\- Elle n'a pas peur de l'Alpha parce que le loup de Paul ne convoite pas ta place! Avouais-je en le regardant avec mes yeux de louve. Loup soumis n'est pas une menace...

\- PERSONNE N'AS LE DROIT DE TOUCHER BELLA SANS SON AUTORISATION APPART PAUL ET DIEGO! Ordonne Sam de sa voix d'Alpha et je me détend instantanément.

Paul soupire de soulagement en ressentant mon changement d'humeur et me caresse le dos alors que Sam sort de la cuisine suivit d'Emily. Ma louve est sereine, elle sait que personne ne peut désobéir à l'Alpha. Je souris et embrasse chastement Paul tout en collant mon ventre contre son torse. Le bébé bouge et je rigole alors que Paul ronronne en posant sa main contre mon flan tout en caressant mon ventre de son pouce. Il me fait descendre de mon perchoirs et Paul colle mon dos contre son torse pour nous avancer vers le salon où les gars me regarde et je souris tristement en m'approchant encore.

\- Désolé les gars, j'ai passé un peu trop de temps en louve mais c'était pour la bonne cause et...

\- On comprend Bella, nous étions tous nerveux au début de notre mutation! Sourit Jacob.

\- De plus, tu es enceinte! Les hormones et le fait d'être restée louve longtemps jouent sur ton comportement! Soupire Sam en souriant.

Je les remercies du regard et me poste sur les genoux de Paul mais face à eux afin de pouvoir suivre les conversations qui reprennent doucement. Paul me masse doucement la nuque de sa main droite alors que sa main gauche caresse mon ventre. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma nuque pour y déposer de petits baiser et je soupire de contentement tout en souriant à une blague vaseuse d'Embry. Kim me souris tout en me tendant un paquet et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi elle me donne ça à moi. Je le tend vers Paul et il rigole en me disant que c'est pour moi.

\- On a pas pu te les offrir à ton anniversaire alors voilà! Souris Emily et tout le monde sort des paquets sous la table.

\- Merci! Soufflais-je ému en ouvrant le paquet de Kim.

Dans la boite il y a une magnifique chaîne de cheville en argent avec deux petites breloques en forme de loup en son centre. Je la remercie et Jacob pousse son cadeau sur la table afin que je l'attrape. C'est un cadre comprenant plusieurs photos de Charlie et moi lors du mariage d'Emily, du spectacle de danse avec les filles et en son centre un photo de Paul et moi devant le restaurant bar jazz. J'essuie une larme émue en regardant attentivement les photos et lui pousse l'épaule en souriant.

\- Merci Jacob, c'est parfait! Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux! Soufflais-je en caressant les photos du bout des doigts.

\- Nan, c'est toi la meilleure pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire! Je me rattraperais à Noël, promis! Rigole Jacob.

\- Ça je confirme, c'est vraiment la meilleure pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire! Grogne Paul en souriant dans mon cou.

Tout le monde rigole et je me joint à eux. Je reçoit un bon cadeau pour des livres de la part d'Angela, un diner romantique dans le bar jazz de la part de Colin et Rebecca, Rachel m'offre une compilation de musique traditionnel Hawaïen. Claire et Embry m'offre un bon d'achat pour des vêtements de grossesse, Leah me tend une enveloppe contenant un bon d'achat de 500 dollars à dépenser dans le magasin de puériculture où travail Austin. Emily et Sam nous offres un week-end en amoureux. Diego me donne son portable et lance la vidéo de la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Paul et je ferme les yeux en me blottissant contre Paul alors que sa voix se met à chanter. Je sens quelque chose passer autour de mon cou et j'attrape le collier afin de voir ce que c'est.

\- Elle t'a donné sa réponse! Sourit Sam alors que je tire légèrement le collier.

Je tire sur la longue chaîne en argent pour remonter le pendentif devant mes yeux pour le contempler. Il est magnifique! C'est deux loups qui hurle ensemble leurs gueules se rejoignant sous un petit diamant scintillant. Le loup de droite est en argent gris clair brillant avec une pierre rouge pour l'œil. Le loup de gauche et en argent avec des taches d'argent noircit avec une pierre jaune pour l'œil. Je souffle pour retenir un sanglot sous l'émotion et envoie tout mon amour pour Paul à travers notre lien en laissant la chaine retomber entre mes seins. Tout le monde nous félicite et je les remercies pour les cadeaux tout en caressant mon ventre.

\- Vous avez prévu une date? Demande Claire toute exigée et je souris.

\- Si Paul est d'accord j'aimerai attendre la naissance de notre fils! Je pense qu'en février ce sera bien, la naissance et prévu pour début Janvier! Désolée Embry et Quil vous avez perdu votre pari! Souris-je en frottant ma joue contre la tête de Paul sur mon épaule.

\- Et vous avez déjà choisit le prénom? Souris Sue que je n'avais pas entendu arrivé.

Je me lève et fonce pour la prendre dans mes bras. Bon sang ce qu'elle m'avait manqué! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, elle a dû gérer seul son chagrin d'avoir perdu Charlie, mais lorsque ma louve et moi avons réalisé que le bébé était toujours vivant en nous... Je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre lui aussi. Elle me caresse doucement le dos alors que je pleure comme une madeleine dans ses bras et je sens de l'inquiétude dans mon lien avec Paul.

\- Fichu hormones! Grommelais-je en m'écartant et en essuyant mes joues. David! David, Charles Lahote! Soufflais-je en souriant.

\- Et si on regardé comment ce porte David! Sourit Sue en me poussant vers le canapé.

Les garçons se lèvent afin de me laisser la place alors que les filles apportent le repas sur la table. Sue demande à Sam de branché les câbles sur la télévision et je tire sur ma robe alors que Paul se pose au sol près de mon ventre pour cacher la vue de ma culotte au public. Sue secoue le gel entre ses mains et le tend à mon homme afin qu'il le réchauffe quelques seconde avant de le verser sur mon abdomen. Je fronce les sourcils sous l'effet gluant du gel et Sue pose la sonde sur mon ventre alors que je tourne mon regard vers la télévision.

L'image de notre fils apparait et Paul expire sous l'émotion en voyant notre bébé sucer son pouce tranquillement endormi. Les battements de son cœur retentissent dans le salon et tout les loups dans la pièce se fige en fermant les yeux. Sue laisse échapper une larme de joie et Paul ronronne, sa tête posé près de mon ventre se qui fait bouger notre fils. David tend sa minuscule main vers lui et je laisse exploser ma joie.

\- Bien, il fait vingt-deux centimètres pour trois cent soixante grammes environ. Son cœur est fort, il n'y a pas de problème au niveau du placenta! Tu as fait du bon boulot Bella, ce petit gars est en pleine forme! Sourit Sue en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je pleure de soulagement en passant ma main dans les cheveux de Paul. Sue m'essuie grossièrement le ventre et abaisse ma robe tout en me souriant et en éteignant la machine. Paul se poste à genoux devant moi et m'embrasse avec ferveur tout en caressant mon ventre de sa grande main. Je lui montre ma cheville gauche en souriant et il m'attache lentement le cadeau de Kim autour de celle-ci en y déposant un baiser tendre et sensuel en même. Tout est silencieux autour de nous mais c'est un bon silence! Chacun des membres de la meute enlace sa moitié tendrement contre eux, l'esprit encore perdu dans le sentiment de plénitude que leurs a apporter les battements de cœur de notre fils. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller violemment et Paul éclate de rire suivit des autres en m'aidant à me redresser pour m'installer à table.

\- Waouh! Souffle Leah en m'enlaçant et en posant une assiette devant moi.

Je souris et nous savourons tranquillement le repas jusqu'à ce que des pleures et un "ILLLL" retentisse depuis la chambre de Sam. Je me lève d'un bon et court en direction de celle-ci le sourire au lèvre. Sasha est debout dans le petit lit à barreau et je suis soufflée en constatant à quel point elle a grandit en six semaines. Elle me tend les bras en hurlant " mama lou" et je souris en la prenant dans mes bras tout en frottant ma joue contre la sienne. Je retourne dans le salon et Quil sourit en soufflant "mama lou hein!" tout en secouant la tête amusé suivit d'un grand sourire rayonnant de ma part.

Je rend la petite à Quil et me réinstalle sur les jambes de Paul pour finir mon assiette sous son regard attentif. Emily me rajoute des légumes et je fronce le nez pas très enthousiastes mais j'obtempère tout de même sous le regard insistant de Sue. Les filles ont fait un fraisier pour le dessert et je plonge directement le doigt dans la crème avant de le mettre dans ma bouche en poussant un soupire de satisfaction. Sasha gigote heureuse en babillant et en me lançant des sourires. Je ronronne en tendant la main dans sa direction et elle cri de joie "anse...anse..."

\- Tu veux danser bébé loup? Souris-je en me levant sous le regard attendri de Paul.

Mon homme tend mon nouveau cd et Quil l'enclenche en mettant la musique de "He Mele no Lilo". La petite gigote heureuse dans mes bras et je rigole alors qu'elle secoue ses petits bras pour essayer de refaire mes gestes. Je demande à Quil de remettre la musique et m'accroupis sur mes genoux au sol afin que Sasha se tienne toute seule sur ses pieds. Je la tourne afin qu'elle puisse voir tout le monde et elle éclate de rire en secouant son popotin, son regard braqué sur Quil. Elle tape plusieurs fois du pied en se penchant en avant et je retiens mon souffle en comprenant ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle veut marcher, c'est le moment! Pensais-je heureuse. Elle cri après Quil en souriant tout en continuant à tirer sur mes doigts en continuant à se pencher de plus en plus en avant. Quil la regarde en souriant et je réalise qu'il est encore assis sur sa chaise. Il est trop loin d'elle, il faut qu'il se baisse sinon il ne pourra pas la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Quil accroupit toi au sol vite! Soufflais-je en retenant Sacha.

Il fronce les sourcils puis obéit en se postant face à Sacha qui exprime sa joie et continue à taper du pied.

\- Tu veux aller voir Quil? Alors va ma chérie! Soufflais-je en la lâchant.

Tout le monde retiens son souffle et je vois les yeux de Quil s'écarquiller alors que Sasha fonce directement dans ses bras en faisant ses trois premiers petits pas. Elle éclate de rire en tombant dans les bras de Quil qui la rattrape juste à temps. Il se redresse et soulève la petite en la faisant tourner dans les airs en laissant exploser sa joie et je reste au sol en souriant.

\- Tu marche! Tu marche! Crie mon ami en lui embrassant sa joue.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demande Paul en souriant et en me soulevant du sol.

\- Je t'aime! Soufflais-je essoufflée en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

\- J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi à la maison, tu veux le voir? Sourit Paul tendrement en me faisant un smack.

Je hoche la tête et je salue tout le monde de la main encore bouleverser par ce petit moment magique alors que mon homme nous ramène chez nous en voiture un immense sourire aux lèvres.


	31. Chapitre 30

note de l'auteur :

Chapitre 30 :

Point de vue Bella :

Nous arrivons enfin à la maison et je bondis hors de la voiture heureuse sous le ricanement de Paul. Il passe son bras droit sous ma poitrine pour me retenir et me cache les yeux de son autre main tout en parsemant mon cou de baiser divin. Ne voyant plus rien je suis obligée de me laisser guider à travers la maison par mon homme. Lorsque je me rend compte qu'il m'amène dans notre chambre mon bas ventre s'enflamme et l'air se charge de mon excitation. Paul grogne en mordillant gentiment ma nuque tout en inspirant à plein poumon.

\- Soit sage... D'abord la surprise! Ronronne Paul en frottant son nez dans mon cou.

\- Paul! Gémis-je en frottant mon fessier contre lui.

Il s'arrête et retiens sa respiration en enlevant sa main de devant mes yeux. Je papillonne des paupières afin d'habituer ma vue à la luminosité et reste sans voix devant mon cadeau. Un magnifique rocking chair en bois brun trône au milieu de la nurserie. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon vieux rocking chair sauf que le nom "Lahote" est gravé sur le haut du dossier de manière stylisée. Lentement je m'approche de mon cadeau dans un silence religieux, la main tremblante je laisse mes doigts caresser lentement le bois vernis. Je laisse une larme couler le long de ma joue en retenant un sanglot avant de me retourner vers Paul qui se gratte la nuque mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais qu'il ne remplacera pas ton ancien rocking chair... Charlie m'avait expliqué son importance mais j'ai pensé... Sam m'a aidé à le fabriquer et ...

\- Il est magnifique! Soufflais-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau!

Je crochète mes bras autour de sa nuque en me dressant sur la pointe des pied afin de déposer un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres en lui transmettant tout mon amour pour lui à travers notre lien. Il gémis en me donnant accès à sa langue et je soupire de satisfaction alors qu'elles entâmes un ballet sensuel. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et je le tire à ma suite dans la salle de douche.

(Attention LEMON)

Lentement je fais tomber ma robe sur le sol ainsi que ma culotte en prenant soin de lui laisser le temps de bien mâter mon fessier. Il inspire profondément par le nez et me fait son sourire en coin alors que j'entre dans la douche. L'eau coule lentement sur mon corps et je commence doucement à me masser la poitrine sous son regard brûlant de désir. Je soupire de bien être en me pinçant les tétons et un son rauque sort de sa gorge alors qu'il enlève son t-shirt pour me dévoiler ses abdos divinement dessiné.

Je laisse glisser lentement ma main droite vers ma féminité tout en l'invitant à me rejoindre par mon regard rempli d'envie. Il fait rouler ses épaules et laisse tomber son short ainsi que son boxer afin de me donner une vue imprenable sur son membre fièrement dressé alors que j'enfonce deux doigt à l'intérieur de ma féminité. Son regard suit les mouvements de ma main et il inspire en avançant lentement vers moi. Je me cambre contre le carrelage de la douche en fermant les yeux alors que je sens ses mains se poser sur moi.

Sa bouche trouve rapidement la mienne et ses mains viennent malaxé mes seins de façon divine alors que mes doigts vont et vienne à l'intérieur de moi. Je pousse un soupire d'extase et il grogne avant de me soulever en passant un bras sous mes fesses pour ramener ma poitrine à la hauteur de sa bouche. Un pied sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur son biceps je titille lentement mon clitoris tout en agrippant ses cheveux afin de garder l'équilibre.

\- Diablesse! Grogne Paul en souriant contre mon mamelon.

\- PAUL! Hurlais-je en jouissant et il me soulève afin de récupérer ma jouissance.

Je me laisse glisser lentement sur le carrelage les jambes flageolante et il me colle contre son corps. Je lui mord sa lèvre inférieur et la suçote alors qu'il soulève ma jambe droite et qu'il me remonte le long du carrelage. Il me soutiens avec une main sous mes fesses et s'enfonce d'un seul coup de rein à l'intérieur de moi. Je grogne de plaisir et empoigne ses cheveux tout en encaissant ses coups de reins de plus en plus bestiales. Je plante mes ongles dans ses biceps et lui mord violemment la nuque jusqu'au sang alors qu'un orgasme me percute de plein fouet.

\- Voilà ma belle! C'est bien! Murmure Paul en me retournant.

Le contact du carrelage froid contre ma poitrine la rend encore plus sensible alors qu'il s'amuse à titiller ma féminité du bout de son gland sans me pénétrer. Je feule de frustration et il lâche un ricanement de victoire en me pénétrant sans ménagement. Ma tête cogne légèrement contre le carrelage et j'essaie de résister à ses coups de butoir avec mes bras afin de ne pas finir avec une commotion. Je rigole devant sa fougue et il empoigne d'une main mon épaule droite afin de m'aider tout en poussant de plus en plus fort en moi. Je vais venir très vite s'il continue à cette allure.

\- Paul! Sifflais-je.

\- Viens ma Belle! Viens! Grogne Paul en me mordant dans le dos.

Je hurle de plaisir et ma féminité se contracte violemment autour de lui alors qu'il jouit à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis à bout de souffle alors que Paul se dégage afin de me savonner tendrement le corps pour ce faire pardonner sa brutalité.

( Fin du LEMON)

Paul me ramène sur le lit en me portant dans ses bras, mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids. Il couvre mon corps nue seulement parée de mon collier de fiançailles et de ma chaine de cheville alors que je me positionne sur le flan. Je pousse un soupire de bien-être alors qu'il love son corps contre le mien en posant sa main sur mon ventre tout en embrassant ma nuque.

\- Je t'aime! Souffle Paul contre ma nuque. Tu te sens mieux?

\- Je me sens toujours mieux lorsque je suis contre toi! Soupirais-je comblée en fermant les yeux.

Je m'endors ainsi dans les bras de mon aimée alors qu'il fredonne un air que je ne connais pas.

Point de vue Paul :

Je chantonne un chant Quileute alors que ma belle s'endort paisiblement dans mes bras. Je caresse sa joue de la mienne tout en déposant de léger baiser dans son cou. Bon dieu ce que j'aime cette femme et d'ici quelques mois elle sera ma femme. Moi qui pensait qu'elle voudrait finir le lycée et ce marier en été, elle m'a agréablement surpris en proposant le mois de février.

Bientôt nous serons trois, je me demande si Bella veut un mariage traditionnel Quileute ou bien un mariage à l'église. Je contemple son magnifique visage souriant et elle se retourne pour coller son front contre mon torse en passant sa jambe gauche par dessus les miennes. Bon dieu ce qu'elle est excitante! Je ferme les yeux est inspire son odeur tout en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque je me réveille je suis seul dans le lit et je panique en me ruant vers le jardin, je glisse dans le couloir en apercevant ma belle dans la cuisine. Elle sursaute et rigole en me voyant étalé par terre. Je me redresse d'un bond et encercle son corps nue alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de pancake emplis mes narines. Elle embrasse mon torse nue et mon cœur se calme lentement à son contact.

\- Ça sent bon! Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

\- Toi aussi! Rigole ma belle en s'écartant légèrement de moi. J'ai bientôt fini de les cuirs, installe toi il y a aussi du café si tu veux!

\- Tu sais que tu es la femme parfaite?

\- Seulement pour toi! Mange avant que soit froid! Rigole ma belle en secouant ses cheveux.

J'admire ses courbes magnifique en souriant comme un putain de demeuré mais bon dieu la chance que j'ai de l'avoir rencontrer.

\- Donc pour le mariage, en février ? Soufflais-je en avalant un pancake. Tu veux un mariage Quileute ou un mariage religieux?

\- J'aimerai un mariage Quileute mais il faut que j'apprenne le dialecte...

Je l'enlace en posant mon assiette et ronronne dans son cou. Je lui apprendrais tout ce qu'elle veut juste pour que je puisse la sentir heureuse. Elle soupire alors que je laisse mes lèvres glisser doucement le long de sa nuque. Bon dieu, ce que j'aime ses soupires! Et cette poitrine! Grognais-je mentalement alors que mon sexe se réveil sous l'effet de son corps contre le mien. Elle se cambre en gémissant afin de me donner un plus grand accès à sa nuque tout en frottant gentiment ses fesses contre ma bite.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour tendrement ou brutalement? Soufflais-je en titillant son sein gauche.

\- Je suis obligée de choisir ou tu te sens suffisament en forme pour me faire les deux ? Murmure Bella mutine.

OH Bordel de merde!

( Attention LEMON)

Je vire tout ce qui se trouve sur l'îlot centrale d'un coup avec mon bras faisant sursauter ma belle et l'allonge sur celui-ci. Elle rigole et je plis ses jambes pour les écarter légèrement afin de contempler sa féminité. Je fais le tour de l'îlot tout en carressant son corps du bout des doigts pendant qu'elle me suit du regard. Elle est magnifique, êtremement sexy avec son collier qui retombe sur le haut de son ventre en passant délicatement entre sa poitrine voluptueuse. Elle gêmis alors que je soulève sa cheville pour contempler sa chainette et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa cheville.

Je souris alors qu'un petit tremblement parcourt sa jambe et me positionne debout entre ses jambes. J'attrape son autre cheville et l'embrasse avant de laisser glisser mes lèvres sur toute la longueur de sa jambes m'arrêtant pour souffler dans le creux de son genoux.

\- Paul! Gémis Bella et je souris près de son bouton de plaisir.

Je me relève et elle grogne alors que je recommence mon manège sur son autre jambes, recouvrant sa peau d'une divine pellicule de chair de poule alors que l'odeur de son excitation rempli la pièce. Je fais le tour de l'îlot et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres en aspirant sensuellement celle-ci. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche alors que je laisse parcourir mes mains sur ses seins pointant vers le ciel. Je la caresse tendrement, savourant le contact de sa peau laiteuse et douce sous mes mains rugueuse.

\- Paul! Murmure ma belle.

Je souris et retourne vers ses jambes et descend lentement mes mains sur ses cuisses tout en posant mes lèvres sur son clitoris. Elle sursaute surprise alors que je souffle délicatement sur celui-ci et sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux. Elle souffle lentement alors que je pose ma langue à plat sur sa féminité et expire à plein poumon alors que je fais des allers et retour sur son entrée. Je fais rouler ma langue autour de son bouton de plaisir tout en malaxant ses cuisses de mes mains. Je titille son clitoris avec mes dents et elle se cambre en grognant. Bien! Ricannais-je mentalement en la mordillant un peu plus fort tout en inserrant un doigt en elle. Elle jouis instantanément me surprenant légèrement et j'aspire son nectar tout en grognant contre son vagin en accompagnant ses contractions interne.

\- Putain ma belle, tu es si sensible! Soufflais-je en carressant son ventre du bout de mon nez.

Je recommence à la titiller avec mon doigt et insert un deuxième en elle alors qu'elle dégouline sur l'îlot. Elle a la peau brûlante sous mes caresses et ses joues rosie par le plaisir mettent mon contrôle à rude épreuve. Elle se mord la lèvre et je grogne en reposant ma langue sur son clitoris pour accélèrer mes mouvements de poigné craquement se fait entendre ainsi qu'un nouveau cri de jouissance et je relève la tête pour la contempler alors qu'elle subit un nouvelle orgasme. J'éclate de rire en voyant des bouts de bois dans ses mains et comprend qu'elle a arraché une partie du rebord de l'îlot pendant l'orgasme.

\- C'est pas drôle Paul! Murmure Bella en me faisant la moue.

\- Oh si!

Je tire sur ses jambes pour que ses fesses soient à la limite de l'ilot et entre lentement en elle alors qu'elle se redresse sur ses coudes tout en laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. Putain cette femme aura ma peau! Je grogne et me penche vers elle pour mordiller le bas de sa nuque tout en la pénétrant complétement. Sa main droite serre mon bisceps gauche alors que je me retire pour la pénétrer à nouveau. Bordel, si elle continue à gémir comme ça je ne vais pas tenir longtemps! Je continue mes longs va et viens tout en la couvrant de baiser en posant mes mains sur le contour de l'îlot de part et d'autre de son corps. Je tape un peu plus fortement en elle et reçoit une bouffée de luxure à travers notre lien qui me fait perdre mes moyens. Un craquement retenti encore dans la cuisine et je manque de l'écraser de tout mon poids alors qu'un nouveau morceaux de l'îlot se brise, sous mes doigts cette fois, et que mon pied gauche glisse à cause de la flaque de jouissance de ma belle sur le sol.

\- C'est pas drôle! Grognais-je en souriant alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

\- OH OUI! hurle ma belle sous mon coup de hanche.

J'inspire et laisse la part sauvage en moi sortir légèrement pour la prendre de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle s'essoufle sous chacun de mes assauts. Je grogne de plaisir alors qu'elle me griffe les bras et qu'elle se replie sur elle même pour loger sa bouche sur ma nuque pour me mordre violemment. Je donne encore quelques coup de reins brûtaux et elle me supplie de venir en elle. Elle frotte sa joue contre la mienne et je tape avec un peu plus de recule pendant que sa féminité se ressert autour de moi et hurle son prénom en tressautant alors que je jouis en même temps qu'elle.

( Fin du LEMON)

Elle se laisse brusquement retomber sur l'îlot en respirant difficilement et je sort d'elle afin de faire le tour pour prendre son visage entre mes mains inquiet. Elle me sourit les yeux brillants et tout en respirant difficilement et attrape l'une de mes mains pour la poser sur son ventre. David donne de petit coup répétitif et je souris à ma belle alors qu'elle inspire profondément par le nez.

\- Ca va ma belle ?

\- Oui, c'est rien... Je m'essoufle un peu plus vite à cause de la grossesse... faut juste que je respire lentement.

Je me frappe mentalement le front en me traitant d'imbécile alors qu'elle me souris en inspirant lentement. Bon sang, je me suis tellement laisser emporté que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Je tremble en fermant les yeux et la prend dans mes bras en la soulevant pour la conduire jusqu'à notre lit en continuant de me traiter d'imbécile. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et Bella l'essuie de son pouce en m'envoyant une vague d'inquiétude à travers notre lien. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front en inspirant sa divine odeur et essaie de ralentir les battements de mon coeur.

\- Hey, je vais bien Paul! Souffle ma belle en caressant mon torse.

\- Putain je suis trop con...

\- S'il te plait, Paul... ne gâche pas se magnifique moment! J'ai adoré! Souffle t-elle en embrassant mon torse.

\- Tu te rend compte que tu étais limite sur le point de t'évanouir parce que tu n'arrivais plus à respirer! Grognais-je furieux contre moi en la serrant un peu plus dans mes bras.

\- Tu te rend compte que c'est le plus gros fantasme des femmes ce que tu viens de dire? S'évanouir à cause d'orgasme multiple! Rigole ma belle et je souris malgré moi.

\- Bella! La réprimandais-je doucement alors qu'elle caresse mes abdos en continuant de m'embrasser le torse, sa respiration tout à fait normal à présent.

\- Il faut juste aller plus vite c'est tout! S'il te plait Paul, aide moi à assouvir mon désir de femme enceinte! Roronne Bella dans mon cou en caressant mon sexe.

\- Diablesse! Grognais-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.


	32. chapitre 31

Note de l'auteur :

bonjour, bonjour! voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaise! Je pense faire encore une dizaine de chapitre, quinze grand max sur cette fiction...

voilà, voilà! bonne lecture et bonne journée :

Chapitre 31 :

Point de vue Bella :

La fin de la semaine c'est passé sans problème, Paul avait téléphoner à son employeur sur le chantier en cours pour le prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant lundi en lui expliquant que j'allais mieux. Son patron lui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis et qu'il l'attendait lundi avant de raccrocher. Je m'en voulais un peu mais Paul m'a assurer qu'il préférait passer du temps à s'occuper de nous que de porter des poutres toute la sainte journée. Nous étions allées à Port Angeles pour me refaire une garde robe en compagnie de Leah et de Austin. Les garçons nous avaient lâchement abandonné lorsque Leah avait hurler qu'ils n'étaient pas objectif pour nous retrouver deux heures plus tard entrain de manger une glace avec une dizaine de sac.

Nous sommes donc Lundi, je suis devant le lycée blotti dans les bras de Paul qui ne veut pas me lâcher. La sonnerie retenti et je me tend pour embrasser son menton en souriant alors qu'il grogne.

\- Il faut que j'y aille Paul! Murmurais-je en desserrant mon étreinte.

\- Fait attention, au moindre problème tu m'appelle! Si quelqu'un te pose problème tu préviens Jacob ou Quil et je m'en occupe quant je rentre!

\- Oui chef!

\- Si tu te sent trop fatigué ou essoufflé tu rentre à la maison avec Diego! Si c'est plus grave Jacob t'emmène à l'hôpital, je m'en fou que tu veux pas voir Carlisle mais on peut pas prendre de risque avec le bébé! Grogne mon homme en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Tout ce passera bien, Paul! Soufflais-je en caressant son visage. Je vais bien, le bébé aussi... tu sais quoi je t'appelle à la pause pour te donner des nouvelles! Allez mon loup, il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard et j'ai pas envie de devoir courir jusqu'en salle de cours!

Il grogne mais abdique en me déposant un baiser furieux sur les lèvres avant de remonter dans mon camion en soupirant. Jacob m'attend plus loin et secoue la tête en rigolant face au regard de tueur que lui lance mon homme et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour rejoindre mon court. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle tout le monde me regarde de travers et je soupire alors que le professeur me fait signe de m'installer à la place avec un sourire tendre. Paul avait prévenu l'école de ma condition de femme enceinte, heureusement que le directeur de l'école est le père de Jared parce que sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait si bien accepté la situation.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut pas trainé avec les blanches, ses filles n'ont aucune retenu et se font mettre enceinte sans être mariée! Ricane une fille au fond de la pièce dans l'oreille de sa voisine et je me tend.

\- Le pire c'est qu'elles volent nos hommes parce que les leurs ne prennent pas leurs responsabilité! Je suis sûr que son bébé n'est même pas de lui!

J'inspire un grand coup et retiens un feulement en cassant mon crayon entre mes doigts. Angela me regarde bizarrement et tourne la tête vers les deux filles qui s'esclaffe avant de replonger son regard sur moi inquiète. Je continue de prendre des notes du cours et essaie tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de leurs commentaires. Je me lève lentement à la fin du court et dépose ma copie pour le TP sur la table du professeur qui fronce les sourcils en voyant ma tête triste. Je tente un sourire et sort de la salle pour rejoindre mon court de math sans grand enthousiasmes.

\- Bella ça va ? Souffle Angela à la fin du court de math.

Elles ont continuée leurs commentaires pendant le cours suivant et je retiens mes larmes à chaque insinuation douteuse sur la provenance de notre bébé ou sur le fait que Paul ne soit avec moi seulement parce que je suis enceinte. Diego me rejoint à l'intercours et j'envoie un texto à Paul en lui disant que tout va bien et que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui téléphoner, je risque de ne pas pouvoir maitriser les sanglots dans ma voix qui menace de sortir à tout moment. Diego sent mon mal-être et me serre dans ses bras afin de m'apaiser, cela fonctionne à merveille à cause de son odeur si semblable à celle de Paul et j'attrape sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre lorsque le bébé donne un coup.

J'entends des gloussement non loin et grogne en reconnaissant la voix des deux pestes de ma classe. Diego fronce les sourcils dans leurs direction et me lance un regard interrogateur, je grogne un "c'est rien" et me dégage de lui pour retourner en cours. Les deux filles me bouscules pour rentrer dans la salle, Angela s'avance vers elle mais je la retiens en la suppliant du regard de laisser tomber. Elle souffle et nous nous concentrons sur les deux heures de littérature malgré les regards de tueur et les insultes à répétition.

J'attends qu'elles soient sortie pour ranger mes affaires en inspirant par le nez afin de ne pas pleurer. Angela me regarde inquiète et je lui dis que c'est les hormones avant de sortir avec elle pour rejoindre Jacob qui nous attend pour manger. J'attrape un sandwich et un pomme avec un jus d'orange tout en me dirigeant lentement vers l'extérieur sous leurs regards surpris. J'envoie un sms à Paul en lui disant qu'il me manque et que je compte m'avancer sur mes devoirs pendant la pose déjeuner.

\- Alors la visage pâle, t'as pas honte de te pavaner dans ton état? Tu donne un très mauvais exemple et tu porte atteinte à la réputation des gens de la réserve! Grogne la fille en me poussant contre le mur.

\- Dégage! Feulais-je en laissant sortir ma louve, mes yeux virant au jaune lumineux.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que c'était une sorcière! Glapis la seconde en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Diego arrive à tout allure pour me stopper alors que je m'apprête à lui sauter à la gorge. Seth arrive lui aussi et j'essaie de me calmer afin de ne pas faire une bêtise.

\- Mallory, Agathe? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là? Demande gentiment Seth.

\- Rien on lui posé juste une question et elle s'énerve toute seule! Ment Mallory et Diego le sent.

\- Menteuses! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à ma future belle-sœur! Feule Diego en se postant devant moi.

\- Ton frère, il sait à quel point tu es proche d'elle? Parce que moi je commencerais à me poser des questions sur la relation plus qu'ambigus que tu entretiens avec elle! Siffle Mallory en regardant Diego droit dans les yeux.

\- Fait très attention à ce que tu insinue Mallory, il risque de t'arriver des ennuis! Grogne Quil en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous la défendez tous comme ça! C'est qu'une putain de visage pâle! A moins que tu te saute tout le groupe, c'est ça hein?

Quil attrape Mallory part la gorge et la soulève pour la coller violemment contre le mur et me sourit narquois en sortant son téléphone portable et je retiens mon souffle alors que la voix de Paul s'élève à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Point de Vue Paul :

Je regarde mon téléphone toute les dix minutes depuis que j'ai laissé Bella au lycée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si Bella allait avoir des ennuis et je sais très bien que si c'est le cas elle ne fera rien de ce que je lui ai dit de faire se matin. Je grogne en soulevant une poutre en bois de 150 kilos pour l'aligner correctement pour le mur du chalet commandé par un client lorsque je reçoit un sms de la part d'Angela.

" Bella va pas bien, elle veut pas en parler, je te tiens au courant dès que je sais pourquoi"

Je fronce les sourcils et souffle en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Putain, deux heures de cours et elle est déjà mal! J'aurai dû la convaincre de faire sa dernière année de cours par correspondance! Me frappais-je mentalement. Mon téléphone bip encore un sms et je grogne en attrapant mon thermos pour faire une pause café. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant que c'est un sms de Bella.

" tout va bien, je t'aime mon loup"

OK là je commence sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur son bien-être. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'appellerai et elle m'envoie un texto?! Ouais, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche. Je lui envoi un "je t'aime aussi ma belle" puis envoi un texto à Diego pour lui demander comment va Bella. Il me répond qu'elle est un peu bizarre mais que son odeur l'apaise, surement parce qu'elle ressemble à la mienne. Je grogne, ok donc elle est suffisamment chambouler pour avoir besoin de mon odeur pour être rassuré.

Tout en m'inquiétant pour ma belle je me remets au boulot avec beaucoup plus de vigueur, trop pressé de finir afin de la rejoindre. Marks, le chef de chantier pour lequel je bosse en freelance passe me voir à midi et me félicite pour mon boulot et me dit qu'avec le travail accomplit le chantier a déjà une demi journée d'avance. Je le remercie en fronçant les sourcils lorsque mon téléphone sonne l'arrivé d'un nouveau sms.

" Bella est partie manger seule dehors, Diego va la rejoindre avec Seth pour savoir se qu'il se passe! Elle était encore plus mal en littérature, elle se retenait de pleurer! Angela"

Je grogne en serrant les poings et Marks me demande si tout va bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je reçois un sms de Bella.

" Tu me manque, pas le temps de t'appeler je dois avancer sur mes devoirs, je t'aime. Bella et David"

\- Ma fiancée a repris les cours ce matin, apparemment ça se passe pas très bien! Grognais-je en cherchant le numéro de Diego dans mon téléphone.

\- Écoute tu bosse vite et bien, t'as déjà une demi journée d'avance sur le boulot. Prend ton après-midi, occupe toi de ce qui va pas et reviens demain! Si jamais il y a besoin amène là au bungalow j'aimerai un avis féminin sur certains plan pour des maisons témoins.

\- T'es sûr? Ça te dérangerai pas qu'elle vienne demain?

\- Tu rigole?! Depuis le temps que je t'entends parler d'elle, je commence à me demander si elle est réelle ou si c'est une licorne! Sourit Marks et je secoue la tête amusé.

Je donne une tape virile à Marks et lui promet d'amener Bella demain tout en montant dans le camion pour prendre la direction du lycée. Mon téléphone sonne et je décroche sans même regarder qui m'appelle, trop inquiet pour Bella.

\- Hey mec, t'es où là? Demande Quil.

\- J'ai fini en avance ma journée de taf, je suis entrain d'arriver dans la réserve pourquoi? Un problème?

\- Ramène ton cul fissa, j'ai choppé deux meufs entrain d'insulter Bella! L'une d'elle la poussée contre un mur, elle va bien mais elle a faillit sortir ses griffes si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Je cogne du poing sur le tableau de bord et grogne en serrant les dents. Putain, premier jours de reprise et elle se fait déjà agressée mais merde c'est pas vrai. En plus elle arrivée enfin à tenir sa louve calme et maintenant elle risque d'être nerveuse à tout bout de braque violemment le volant pour ne pas louper l'intersection et accélère en direction du lycée.

\- C'est qui ses filles? Grognais-je.

\- Mallory et Agathe Blackrots, c'est deux sœurs apparemment! Elles me disent rien du tout, ni le nom de famille et toi?

\- Nan, appelle Jared ou Embry, ils sauront nous renseigner! J'arrive, dit à ma belle que je vais mettre une vieille promesse à exécution lorsque je serais là dans deux minutes! Grognais-je en souriant.

\- On est derrière le réfectoire! Mec je sais pas c'est quoi ta promesse mais elle t'a entendu et je peux te dire qu'elle est couleurs écrevisse! S'esclaffe Quil et je raccroche en souriant afin de garer la voiture.

Je fonce en courant derrière le bâtiment en sautant par dessus les bancs et aperçoit ma belle tête baissé entrain de faire des allers-retours devant Diego et Seth alors que Quil tiens les deux filles contre le mur. Je gronde et me rapproche d'un pas décidé vers elle. Bella sursaute et son regard paniqué me calme instantanément. Merde, je voulais pas lui faire peur! Elle me sourit et j'ouvre les bras afin qu'elle comble le dernier mètre de distance entre nous alors qu'Embry et Jared arrive par la forêt.

Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de ma belle et l'emmène vers ses deux tortionnaires. Les filles me fixes en rougissant avant de baisser les yeux sous mon regard furieux. Non mais elles sont sérieuse? Feulais-je trop bas pour les humains alors qu'une odeur d'exitation et de peur me percute. Les mecs éclates de rire mais s'arrête aussi sec alors qu'un grondement lupin sort de la gorge de Bella et que ses ongles s'allonge.

Je la pivote vers moi et prend son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser goulument tout en mordillant sa lèvre et en lui envoyant des vagues de luxure suite à sa mini crise de possessivité. Elle se fige et ronronne en commençant à se frotter contre moi et je souris en m'écartant d'elle.

\- Écoutez moi bien toute les deux, vous parlez encore une fois sur ma fiancée, vous la regardez de travers, vous murmurez une insulte et je me pointe! Et croyez moi la prochaine fois que je viens je vous tue et je fais disparaitre vos corps définitivement c'est clair! Bella est intouchable, passez le mot dans le lycée! Feulais-je en laissant apparaître brièvement mon loup dans mon regard. Maintenant cassez vous !

Elle part en courant sous les éclats de rire des gars et je me retourne pour fusiller ma belle du regard. Elle baisse la tête en se triturant les doigts et je fais signe à Diego de ne pas bouger lorsqu'il tente de s'approcher.

\- C'était quoi la vieille promesse que je t'avais faite? Grognais-je en lui relevant la tête.

\- Que si j'ai un comportement irréfléchi tu me fou une fessée et que tu me ramène à la maison pour m'attacher sur le lit! Miaule Bella en déglutissant bruyamment.

\- Bien! Souris-je.

Je lui claque la fesse la faisant sursauter et passe mes bras sous ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture sous les éclats de rire de la meute.


	33. chapitre 32

Note de l'auteur :

Merci a celle qui m'a répondu pour le LEMON dans se chapitre et bonne lecture tout le monde!

Chapitre 32 :

Point de vue Paul :

Je souris en regardant ma belle du coin de l'œil alors qu'une odeur d'excitation et d'envie emplis mes narines. Bella inspire l'air qui passe par la fenêtre les yeux fermés en se caressant doucement le ventre. Elle a l'air sereine malgré l'incident de toute à l'heure et sa journée pourri. Je me demande ce que ces filles ont bien pu lui dire pour l'énerver au point où sa louve soit sur le point de sortir pour les déchiqueter.

\- Elles m'ont traité de fille facile, de traînée parce que je suis une blanche enceinte. Elles ont traité notre fils de batard, ont insinuée que je t'avais piégé avec la grossesse et que le bébé n'était pas de toi... J'ai craqué, je suis désolée mais ces filles...

Je regarde les mains de ma belle et constate que ses griffes sorte et se rétracte au rythme de sa respiration. Ses mains tremblent légèrement et j'inspire afin de ne pas m'énerver, de ne pas faire demi-tour pour les tuer. Je repense à la proposition de mon patron et sourit en garant la voiture.

\- Mon patron veut te rencontrer, il pense que tu es une licorne tellement tu es exceptionnelle! Souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la porter vers la chambre.

\- Une licorne? Vraiment? Sourit Bella avec un sourire coquin et j'éclate de rire.

( Attention LEMON )

Je l'embrasse goulument en inspirant son odeur tout en lui mordillant gentiment sa lèvre inférieur. Elle gémis en glissant ses doigts dans ma chevelure tout en me tirant vers elle afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Je grogne et lui mord gentiment le nez avant de la poser sur le lit. J'attrape les cordes pour maintenir les rideaux et Bella éclate de rire sous mon regard gourmand.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on achète des attaches ou des menottes... Rigole Bella alors que je la déshabille lentement.

\- Ne me tente pas ma belle!Je serais capable de t'emmener dans un sexshop juste pour te voir rougir devant les articles! Grognais-je en tirant sur son soutif avec mes dents pour saisir son mamelon droit entre mes lèvres.

Une énorme bouffée d'excitation rempli la chambre et je me fige surpris. Je redresse la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et sourit goguenard en la voyant rouge écrevisse.

\- Vraiment Bella?! Rigolais-je en faisant glisser lentement son tangua turquoise sur ses jambes tout en les caressants.

\- C'est les hormones! Grogne Bella en se cachant le visage.

Je lui donne une petite claque sur les fesses et elle enlève ses mains pour me regarder choquée. Je grogne et l'embrasse tout en suçotant sa lèvre inférieur en grognant d'envie. Elle gémis et tire sur mon t-shirt pour le passer au dessus de ma tête alors que je dégrafe son soutif d'une main. Enfin j'essaie parce que je ne trouve pas l'attache et Bella rigole en écartant ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Soutiens gorges de femme enceinte, il se dégrafe par devant! Rigole ma belle gentiment les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Diablesse! Grondais-je en lui pinçant les fesses.

Elle sourit et je la débarrasse de son fichu soutien-gorge et la contemple entièrement nue sur notre lit. Bon dieu, cette femme est la tentation incarnée. Elle se trémousse sur le lit d'envie et j'inspire profondément en attrapant ses mains pour les attacher ensemble sous son regard interrogatif. Je vérifie que le lien ne soit pas trop serré et la contemple en souriant. Sa poitrine généreuse remonte à cause de ses bras et j'attrape ses chevilles pour les attacher avec la deuxième corde.

\- Tu compte me faire cuir à la broche? Rigole Bella avant de devenir rouge alors qu'une image perverse traverse son esprit.

\- Putain ma belle, j'adore tes hormones! Rigolais-je en laissant tomber mon short et mon caleçon.

Son regard parcourt mon corps et un frisson d'anticipation parcourt mon corps alors que mon pénis fièrement dressé tressaute contre mon bas ventre. Elle gémis en se léchant les lèvres et je grogne en passant ma main gauche sur sa féminité déjà trempé tout en me jetant fiévreusement sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Son collier pend entre ses seins et je passe ma main sur son ventre en caressant sa joue contre la mienne.

\- Dit le moi si jamais tu te sens essoufflée... s'il te plait...

\- Promis! Souffle Bella en embrassant mon cou.

Je la soulève pour la mettre au centre du lit et glisse mon coussin sous ses fesses pour surélever son bassin. Je pause ses jambes sur mon épaule droite et me penche en avant pour passer ma tête sous ses bras et refermer ma bouche sur son mamelon tout en malaxant sa cuisse. Elle soupire et se cambre tout en frottant ses fesses sur mon pénis et je lui mordille le mamelon en lui pinçant les fesses.

\- Soit sage! Grognais-je en relevant les yeux vers elle. Je ne veux pas être brutale!

Elle fait une moue adorable et je ricane en frottant mon visage entre sa poitrine avant de la lécher de son téton jusqu'à sa clavicule pour revenir sur son cou en terminant ma course à son lobe d'oreille. Elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir et je glisse mon index entre les plies de sa féminité en dessinant le contour de son clitoris alors que je mordille gentiment son oreille.

\- Paul...

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche et insert mon doigt en elle, aspirant son gémissement. Bon dieu, elle me rend complétement dingue avec se gémissement. Je grogne et m'écarte de sa bouche pour me placer devant ses autres lèvres et sourit avant de souffler légèrement sur son clitoris. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et son corps se cambre, son vagin avale mon doigt. Je recommence la manœuvre et elle râle en secouant ses bras alors que je pose ma langue sur son clitoris. D'un mouvement Bella pose ses jambes sur ma tête et les écartent au maximum sans rompre les liens et son regard se soude au miens.

Elle me dévisage avec son regard torturé et je fronce les sourcils en inserrant un deuxième doigts en elle et en commençant des lents mouvements avec mon poignet. Elle pousse un râle frustrer et j'augmente la cadence de ma main et de mes coups de langue. Elle pousse un râle à mi chemin entre la frustration et le plaisir pur avant de se cambrer en jouissant alors que je mordille son clitoris. J'aspire son doux nectar avec appétit et me redresse alors que Bella se cache le visage.

\- Hey ma belle, ça va pas? Demandais-je inquiet en voyant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- C'est frustrant... je peux pas...te toucher... et...

Je lui détache les mains en l'embrassant repentant, la pauvre les hormones la rendent complétement folle et moi je la frustre. Je me redresse pour détacher ses pieds mais elle me retient en serrant mes biceps de ses doigts fin.

\- Les pieds c'est bon...C'est juste...je veux pouvoir te toucher...

En me disant cela elle me caresse la joue et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux en savourant son contact et met ses jambes sur mon épaule droite. Je me penche vers elle et prend appuis sur mon bras gauche tendu au niveau de son épaule. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien alors qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres et retiens son souffle alors que mon gland se positionne contre son entrée. Je pousse un râle de satisfaction en m'enfonçant lentement en elle alors qu'elle attrape ma nuque pour se rapprocher de mes lèvres.

\- Putain ma belle tu es trempée...

\- C'est serrée Paul! Grogne ma belle alors que je lui caresse ses jambes.

Je me penche encore un peu plus et tape au fond d'elle rapidement alors de ressortir lentement sous son cris de protestation. Je grogne et replonge mon membre au fond d'elle un peu plus rapidement en serrant les dents. Bordel, avec ses jambes serrés les sensations sont décuplés, j'ai l'impression que ma bite est encercler dans un étaux de chair divin! Au fur et à mesure de mes vas et viens notre excitation augmente, Bella se ressert de plus en plus autour de ma queue. Mon dieu faire l'amour avec elle et de mieux en mieux à chaque fois, elle me rend faible, m'ennivre deson corps faisant de moi un drogué.

\- Paul...plus fort... s'il te plait...

\- Tout ce que tu voudra ma belle! Grondais-je en fermant les yeux.

Elle plante ses ongles dans mon bras alors que je la pilonne de plus en plus fort. Bon sang ma belle!Pensais-je en grognant. Elle pousse toute sorte de bruit et de petits cris de plaisir à chacun de mes coups de reins. Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps! J'accélère l'allure et elle jouis autour de ma queue en hurlant mon prénom et je pousse en elle encore et encore alors que je suis au bord de l'explosion.

\- Paul! Hurle Bella en jouissant de nouveau.

\- Putain Bella! Feulais-je alors que j'explose en elle.

Je bascule ses jambes de mon épaule pour les poser délicatement sur le lit tout en me retirant lentement de son antre. Je détache ses chevilles et les embrasses délicatement alors que Bella reprend son souffle. J'embrasse son ventre et écoute les battements du coeur de David avant de m'allonger à ses côtés et de la tirée contre moi en fermant les yeux.

( Fin du LEMON)

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit dans la cuisine et contemple Bella encore endormi contre mon torse. Elle grommelle des mots intelligible même pour moi et je souris alors qu'elle se retourne dégageant mon bras par la même occasion. J'embrasse son épaule et dégage quelques mèches de son front avant de me lever et d'enfiler un caleçon. Je recouvre son corps nue d'un plaid et je me dirige à pas de loup vers ma cuisine.

Diego et Seth sont entrain d'essayer de cuir ce qui ressemble à de la ratatouille que Bella avait mis au congélateur. Je grogne en voyant l'état de la cuisine et pris pour que tout soit nettoyé avant le réveil de Bella sinon on court droit vers une colère nucléaire.

\- Putain, Bella va vous tuer en voyant l'état de sa cuisine! Grognais-je doucement les faisant sursauter.

\- Tu nous a foutu la trouille! Souffle Seth en posant sa main sur le cœur.

\- On voulait rendre service, on s'en veut pour ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt aujourd'hui. Murmure Diego et je me pince l'arrête du nez.

J'ouvre le robinet et met de l'eau dans une casserole pour faire cuire du riz et sort des morceaux de cerf congelés sous leurs regard surpris alors que je met la ratatouille dans une casserole à feu moyen pour la faire décongelés et le cerf dans le micro-onde en mode décongélation. Je nettoie leurs bordel sur l'ilot centrale et sourit en repensant à notre moment coquin sur celui-ci.

\- Depuis quant t'es une fée du logis? Demande Seth en haussant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que Bella est enceinte et que ses hormones lui font piquer des colères à faire trembler les murs! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'épuise pour rien alors prenez en de la graine, ça vous servira plus tard! Grognais-je alors que mon frère sort les assiettes pour mettre la table dans le salon.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux?

\- Oui Seth elle va mieux! Elle dort pour l'instant! Demain je l'emmène avec moi au boulot, tu pourra demander à Angela de prendre des notes pour elle?

\- Pas de problème! Du coup je peux rester manger ici ou...

\- Oui tu peux Seth! Grogne Bella emmitouflé dans le plaid. Paul vu que vous vous chargez du repas je vais prendre une douche! Souffle Bella en se massant le crâne avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain? C'est mieux, ça te détendra complétement! Murmurais-je contre son front en l'enlaçant.

\- J'ai trop froid, si je prend un bain je risque de le faire cuir! Grogne Bella en touchant son ventre.

Je touche sa joue et effectivement elle est glacée, je grogne à Seth et Diego de surveiller les casseroles et porte Bella jusqu'à la douche tout en collant son corps contre le mien alors qu'elle claque des dents. J'allume l'eau chaude de la douche et entre avec elle en jetant la plaid au sol. Je positionne mon dos contre le carrelage et la maintiens serré contre moi sous le jet d'eau.

Sa peau se réchauffe lentement et elle reprend des couleurs à mon plus grand soulagement. Elle ronronne en frottant son front contre mon torse et je la savonne doucement en chantonnant afin de calmer les battements de nos cœurs. Ma belle souffle en se tenant le ventre et je fronce les sourcils en joignant les miennes aux siennes.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas assez mangé aujourd'hui...Murmure Bella en s'accrochant à ma nuque.

\- Faut-il que je rajoute " nourrir ma femme" au recommandation des gars?! Bella tu dois manger pour deux! Grognais-je en la portant jusqu'à la chambre.

\- La journée a été mouvementé et ses filles ne m'ont pas laisser le temps de manger mon sandwich! Je te l'aurai bien dit mais j'étais trop excitée par ta promesse et ça m'ait sorti de la tête! Souris Bella mutine et je secoue la tête en souriant.

Je l'aide a s'habiller et récupère le plaid afin de l'enrouler dedans pour la porter jusqu'au canapé avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour faire cuire la viande. Diego finit avec moi la préparation du repas alors que Seth distrait Bella en lui racontant des blagues et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de secouer la tête amusé alors que les éclats de rire de ma compagne emplis la maison.

Point de vue Bella :

La soirée c'est passée dans une bonne ambiance, nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'incident de l'école à mon plus grand soulagement. Je suis dans la voiture avec Paul et je souris alors qu'il a préparer un panier de victuaille pour moi. La petite frayeur de la veille le rend encore plus attentionné à mon égard et je me demande comment il va réagir le jour de l'accouchement. Mon dieu, il va être en panique! Pensais-je en rigolant mentalement.

\- Tu n'as pas froid? Demande Paul inquiet en touchant ma joue.

\- Tout va bien Paul! Souris-je en embrassant sa paume.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure l'odeur de la nature à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Oui tout va bien, le bébé bouche doucement alors que Paul pose sa main sur mon ventre tout en conduisant. Je soupire de bonheur et me laisse bercer doucement par la musique douce qui sort de l'autoradio. J'ai dû m'endormir parce que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis allongée sur un canapé dans une espèce de petite pièce en préfabriqué et un homme que je ne connais pas travail sur se qu'il semble être des plans avec Paul.

Mon compagnon a dû percevoir mon mouvement parce qu'il relève la tête dans ma direction en me souriant tendrement. Je me redresse et me masse la nuque puis passe ma main sur le visage en tentant de me réveiller complétement. Je me lève et me dirige doucement vers eux, je ne suis pas très stable sur mes jambes.

\- Bonjour Monsieur! Désolée pour la sieste, je suis Bella! Souris-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Marks, et ne vous excusez surtout pas, dans votre état il est normal de dormir un peu plus! Sourit le patron de Paul et mon homme m'enlace tendrement.

\- Ca va mieux? Demande Paul et je rigole en secouant la tête.

\- Tout va très bien! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, tu vas finir par me rendre nerveuse et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé! Soufflais-je en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres et il grogne.

\- Elle a raison! Mais je comprend aussi ton compagnon, lorsque Judith était enceinte je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour elle! Je l'ai rendu chèvre, mais c'était ma façon de participer à la grossesse. Rigole Marks et je le regarde en penchant la tête.

\- Quel âge à votre fille? Demandais-je en inclinant la tête.

\- Diana a 13 ans, c'est une terreur, un ouragan incontrôlable! Ma femme me dit qu'on aurait dû avoir un garçon, moins de soucis mais elle est la prunelle de mes yeux malgré son fort caractère! Rigole Marks en prenant une tasse de café. Comment savez vous que j'ai une fille? Paul ne me l'a jamais demandé...

\- L'instinct de femme enceinte je suppose! Et lorsque vous avez parlé de la grossesse de votre femme vous avez eu le même regard que mon père... un regard brillant d'amour et de tendresse. Les hommes ont tendance à avoir plutôt un regard de fierté masculine lorsqu'il s'agit d'un fils! Affirmais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Paul ressert ses bras autour des miens afin de me réconforter alors qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Jamais plus je ne verrais cette étincelle dans les yeux de mon père. J'inspire et me caresse le ventre alors que Marks me regarde inquiet et je lui fait un sourire triste. Il se replonge sur les plans d'une maison témoin et je me penche pour regarder. Je fronce les sourcils et Marks le remarque, Paul embrasse ma tempe et sort pour continuer son boulot alors que je parcourt toujours le plan des yeux.

La matinée est passée rapidement et Marks nous a invité au restaurant pour me remercier de mon aide pour les plans. Il explique à Paul mes différentes idées sur l'emplacement de la buanderie, l'aménagement de la cuisine et mon idée d'une salle de bain à l'étage plutôt qu'une douche afin que les familles avec des enfants soient plus emballés.

\- Ah papa, t'es là! Grogne une petite rousse au yeux verts. Maman m'a dit de te rejoindre, je me suis fait exclure des cours! Apparemment je perturbe la classe avec mes idées loufoque! Souffle Diana en se jetant sur la banquette à côté de son père.

\- Bonjour! Souris-je amusée en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Oh, alors c'est elle la licorne de Paul?! Salut Bella moi c'est Diana! Rigole la fille en me serrant la main. Mon père c'est bien comporté avec toi? Le Don Juan n'est pas trop casse couille? S'il t'embête tu me le dit et je le remet à sa place!

J'éclate de rire et téléphone à Diego en secouant la tête amusée. Oh oui, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais! Je l'appelle en facetime et il décroche inquiet.

\- Bella ça va? Un problème avec mon frère?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter! Souris-je devant son regard interrogateur. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille!

Je tourne le téléphone vers Diana qui me regarde en haussant un sourcil puis son visage se fige et elle devient couleurs pivoine, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortant encore plus. J'entends Diego haleter et Paul me regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors que je rigole. Diego et elle entame une discutions endiablée et la lumière se fait dans l'esprit de Paul lorsque je lui murmure Leah. Diana me redonne le téléphone en souriant et je plonge mon regard dans celui de Diego.

\- Bella t'es pas cool! Pleurniche Diego alors que j'éclate de rire. Je fais comment moi pour la voir en vrai?

\- Bin je serais sur le chantier avec mon père et le couple de licorne, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre! Promis je mord pas... mon père non plus, hein papa? Rigole Diana en donnant un coup de coude à son père.

\- Je promet rien! Grogne Marks en me souriant.


End file.
